The Life and Times of The Potter Twins
by ThatNerdGirl3232
Summary: It all started with a couple in love, a set of twins, and a prophecy.What would happen if Hermione was Harry's twin sister instead of best friend? A slight AU, and all appropriate changes will take place. So this story takes place in years 1-7 with a nice epilogue in the end. Eventual pairings are Hermione/Fred and Harry/Ginny - that may change later on though
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Beginning:

Albus Dumbledore made his way down the long street to No. 4 Privet Drive. As he walked his deluminator slowly took the lights from the street lamps. The night had been long with unfortunate results and he sighed as he walked to the house. Popping a lemon drop in his mouth he contemplated what the future would hold. Looking down when he heard a distinct meow he looked down upon a tabby cat. The cat was grey with black markings the ones around its eyes looking suspiciously like spectacles. "I should've known I'd see you here professor McGonagall." The wizard said smiling down at the cat fondly chuckling as it began to change into a woman.

"Are the rumors true Albus?" She asked her eyes shining with worry. Lily Evans and James Potter had been two of her former students. The idea that they could be dead and that their twins, who were barely a year old, were able to defeat the dark lord seemed preposterous.

"I'm afraid Minerva that the rumors are true both the good and the bad." Dumbledore said softly looking down. James and Lily Potter were two of his best fighter in The Order.

"And the children Albus?"

"Hagrid is bringing them."

"Do you think it wise? To leave Hagrid in charge of something so important?" Minerva asked frowning her eyes shining with worry for the two now orphaned children. This war had caused many orphans, and the complete end of some families. It was devastating, but the loss of the Potter's hit her harder than most. Perhaps it was because of the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom leaving their only son in the care of his grandmother just a week before. Whatever the reason Minerva was tired of the death and destruction, and having to leave the orphans with guardians who weren't fit to polish her shoes.

"I trust Hagrid with my life Minerva, I know he can take care of the Potter twins." Dumbledore looked over at the witch with a kind smile on his face just as a light started shining from the sky. Upon closer examination the light turned out to be a lone headlight. The loud rumblings of a motorbike could be heard as the bike came into view with a giant man on top. As the bike came to a rough landing Hagrid pealed back the goggles from his face carefully getting off the bike. In a sling in front of his chest were two bundles. "Ole' Sirius Black lent me his motor bike to get these two out o' that house." The gigantic man rumbled looking at the two older professors.

Dumbledore smiled at the hairy man kindly patting him on the shoulder. "You've done well Hagrid, very well."

"Albus do you think we should leave them with these muggles. I've been watching them all day and they really are the worst kind, they're…" Professor McGonagall started trying to keep the twins out of the hands of the vicious muggles inside.

"They're the only family they have." Albus said softly before gently taking one twin in each arm and cradling the sleeping babes in his arm. Each had the same scar but as mirrored versions of the other. The boy Harry James Potter had dark hair and the girl Hermione Jean Potter had reddish brown hair that fell in bushy ringlets. Each twin was wrapped in blankets to keep them warm, and were fast asleep. Looking up at the man he'd tasked with their temporary care he saw the large tears gathering in his eyes and smiled sympathetically. "There, There, Hagrid, it's not truly a goodbye you'll see them again." Dumbledore said smiling softly as he gently set each twin on the porch. Pulling a letter from his cloak he gently rested it so that it lay equally on each twin. With that the elder wizard cast warming charms and protection wards to keep the two infants safe. Then he bid farewell to his colleagues and walked with Minerva back up the street as Hagrid bid one last teary farewell flying off on the bike. The moment Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall disappeared from the street the lights came back.

HJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJP

The rattling sound of someone banging on the door to the room sounded loudly as Petunia Dursley's voice echoed into the cupboard that Harry and Hermione Potter shared. Groaning Hermione looked at the time before reaching up and pulling the string attached to the lone light bulb in the room. Looking over at her brother she sighed pulling the blankets off their shared bed. "Harry c'mon!" She said tugging at him laughing as he rolled out bed and landed on his arse. "Morning brother of mine." She grinned at him running her fingers through her bushy curls and carefully plaiting it back into a braid. Her aunt hated her hair, she'd threatened more than once to shave her and Harry's head because their hair refused to be tame.

Hermione rubbed her face as she searched for some clothes that wouldn't look like a tent on her. At the moment she was in an old pair of Dudley's sweats and they were far too large on her. "You know Harry it's Dudeykins birthday!" She said in a sing song voice causing her brother to roll his eyes at her. "I think that you are far too happy and it's way too early!" Harry said yawning as he pulled his flannel shirt on looking up as their small room started to quake with thunderous footsteps. Frowning as he looked up watching as dust fell into the room he sighed shaking his head. "I take it back he's far too happy." Harry grumbled as he opened the door to their room about to walk out when Dudley ran infront of him shoving him back into his room.

Hermione let out a groan of pain as Harry was forced into her. "Ouch Harry you're on my foot." She gasped pushing him out the door shaking her head as she followed him glaring at her cousin. "I think Dudeykins needs to be reminded who he's dealing with, the ignorant prat."She huffed quietly to her brother before walking into the kitchen. Frowning as her aunts bony fingers gripped her arm she shoved her in front of the coffee and bacon. "Try not to burn anything." Her aunt hissed at her before jerking her chin at Harry indicating for him to start serving everyone.

"Hurry up and get my coffee boy!" Hissed Vernon Dursley a great big hulking man with a walrus mustache beady eyes and a naturally red face. Harry frowned and made a face at Hermione but quickly served the coffee right as Dudley started talking about his presents.

"How many are there?" Harry's large and spoiled cousin Dudley demanded looking at his father.

"36 counted them myself." Vernon said proudly smiling at his son.

"36! But last year I had 37, and I don't care how big they are!" Dudley sneered hatefully looking furious at the fact there was one less present. Hermione gripped the frying pan tightly her hands shaking in anger. There was a time when the twins were growing up that they had sought their relative's acceptance. Hermione remembered coloring pictures of their family when she was still to young to go to school. Harry used to ask Uncle Vernon to teach him how to ride a bike, and Hermione used to beg to go to the park. There had been a time when the twins were so young that they thought Petunia and Vernon were their Mum and Dad and called them such. Each of these circumstances was met with disdain and hate. Neither twin ever truly understood why they were so hated. Although eventually they stopped caring. They had each other and that was all they really needed. No one at school dared to be their friend, Dudley and his friends tormented them, and they were easy targets for the common school yard bully. Although once together anyone who dared to mess with either of them soon regretted it. Hermione and Harry had a sense of mischief that allowed them to use pranks quietly to get back at their tormentors. With Hermione's brains and Harry's stealth neither twin had gotten caught, and they were good enough not to leave anything that could lead back to them.

Harry walked over to his sister who was still glaring down at the frying pan. Gently moving her out of the way he took the pan from her hands and began serving his aunt uncle and cousin before putting what was left on two plates. He understood why his sister was so angry, last year for their birthday they had each received a pair of Dudley's old socks. They were never given a chance and it hurt for the first few years, but now it hardly even phased Harry. He was used to the extended trips to Mrs. Figg's and hearing all about her cats. He was also used to the treatment he and his sister received. The only thing that really made up for it was his sister's ingenious mind that allowed them to pull pranks and get revenge. Walking out of the room as his sister sat down he went to retrieve the mail.

Hermione had sat down when Harry came back with a stack of letters. Handing all but two of them to their Uncle Vernon he sat beside his sister at the bar like usual, while the other three sat at the table. Handing her the letter made out to her he looked at her and bit his lip softly shrugging. He wasn't quite sure why they had letters it was a first time occurrence. As both twins examined the letters they started to open them when suddenly the letters were swiped from their hands. Both twins looked up startled only to find Dudley's face beaming as he handed the letters to Uncle Vernon. "Hey give those back!" Hermione cried standing up with her arms crossed. "Yeah those are our letters!" Harry said standing at the same time as his twin and meeting her eyes.

It was moments like this when they were so perfectly in sync that it was easy to tell they were twins. Most people; however, were usually surprised to learn that fact. Harry and Hermione looked almost nothing alike. Except for the shape of their eyes, complexion, and the same lips they had nothing else in common. Harry had dark green eyes, and required glasses to be able to see anything. He had unruly hair that was jet black only causing his eyes and complexion to stand out more. He was scrawny and short, although the school nurse assured him he'd soon hit a growth spurt. In short aunt Petunia once made the remark that he was identical to his Father except for his eyes which were his mothers. Hermione was short with deep auburn curls that glowed red in the sunlight, she had the same pale complexion but had a light dusting of freckles all over her face. She had brown eyes that in the light looked almost amber. Along with her bushy hair Hermione's front teeth were too big for her mouth, which was something she was ridiculed mercilessly about by her cousin and other school bullies. Petunia also remarked that Hermione looked exactly like her mother except for her eyes which were her fathers.

Vernon Dursley looked at his niece and nephew and snorted taking the letters in his beefy hands. "Yours? Who would be writing to either of you?" He said with a laugh his eyes widening as he read the address. Looking at his wife he frowned as he sent a glare in the direction of the twins. "Get dressed you two, we have a long day and you should consider yourselves lucky we're taking you with us." The hulking man snapped at the two ten year olds causing them both to scurry out to their room in alarm.

Hermione looked at her brother and sighed as they stood cramped in their bedroom under the stairs. He shook his head as he pulled his regular clothes and walked out leaving her to contemplate the letters by herself. As she pulled on the trousers that were two sizes to big and the jumper that nearly went to her knees she couldn't get the thought of it out of her head. She thought about the elegant scrawl and the stamp on the back as she quietly and gently shooed the spiders from her socks. Looking up as she pulled on her shoes she met Harry's eyes her determined. "Uncle Vernon's probably already torn up the letters, but if we get anymore I promise you Harry we're going to read them!" She said standing up and stretching. Harry for his part only nodded giving his sister a weak smile, he knew that once she decided on something nothing would change her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there and welcome to Chapter 2. So I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, as stated before I'm planning on continuing this story until the end of year 7 with a nice epilogue to wrap it all up. I hope you enjoy the journey and please review favorite follow it's a big help. Also I own nothing, everything belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter2

Through The glass:

As soon as the family reached the zoo the twins knew it was going to be a long and unfortunate day. Harry was already fighting a headache from the pseudo shopping trip to get Dudley two more presents. He looked over at his sister who looked like she was trying hard not to acknowledge the presence of her cousin who was annoyingly pestering her with his new toy. "Don't you like Hermione, I bet you wish you had one, you and Harry." Dudley said smirking at his younger cousins obviously enjoying the chance to gloat.

Finally after about the tenth time Dudley had repeated the sentence Hermione snapped. "Oh yes Dudeykins! I wish I had everything you have that way I can be a fat piggish girl who only thinks of myself, and has no regard for how I make others feel." She hissed hatefully glaring at her older cousin grabbing her twins hand as Petunia whipped around slapping her so fast Hermione almost couldn't process it.

"You foul little git! It is your ' birthday! I will not have you trying to ruin it for him because you are jealous!" She hissed at an unblinking Hermione who had a look of indifference on her face. Petunia's hand itched again but she held back shaking her head in disgust at the child in front of her. "Apologize to him now!"

"I'm sorry Dudeykins I am extremely jealous of you and the fact that you're so much better than me. I mean after all you have to be maybe I should start making ds in all my classes too. Then maybe I can be as amazing as you Dudey." Hermione said with as much sarcasm as she could muster pushing her brother out of the car as fast as she could and both took off running into the zoo before they could risk retaliation. She was laughing as the hid in an alcove watching as Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley passed by their hiding spot each looking very angry except for Dudley who looked appropriately confused.

"You shouldn't have egged her on like that." Harry said sighing softly as he put his hand again her cheek checking for bruising. Hermione winced slightly and rolls her eyes at her brother. "Oh honestly it was Dudley's fault prattling on like that. So what if I go to bed without supper and I get slapped once it needed to be said." Hermione crossed her arms looking up at her brother defiantly.

Harry just chuckled knowing better than to argue with his sister when she got that look. Harry was glad she'd shut Dudley up he just wished she hadn't gotten herself in trouble. Walking out from their hiding place with her he steered her in the opposite direction of the Dursley's figuring that being with Dudley's friends would give his aunt and Uncle Time to cool off. Sliding his hands in his pockets he looked over at his sister shaking his head as she started rattling off facts about some of the animals. He didn't know where she stored all her information, it was one of the most impressive things about his sister. His sister was smart naturally so, but she also worked very hard to maintain the top spot in their class. Harry was a close second although mostly due to the fact that Hermione made him study with her. Harry wasn't quite as bookish as his sister though. While he was perfectly able to get outstanding grades he couldn't just sit and read a book all day. Hermione's favorite past time was reading anything she could get her hands on.

Which was why when he looked over and saw her reading a pamphlet on the Burmese python in the terrarium in front of them he wasn't the least bit surprised. Frowning as he saw his Dudley coming towards them he planted his feet watching the snake more intently. Subconsciously he stepped closer to his sister while Dudley and his friends started watching the python. The Dudley looked over at them and a look of disgust marred his features before he finally bellowed "Someone make this bloody snake move! It's boring!" He glared at the offending python slamming his hand down on the glass causing Hermione to jump and look around only noticing Dudley and his crew's retreating forms.

Harry frowned and looked back at the snake as Hermione started reading again. "I'm sorry about him, he doesn't understand what it's like to be looked at as a freak. Having people press their ugly faces against the glass day after day." Harry said more to himself and for his own benefit than anyone else's. So when the snake lifted its head and stared at the young boy intently he gulped. "C-can you hear me?" Harry asked in wonder his eyes widening as the snake nodded at him.

"Of Course I can hear you Harry, I always hear you even when you don't want me to." Hermione looked up teasing only to find her brother's gaze on the python instead of her. Looking at the snake with a tilted head she looked confused.

"Not you Mione the snake, here ask it something." Harry said excitedly his eyes wide as he met Hermione's eyes.

Hermione looked skeptical, but placating her brother she agreed biting her lip as she looked at the snake. "Hello Mr. Python, if you can understand me I'd very much appreciate it if you please moved to the edge of the glass." She said pleasantly feeling like a total idiot. Of course that was until the snake actually moved to where she asked it to. Looking at Harry her eyes were wide in disbelief.

"I told you." Harry grinned at his sister smirking as the snake lifted to watch them converse. It was a little unnerving how much the snake seemed to be paying attention to them. Of course that was when a very solid mass slammed into Harry causing him to hit the ground and take Hermione with him. Frowning as he heard her head hit the cement floor he quickly moved to see who pushed them. Rolling his eyes as he saw Dudley pressing his piggy face against the glass staring at the python. Harry felt Hermione rise up, and at that moment he could feel her anger just as clearly as his own. Forgetting his worry he just looked at his cousin wishing the glass would break or just vanish. When he felt Hermione squeeze his hand he grinned at her knowing she was hoping for the same.

That was when the unthinkable happened, as each twin glared at their cousin wishing for the same thing they felt like a bubble of energy had surrounded them. Then it happened so quickly that if you blinked you would've missed it. As Dudley continued standing right against the window suddenly he was falling forward where the glass had been. He was quickly inside the python's pond while the python was slithering out of its holding cell. Harry and Hermione watched with wide eyes as the snake stopped in front of them hissing slightly and saying "Thanks." To which the twins replied at the same time "Anytime."

At some point when they had taken their eyes off of Dudley to watch the snake slither it's way out of the zoo the glass had reappeared. So when they looked back up they saw a very panicked Dudley banging on the glass desperate for a way out of the terrarium. The sight of the soaking hulking mass of their cousin was enough to make Harry and Hermione clutch their sides as they laughed at his bad fortune. Soon though each twin straightened up as their uncle and aunt appeared out of seemingly nowhere and started glaring daggers at the duo.

Harry groaned at the glare he caught from his aunt and Uncle knowing that he and Hermione were likely going to be locked in their room until the end of summer holiday. Elbowing his still chortling sister in the ribs he gave their family a pointed look immediately sobering her up. He hoped she didn't have a concussion considering she'd hit her head extremely hard on the concrete.

Hermione watched as the zoo employees quickly got Dudley out of the terrarium easily hiding her disappointment. Vernon was glaring daggers at the two and she was afraid of what the consequences were going to be. So as they silently trudged to the car a solemn and soaking Dudley climbing in the car first she couldn't stop the nervous twitches that drove her aunt crazy. She was chewing on her nails and bouncing her knee trying her best to stay calm.

When they pulled up to No. 4 Privet Drive Hermione wanted to crawl in a ball and hide so that she wouldn't face the wrath of Vernon Dursley. Needless to say he didn't disappoint when he dragged both twins into the house by their hair. Shoving them unceremoniously into their room he informed them they could come out tomorrow, when they were done believing in magic, and they'd be expected to formally apologize. Hermione looked at Harry and dug out their snack box they kept for times like this. Sighing softly she rubbed her face and set to thinking up some sort of apology.

**Sorry loves I know this is quite a bit shorter and I know this means two uploads in one day, but I have a few chapters already written. Quick reminder please review, follow, favorite and all that I want to know what you think. Thank you and have a good night!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The visitor:

After the supposed stunt that the Dursley's swore up and down that the twins pulled they were informed that they were going to be sent to separate boarding schools. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon didn't even bother to hide their glee at the twins' obvious horror. Neither of them had ever been separated from the other, and they couldn't imagine it. Harry was told he'd be going to Smelting an all boy's school, while Hermione was informed she'd be going to Woldingham an all-girls school. So in a feeble attempt to change their Aunt and Uncle's mind Harry and Hermione did chores without complaint and swallowed their sarcastic tones whenever anyone addressed them.

If it wasn't for the continual arrival of the letters addressed to Harry and Hermione both their plan may have worked. With each new letter that was sent Vernon Dursley would get a big scowl on his face as if he tasted something unpleasant. Neither twin could explain it either, they hadn't even had the chance to get their hands on one of the letters since the morning of Dudley's birthday. "I just wish we could see the letters." Hermione huffed from her spot on the shared bed while Harry was cleaning up. She frowned as he just shook his head at her. "Oh don't tell me you aren't curious Harry, for all we know those letters contain information about our parents. Maybe they were rich, or maybe we have a guardian who will take us away from here." Hermione said her eyes wide with excitement at the idea as she pushed herself up sitting Indian style.

"I'm not saying I'm not curious I am it's just I think we're better off leaving those letters alone. Maybe if we show no interest in them they won't separate us. It's July 25th Mione we only have a few more months to convince them." Harry said softly biting his lip as a high pitched whining sound carried through the house. The twins looked at each other before sneaking out of the room each silent. They looked at the door to see their uncle drilling a piece of wood over the mail slot. Each looked at the other in confusion before quietly returning to their room.

"I just wish I knew why he was keeping us from them!" Hermione said flopping back down on the bed in annoyance. "It must be something good I mean why else would you keep something like that from someone." Rubbing her face she sighed pondering the problem at hand well into the night.

HJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJP

Harry sighed as he walked into the sitting room with a plate of cookies in his hand. It was now the 29th two day until the twin's birthday. Rubbing his eyes he tried not to snort as Vernon went on and on about how amazing Sundays were. Offering the plate to his uncle Harry sat beside Hermione who at the moment was engulfed in her favorite book, 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard.' They had been given it on their sixth birthday by a man with kind blue eyes a long white beard and the weirdest clothes either had seen since. His robes with moons and stars dancing across still embedded into each twin's memory. She had read the stories inside the small book at least a hundred times. Each twin knew the stories from front to back of course their favorite was 'The Three Brothers.'

When Harry sat beside her she looked at him and smiled warmly shaking her head as Vernon Dursley continued on ranting about no post on Sundays. Smiling softly as she looked out the window of the house for a moment before returning to her book. That was when the house seemingly started to shake. Each twin met the other's eyes looking up and gripping the other's hand tightly in fear of what was happening. Petunia shrieked and Vernon shot out of his seat right at the time the first letter shot out of the fireplace. Soon there were hundreds of them flying into the house from every direction. Harry and Hermione each struggled to grab one when Vernon forcefully restrained them both. "That's it! We're going away, far away! Where they can't find us!" He screamed struggling to control the squirming and fighting twins.

HJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJP

At 11:59 P.M. on July 30th Harry and Hermione were lying on the floor on their stomachs across from one another. Hermione started drawing the lines for candles while Harry finished the cake. The twins had been forcefully relocated to a horrible cottage with one bed upstairs and a couch downstairs. Of course that left each twin on the floor in front of the dying fire. So far there hasn't been a single letter. It seemed Uncle Vernon's plan had worked. So when Dudley's clock started beeping to signify it was now July 31st Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "Happy Birthday." They said quietly and then closing their eyes they blew on the dirt drawing of their cake.

As soon as they blew out their fake candles bang sounded at the door. Harry and Hermione met each other's eyes both shooting up and pressing against the wall where the fireplace hid them from view. The storm outside was raging on and the bangs at the door sounded almost like thunder. Vernon and Petunia both came down the stairs, Vernon wielding his shot gun. Dudley was looking at the door with wide eyes as suddenly the door was broken in to reveal a large man. Ducking down to get inside the large and rather hairy man stepped inside the raggedy cottage looking around. "Sorry 'bout that." He said sheepishly picking up the door and putting it back.

"You're trespassing and I won't have it! Now go away!" Vernon demanded shaking slightly as the hulking man looked at him with distaste. "Dry up Dursley you ole' prune!" the giant man said solemnly before bending the barrel of the shot gun back. Looking around he smiled widely as he saw Dudley.

"Well I gotta say 'arry I haven't seen ye since ye were a baby, but you're much further along than I expected, particularly right in the middle. Now where is yer sister?" The giant man said with a small frown as he absentmindedly patted his own stomach. Dudley paled as he looked up at the huge man stuttering over his words. "I-I'm n-n-not Ha-Harry." Hermione gripped Harry's hand as the stepped up to where the enormous man could see them.

"I am." Harry said unflinchingly as he looked up gripping his sister's hand tightly.

"Well O' course you are. Then that makes you 'ermione!" He said with a smile looking at the two eleven year olds with a kind smile. Hermione sighed and looked up at the man biting her lip. "I got a present for the both of you! Baked 'em myself!" said Hagrid proudly as he pulled two boxes out of his coat handing one to each of them.

"This is for us?" The twins asked simultaneously with wide eyes as they looked up at the big man. They looked at eachother and each opened the boxes to find a red and green frosted cake with Happy Birthday Harry and Hermione on each.

"Course it's for you! I'm afraid I may have sat on them but they'll still taste the same." Hagrid said chortling as he met the astonished eyes of each twin. "It's not every day young men and women turn eleven." Hagrid grinned at the pair sitting down on the couch pulling out a pink umbrella. Aiming it at the fireplace two fireballs flew from the end and caused the once dying fire to come to life. The twins watched with wide eyes as each sat their cakes down and walked over. "Uhm who are you?" Hermione asked with wide eyes as she met the giant's eyes.

"Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of grounds and keys at Hogwarts. Although I bet you two know all about Hogwart."

The twins looked at each other and then back at Hagrid shaking their heads solemnly. "No? Blimey 'arry, 'ermione, didn't either of you wonder where your parents learned and all?" Harry frowned looking at his sister as Hagrid talked. "Learned what?" he asked hesitantly rubbing the back of his neck.

Hagrid sighed shaking his head sitting up straighter as he threw a nasty glare at the Dursley's. "Magic o' course! Yer a wizard 'arry, and 'ermione yer a witch."

"That's impossible!" Hermione gasped as she looked at the giant man disbelief filling her senses as she looked over at her brother.

"Did you ever make anything happen, something you couldn't explain? Maybe when you two were scared or mad?" Hagrid asked looking between the two twins who just met the other's eyes. Hermione looked back at Hagrid taking the letter he held out to her as Harry did the same. Both taking a deep breath they opened the envelopes pulling out the letter. "Dear Miss Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry." Hermione read wide eyed as she looked up at Hagrid.

"They will not be going!" Vernon Dursley shouted storming forward.

"And I suppose a great muggle like yourself, non magic folk." Hagrid added at the confused looks of Harry and Hermione before continuing. "is going to stop them? No they will be going to the finest school of witch craft and wizardry and will be studying under the finest headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen, Albus Dumbledore." Vernon about to protest even louder was cut off by Harry's angry voice.

"You knew!" Harry hissed looking at the two of them! "All this time you knew and you never said anything!" He looked at his sister and frowned glaring at his aunt and uncle.

"Well of course we knew! I still remember the day my precious sister got her letter! We have a witch in the family isn't it wonderful? Of course I was the only one who saw her for what she really was, a freak. Then she met that Potter and had you two, then got herself blown up leaving you and your sister with us! I knew the moment I saw each of you that you'd be just as strange just as odd." Hissed Petunia glaring at her niece and nephew in disgust.

"BLOWN UP!" The twins shouted at the same time each glaring at the boney horse faced woman in front of them. "You said our parents died in a car crash!" Hermione hissed her eyes flashing dangerously as the air seemed to cackle with electrified energy.

"A car crash! A car crash to Lily and James Potter! Why it's an outrage it's a scandal." Hagrid ranted angrily standing up to his full height.

"They will not be going! I won't have them learning magic tricks from some crackpot old fool!" Vernon Dursley all but screamed at the gigantic man. Hagrid took out the pink umbrella threateningly pointing it at the fat man. "Never insult Albus Dumbledore in front of me." Then looking over he saw Dudley shoving one of the twins' cakes into his mouth and pointed the umbrella at his behind. Smirking as a curly pink pig's tail sprouted immediately.

Harry and Hermione watched in amazement as the tail came up. Unable to hide their amusement and laughter. They just laughed even harder as Petunia screamed and Vernon tried to chase his son to inspect the tail that now decorated his behind. Hagrid cleared his throat getting the twins' attention. "Well it's time for us to get going, unless you two would rather stay here?" Hagrid said looking over at them as he stood walking over to the door that had been propped up causing it to fall back down with a loud bang.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other with wide eyes before each quickly scurried over to their rucksacks. Both pulled on their everyday clothes and shoes before running out of the cottage after their new friend. Each had their letter clutched between their fingers looking nervous.

**Alright here is chapter 3, I know these are abbreviated versions of the original chapters, but I think they're still good. I of course own nothing it all goes to JK Rowling. Please please please leave replies, follow and favorite it means a lot! Thanks so much, I may get another chapter up tonight but I'm not positive.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The World Beyond the wall:

Harry and Hermione were making their way through the bustling streets of London with Hagrid right beside them. Each twin had been carefully reading over their letters both shocked to find what was on their list of supplies. They frowned at each other looking up at Hagrid frowning. "Hagrid we can't afford all of this!" Hermione said worriedly as they walked the streets.

"Don't ye worry about that none, yer parents left you both money in Gringotts. That's the wizards bank, ain't no place safer, 'cept Hogwarts." Hagrid reassured the two as he made his way to a pub, which no one else seemed to be able to see. As they neared Harry was able to read the sign biting his lip as they walked in 'The Leaky Cauldron'. When Hagrid walked in the bartender who seemed a queer man grinned and exclaimed "Hagrid!" happily.

"'Ello Tom!" Hagrid grinned at the man the twins now knew as Tom.

"Want the usual Hagrid?"

"No Tom I'm here on business today, I'm escorting Mister and Miss Potter here to get their school supplies." No sooner were the words out of Hagrid's mouth when everyone turned to stare at the two twins. Hermione not used to do the attention gripped Harry's hand tightly like she always did when she was nervous. Just then an elderly witch lunged forward enthusiastically grabbing her free hand and shaking it.

"Such a pleasure misses and mister Potter." The witch exclaimed excidedly. And with that people started converging upon the twins shaking their hands. Every witch or wizard had some exclamation of how big a pleasure it was to meet them. The twins unsure of how to respond just smiled and said the pleasure was theirs. That was until a bumbling man with a turban wrapped around his head came up smiling nervously.

"Why 'ello professor!" Hagrid grinned down at the bumbling man and looked at the twins. "'arry 'ermione this is your Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher Professor Quirrell."

"F-fascinating s-s-subject n-not that either o-of y-you t-two ne-need it aye P-P-Potter." The bumbling man chuckled ignoring Harry's hand as he held it out. Wringing his hands nervously the twins just looked at one another confused. Politely smiling they waved as they followed Hagrid to the back of the pub.

"See you two are famous!" Hagrid exclaimed looking at the young witch and wizard in front of him.

"Yes Hagrid," Hermione started looking slightly annoyed.

"But why are we famous?" Harry finished sighing as he looked at his sister.

"All those people back there how is it they know who we are?" Hermione continued shaking her head she just wanted answers, it was extremely unnerving to have a family tell you that nothing you did was good enough to everyone being star struck by you.

"I'm not sure I'm the person to tell you that." Hagrid said softly pulling out his umbrella and tapping the bricks along a sunken part of the wall. As he tapped them Harry and Hermione watched with wide eyes as the brick wall slowly started shifting back and moving to form a gateway into Diagon Alley.

Harry and Hermione looked around in wonder at the stores. Grinning at each other as Hagrid steered them both to Gringotts bank. Looking around the workers were strange creatures. They had pointed ears and chins with long hooked noses, and the tops of their head perfectly rounded. Some had hair and others were bald, some also sported glasses. Their smiles were ghastly, and their fingers long a gnarled. They were quite ghastly little creatures, with smiles that seemed more condescending then anything else.

"Hagrid what are these things?" Harry asked quietly keeping himself between Hermione and the strange little workers.

"These are goblins 'arry, clever as they come but not exactly their friendliest of creatures, best stick close." Hagrid informed him with and hand on both Harry and Hermione's shoulders leading them to the front desk. A bald goblin with a particularly nasty smile and cold calculating eyes looked over his desk looking over his glasses and down his nose. "Yes?" It asked in a voice that was nasally and horrid.

"Mr. and Ms. Potter wish to make a withdrawal from their account." Hagrid told the goblin confidently causing it's horrid smile to creep up on its' face.

"Ahh and do the young Mr. and Ms. Potter have their key?" The goblin asked folding his long fingers in front of his body leaning over the desk looking at them expectantly. Hagrid nodded and started rummaging through his coat pockets immediately. "It's in here somewhere." Hagrid informed the goblin grinning in triumph when he finally pulled out a golden key sliding it over to the goblin. \

Then almost like he had forgotten Hagrid let out an 'oh' before once again rummaging through his pockets to grab an envelope with sealed contents. "It's about you know what in vault you know which." The giant man quietly informed the Goblin in front of him solemnly nodding as the goblin looks at him with wide eyes. "Very well." The goblin agrees standing up and leading them to what seems to be a cavern. Hagrid, Hermione, and Harry get in in a railway with a Goblin who promptly introduced himself as Griphook. As soon as the cart lurched forward Harry figured they may have a bumpy ride, gripping his sister's hand tightly as they traveled down the caverns finally coming to a stop at their vault. The potter twin's vault was number 687. As Griphook slowly opened the door with the key each looked astonished as the door opened.

In vault 687 there were mountains of gold and silver and hills of bronze. They were promptly informed by the Goblin that this wasn't all of their mass fortune either. The goblin told them when they turned 17 they would inherit all that their father left behind from the ancient potter estates. Each twin looking a bit nauseated at their new found wealth had two bags that they put the money in. They withdrew 200 Galleons, 200 sickles, and 100 knuts, that way they could split the money easily. After making their withdrawal the twins Hagrid and the odd goblin Griphook all piled back into the cart.

The next stop happened to be vault 713, and it was apparently classified. Hagrid informed each twin that they shouldn't talk about stopping at this vault as it was Hogwarts business and was extremely classified. When they large door swung open only one parcel was revealed. Harry and Hermione both had to swallow their curiosity as Hagrid took up the small object and pocketed it. Looking at one another they each climbed back into their spots. Relaxing completely they both enjoyed the ride back out of the caverns.

Hagrid was looking a bit green as they get back to the surface and looked down at the twins. "You two go onto Madame Malkin's and get fitted for yer robes. I'm going to get a quick drink." Hagrid informed them both staggering slightly back to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry looks at his sister and shrugs making his way with her to the store with the sign that said 'Madame Malkin's Robes.' As he and Hermione walked through the door into the shop.

Standing in the middle of the shop was a pale boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. If Hermione had been anywhere else she would've immediately deemed the boy as gorgeous. Although upon closer inspection the sneer that seemed to permanently mar his features made her stomach curl in distaste. Looking at the two of them the young boy raised an eyebrow. Hermione just stared back while Harry seemed to preoccupied with the shop to take notice. That was when Madame Malkin walked back into the front room seeing the two new comers. "Hello! I'll get to you both in just a moment." She said smiling kindly finishing up some adjustments on the blonde boy's robes.

"Are you two going to Hogwarts?" The boy finally asked looking over at the two of them as Madame Malkin started taking Harry and Hermione's measurements. "I'm going I'm a first year, although I already know what house I'll be in. I'm going to be in Slytherin all of my ancestors have been, well at least the one's that matter." The boy informed the two twins causing them to share a glance. Something about the boy seemed eerily familiar although neither of them could place it. When they heard a knock at the window they each looked up to see Hagrid with ice cream for the two of them. Smiling widely Harry waved at him but then heard the disgusted huff that left Malfoy. "Tell me the two of you aren't friends with him. My father said he's a halfwit, and a halfbreed." Malfoy sneered in disgust once Madame Malkin had disappeared. "It's almost as bad as being muggleborn. Of course the great big oaf supports those mudbloods."

As the boy kept talking Harry could feel his blood boiling in anger. Finally the boy introduced himself as Draco Malfoy. "I'm Hermione Potter and this is my brother Harry." Hermione said briskly looking at the boy with distaste. The boy seemed shocked to hear their names. "His name is Hagrid and yes I'm afraid he is our friend." Harry hissed looking up and taking the robes from Madame Malkin as Hermione paid. With that each twin turned on their heel walking out to a waiting Hagrid. They put their bags in a trolley Hagrid had brought with him and each took a bowl of ice cream. Smiling at their friend as they made their way to their next destination.

The day passed by quickly with the two twins each equipped with a pewter cauldron and plenty of supplies. At the moment they were checking out of Flourish and Blotts. A store that Hermione had immediately fallen in love with. She had even bought an extra book called Hogwarts a History. They were making their way down the street when Hagrid stopped in front of a shop called The Magical Menagerie. "I've been thinking and I think I'll get you each a new pet for yer birthday." Hagrid told the twins with a fond smile as he gestured for each of them to go inside.

Hermione couldn't help the excited squeal that left her lips at his statement. She had never received a real birthday present before and she was excited that it'd be a pet. She remembered reading that students were allowed to take an owl, a cat, or a toad. She looked over at her twin who had his eyes on a gorgeous snowy white owl. It was truly the most beautiful bird she'd ever seen and she contemplated getting an owl. That was until a huge orange blur jumped onto the counter nearly hitting her. She looked down at the large orange cat in wonder her eyes wide. She reached out a hesitant hand right as a worker warned her not to. However it was too late the large cat had head butted her hand affectionately and was purring quite loudly. The employee looked astonished meeting Hermione's eyes. "Crookshanks has never purred for anyone." She told Hermione looking baffled. "He's part cat part kneazle, he's been here for ages doesn't get along well with anyone."

Hermione inspected the large cat, it was orangey red with a very squished face. Smiling she decided that cat had character and looked up at Hagrid. "Hagrid I want this one. I'll pay for him if he's too expensive." She quickly added to which the employee quickly shook her head saying they were practically giving the cat away. Hagrid chuckled and paid for her new half cat half kneazle companion and Harry's beautiful snowy white owl. Hermione carefully tucked Crookshanks into his new cat carrier and stroked his fur before shutting the door.

Harry laughed softly shaking his head at his sister's choice of pet. "I should've known you'd get a cat that seems to have a mind of his own." He teased as he walked to their final destination with his sister. Ollivander's wand shop was the last thing on the list and as they walked into the small shop something about the air seemed extra magical. Hagrid quickly ducked out to take care of the school things, leaving Harry and Hermione to look around in wander.

Soon an older wizard with eccentric white hair popped out from behind the counter looking at the twins curiously. Suddenly his eyes widened sparkling with an unidentifiable emotion. "Ah Harry and Hermione Potter I was wondering when I'd see you two in my shop." The man smiled warmly at the two seeing their confused looks. "It seems like only yesterday that your parents were in here buying their first wands. Lily had a beautiful wand 10 ¾" Willow with unicorn hair as the core, it was very swishy good for Charms. James on the other hand had an 11" mahogany with Dragon heartstring at its core. It was good for Transfiguration." The man mused almost to himself before smiling at the duo, he immediately started taking measurements.

Once the twins had been properly measured Mr. Ollivander pulled out several choices for each twin. Looking between the two of them he smiled warmly. "Let's try dragon heart string shall we?" He asked handing Hermione and Harry a wand. "Hermione that is willow, while Harry's is Mahogany." He grinned and gestured for them to try out the wand jumping in fright as immediately the vases behind him bust. Shaking his head he looked at the two. "No definitely not." The man said gingerly taking the wands out of the twins' hands.

The process continued for what seemed like hours, when Mr. Ollivander finally caught sight of two boxes at the back. It had only truly been about 30 minutes, but in that time the twins had tried almost every wand Mr. Ollivander had set out for them. They were each starting to feel disheartened as they looked at the older wizard curiously. He gingerly laid the two boxes on the table holding out one wand to Harry and the other to Hermione. "Harry yours is 11" Holly while Hermione yours is 10 ¾" Vine. The core in each is phoenix feather and the feathers are from the same phoenix making them brother wands." Mr Ollivander explained to the two children looking keen to see the result.

The moment Harry and Hermione held the wands in their hands they could easily tell. The wands seemed to just click with each of them, so it came as no surprise when they waved them causing the air to charge with magic and a bright light to shine warmly in the store. Harry grinned at his siter who was staring at her wand in wonder. Each was excited until they met the anxious gaze of the man in front of them.

"Curious. Very curious." Mr. Ollivander remarked studying the twins intensely.

"Sorry sir but…" Hermione started nervously.

"What's curious?" Harry finished biting his lip uncertaintly.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, and it so happens that the phoenix whose tailfearthers reside in your wand gave one other feather. Just one other. It is curious that the two of you are destined for these wands, when their brother gave you those scars." Mr Ollivander said paling at the thought of the owner of the third brother wand.

"And who owned that wand?" Harry asked the elderly man looking uncertain.

"We do not speak his name." Mr. Ollivander rasped. "The wand chooses the wizard, it's not always clear why. But I think it is clear that we can expect great things from the two of you. Afterall He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible! Yes, but great." Each twin looked at the other uncomfortably as Hermione pulled out the galleons from her pocket paying the man for their wands. Gently putting each of them back in their boxes Mr. Ollivander then smiled at the two young twins.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander!" Hermione said softly taking her bag along with Harry's. She quietly grabbed Harry's hand who still seemed to be out of it, and with a final wave walked out of the small shop into the bustling excitement of the alley. Seeing Hagrid waiting for the two of them she smiled walking over.

With their shopping done Hagrid lead the two into the Leaky Cauldron for lunch before they headed back to the Dursley's for the month before school. Sitting at a table in quiet room Hermione was eating quietly meeting her brother's eyes worriedly. "Ye two alright, yer both very quiet." Hagrid said looking between the two of them."

Harry met Hermione's eyes and she gave him an imperceptible nod going back to her chips. "Hagrid he killed our parents didn't he, the one who gave me this." Harry said pushing his hair back to display the scar. As Hagrid silently looked down at his bowl Hermione sighed looking at him. "You know Hagrid, we know you do." She said to him softly biting her lip.

Hagrid sighed after a moment pushing away his bowl and looking between the two twins. "First you two have to understand, that not all wizards are good, some go bad very bad, and a few years ago one went as bad as you can get. His name was V-" Hagrid sighed looking around and speaks much quieter, the twins having to almost strain to hear him. "Voldemort."

"Voldemort?!" The twins exclaimed at the same time both looking confused.

"Shhh" Hagrid said quickly and sghed before continuing. "It was dark times, and Voldemort was steadily gaining followers. Your parents fought against him, but nobody lived when he decided to kill 'em. Nobody except for you two that is."

"Us he tried to kill us?" Hermione looked scared and she gripped Harry's hand tightly.

"Yes that ain't no ordinary cuts on your foreheads, it comes from being touched by a curse, and an evil one at that."

"What happened to Vol- You-Know-Who?" Harry asked warily.

"Well some say he died, Codswallop in my opinion. I reckon he's out there waiting. But one thing's certain something about the two of you stopped him that night. That's why yer famous, and how everyone knows yer names, yer the twins that lived." Hagrid said and sighs standing up along with the twins. "Well I reckon it's time to get you two back." Hagrid said softly as they walked out of the pub and through London to the train station.

"Now you two take these tickets, and don't lose 'em. Remember it's only a month til yer free of those relatives of yers. And if they don't treat you well, well you can always threaten to give that cousin o' yers a matching set of ears to go with his tail."

"But Hagrid we're not allowed to do magic outside of school." Hermione smirked looking up at the big man.

"Well I know that but they don't" Hagrid chuckled and ushered both onto the train back to Surrey, waving as it disappeared from sight. 'Yes only a month.' Hagrid thought sniffiling quietly to keep from crying.\

* * *

**Alright and here is Chapter 4. I hope you like it and I'm sorry about any typos, I'm also sorry about the dialogue a lot of it is from the movies since my brother stole my books. I do not own anything! Reply, favorite, follow, let me know what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again loves I am really nervous about how this story is going. No one except for LittleMaurauder29, and a guest has given me any type of feedback. I'd greatly appreciate it if you could please review and tell me what I'm doing wrong. On the bright side I have almost 300 views on this story which is exciting! So without further ado please enjoy Chapter 5. Thank you so much to everyone who followed or favorited it means a lot!**

Chapter 5-

All aboard the Hogwarts Express:

The month that the twins spent with the Dursley's was agonizingly slow. They were largely ignored by their aunt, uncle, and cousin. Although under the threat of Dudley getting a matching set of ears to go with his still prominent tail the twins were allowed to move into Dudley's second bedroom. Hermione had been reading all the books and had completed Hogwarts a history three times. Harry was studying a bit with Hermione but mostly he was just ready to get away from Privet Drive.

HJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJP

As Harry and Hermione were making their way through the crowded train station each was feeling a keen sense of dread in the pit of their stomachs. The Dursley's had spent the better part of the morning laughing at the two for being such idiots. Their platform was nonexistent and the Dursley's thought that the fact of that alone was hilarious. Although Harry was sure that platform 9 ¾ was real. He refused to believe that they had fallen victim to a hoax. So quietly he made his way to a station manager while Hermione was looking at the signs for the existing platforms. Biting her lip as she couldn't find theirs anywhere. Sighing Harry mustered up his courage before gently tapping the man's arm.

"Excuse me, but can you help us find platform 9 ¾?" Harry asked the man.

"9 ¾ think you're funny eh?" The man sneered looking at the two in disbelief.

Frowning Hermione looked around until she heard it the word Hagrid had said described nonmagical people. Muggles. Instictively looking for the speaker of the word her eyes landed on a family of six red heads. There were four boys a young girl and a woman who appeared to be the family's matriarch. Tugging on Harry's shirt sleeve she nodded to the family as each twin quietly started walking towards them. They followed the family to a pillar between platform 9 and 10.

"Percy go ahead, don't want to be late." The short red headed woman said with a kind and motherly smile at the tallest boy with short red hair. The twins watched as he kissed his mother and started running towards the wall. Hermione gasped gripping Harry's hand tightly in her own sure the boy would crash; however, something amazing happened instead. The boy went right through the wall. Hermione looked at Harry wide-eyed and bit her lip nervously as she looked back at the redheaded woman.

"Alright Fred you next." She said pointing out one of the two identical twins while the other's eyes widened comically.

"He's not Fred I am!" frowned the twin who'd apparently been confused for his twin brother.

"Honestly woman you call yourself our mother." Tsked the other as he went to stand beside his mother.

"Oh sorry George." Sighed the woman shaking her head at the twin he stood next to her.

"I'm only joking I am Fred." He grinned as he too took a running start at the wall passing through it with ease. Then the other twin who must've been George followed immediately after. Hermione frowned as she looked at Harry both looking at the maternal woman. "Excuse me!" Hermione frowned walking up pushing her trolley with one hand while the other clung to her brother. As the woman looked at the two of them with a warm smile Harry immediately took up Hermione's unfinished thought. "Can you tell us how to get on the uh..." He trailed off pointing at the pillars.

"Oh the platform! Not to worry dears its Ron's first trip to Hogwarts as well." The woman said pointing at the only boy left who waved sheepishly at the two. "Now what you want to do is casually just go through the wall. Best take a running start at it." She smiled and looked at Hermione who finally let go of Harry's hand. "I'll go first. See you on the other side okay." Hermione told her brother seriously hoping they wouldn't get separated. She took a deep breath and ran passing through the barrier.

Once on the other side she looked around in wonder at all the parents and students bustling to get on the scarlet and black train. As soon as she came through she got swept up in the crowd frowning as a conductor helped her get her things on board. She hesitantly climbed up the steps clutching Crookshanks' carrier to her as she looked around for her brother. She couldn't seem him and people were getting impatient so she finally picked up her trunk trying to find a compartment. She squeaked quietly when the two lanky and redheaded twins blocked her path. Looking up at them both in surprise and fear.

"Well looky here Fred looks we got an ickle firstie." The one that must've been George grinned down at her.

"I see that Georgie, now I just wonder where she's going." Grinned the second twin who must've been Fred. Hermione just looked at the two of them unamused as she shook her head. In a way she felt for these two, they had a burden she and Harry never had to deal with. These two were identical twins they looked exactly alike, and it seemed their own mother couldn't tell them apart. She figured that got old really quickly and thanked her lucky stars that she and Harry weren't identical yet still had all the perks of being twins.

"Look I don't want to be rude, but I need to find a compartment before I get ran over." She told the two of them calmly her brownish amber eyes meeting each of their blue ones. That was how she noticed that the twin called Fred's eyes were a slightly darker shade then his brothers. She could also see a scar at him hairline that George didn't have. While George's eyes were obviously lighter he had a scar on his lip that was almost unrecognizable. He also had a freckle right by his left eye. It was then that Hermione decided she'd learn to see these differences and be able to tell them apart without a doubt by the end of the year. She after all would've hated it if Harry had been her identical twin and they were constantly being mistaken for one another.

"Ooo Georgie this one's got spirit, that's way more than the other firsties can we keep her?"

"You're right brother of mine, she doesn't seemed to be particularly scared. Well how d'ya feel about sitting with us. You can always move later if you want." The one named George smirked down at her and grinned at his brother.

"Well I suppose it's better than being shoved around." She said softly picking up her heavy trunk when Fred and George stopped her. Fred grabbed Crookshanks' carrier while George took her trunk each carrying them into the compartment beside them.

"I'm Fred by the way Fred Weasley. This handsome devil over here would be my twin brother George."

"He's right I'm the best looking bloke in all of Hogwarts." George grinned at Hermione.

"Oi you git we're identical!" Fred glared huffing as he sat down, while Hermione let Crookshanks out of his cage. The cat took one look at the twins before jumping in Hermione's lap.

"Oh well nice to meet you Fred, and you George. I'm Hermione, Hermione Potter." She said with a polite smile as she stroked her cat's fur.

"Blimey!" The twins yelled at the same time just as a handsome boy with dark skin and hair that was braided almost like dreadlocks came in.

"Hey guys guess what I've got. It's a tarantula…" The boy said grinning proudly as he held the container to his chest. Seeing Hermione his eyes widened and then he looked appropriately confused. "What's going on? Who's the ickle Firstie and why is she sitting with us?" The boy asked not unkindly just curiously.

"Hi I'm Hermione Potter." Hermione said looking at the twins who seemed speechless, she then met the boy's dark brown eyes frowning at the shock that registered in them.

"I'm uhm Lee Jordan." The boy smiled politely after a moment sitting across from the twins. "I can't believe you two managed to find one of the Potter twins. Now uhm Hermione where's your brother?" Lee asked looking at her trying not to gawk too much. The twins however had no such reservations as they continued to stare at the bushy haired girl with a slight buck tooth. In short she didn't seem like anything spectacular so how had she managed to kill The Dark Lord.

Finally Hermione had enough of the staring and she snapped, "Why don't you both take pictures it'll last you longer." She said haughtily crossing her arms over her chest.

George was the first to recover and he gave her a good natured grin holding up his hands in surrender. "Hey it's just we've never met someone famous before, is it true by the way do you actually have a scar?" George asked leaning forward excitedly as Fred seemed to snap out of it and nod eagerly along with his twin. Hermione sighed but she nodded as she pushed her bangs up over her forehead putting the lightning bolt scar on display.

"That's so wicked." Fred said his eyes sparkling excitedly. Hermione just shook her head at him but laughed a little in spite of herself. As the train started to move she stood up and stretched looking at her three new friends. "I'm sorry to leave so soon after I've just met you all, but I really have to find Harry." She told them apologetically. The three just waved off her apologies telling her they understood, and with that she collected her cat and walked out of the compartment.

Of course the moment she did she ran straight into a pudgy boy with blonde hair and kind blue eyes who looked almost like he was going to be sick. Crookshanks' angry at being jostled in Hermione's arms just shot back into the compartment they'd just left. When Hermione looked back she saw him laying between Fred and George. That was weird, in the month since she'd had him the cat had only liked two people. Those two people were herself and Harry, he absolutely detested everyone else especially Dudley. Shaking out of her thoughts she smiled at the boy kindly. "Are you okay?" she asked nervously.

"No I've lost him! I don't know how I've lost him but I've done it! Oh Gran is going to be so mad at me." The poor boy practically whimpered as Hermione put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey it's okay!" She tried to reassure him, when it didn't work and the boy was becoming increasingly close to tears she sighed softly. "Here I'll help you look for whatever you've lost just tell me what it is."

"It's my toad! His name is Trevor."

"Okay I'll help you look for Trevor, I'm Hermione by the way." She said smiling as she held out her hand to him.

"I'm Neville, thank you for helping me look for him. I'll go this way if you go that way and we can meet back here in an hour." The boy to busy worrying about his toad didn't even process the fact that she had the same name as one of the Potter Twins he grew up hearing about. He was just so thankful that someone had actually offered to help him.

With that Hermione smiled and set off to search for the Toad known as Trevor. She knocked on a few compartment doors and even got the Weasley Twins and Lee Jordan to help. She now was carrying Crookshanks sighing as she looked for the toad.

HJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJP

When Harry ran through the barrier he couldn't see Hermione anywhere. He immediately was swept away by the crowd. He was beginning to become nervous when he didn't see the familiar head of bushy auburn hair. Biting his lip he frowned as he was forced onto the train. Struggling with his bags he looked up in shock as an older redheaded boy stepped in front of him and immediately helped him with his bags. As Harry met his eyes he recognized him as the boy from outside the platform the older one who had some type of meeting.

"Thank you." Harry said gratefully as he followed the red head to an empty compartment.

"Don't worry about it. I'm a prefect it's my job to help." The boy said with a smile as he looked back and began helping another red head, the one Harry recognized as his youngest brother. "I'm Percy by the way, Percy Weasley." The prefect said with a soft smile extending his hand.

"Oh I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry smiled kindly shaking the proffered hand. He looked a bit uncomfortable as both red heads stared at him in wonder. Backing unconsciously into the empty compartment as Percy seemed to snap out of it first.

"Well it's a pleasure Harry, hopefully you're in Gryffindor that's my house. Now Ronald come along we have to say goodbye to Mum." Percy said as Ron gave a final wave and each made their way through the crowds outside. If Harry looked out the window he could just see them hugging the plump redheaded woman goodbye. Frowning in worry as he watched the people passing outside the compartment he kept looking for his sister.

As the train started moving and people began to settle down Harry began to feel a pit of worry gnawing at his stomach. He was about to stand up when the Red headed boy whose face was covered in freckles knocked against the door. "Do you mind if I sit with you? Everyone else is full. I'm Ron by the way Ron Weasley." He said with a soft smile. Harry nodded and gestured to the seat across from him with a warm smile. He knew he should look for Hermione, but he felt terrible about leaving Ron by himself. "It's a pleasure." Harry said softly and smiled looking out the window.

Ron was trying his best to do what his mother had told him to do. She had told him not to gawk and to treat Harry like a regular person. He had seen how uncomfortable they'd made them earlier and he wanted to make up for it. Although that didn't seem to stop his mouth as he looked at the Raven haired boy with bright green eyes. "Is it true? Do you really have the scar?" He asked frowning as his ears turned red from embarrassment.

"Oh yeah." Harry said with an easy grin, pushing his bangs back off his forehead so that the scar was visible. "I don't really remember how I got it, I mean I know how I got it obviously I just don't remember it." He tried to explain to Ron running his hand through his hair. Just then a knock sounded on the glass and he looked up to see a woman pushing a trolley full of candy.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" she asked with a kind smile.

"No ma'am I'm set." Ron said holding up a pack of homemade sandwiches.

Harry's eyes widened at all the candy. None of it looked familiar, but he had never gotten the chance to eat candy with the Dursley's. Anytime he'd even had a chocolate bar Dudley would steal it from him. About once a year on Christmas he and Hermione would split one, they'd save up money sometimes and be able to get each other a whole one. But now he felt the money in his pocket and he knew he could actually afford it. So he decided to get some of everything, that way when he found Hermione she'd be able to have some as well, and he could share with his new friend.

"We'll take the lot." He said with a smile pulling the money out of his pocket.

"Woah!" Ron said with wide eyes as he saw all the money. At that moment Harry decided that Ron's family probably didn't have a lot of money. Knowing what it felt like, he was glad he'd gotten enough to share with his new friend.

"Take as much as you want Ron, although leave enough for my sister, I'm sure she'll want to try this as well." Harry said with a kind smile before the boy could dig into his sandwiches. After a bit he took a chocolate frog biting his lip. "Chocolate frogs? They aren't real frogs are they?"

"Course not! It's just a spell, although honestly it's the card you want. Each pack has a famous witch or wizard card, I collect them." Ron said proudly taking a bite of his licorice wand.

Harry nodded as he opened the container the chocolate frog immediately jumping on the window and crawling up to the open section before jumping out. "Oh that's rotten luck, they've only got one good jump in them." Ron said frowning at the window.

Harry just shook his head taking out the card and looking at Ron in surprise. "I've got Dumbledore!" He said excitedly.

"Oh yeah I got about six of him." Ron grinned stroking the rat on his lap that was eating Bertie Botts every flavor beans. Harry grinned and looked back down his eyes widening comically. "He's gone!" He exclaimed looking confused as the portrait that had just contained a picture of Albus Dumbledore was empty.

"Well you can't expect him to hang around all day." Ron laughed and stretched biting his lip. Harry smiled thinking as he looked at Ron and bit his lip.

After a few moments of silence Harry's curiosity won out as he asked, "Ron, what's it like growing up in a magical family?"

With that question Ron began to explain to Harry how amazing it was growing up with magic. He told him all about his family how he was the fifth brother, and that it was hard because pretty much everything he owned was a hand-me-down. Even his rat Scabbers was a Hand-Me-Down, given to him by his brother Percy. Scabbers was 12 years old and missing a toe. He explained, that his oldest brother Charlie was in Romania because he loved working with Dragons, and that his second oldest brother was working for Gringotts as a curse breaker. He told him all about how Gringotts had apparently been robbed, but no one could find anything missing, and Harry was shocked to hear that they hadn't even caught the wizard or witch responsible. Then he talked about Percy who was the golden boy, serving as a prefect. He told him Charlie had been the Gryffindor Quiditch captain, and Bill had been head boy. That was what Percy was striving to be. Then he talked about the twins, Fred and George. He told Harry all about how brilliant they were, but how they didn't really have the motivation to achieve in school. They loved to prank and make people laugh, and truly they were alright guys, even if they had turned his favorite teddy bear into a spider when he was a toddler. Then he talked about the baby of their family Ginny, he talked about how everyone doted on her because she was the only girl. Finally he talked about his parents explaining that his mother stayed at home, and his father worked for the ministry. By the end of Ron's speech about his family Harry felt he knew the entire family, as if he'd met them himself.

Ron then stretched and grinned looking down at the rat. "Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow! Do you want to see it?"

"Yes!" Harry grinned at him.

It was then that the door slid open to reveal a very familiar bushy haired witch carrying an equally familiar orange cat. "Have either of you seen a toad a boy named Neville's lost one." She started looking up and seeing Harry her eyes shining in relief. Then she noticed the red head boy whose name she seemed to remember was Ron. Looking at him she sat beside Harry and grinned. "Are you doing magic? Well c'mon let's see it." She said grinning at the boy and taking a pack of what was called sugar Quills from the pile of candy. She didn't know why, but she was just so excited to see the sweets that she grabbed the first thing her eyes fell on. She'd always loved candy, and the fact that she and Harry rarely got any made this a special treat.

Ron's eyes widened at how they girl just familiarly sat down taking some candy without even introducing herself. He figured she was mental, and so when she told him to perform the spell he felt his blood boil a bit. Calming himself down he cleared his throat. "Sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" He frowned with a flash of light nothing happened to the rat in his lap.

"Is that it well it's not very good is it?" Hermione said bluntly looking at Harry as he elbowed her in the ribs. "I haven't practiced anything, but I have been wanting to try one. Harry look at me please." She smiled as she took out her wand. "Occulus Reparo." She said clearly as she flourished her wand and lightly tapped his glasses. Harry's eyes widened as suddenly his beaten glasses seemed as good as new. Pulling them off he inspected them then grinned at his sister. "Thanks!" He grinned at her and rubbed his neck.

"Wait a second how did you know his name! And why did you steal our candy without asking or even introducing yourself?" Ron frowned looking at the girl clearly annoyed that he was the only one bothered.

"Oh Ron! I'm sorry I didn't think about introducing you two, this is my twin sister Hermione." He said softly frowning apologetically. "Hermione this is my new friend Ron Weasley."

Ron gaped at him and looked at the girl, the two had a few subtle similarities, but not enough to where he'd guess they were twins. Blushing scarlet he wiped off his hand leaning forward to shake her offered one. "I'm sorry it's a pleasure."

"Don't worry about it, by the way you have dirt on your nose just here." She grinned rubbing the side of her nose to show him after shaking his hand firmly. Ron just stared at her and then rubbed furiously at his nose causing her to laugh as three figures stepped into their compartment. Frowning she looked up to see two boys she didn't know, and the blonde boy from the robe shop, she seemed to remember that his name was Draco. One of the boys behind him immediately grabbed Ron's rat, and at the sight of it Crookshanks hissed angrily. Hermione held the cat tight to her chest as it made a lunge for the rat.

The boy had his typical sneer of disdain, but it soon vanished when he met Harry and Hermione's eyes. "So it is true you two are the Potter twins! This is Crabbe and Goyle, see boys I told you that they were coming to Hogwarts." Draco said triumphantly looking between the two twins. "And you red hair freckles hand-me-down clothing you must be a Weasley. I can't blame either of you, I've heard how you've been forced to grow up with Muggles so you don't know. Some wizards are better than others." Looking pointedly at Ron Draco continued. "I, however, can help you both to make the right choice in friends. I'm a pureblood, and not some blood traitor like Weasley over here." Draco said holding out his hand and giving a charming smile to Hermione who raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks but,"

"I think we can decide for ourselves who we'd like to be friends with. Right Hermione?"

"Right Harry." Hermione said as Draco's face went from friendly to furious. He was astounded that they had chosen pennyless, blood-traitor Weasley over himself.

"Have it your way then Potters." He said darkly before looking up in surprise as the one called Goyle shrieked throwing Scabbers to the floor. "The bloody rat bit me." He growled looking at his now bleeding finger.

"Scabbers!" Ron cried lunging forward and grabbing the seemingly unconscious rat. As he clutched it to his chest Hermione let go of the growling Crookshanks who took one look at the rat and darted out of the compartment. Frowning Hermione stood up gripping her wand and glaring at the three, "Well if you're done here I think its best you leave." She hissed at the three vicious boy who in turn glared at her pulling out there wands.

"Now boys I don't think you really want to fight right Georgie." Fred grinned as he leaned against the compartment.

"Yeah boys five against three isn't good odds and we're third years, the three of you are just ickle firsties." George smirked holding a toad in his hands. Knowing that they no longer had good odds the three boys shot nasty looks at all five of them.

"This isn't over." Draco said solemnly before leaving with his two goons. Hermione sighed and stood up frowning softly. "I'm going to find Crookshanks and then I suggest you boys change into your robes." She said softly looking at the twins she gave them both a warm smile. "Thank you guys," she said sincerely as she eased past them both.

"Well that was fun! You must be Harry, by the way I'm Fred that's my brother George and you've already met ickle Ronniekins." The twin flashed his devilish smirk as he sat down. "We met your sister earlier." George explained as the toad in his hands croaked frowning the twins looked down at the forgotten animal. "Well we'll see you guys later, we have to give Neville his toad back, then we're going to feed Lee Jordan's tarantula." They said excitedly waving as they walked out of the compartment.

Harry looked after the two and couldn't help the smile. He looked over at Ron and just shook his head getting up and getting his robes out. "I think I'd really like your family Ron." Harry told him honestly as he and Ron made their way to the bathroom each changing into their school robes. Passing by the twins' compartment they shook their heads as Hermione was trying to reason a disgruntled Crookshanks back into his carrier. The twins were laughing at her because each time she managed to get close the cat would twirl out of her hands and sit on Fred or George's lap.

"I can't believe that cat is even letting you two touch him. Crookie usually hates anyone that isn't me or Hermione." Harry said laughing as he walked in handing his sister her pack of Sugar Quills and giving Fred and George their pick of the candy they had left. George chose the ones called Sugar Mice while, Fred took the Jelly Slugs and the boy who introduced himself as Lee helped himself to a few Cauldron cakes. "You're alright Potter, you and your sister." Lee grinned and looked at the three first years. "So Ron's probably going to be in Gryffindor with me, Fred and George but what about you two?"

Harry and Hermione hadn't really talked about what house they wanted, although remembering Malfoy talk about how he would be in Slytherin Harry figured he wouldn't mind anything as long as he wasn't in Slytherin. "I don't really care, although I'm not particularly smart, that's more Hermione's area so I doubt I'd fit into Ravenclaw, and I lose everything so Hufflepuff is out, and I already hate a few members hoping to be in Slytherin so I guess Gryffindor maybe. I don't care as long as it's not Slytherin and I'm not separated from my sister." Harry said truthfully looking over at Hermione.

Hermione laughed softly and shook her head. "I'm smart, but personally I hope I'm Gryffindor. I mean Hufflepuff seems really nice and they have a lot of important values, but the idea of courage to me encompasses the loyalty and compassion bit. But like Harry said I'd be happy with anything that's not Slytherin, and as long as we're together."

"Blimey I knew there was a reason I liked you two, neither of you want to be in Slytherin and have Gryffindor as your top choices! You've both got the makings of greatness in you." George grinned at them.

While Hermione fixed her tie an announcement sounded throughout the train informing everyone to keep their luggage on the train as well as pets. A little bit later the train pulled into Hogsmeade and Harry, Ron and Hermione got off with Fred, George, and Lee. As soon as they got off the train Neville joined them and was properly introduced to Harry and Ron. Then a loud and familiar voice could be heard over all the clamor. "Firs' years over here!" Hermione grinned as she pulled on Harry's hand pointing out Hagrid who was gathering the first years.

"Hey we'll see you all at the feast!" Called George as he walked to one of the carriages. Hermione and the others waved with warm smiles and made their way to Hagrid.

"Hello Hagrid!" Hermione called giving the giant man a hug.

"'Ello 'arry, and 'ermione!" Hagrid smiled down at the two of them, and their new friends giving Hermione a hug back. He smiled as the rest of the first years gathered around staring up at him in wander. "Okay now follow me!" He smiled leading them up a path up a hill. As soon as they got to the top, the first years had their first views of the castle nestled into the Mountain. It was beautiful and Harry and Hermione both fell in love at first sight. Every window was lit with a soft glowing light, and it seemed to glisten in the moonlight. Everything about it was absolutely gorgeous. Hagrid allowed them a chance to admire his home before continuing down the path to a lake. "Now four of you to a boat." He called at the young students. As Harry and Hermione moved forward it was the two of them Ron and Neville in their boat.

It didn't take long for the boats to start moving forward, and as the castle grew closer Hermione felt her amazement grow. Gripping Harry's hand excitedly she looked back at the other two noticing that Neville seemed too nervous to enjoy the view. "Neville don't worry, the boats are charmed so you won't fall out." She said warmly smiling as some of Neville's tension drained out of him.

"It's not only that I'm worried about the sorting, I mean I'm not brave Hermione, I'm not smart, I'm going to end up in Hufflepuff. I mean there is nothing wrong with Hufflepuffs but my grandmother she won't let me live it down." He murmured miserably looking down at his hands.

Hermione shook her head and gently put her hand under his chin so he could look at her. "Nonsense Neville, you're kind and smart. By the way if you're in Hufflepuff then that house is gaining a great wizard, even if you aren't sure about it yet. I can just tell, you're going to be one of the greats Neville Longbottom, and you're grandmother will be extremely proud." Hermione said determinedly smiling as she gets out of the boat with Harry's help, and walks up to the front with the rest of the first years. They walked up to a pair of giant wooden doors that even dwarfed Hagrid. The doors only opened once Hagrid knocked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Feast:

As the great doors opened a very strict looking witch was revealed on the other side. She was thin with very sharp and angular features. Her mouth was pursed into a thin line but the hints of a smile showed when she caught sight of the first years. Hagrid grinned at the woman and gestured to the first years. "Here they are Professor McGonagall all the firs' years! I'll just be off now, see you all at the feast." Hagrid said as he walked inside giving a final wave before he disappeared.

Harry and Hermione looked at the woman who seemed to be Professor McGonagall. Even though she seemed strict, there was an undeniable warmth and compassion about the woman that was shining in her eyes. Each looking at each other they followed the others as they were lead into the castle. The entry hall was beautiful, and was made of stone and marble. As they walked through it Hermione couldn't help but admire the view in person, having seen it before in a picture located in Hogwarts A History.

Harry gripped Hermione's hand tightly as he walked with the group into a small room where all the first years piled in. Professor McGonagall stood at the front of the room waiting for everyone to join them inside. Once they were piled in everyone's attention was on the elderly witch. "Good evening and welcome to Hogwarts." She began her voice clear and easily heard even in the room filled with students. "I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, and I'm head of Gryffindor house. Before any of you are to join the feast, you are going to be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony which will take place in front of the entire school. When you are sorted the house you are sorted into will become your family." McGonagall said looking around the room before continuing. "The four houses are this, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Your triumphs will earn your house points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the house cup. It is important to remember that each house has great values, and has produced many fantastic witches and wizards. I hope that you all are great assets to whichever house you're sorted into." Looking around at the first years her eyes fell on Harry and Hermione holding hands nervously, and then Neville whose cloak wasn't fastened correctly. Finally her eyes fell on Ron whose nose was smudged. "I suggest you clean yourselves up as best as you can, I will return when we are ready for you. Until then please wait here patiently." With that the professor was off out the door while everyone stood around nervously.

"Blimey I didn't realize we'd be sorted in front of the whole school!" Ron said looking nervous as he met Harry's eyes. "What if we have to do a test or something?" He frowned as he anxiously wiped at his nose. Harry knew why Ron was worrying he was internally panicking as well, but he was trying to keep calm for Hermione's sake. Hermione did not do well when stressed out, shed drive herself crazy trying to come up with every possible outcome, which would only stress her out more, and then eventually she'd blow up. This had happened to Harry on more than one occasion when they were going to school and Teacher's assigned a ton of homework.

Hermione felt like she was going to be sick. She had no idea what was going to happen during the ceremony. Nowhere in the entire book of Hogwarts A History did it mention the ceremony, and she was terrified that she'd have to try and duel, or do tasks. Looking at Harry and briefly listening to Ron, she knew everyone else was as panicked as she was. So in order to calm herself she looked over at Neville who looked like he was close to crying. "It's okay Neville. Everything is going to be fine remember." She smiled trying her hardest to keep him calm. "I promise even if we're in different houses you'll always have me as a friend." She said with a warm smile to which Neville gratefully returned and nodded as McGonagall came back into the room.

"We are ready for you now please follow me." She said with a soft smile as she led the first years into the expansive Great Hall. There were four rows of table, and then the staff table at the front. The ceiling looked like the night sky, with candles floating from above seeing Harry's face Hermione grinned. "It's not really the night sky Harry, it's just enchanted to reflect it. You'd know this if you had read Hogwarts A History." She teased her brother playfully laughing as he pushed her. As soon as she saw the hat at the front on the stool she breathed a sigh of relief. "I think the hat is going to sort us." She whispered to Harry who looked to the front and nodded visibly relaxing.

Once all the first years were gathered at the front the old hat began to sing. Taking many of the first years by surprise.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Once the song ended and the clapping had died down the first years had begun to be sorted. There was a girl named Hannah Abbott who got into Hufflepuff, Crabbe was Slytherin. A boy named Seamus Finnigan got into Gryffindor, Goyle was Slytherin, there were a few Ravenclaws and it went on alphabetically. Hermione bit her lip as Neville when up and she gripped Harry's hand but gave Neville and encouraging smile as he sat down. Neville took longer than most anyone else, it almost seem like he was arguing with the hat. Frowning Hermione held her breath as the hat screamed out "Gryffindor." She frowned at Neville's disheartened face, and resolved to ask him about it later. She groaned as Malfoy went up, as soon as the hat was placed on his head it screamed out Slytherin. Hermione made a face and resolved that she and Harry would not be in Slytherin if she could help it. Then the Patil twins were called up. Hermione's eyes widened as one got sent to Gryffindor, and the other to Ravenclaw. Looking at Harry she felt like she may cry. She couldn't be separated from her brother, she wouldn't know what to do with herself if she was.

It wasn't long after the Patils that Harry's name was called. As soon as it happened everyone in the great hall started whispering. He walked up Hermione letting go of his hand. He looked at her and gave her a small reassuring smile before taking his place on the stool.

As soon as the hat was placed on Harry's head Harry began thinking practically begging, "not Slytherin." He would've been happy anywhere but Slytherin. Of course the hat had other ideas it started saying that Slytherin would make him a famous and wealthy wizard. Although Harry adamantly told it that he could care less about fame and fortune, he didn't want to be in Slytherin. At that the hat thought deciding that it was brave and noble to deny fame and fortune he announced "Gryffindor!" To which the Gryffindor table cheered loudly deafening the Great Hall.

"Potter, Hermione." Was called next and once again the whispering started up as Hermione squared her shoulders and sat on the stool. Once the hat was placed on her head she heard it. The voice of the sorting hat was in her mind. "Hmm not a bad mind, you'd do well in Ravenclaw, but there is a lot of compassion that rivals that of Hufflepuff. Slytherin would also be a good fit for these ambitions. Although you possess an enormous amount of bravery just like your mother." Hermione's eyes widened at hearing the hat's musings.

"Please don't separate me from Harry, and if you must please not Slytherin." She thought frantically biting her lip hard. "You don't want Slytherin either Eh? It's a shame really the house could make you and your brother great. If you're sure about that one, and you're adamant about staying with your brother…" The hat trailed off in her mind before shouting "Gryffindor!" This caused a loud roar to erupt from the Gryffindor table. The entire table was buzzing with excitement because it had received both of the Potter Twins.

Breathing a sigh of relief she walked over to the massive table sitting between one of the Weasley Twins and Harry. Inspecting the one she was sitting next to closely she realized it was Fred and she smiled at him and George. "Well done Potters!" they both said happily as Fred clapped Hermione and then Harry's shoulder. She just grinned and shoulder bumped her brother playfully both sharing a relieved look that spoke volumes to the other. Frowning when she realized a proffered hand was in front of her she looked up to find another redhead smiling down at her. "I'm Percy Weasley, it's an honor to have you in our house Ms. Potter." He said grinning causing Hermione to share an amused look with Harry before shaking Percy's hand.

"Honestly I'm just relieved to be in the same house as Harry, we've never been separated." She said softly shaking her head.

"Neither have Fred and I. We do everything together!" George grinned at her as Hermione nodded her understanding, indicating it was the same with herself and Harry. Then Ron's name was called and Hermione looked at a somewhat moping Neville who was sitting beside Lee right across from her. She kicked him gently in a sisterly way and grinned as he looked up at her. She gave him a look that said stop moping or I'll kick you harder next time and turned her attention back to Ron who was immediately sorted into Gryffindor, much to the excitement of his 3 older brothers. Ron grinned and sat beside Neville across from Harry looking excited.

As the last person was sorted, Blaise Zabini Slytherin. The great Hall buzzed with excitement of the new house mates. It was a few minutes later that a man with long white hair and a long white beard stood up. He had crimson robes on and a type of commanding presence that radiated from him. He pushed his half-moon glasses up before speaking with a peculiar twinkle in his blue eyes. Hermione immediately recognized this man as Dumbledore.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

"He's off his rocker." Hermione whispered to Harry causing Fred beside her to laugh.

"He's one of the greatest wizards in the world, Hermione sure his speeches leave a bit to be desired but still he's amazing." Percy defended the old wizard.

Harry just laughed as Hermione rolled her eyes turning his attention back to the front where the Headmaster announced "Let the feast begin!" and with a clap of his hands food appeared all along the tables. Harry's eyes widened as he looked at all the food in front of him and he looked at Hermione whose expression mirrored his own.

"Well go on you two dig in." George laughed as he put food on his plate looking at the twins.

"We will it's just…" Harry started with a frown.

"We've never had this much variety before, or a choice in what we were going to eat."

"Yeah usually it was our aunt telling us what we were having and how much of it we could have." Harry finished their explanation as they each started filling their plate.

"It's a little bit awe inspiring." Hermione said with a laugh as the Weasley's stared at them with their food paused halfway to their mouths. Hermione just laughed at their expressions before digging into the food on her plate. "Don't look like we were deprived, we weren't it's not like we were starved." Harry said with a shrug.

"Great it's creepy enough when Fred and George finish each other's sentences now you two are going to do it too." Ron groaned causing a chorus of laughs to fill the air.

"Sorry Ron, we can't help it sometimes." Harry explained with an apologetic smile

With that all four Weasley's went back to devouring any food they could touch. Harry and Hermione ate until they were full both stretching. Soon a scream could be heard and both twins nervously turned to where the scream sounded to find ghosts filling the hall. With wide eyes Hermione gulped as one sat beside them at the table.

"Aw hello Sir Nicolas, good to see you again." Percy smiled warmly at the ghost who was now between Harry and Hermione.

"You're Nearly Headless Nick!" Ron exclaimed with wide eyes filled with excitement.

"I prefer Sir Nicolas if you don't mind, and Percy always a pleasure."

"I'm sorry if you don't mind me asking, how can you be nearly headless?" Hermione asked the ghost sitting beside her with a soft frown and curious eyes.

"Oh like this." The Ghost pulled his head revealing it was only attached by a bit of flesh. "Honestly I asked a man for a proper execution and he couldn't even cut my head off all the way. It's been a great burden. The headless hunt keeps denying my admittance into their club because of a bit of flesh. It's mortifying. Anyways nice to talk to you Gryffindors as always, I hope we win the house cup this year. I'll be rooting for us." And with that the ghost was gone along with the others that had invaded the hall.

When Dumbledore claimed attention again everyone looked up at him as the food on the plates disappeared. "I would like to remind old students and inform new students that the forbidden forest is exactly that, forbidden. This year the third corridor is also forbidden to those who do not want to die a most painful death. On a lighter note Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that magic is not allowed in the corridors." He said seeming to look right at Fred and George as he said it.

Fred and George just grinned at the old man high fiving one another. With a chuckle Professor Dumbledore made a few more announcements, such as Quidditch tryouts for the house teams were going to be next week. Looking at each other confused once Dumbledore sat back down the tables were once again covered with rich deserts. Putting a little on each of their plates both Harry and Hermione were trying to decide how best to ask someone about Quidditch.

"Fred, what exactly is Quidditch?" Hermione asked the Weasley closest to her. With wide eyes he began to go into a detailed description of the game Quidditch. With George intervening every now and then.

"So basically you have 7 players, you have a Keeper who guards the goal posts, and keeps the Quaffle out. You have three chasers, who are usually the ones that carry the Quaffle and try to get it through the other team's goals, each goal is worth ten points. Then you have your beaters."

"Fred and I are beaters for the house team!"

"He's right, our job is to make sure that the bludgers don't hurt our players, we get to carry big clubs and beat the bludgers away. Then you have your seeker, the seeker is the one who goes after the golden snitch. When the snitch is caught the game is over and the team whose seeker caught the ball gets 150 points. Oh yes and it's all played on broomsticks."

"Rather exhilarating really to be flying." George grinned as each returned back to their deserts. Hermione looked at Harry and grinned at him shrugging. It seemed like it'd be fun to watch if not play, although maybe they should try to get a better understanding before trying to play on a house team.

"Don't worry first years never make the house teams, you'd both be better just watching your first year." Ron told them with a shrug as they all went back to eating in relative silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, oddly enough it was familiar for the two twins who didn't need words to communicate what the other was feeling.

When Hermione and Harry finished they found themselves scanning the staff table. They grinned and waved as Hagrid caught their gaze causing a soft chuckle to escape the man. But soon their eyes were turned to another. A man in all black with greasy hair, placid skin, and a large hooked nose. He was talking to a man that Hermione remembered was Professor Quirrell. As soon as the man looked at both twins matching jolts of pain shot up their scars causing each to whimper and put their hands on their foreheads.

"Oi, are you two alright?" Ron asked frowning at the two of them.

"Fine Ronald… Percy who is that teacher talking to Quirrell?" Hermione asked gripping Harry's hand unconsciously under the table.

"Oh that's Professor Severus Snape. He's the potions master here, but I wouldn't tangle with him he loathes Gryffindor." Percy told them with a shrug.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other identical frowns on their face as Harry soothingly rubbed his scar. It wasn't very long and the feast was over and the first years were called to follow their prefects. Hermione held Harry's hand and then hooked her arm through Neville's walking behind Percy who was explaining that each house had their own dormitories. The others were usually hidden, and that only members of the house could go into them, or even knew a way into them.

As they were walking they came a massive set of stairs. There were so many flights Hermione doubted she could count them all. As they looked at them in wonder she was listening to Percy.

"The staircases like to move so be careful when you're walking on them, oh and watch your step there are a few tile which will sink your leg in trapping you until someone helps you out." Percy informed them which only made Hermione squeeze Harry's hand and grip Neville's arm tighter.

While walking up the stairs a ghost made them all stop in their tracks. The ghost cackled with glee as he made sticks start hitting, a first year named Lavender in the head. "Hello ickle firsties! I'm Peeves, the great and powerful. Now you shall not pass!" The ghost cackled delightedly as Percy looked rather annoyed. The portraits on the walls started banging as Peeves started laughing harder at the terrified looks on the first years' faces.

"Peeves if you don't let us through I'm going to tell the Bloody Baron." Percy warned the eccentric ghost who paled even more, which was almost impossible. With a nasty glare Peeves gave Percy a rude hand gesture and zoomed off.

"Well ladies and gentleman that was Peeves our resident Poltergeist, he can be a lot of trouble but usually all you have to do is threaten him with the Bloody Baron, he's the only thing Peeves is truly afraid of." Percy explained as he started climbing the stairs again. "Alright c'mon now follow me."

It wasn't long before they came to a portrait of an elegantly dressed lady. Percy informed them that she was known as the fat lady, and would ask for a password. As He walked up the lady regarded them all with slightly blank eyes.

"Password?" She asked Percy.

"Caput Draconis." He said. With that Hermione watched in amazement as the portrait nodded and swung open. Percy walked through the portrait hole, along with the other first years into a large circular room. There was a fire going in the fireplace, large squishy armchairs everywhere and a few couches scattered about. As well as coffee tables.

"This is the Gryffindor Common Room, it's a good place to relax after a long day. Up these stairs and to the left is the boy's dormitories, and girls yours are up these stairs and to your right." Percy pointed out the two different winding staircases. The one to the left contained the boys' dormitories and the one to the right the girls. "Now all of your belongings should already be in your dorms. Lights out in about an hour, although I suspect you're all tired enough that you'll be asleep before then. Have a good night and I'll see you all tomorrow. Remember breakfast ends at nine but your classes begin at 8 so don't be late." And with that Percy walked up to his rooms.

Hermione glanced at Harry and gave him a reassuring smile. "See you in the morning." She said weakly as she followed the other girls up to her dorms. Hermione didn't like being separated one bit. She'd never slept in a bed by herself before, she and Harry had always shared. Even though they were forced to share by the Dursley's it didn't mean she had a desire for her own bedroom. Quite the opposite she slept better knowing her twin was beside her because then she knew she wouldn't have to worry about anything. If there was a fire in the house, or something just as disastrous she would be able to get to Harry easily and get them both out. Now as she walked into the cozy girls' dormitory she worried about how she would sleep.

Harry would never tell the other boys but he didn't feel right going to sleep without Hermione. She was a constant in his life and always had been. Even when the two were separated as punishment and she was forced to sleep in a different room they somehow always managed to get back to each other. Harry knew it was because they were all that the other had left of a loving family. The just being in one another's presence bought a sense of serenity and peace that wasn't there when they were separated. Briefly Harry considered sneaking out and into the girls' dormitory, but thought better of it as he was changing into his pajamas. In his dorm he had Ron, Neville, a boy named Seamus, and a boy named Dean. They were all good guys as far as Harry could see and so after chatting for a bit Harry laid down on his bed and was almost immediately unconscious.

Hermione laid on her bed after formally introducing herself, she had Eloise Midgen, Lavender Brown, Pavarti Patil, and Fay Dunbar in her room. They were nice enough although Hermione hated the staring and attention that each girl was giving her and so closing her curtains on her four poster bed she laid down and started to go to sleep.

It was late when Hermione woke up again drenched in sweat from a nightmare she couldn't even remember. Hugging her middle she got out of her bed biting her lip. She quietly snuck across the room of the girl's dormitory and walked out closing the door behind her. Walking downstairs she came face to face with Fred and George Weasley. Looking up at them with wide eyes the two regarded her with amused smirks on their faces.

"Well Potter what are you doing out of bed." One of the twins asked. Hermione tilted her head and focused on him intently seeing the scar on his next to his hairline Hermione remembered it was Fred.

"I had a bad dream, I'm not used to having a bed to myself Fred so I thought I'd see if Harry was okay." She told them honestly seeing their gazes soften.

"You get used to it, though I imagine it'll be harder for you, I mean you two are different genders you won't be able to stay in the same room like Freddie and I." George said with a sympathetic frown.

"Yeah, well I just need to know he's alright, usually if I'm having nightmares he is too." Hermione explained as she made her way up the opposite stairs to a sign on a door that said first year boys. Walking in she bit her lip as she quietly shut the door behind her. She quietly made her way into the room where she could see Harry tossing and turning. Walking up to his bed she gently shook him awake quietly murmuring his name.

Harry shot up causing his head to bang against Hermione's. Looking at his sister with wide eyes he frowned. "Sorry Mione bad dream." He whispered looking around his eyes widening once he remembered where they were. "You're not supposed to be here! You could get in trouble." He frowned at her crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh shut up and move over will you. I swear you're so dramatic, and I know I bet we had the same dream. I just don't remember it." She said crawling under the covers as Harry made room for her. "I couldn't sleep, and I had to know that you were okay." She said softly as she laid down beside him she curled up on her right side while Harry did the same on his left. Just being able to hear his breathing and being able to know he was safe beside her allowed Hermione to fall into a deep peaceful sleep, and the same could be said for Harry.

Each twin slept through the night but groaned when the sun streamed in waking up to find all the boys standing over them with wide eyes. "When did she get in here!" Ron demanded glaring at the bushy haired girl who glared right back.

"I'm sorry boys I didn't mean to intrude I had a bad dream and I've never not been near my twin when I sleep. Harry had a bad dream to and it was the only way the two of us could get any rest." She huffed standing up she kissed her brothers cheek in a sisterly way. "I'll see you at breakfast, don't be late, and don't go back to sleep." With that Hermione pushed her way past the first year males and made her way back to her dorm thankful no one inside was awake yet.

Harry groaned as everyone in his dorm was staring at him. He rubbed his eyes tiredly before putting on his glasses. "What?" He asked them crossing his arms over his chest.

"Harry, we like you mate and we get she's your twin but you can't allow her to stay in here. We'll have underwear strewn across everything, and it doesn't look good for her. I mean a girl sleepuing in a room full of boys. It'll be awful if her dorm mates find out, and then everyone will start rumors about the Potter Twins having a little more affection for one another than is appropriate for siblings." Ron said crossing his arms while Seamus and Dean nodded behind him. Neville just sat beside Harry and glared at the other three. Hermione was his friend, she was the first person to even be nice to him and he refused to allow anyone to be unkind to her, or do anything that could hurt her.

"I don't mind if Hermione stays here, I mean it's not like she's snooping through our things, besides she didn't even bother us last night." Neville said defensively causing Harry to give him a grateful look.

"Look if she gets caught it'll cost us points, I know you're twins but it's for the best besides it's not like you two can do this for the rest of your lives. At some point you'll move away from one another, or get married. It's best you learn to be separated now then have to learn later in life." Seamus said not unkindly and Harry finally sighed in resignation.

"Okay fine." He acquiesced "but if she has a nightmare and needs me I'm not kicking her out. it's how we deal with things, we lean on one another." Harry said before getting up and walking to the bathroom to get a shower.

**A Big thank you to all those who have reviewed. I really appreciate it and I'm glad you're enjoying this as much as I am. Thank you so much to all of you who have followed and favorited. I can't believe I have over 400 views, it's enough to make me speechless. Please let me know what you think it's a lot of help. Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Education, and other important things

Hermione was sitting in Transfiguration Wednesday afternoon when Harry and Ron both out of breath had run in. They looked around only seeing the cat both looked extremely relieved.

"Well we beat her, could you imagine McGonagall's face if we'd been late?" Ron said while Hermione groaned quietly as the cat on the desk jumped off transforming back into Professor McGonagall.

"Well Mr. Weasley I suppose it'd look rather like this, don't you think?" She asked sarcastically as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Perhaps I should transfigure both you and Mr. Potter here into pocket watches so you'd stand a chance at being on time."

"Sorry Professor we just got lost." Harry said sheepishly looking at his sister who was giving him a sympathetic look. She had been waiting for him, but he told her to go ahead when she finished her breakfast. That morning Hedwig had delivered a note from Hagrid inviting Harry, and Hermione to afternoon tea. The twins had fallen into a routine in the mornings, each meeting in the common room, and then eating breakfast then they'd walk to their class together. It'd been an easy routine to fall into, even the first few days when neither of them had been sleeping very well. Hermione had been asked not to stay the night with Harry, and she had grudgingly accepted not wanting to make anyone uncomfortable.

Harry had explained to her that if she needed him she was to come straight to him, screw what the others thought. Although it had taken her body a few days to adjust to being alone, and fortunately it hadn't put any strain on her other than the few nights of bad sleep. Now she was getting more comfortable and had even been able to sleep the entire night. Harry seemed to be doing fine with the separation as well. Although he missed knowing that she was right beside him he realized that it was for the best.

"Well maybe a map then. Now take your seats, we are transfiguring matches into needles today." Professor McGonagall said as she walked back to her desk while Harry and Ron sat down quickly. Looking at the two of them Hermione just shook her head as she went back to her Transfiguration. They'd been at it for the entirety of the class period but finally Hermione's match started to change. She looked at it with wide eyes and then looked up at Professor McGonagall raising her hand sheepishly. "Uhm Professor I think I've done it." She said a little uncertaintly as the Professor stood up walking to her table and taking the match now needle between her fingers.

"Well done Ms. Potter! Now class do you see how the wood has changed to metal and instead of being flimsy it's become sturdy and strong. The tip has grown pointed and a small hole has been added to the top. Yes Ms. Potter very well done, you are remarkably like your mother. 10 points to Gryffindor." Professor McGonagall said with a kind smile as she walked to her desk after laying the needle back down carefully onto Hermione's desk.

Hermione bit her lip as she heard scoffs at the praise and looked at Harry who grinned widely at her giving her a thumbs up. Looking relieved she relaxed into her seat. She hated the whispers and stares that she and Harry got wherever they went. It made her uncomfortable, and now she could never tell whether or not people were being nasty and cruel, or just gossiping. Especially with the praise she gained from other Professor, hardly anyone in her year even spoke to her. No one in her dorms talked to her anymore all the girls snidely calling her a know it all. Ron only spoke to her because he'd quickly become Harry's best friend and having twin brothers knew enough not to try to get between them. Neville was always kind and had quickly became a close friend, and of course Fred and George were always pleasant along with Lee Jordan and two of the older girls named Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson.

Harry was quick to stop the unkind whispers when he was around, but his overprotective tendencies could be suffocating. It wasn't like she wasn't used to being an outcast. In fact at all of her old schools she and Harry both had been cast out, but now it felt like she may be alone, since Harry got along fairly well with everyone in their year, except for the Slytherins. She figured that what was making her sad now was the fact that she had hoped Hogwarts would be the place she belonged, and now she was terrified of being completely alone. Though part of her rationalized that would never happen, and that Harry would never leave her to be with his friends, but of course the insecurities ate away at her. All she could do was put on a brave face and keep it hidden from the others.

Hooking her arm through Harry's they walked to Potions the one class they hadn't had. It was down in the dungeons and immediately when Harry and Hermione made their way down they felt the air chill and the temperature drop. Biting her lip nervously as they walked into the classroom each sitting beside each other while Gryffindor and Slytherin students alike filed in. Biting her lip as Neville sat on her other side, and Ron sat on the other side of Harry she sighed.

"I've heard that Snape has it in for Gryffindor, and he favors Slytherin since he's their head of house." Ron murmured quietly to Harry. Harry frowned as the man walked in. He had the sneaking suspicion that the Professor disliked him, and he wasn't quite sure why. Harry sat up as the professor started calling the role. Pausing when he got to Harry and Hermione's names he looked at them both. His eyes were black like Hagrid's without any of the warmth or kindness. They were cold cruel and calculating without an ounce of love inside them.

"Ah Mr. and Ms. Potter our new celebrities." He said his voice full of disgust as he went back to the role some of the Slytherins snickering. When he was done calling the role he stood up at the front of the class. "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word—like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." The students were all silent as they looked at him.

"Mr. Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand shot up into the air but Snape didn't even look at her, in fact he seemed to be constantly avoiding looking in her direction. Harry frowned rubbing the back of his neck looking at Hermione he sighed. "I don't know sir." He said quietly.

"Tut tut I see fame isn't everything now is it Mr. Potter, well now let's try again. Tell me where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know." Harry told him looking at Hermione who was practically waving her hand he sighed knowing she knew the answer.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming eh- Potter?" Snape sneered then straightening. "Last chance Mr. Potter, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I'm sorry sir I don't know, but clearly my sister does, I guess that maybe fame doesn't affect everyone's brains." Harry said forcing himself to meet the man's cold black eyes.

"Sit down Ms. Potter!" Snape snapped at Hermione before glaring at Harry even more. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" With that Snape swept up his cloak before moving back to the front of the class. "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor for your cheek Potter."

Sighing Hermione listened to the lecture and turned to the appropriate page in her book before turning her attention back to Snape, who told them to get to brewing. She bit her lip starting to cut up her ingredients. She was quietly telling Neville what to do, because the boy was so nervous he was shaking. Then her eyes widened as Neville's cauldron started to melt.

"Idiot boy!" Snape snarled as he walked over with a flick of his wand cleaning the mess. He glared at Neville who was cowering back.

"Sir don't blame Neville it was my fault! I misread the instructions I was trying to help and I told him to put the Quills in, I was about to do it to my own when his started melting." Hermione said defiantly looking at the man whose eyes flashed with what she was sure was mistaken for compassion.

"Ms. Potter, no need to lie, I know you and your brother were doing it to make yourselves look good." He snarled as he met her eyes. "Now that is two more points from Gryffindor, for you incompetence. If you'd just pay better attention like Mr. Malfoy here then I may be able to make halfway decent potion makers out of you." Snape snarled

The rest of the class passed by in mostly the same manner. Harry and Hermione seemingly to blame for every mishap, although Snape was much kinder to Hermione then most of the other Gryffindors, that was until he'd look into her eyes. Then his gaze would harden, and he'd spat something cruel. When it was finally time to get out of class Harry knew that it was official Snape hated him.

Sighing softly as Harry walked into the common room with his sister he stretched. "I'm going over to Hagrid's in about five minutes, are you still going to come?" He asked looking down at his twin sister who'd just opened up her book. At the mention of Hagrid her eyes widened. "I forgot all about it! I don't think I can, I'm going to try and finish my homework Harry, but you can take Ron with you, I'm sure he'd love to go."

Harry pouted slightly, but nodded at her showing he understood. Walking out of the common room through the portrait hole he found Ron walking up the stairs. "Hey Ron want to come have tea with me at Hagrid's?" He asked grinning as the red headed boy nodded.

"Alright just let me put my things away." Ron said with a happy smile as he rushed off to the portrait. A few minutes later he was back outside ready to go. Walking with Harry to the giant hut at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. When they knocked on the door Hagrid's smiling face greeted them and let them both in while the dog who was later introduced to them as Fang just barked.

While Harry and Ron were talking with Hagrid Hermione was curled up in her favorite chair reading. She was alone for a while, so she'd gotten what little she had left of her homework done. She was so into her book that she didn't hear it when voices started carrying from the portrait hole. She only looked up when a body cast a shadow over her book and looking up she met the eyes of none other than Fred Weasley. "Hi Fred!" She said with a warm smile shutting her book.

"I'm George." Fred said determinedly looking down at her with what could be considered a disappointed scowl.

"No you're not you're Fred, your voice is deeper then George's." Hermione remarked to him with a smirk as she heard a laugh from behind her. Glancing over the back of the seat she saw George laughing.

"Well we haven't fooled her yet have we Freddie?" George grinned as he moved to sit in one of the chairs beside her while Fred sat in the other.

"It's only a matter of time George, not even mum can keep us straight all the time." Fred grinned as he picked up the book resting in Hermione's lap. "So Potter what are you reading this time?"

Before Hermione could answer George butted in. "Dreadfully boring thing reading, I mean c'mon why read when you could have some fun with us."

"Because I happen to enjoy reading, and who says spending time with the two of you is fun?"

"Ouch Potter you wound us." George dramatically gripped his heart.

"Yeah Potter words hurt too ya know." Fred said with a pout causing Hermione to laugh.

"Oh I'm sorry boys have I hurt your egos? If you ask me they could use with a bit of deflating, but since I value your friendships so _very_ much why don't you tell me what the two of you have in mind?" Hermione said snatching her book back and hugging it to her chest.

"Well you see Potter" George started grinning at her.

"We may need your help."

"Why do you need my help?"

"See that's the fun part right Fred?"

"To true George."

"What do you two want me to do?" Hermione said exasperatedly

"Well you see we need you to cause an itty bitty distraction, and get Filch away from his office" Fred said shrugging.

"So we can sneak some dung bombs into his office." George added.

"He's been on the rampage lately with that bloody cat. George and I decided he needed to be brought down a couple of notches."

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at the twins then she grinned widely shaking her head. "I'm in! But mostly so I can call in a favor later on, so I help you now you help me later, deal?"

The twins looked at each other with wide eyes then they looked at the small witch in front of them with grins that screamed trouble. "Deal!" The said together grinning wider.

"You know they're wrong about you Potter, we heard you were just a goody two-shoes bookworm." Fred laughed and looked at George.

"Unless we are already corrupting her Fred in which case I'd say that's a new record wouldn't you?"

"As if you two could actually corrupt me, and I may be a bookworm but I do know how to have fun!" Hermione said glaring at the two in a playful manner standing up.

Just then Lee Jordan burst into the room his eyes wide with excitement. "Did she agree yet guys? I mean we're about to have the perfect opening, Peeves is causing all sorts of trouble on the fifth floor!" He said his eyes shining with excitement as he saw Hermione he practically threw himself on the ground at her feet. "Please Potter! No one will expect you, you've already got the entire staff eating out of the palm of your hand…"

"Lee!" Hermione said trying to interrupt him.

"And you're so smart, honestly I promise you won't get into any trouble!"

"LEE!" The twins yelled together grinning as their friend just blinked at them.

"She's already agreed mate!" Fred said with a laugh at the relieved expression crossing Lee's features. He grinned at George when Hermione squealed when Lee picked her up in a tight hug and spun her around.

"You're the best Potter, just bloody brilliant, I knew there was a reason why I begged Fred and George to befriend you." Lee grinned at her.

"Lee put me down!" Hermione squeaked unable to contain her laughter. "I swear if I knew this would happen I would've refused to help." She teased her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Well let's go boys I'd hate to miss our perfect opportunity." She grinned as she sat her book down on the coffee table and slipped her shoes back on.

Together the four of them walked out through the portrait hole and they made their way downstairs. Stopping right before they got to Filch's to the ground grinning.

"Alright Potter, we need you to run into Filch's office and tell him Peeves is terrorizing the fifth floor. Make sure you make it believable." Fred told her with a grin.

"Yeah you've got to sell it, you know wide terrified eyes, maybe even cry a little because that Peeves is a nasty bugger." Lee said with a grin before patting Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione bit her lip and counted to three before making her eyes wide and teary. She allowed the other three time to hide and then ran off down the corridor. "Mr. Filch, Mr. Filch!" She cried the fake tears streaming down her face as she banged on the office door. "Mr. Filch its Peeves!" She whimpered as the door opened revealing the old care taker who had long hair even though he was balding and wide unkind eyes. "Where is he girl tell me!" Filch demanded staring at the Bushy haired redhead.

"He's on the fifth floor. He was terrorizing the paintings and then he started flinging armor at me." She whimpered watching as the care taker stepped out of his office shutting and locking the door then immediately started running to the stairs shouting "I've got you this time!" She stood there for a minute watching as the red eyed cat streaked past her and after its master. Hermione made sure they were out of sight before stepping back wiping her eyes. She grinned as the twins came running up to her with Lee trailing behind them.

"Bravo Ms. Potter! You're acting skills could use some improvement though." Fred teased.

"Yeah you were laying it on a bit thick with those tears." George smirked as they walked into the office casting 'Alohomora' immediately unlocking the door.

"I was just doing what Lee told me to!" Hermione smirked leaning against the threshold keeping an eye out for Filch.

"Yeah well that's your first mistake, Lee is the last person you want to listen to." Fred and George chimed grinning at each other as they strategically placed the dung bombs.

"Oi, you two gits would be lost without me!" Lee said standing once they finished placing the bombs. The three walked out of the classroom easily locking the door again. Then Fred hooking his arm through Hermione's they made their way down the corridor. They were about halfway to the end when they heard Filch's angry voice. Looking at one another they immediately pulled Hermione into a hidden alcove behind a tapestry.

It was a rather tight fit and Hermione found herself sandwiched between Lee and George while Fred pulled out a piece of parchment winking at Hermione. She watched in wonder as he pulled out his wand tapping the parchment and quietly murmuring, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Using the light that filtered into the alcove Hermione watched in fascination as she saw Filch's footsteps approaching the place they were hiding, but then veer into another corridor at the last moment. As soon as it seemed that he was far enough away Fred tugged her out of the alcove with George and Lee following behind them. "Mischief managed." Fred murmured before folding the now blank parchment up and putting it back into his pocket. He pulled Hermione with him running upstairs quickly to the portrait of the Fat lady.

"Password?"

"Caput Draconis." Fred said walking in quickly still pulling Hermione along, while George and Lee followed. As soon as they were inside their common room the four fell to the ground in fits of laughter. Each giddy with relief at the fact that they had managed not to get caught. "That was the best!" George grinned and looked at Hermione.

Hermione grinned at him before looking at Fred and pulling herself together despite the tears of mirth in her eyes giving him a pointed look. "What is that parchment?" She asked quietly looking around to make sure they were alone. Fred grinned at her checking the room as he pulled it out.

"This is the secret to our success. We knicked it from Filch's office our first year." Fred said with a happy smirk.

"You see Potter all you have to do is tap the parchment like so and say, I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." George grinned and laughed as Hermione watched the title appear with wide eyes.

"Messrs Moony, Wormtail, padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the Marauder's map." She read aloud before looking at the three grinning boys.

"We owe them so much." Lee said almost dreamily before taking the parchment and opening it to show Hermione the complete map of Hogwarts showing everyone currently in the school.

"This is brilliant!" Hermione said in wonder looking at them older boys.

Fred grinned at her before putting his wand to the paper. "Yeah but when you're done you have to say 'Mischief Managed' otherwise anyone will be able to read it."

"Someday, we'll take you through the hidden passages." George said with a smile as he relaxed.

"Can I tell Harry about this?"

Fred looked at the other two boys before running his hand through his hair. "If you really want to then yeah, but only if you're sure he won't turn us in."

"Not that we don't trust Harry, he's a great bloke."

"It's just we're very careful with who we let know about the map. We wouldn't have even let you know if Filch hadn't showed up." Lee said with a shrug relaxing in one of the squishy arm chairs while Fred and George sat on a couch with Hermione in between them.

"I'm not going to keep it a secret, but I'm not going to just go up to him either. I'll tell him if he asks, but until he asks I think he's better off in the dark." Hermione decided stretching as she picked her book back up.

"Who's better off in the dark?" Harry asked as he walked into the common room with Ron.

"Just this boy who Eloise has a crush on." Hermione answered offhandedly with a smile at her brother and his friend.

"Oh well you're probably right then, it's not your place to tell him Mione." Harry smiled as he sat down in a chair beside Lee.

Hermione smiled and nodded as Lee, George, and Fred snickered quietly. "So Harry how was Hagrid?"

"Good I mean a little weird, I think he knows why Snape hates us, but he refuses to admit it." Harry said with a shrug,

"Oh don't take it personally mate, Snape hates most of his students." Fred said with a shrug.

"If not all, but most especially Gryffindors." George grinned.

"He's probably just being harder on you because you have much better hair than he does anyway." Lee said noncommittally causing Fred and George to start laughing.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her three friends and got up sitting on the arm of Harry's chair. "Forgive them, they've been doing this since they decided to disturb me from my reading." Hermione said affectionately. Harry just laughed and then suddenly remembering something frowned as he met his sister's eyes. "Did you know that there was an attempted robbery at Gringotts? It had to have happened while we were there, but the vault had been cleared right before. It's odd isn't it?"

"It's odd that anyone would try to break into Gringotts in the first place." Ron butted in leaning forward in his seat.

Hermione just frowned and looked at Harry biting her lip. "Did Hagrid say anything about it?" She asked with a frown rubbing her face.

"No he just got really quiet, wouldn't even meet my eyes for a bit."

"He knows something then. We'll have to find out what at some point." Hermione said then looked at Ron who was staring at her with a bewildered look on his face. "I think I broke your friend." She said with a laugh as she rolled her eyes at the youngest Weasley boy.

"Did not!" He snapped at her standing up with a glare. "I'm going to the feast!" He declared before stalking back to the portrait hole. Fred, George and Lee stood up as well and grinned good naturedly.

"Well if ickle Ronniekins is going then I guess we should too." Fred smirked.

"You two coming?" George asked with a smile as he looked at Harry and Hermione. The Potter twins nodded and stood up following everyone to the great hall.

HJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJP

The next Thursday morning Harry and Hermione woke up and went down to the Great hall after getting ready to find it buzzing with excitement. Sitting down at the Gryffindor table Harry was listening as Seamus excitedly described his flying ability. Seamus's Dad was muggle and his mum was a witch. Although it seemed that Seamus was incredibly well versed in both worlds.

Hermione was tuning in and out of the conversation as Ron joined in bragging about how good he was. That was when Hermione saw the flash of blonde in her peripheral. Frowning she saw Draco Malfoy sneering at Ron in disgust. She and Harry had done a relatively good job of avoiding the Slytherin, although that didn't stop him from trying to be as cruel as he could. In ways he was much worse than Dudley ever had a dream of being. Which in a weird way made Hermione appreciate the fact that her cousin wasn't a total jerk.

"You Weaslebe flying?" Malfoy snorted, "I doubt your family can even afford a broomstick." Looking at Seamus Malfoy glared at the boy, "And you Finnigan, what'd your filthy muggle father have to say about your flying?" Malfoy smirked at the two boys as Hermione quickly grabbed Harry and shoved him down shaking her head at him. "Ah Potter, I can't wait to see the two of you fly. I bet it'll be entertaining to see you both falling off."

As Malfoy continued to torment those he considered below him the mail came. A black owl flew by their table dropping a small parcel in Neville's lap. Neville, like Harry and Hermione was extremely nervous about flying. His nerves carried on into everything he did, and Hermione could see it as he shakily opened his package pulling out a glass sphere.

"Hey look Neville's got a remembrall! When the glass fills with red smoke it means you've forgotten something!" Ron said and then explained for Harry's benefit. Hermione watched fascinated as the glass immediately filled with red smoke the moment Neville touched it.

"The only problem is I don't remember what I've forgotten." Neville frowned at the glass sphere. Quicker than any one of them could blink Malfoy had snatched the little orb away from Neville and was now holding it with a triumphant smirk.

"Well Longbottom I guess this is mine now." Malfoy grinned and tossed the glass ball a few times gloatingly.

"Give it back Malfoy." Hermione said standing up so she was toe to toe with the blonde snake.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll hex you hard enough that you won't be able to walk for a year." Hermione said her brown eyes flashing dangerously. In that moment any teacher who had James Potter in class would swear that Hermione looked more like his daughter then Harry his son. The scene was familiar a Potter standing up for a friend that everyone else viewed as weaker than themselves. The whole hall was watching with baited breath to see what would happen next.

"Mr. Malfoy. Is that your remembrall?" The stern voice of Professor McGonagall asked cutting through the silent stupor of the students.

"No ma'am its Neville's and Malfoy won't give it back." Hermione said glaring at the boy in question.

"Thank you Ms. Potter, now Mr. Malfoy give it back to Mr. Longbottom and return to the Slytherin table." Professor McGonagall said fixing the boy with a hard stare. Malfoy reluctantly handed the ball to Neville before turning on his heel and walking to his table.

"Ms. Potter next time perhaps it will be best if you remember that you have no authority to hex a fellow student." Professor McGonagall said with a slight glare at Hermione that didn't quite reach her eyes, before she walked back up to the staff table. Hermione smirked slightly as she sat back down blushing as the entire table stared at her.

"Thanks Hermione, but you didn't have to do that for me." Neville said sadly looking down.

"Of course I did Neville we're friends and that's what friends do." Hermione grinned before standing up with Harry by her side. "Well we'll see you outside." She grinned as she and Harry walked out to the courtyard where a greying woman was standing. She had her hands on her hips as the twins walked up. Soon all of Gryffindor and Slytherin were lined up at her insistence. One student to each broom. There were two lines and the students were facing one another.

"Alright when you're ready put your right hand over your broom and say up. Enunciate clearly and be ready." Madame Hooch the flight instructor informed the first years walking between the two lines.

Looking at one another Harry and Hermione stuck out their right hands. "Up!" They said at the same time, their brooms flying into their hands immediately. Looking around they noticed only a few others had been able to do it, one of them happened to be Malfoy. Shaking her head Hermione sighed as Neville struggled with getting the broom up. She didn't know how she could help so she let him keep trying. She sighed in relief as his broom flew into his hand, even though he was one of the last ones. She looked over to see Harry laughing while Ron clutched his nose. Shaking her head she turned her attention back to Madame Hooch.

"Good now grip the end of your broom stick tightly, don't need anyone sliding off, and sling your leg over. Then kick off the ground and hover 2 feet then lean forward touch back down at the sound of my whistle." Madame Hooch said lifting the whistle to her lips. Before she even got the chance Neville was already rising into the air. Harry and Hermione looked at each other with wide eyes as Neville kept going higher and higher. "Mr. Longbottom get down here right this instant!" Shouted Madame Hooch. As Neville just traveled higher. Finally his panic gripped him and he started flailing, letting go of the broom he fell off.

Hermione screamed running to him kneeling beside him as the boy moaned in pain. Madame Hooch gently pushed her back as she took her place taking his arm. "Oh dear, I think it's a broken wrist." Hooch said standing up with the boy. "I'm going to take Mr. Longbottom to the infirmary, if I see any broom in the air, you'll be out of Hogwarts on the first train home." She said threateningly as she helped Neville walk to the castle.

"Well it seems like Longbottom is just as incompetent at flying as with anything else, he's a disgrace to the name of wizard." Malfoy spat causing the rest of Slytherin to laugh.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Hermione said angrily standing only Harry's arm holding her back.

"Oh I'm sorry Potter did I insult your boyfriend?" Malfoy smirked then produced Neville's remembrall seemingly out of nowhere. "I bet if he had this he would've remembered to fall on his fat arse."

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry said glaring.

"No I don't think I will, I think I'll put this somewhere Longbottom can't find it." Malfoy said climbing onto his broom. "If you want it come get it." He sneered at the twins flying up away from them.

With a shared look of determination Harry and Hermione grabbed their own brooms each following Draco without a second thought. As they rose into the air Hermione had never felt so alive, she'd always envied birds for their ability to fly away from danger and into freedom. Now she truly understood just what it was she'd been missing. Harry felt the same way as both twins stopped in front of Malfoy. "Give it here Malfoy or I'll know you off your broom." Harry yelled.

"Is that so? Have it your way then." Malfoy smirked and threw the ball as hard as he could Harry immediately zooming after it. Hermione glared at Malfoy before following her brother frowning as he made a daring dive to catch the ball with ease. Throwing it up Hermione smirked her reflexes helping her catch the sphere with as much ease as Harry zooming past his head. The two of them smirked as they got to the ground, the first year Gryffindors surrounding them.

"Harry, Mione that was awesome! You two swear you've never flown before?" Ron asked looking at them with wide eyes.

"Well that's the first time I can remember flying on a broomstick." Hermione laughed looking over at Harry.

"Yeah no other time that I can remember." Harry smirked as he stretched. "It was fun though."

"Potter! The both of you!" Professor McGonagall called looking furious as she walked up to them. "Follow me, now!"

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand looking at her with wide eyes as they quietly followed their head of house. Hermione was hoping they didn't get expelled, after all they'd only been trying to help a friend. It seemed like the words to defend themselves wouldn't come though as they silently walked beside McGonagall. Harry sighed if they were going to be expelled then he would take the brunt of it and beg to follow Hagrid around as his assistant. Even though the thought of watching Ron and the rest becoming wizard's without him caused him to have a sinking feeling in his gut, but he knew how much it'd kill Hermione to be expelled, and even if it meant losing his wand he'd be fine as long as his sister was happy.

Following Professor McGonagall through the long corridors both twins were confused when she stopped outside of the Charms classroom. "Professor Flitwick, may I borrow Wood?" Professor McGonagall asked as she peeked inside. A few minutes later an older boy stood before the two twins looking just as confused as they felt.

"You needed me Professor?"

"Yes follow me." Professor McGonagall said before leading the three students into an empty classroom where Peeves was drifting about. "Peeves get out!" The poltergeist looked at her and blew a raspberry before giving her a rather rude hand gesture throwing the chalk he had been using to write rude words on the chalk board with a loud clang and wooshing off in a huff.

"Harry, Hermione this is Oliver Wood, Wood I believe I've found you two new players."

The burly fifth year now known as Oliver Wood brightened considerably as he looked at the two of them. "What positions are you thinking Professor?"

"Harry here should be a seeker, I watched him take a 50 foot dive after this." McGonagall held up the remembrall. "I tell you Charlie Weasley himself couldn't have done it." With that sentence Wood's eyes glittered with excitement as he looked at Harry sizing him up.

"Well what do you two know of Quidditch?"

"We know the basics but not much more." Hermione said sheepishly.

"Harry's the right build for a seeker lithe, lean, he should have plenty of speed though now what about her?" Wood looked at Hermione with a kind smile trying to ease the nerves that were present in her eyes.

"I'm thinking a Chaser, Potter here threw up the remembrall about 20ft and Hermione was able to catch it by speeding forward. I think she'll also have a mean aim, and with Katie Bell quitting this year after she fell off her broom last year I figure you could use another. She's also smart, she'd be good at strategizing, and being a twin well I think she'd be able to sync up with Johnson and Spinnet easily. Was that both of your first times on a broom?"

Hermione and Harry both nodded nervously as they looked at the Professor. "Yes ma'am we wouldn't have done it, but we had to get the remembrall back." Harry said softly while Hermione nodded.

Wood looked at Hermione appraisingly and nodded at McGonagall. "You're right, she'll be fast and with a little bit of work we can get her strength and aim near perfect I think. Alright but we'll have to get them both better brooms, maybe Nimbus 2000's or perhaps some Cleansweep 7's."

"I'll have to talk to Dumbledore first and get him to wave the first year rule, I just don't think I can lose to Slytherin again, last year I couldn't look Severus in the eyes for a week." McGonagall said slightly bitter before looking at the two twins who looked extremely confused. "I want to hear that you two have been working extremely hard or I may rethink not giving either of you punishment." She warned causing the twins to nod in understanding. "You know I think your Father would've been very proud of you both, he was a fantastic Quidditch player as well." She said and with that she was gone out of the room.

HJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJP

"You've got to be joking!" Ron yelled that night at the feast shaking his head looking at Harry. "First years never make the house teams, you two have got to be the youngest players in…"

"In a century least that's what Wood said." Harry grinned at Ron as he started shoveling food into his mouth. "And we start practicing next week, but keep it to yourself it's supposed to be a secret." Harry said quietly. Looking around he shook his head figuring Hermione was still in the library researching Quidditch and flying. He looked up when he saw Fred George and Hermione walking into the great hall.

"Harry Congratulations mate!" Fred grinned clapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah you and Mione here have got to be bloody good since Wood's practically been skipping to classes!" George said laughing as Hermione sat in the seat next to Harry.

"We would love to stay and chat but Lee thinks he found another passage out of the castle so we're going to inspect it." Fred grinned clapping Harry on the shoulder again.

"I bet it's the one we found in our first week behind Gregory the Swarmy." George said as they walked back out of the hall.

Hermione had just started eating when Malfoy walked up to their table that sneer on his face like usual. "Eating your last meal Potter? When are they sending you back to the muggles?"

"You're pretty brave with your little friends around Malfoy." Harry said looking at the blonde boy. Crabbe and Goyle were anything but little, but unable to do anything they just cracked their knuckles threateningly.

"I can beat you on my own Potter, why don't you and I have a wizard's duel. You do know what a wizard's duel is don't you?"

"Of course he does! And I'm his second who's yours!" Ron said immediately causing Hermione to glare at the redheaded boy.

Malfoy looked between Crabbe and Goyle sizing them up before looking at Ron with a shrug saying "Crabbe. I guess I'll see you two at midnight in the trophy room." Malfoy said before walking off towards their table.

"Ron why do I need a second?"

"It's in case you die, but don't worry only real wizards die you and Malfoy won't be able to really hurt each other yet."

"You idiot Ronald Weasley!" Hermione said as soon as Malfoy was gone. "You're going to get my brother in trouble, and then you're going to cost Gryffindor points!"

"Mione I love you but it's none of your business." Harry told her seriously frowning as he saw the anger in her eyes. He watched as she got up stalking out of the hall.

Overall Harry felt that the day probably could've ended better. He was laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling and waiting for midnight. He figured Hermione was right, but he couldn't back out now. Sighing as he figured it was time to go he and Ron made their way into the Common room. As soon as they got to the ground Harry looked up to find Hermione in a dark blue bathrobe standing with her arms crossed glaring at them. "Ugh what are you doing?" Ron groaned glaring at his best friend's twin.

"You honestly don't think I'm letting him go with only you as protection do you Ronald?" Hermione said with a raised brow causing Ron to sputter indignantly. "He's my twin brother I wouldn't let him go without me anyway, someone has to keep the git out of trouble." She murmured shaking her head as Harry elbowed her in the ribs with a smirk thankful she wasn't mad at him, or at least not mad enough to stop speaking to him.

Walking out of the portrait the trio quietly made their way to the trophy room. Before they got their however they saw Neville curled up with a look of panic on his face. Sighing in relief as he saw the three of them he stood up. "I forgot the password." He whimpered.

"Honestly Neville its pig snout but she's not there right now, how's your arm?" Hermione asked worriedly gently taking his arm in her hand.

"Madame Pomfrey healed me right up, but I couldn't get into the tower and I've been wondering ever since."

"Well c'mon then won't do you any good to be alone." Hermione said.

"What! You can't just invite people, this is Harry's duel and the two of you are going to get us caught." Ron exclaimed angrily as they walked closer to the Trophy room stopping. For a moment they didn't hear anything and Harry thought that Malfoy had chickened out at the last minute.

Then they heard the rough voice of Mr. Filch. "Sniff them out my sweet they may be hiding in the corners." With wide eyes the four backed away from the Trophy room until Neville hit a suit of armor. With wide eyes they all took off running somehow going through a hidden corridor and ending up in the corridor next to their Charms class. All four froze as a figure appeared in front of them.

"Ickle firsties out of bed! Naughty naughty you'll get caughty." Peeves chimed in his annoying singsong voice.

"Peeves shh please don't tell keep quiet." Hermione pleaded biting her lip.

Peeves eyes just glittered with mischief "it's for your own good ya know."

Ron finally getting angry swiped at the Poltergeist, "get out of the way!" he growled. This was the wrong thing to do as they poltergeist shot up bellowing.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS ON THE CHARMS FLOOR!"

The four of them sprinted across the corridor ending up at a locked door. "It's pointless!" Ron said kicking the door in anger.

"Oh move over!" Hermione said shoving the other three out of her way pulling out her wand. "Alohomora." She said quietly with a slight wave of her wand opening the now unlocked door the other three bolted in while Hermione shut the door behind them. Listening intently Hermione finally heard Filch talking to Peeves.

"Where did they go Peeves, tell me!"

"You have to say please."

"Tell me now Peeves!"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please."

"Fine please."

"NOTHING! HAHAHAHAHA" Peeves shouted loudly and cackled at his own joke leaving Filch to curse and yell his voice fading as he went farther and farther away.

"Well that was close, Neville get off!" Harry said looking at the boy who'd been tugging at his bathrobe sleeve for a minute or two. Following his gaze Harry gulped as he saw a huge dog standing there growling and snarling. That wasn't the frightening thing however, the most terrifying part was the dog had three heads each barking foaming and snapping at the four students. Harry deciding that Filch was better than the dog forced the door open and ran out with Ron, Hermione, and Neville on his tracks. They didn't stop running til they got back to the portrait hole where the fat lady just stared at them incredulously.

"Where have you four been?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter Pig snout, pig snout, pig snout!" Harry said flying into the common room as soon as the door was opened.

"Why in the bloody hell is there a vicious three headed dog in the school!?"

"Oh honestly Ronald don't you pay attention it was standing on a trap door it was obviously guarding something."

With that Harry's eyes widened as he remembered something Hagrid had told him. Meeting Hermione's eyes he knew she was thinking the same. Hagrid had said that the only place safer then Gringotts was Hogwarts, and now the twins thought they knew where the small package was being kept.

**So this chapter was particularly difficult for me to write. I hope it turned out okay, and I'd appreciate if you'd let me know what you thought. I'm sorry for any errors I missed, and I own nothing it all property of J.K. Rowling.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Of Quidditch, Broomsticks, and Trolls:

The next day when Harry and Hermione met to go to the great hall each was unusually silent. Rubbing her tired eyes Hermione just glared at her brother for causing her a good night's sleep. She was actually furious at the fact that he didn't listen to her and crossing her arms she stopped Harry before he could leave the common room. "You do realize that Malfoy set you up. Maybe next time instead of telling me to butt out you'll listen." She said angrily before turning on her heel and walking out of the common room in a huff.

Harry stood there for a moment confused, he'd stayed up most of the night trying to come up with another explanation as to what the three headed dog had been guarding, but he had found none. It was obvious to him, and he knew it was obvious to Hermione too, that the dog was guarding the package that had been in the vault. He had been hoping to talk to Hermione about it, but he hadn't anticipated her anger. He knew she was right he should've listened to her, she'd never been wrong before, but he just couldn't he couldn't let Malfoy think he'd backed out or that he was a coward.

Harry sighed as he walked down to the Great Hall a while later after waiting for Ron. He and Ron were silent as they sat down beside Neville. "Hey Neville." Ron said solemnly as Neville looked at them both uneasily then looking at Hermione he tilted his head. Hermione looked at the two boys and then back at Neville shaking her head causing Neville to give them each an apologetic look before turning his attention back to Dean Thomas and Seamus.

Hermione was reading her book and had only glanced up to see Harry and Ron sit down. She'd already told Neville that they were not speaking to either boy, so when Neville looked at her she gave him a firm reminder. It had after all been there fault that Hermione and Neville had almost gotten into trouble. If they had only listened to her then there wouldn't have been a problem, and they could live in blissful ignorance of the third floor corridor. Hermione was already classified as one of the smartest witches of the age, on par with her mother Lily Evans. She knew what that dog was guarding, and what was almost stolen from the wizarding bank. Of course she was dying to rush off to Hagrid and demand he tell her what he know, but at the same time she figured that she and Harry were better off not knowing.

She was just about finished with her breakfast when the owls came. She looked up in surprise as two owls swept down dropping off two large packages in front of herself and Harry. Looking at her brother she tilted her head looking at the note. "It's from McGonagall." She said softly as Ron looked at them wide eyed.

"Open them!" Ron said excitedly grinning as Fred and George sat down on either side of Hermione.

"What's this?" Fred asked tilting his head.

"I think it's a broomstick." Harry said with a shrug.

"McGonagall did say she was going to get us new ones." Hermione agreed ripping into the packaging. She and Harry had never truly received gifts before, at least not ones they could remember. As soon as the wrappings were pulled away a beautiful mahogany broomstick showed, with the gold emblazing on the end saying 'Nimbus 2000.' Hermione admired it looking at her twin to see that his eyes reflected hers.

"Bloody hell, that's a Nimbus 2000!" Ron exclaimed loudly.

"No Ron what made you guess?" George said sarcastically.

"Couldn't possibly have been the fact that it says Nimbus 2000 on it." Fred agreed with a smirk.

"So Potter, they letting you eat a final breakfast before your forced back to live with your muggle relatives?" Came the unmistakable sneer from none other than Draco Malfoy. Hermione looked up to find the prat strolling up to their table with a smirk on his pointed face. "Don't worry there I'll make sure we take good care of your sister." Draco smirked at Hermione. Then he noticed the brooms his face formed into a even bigger sneer as he stood up straighter.

Fred, George and Lee glared at the blonde with the same animosity as Harry the moment Draco had even mentioned Hermione. "Don't have to worry about that Malfoy, I wouldn't want you sullying your pureblood status by being seen with me." Hermione spit out at him hatefully before the boys could even say a word.

"Where did you two get those brooms? First years aren't allowed to have them." Draco demanded glaring down at both Potters.

"Malfoy, I would tell you, but I think it'd only make you even more constipated then you already seem to be." Hermione said offhandedly.

"Don't worry about us thanks, we've got it covered." Harry told him grimly.

"My Father will hear about this! They're bending the rules for the two of you." Malfoy snarled

"You're just jealous, the fact that Harry and Hermione each have a better broomstick then you do." Ron retorted with a roll of his eyes.

"At least I can afford a broomstick Weaslebe, I wouldn't be surprised if you and your brothers flew on those old cleansweep 5s. Bet your Mummy got a nice cheap price for two of them didn't she." Malfoy mocked, but quickly backed down when Fred and George took out their wands pointing them at him.

"Malfoy! You see we've been coming up with this new spell, supposed to turn your hair green…" Fred started looking disinterested.

"Only thing is instead of turning it green well it causes unfortunate reactions in the nether regions if you know what we mean…" George grinned.

"But we're mostly sure we got it worked out now, why don't you show some house spirit." They finished together raising their wands about to cast the spell when Malfoy and his goons who'd been hanging in the background took off at a dead sprint to the Slytherin table.

The day had been torture for both Harry and Hermione who each wanted to get to their first Quidditch practice. Now here the two of them were flying around and goofing off waiting for Wood to show up. When Hermione sees him she lands immediately and Harry does the same. Wood had two other players with him. Harry waved as Oliver, Angelina, and Alicia walked up. "Good you two are already set to get started. Harry you'll be with me, and Hermione you'll be with Angelina and Alicia." Oliver said stretching as he walked to the trunk that was rattling.

The moment Oliver opened the trunk he picked up a large rather plain looking ball. "Catch Potter." He smirked tossing it to Hermione whose hands automatically caught the larger ball.

"This is the quaffel which must mean those two balls in chains must be the bludgers." Hermione said placing a hand on her hip.

"Well done Potter, now Harry you should probably watch out for bludgers, but don't worry about the Quaffel, the only ball I want you to worry about it this one." Wood said pulling out a golden ball from a top compartment, and holding it to Harry. The moment Harry took it the ball sprouted golden wings and started flying.

"Hermione you're with us, we need to worry about the Quaffel and scoring since we're chasers." Angelina told her with a small smile. "We're going to work on passing, and then some plays. The three of us need to move like a unit, me and Alicia have an unfair advantage, since we've already played together. You're going to have to try and catch up and read our movements. You need to know where we're going and what we're doing before we do it." Angelina said to a very attentive bushy haired girl. "Alright mount up." She grinned taking her broom and kicking off the ground.

"Alright Potter I want you to work on catching the snitch. Be careful with the girls though Ang tends to get very angry if you interrupt her." Wood grinned down at Harry who swung onto his broom and up into the air as Wood released the snitch.

Hermione was doing well with the other two girls, she was already able to practically see what they were doing. She caught every pass and even managed a few goals. Her aim scarily accurate. In short she'd never had so much fun in her life. Flying was particularly amazing to her, she felt free and energized. She was however covered in sweat by the time Angelina had called it, but that didn't deter Alicia from practically tackling her. "We're going to be practically unstoppable with you by our side Mione. The three of us already work well together!" She said happily looking at Harry as he pulled out of a dive triumphantly holding the snitch out to Wood. "And with your brother we'll be sure to win the cup." She grinned.

Harry's stomach growled as he landed he was slightly out of breath and sweating as well. "Alright I think we're good! Nicely done both of you, now let's go eat then you can shower and sleep." Wood said with a smirk.

The days leading up to Halloween followed in much the same way. Although it was more of a team practice. Fred and George would block bludgers, Harry would chase the snitch, and the chasers would work to score against Oliver. McGonagall had proudly announced it was the best Gryffindor team she'd seen since James Potter, and Sirius Black had played.

The day of Halloween saw Hermione sitting beside Ron in charms. They were learning the levitation charm. No one in class seemed to be able to quite get it down, but Ron seemed to have the worst of it. His feather wasn't even budging. Hermione finally groaned as he started violently waving his wand. "Stop! You're going to poke someone's eye out." She hissed at him irritatedly. Despite Ron and Harry's friendship the two couldn't seem to be anything more than civil when the time called for it.

"If you're so good then why don't you do it?" Ron snarled at her shoving himself down in his chair his arms folded.

Sighing Hermione shakes her head. "Wingardium Leviosa!" She said clearly mocing her wand in delicate swish and flick causing the feather to levitate according to Hermione's command. Looking at Ron she rolls her eyes in an annoyed manner.

"Look here everyone this great has done it!" Flitwick exclaimed clapping proudly. "Well done Miss Potter well done!"

After the class Ron shoves past her and follows Harry into the corridor. Hermione gathering her things follows him with a roll of her eyes. "Honestly Harry, I don't know how you put up with her. She's a bloody nightmare, if she were my twin sister I would've killed myself by now." She overheard Ron, listening as all but Harry cackled the tears sprang to her eyes.

"Ron we're friends, but my sister comes first…" Harry started frowning as Hermione pushed past them causing the guys to laugh again.

"Think she heard you Ron." Seamus grinned.

"That's enough! She is my twin sister, and I will pick her over any of you. She's smart, and kind, and brave, and loyal. So you all need to shove off!" Harry glared at the group before trying to catch up with her. But Hermione had vanished leaving him to walk to his next class alone.

HJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJP

Harry was really worried by the time the feast had started. Sitting by Fred and George he could hardly eat.

"You okay Harry?" George frowned.

"Yeah where's Mione usually she can calm you down." Fred added.

"I don't know you're git of a brother made her cry and I haven't seen her since charms and I'm really worried." Harry ground out rubbing his face.

"You're looking for Hermione Harry?" Pavarti said with a smirk. "Well she's been crying in the all afternoon, in the girl's bathroom."

"That little git I'm gonna kill him." Fred growled causing Lee to look at him in shock and Neville to shrink back in fear.

"Harry… I…I don't think Herm…Hermione's a nightmare." Neville assured the boy who lived nervously stuttering over his words.

Just then the doors to the Great Hall opened, Harry hardly even noticed until he heard Quirrell's voice yelling. "Troll! Troll in the dungeon! I thought you ought to know." And then he fainted, leaving the students screaming. Fred and George had wide excited eyes as they tried to talk over one another.

"Imagine seeing one Fred!"

"It'd be awfully exciting George…" Fred grinned both standing up as Professor Dumbledore yelled "Silence! The head of house will lead all of you into your dormitories, while the Professors will accompany me into the dungeon."

Harry was becoming paler and paler by the second. "Hermione doesn't know!" He told the twins who immediately looked at him in alarm. "I've got to warn her, Ron you're coming with me!"

"Why Do I have to go?"

"Because it's your fault she's not here!"

"Oh alright!" Ron growled standing up and looking ahead as they started to move with their house. "But Percy better not see us."

"We'll cover for you both with bighead over there." Fred assured them as the Gryffindors lined up after Percy.

Breaking off from the group the two boys started to the nearest bathroom, until they saw a black cloak disappearing around the corner. Harry looking at Ron starts to follow it, seeing none other than Professor Snape going into the forbidden corridor. Just as Harry started forward though he smelled the most repulsive scent. Looking up he saw the massive troll walking down the corridor. Ron's face paled as they watched it walk into one of the bathrooms. Looking at one another Harry ran forward and effectively locked the massive creature inside. Triumphantly grinning at Ron until he heard the scream. "HERMIONE!" Harry yelled unlocking the door and bolting back in as the troll swings its massive club scattering wood and glass all across the room. "Try to confuse it!" Harry yelled at Hermione.

Ron though not as fast as Harry picks up fragments of pipe throwing them at the creature. "Hey Pea Brain over here!"

"Run Hermione get out of here!" Harry yelled jumping on the distracted Trolls back. The troll had no idea that Harry was on its back though it did feel the long piece of wood up its nose. When Harry had jumped up his wand had gone straight up its nose.

"SWISH AND FLICK RON!" Hermione screams as Ron pulls out his wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" He yells pointing at the trolls club, which when he had lifted it stayed stuck in the air. The troll looking around confused dropped Harry and looked up to see his floating club. At about that time it came crashing down onto the monster's thick head causing it to stagger and finally fall forward at Harry's feet. Hermione ran forward and hugged Harry tightly. "Thank you, Thank you both!" She says letting go of Harry to hug a now blushing Ron.

Harry looks relieved to see his sister okay but leans forward pulling his wand out of the Troll's nose. Groaning in disgust as plenty of snot came out alone with it. "Yuck troll bogeys." Ron exclaims as Harry wipes it on the Trolls trousers.

"Do you think it's dead?" Hermione asked looking down at the monstrous form of the troll just as it released a low growl.

"No just unconscious." Harry said looking up as she heard someone coming inside the bathroom. Frowning she saw the Professor's with McGonagall leading the charge.

"Weasley Potter, and Potter what are you doing here?" The elderly woman hissed her eyes flashing dangerously. Quirrell took one look at the troll before letting out a whimper and sat quickly on the floor. Snape's eyes were flashing dangerously as he looked down at the trio. "Weasley, Mister Potter what were you thinking?" Snape glared even more, and Harry wished he could've hidden his view of Ron's wand. Harry had never seen McGonagall so angry, and it was a terrifying sight.

"It was my fault professor. Harry told me not to, but I thought I could take the troll so I snuck away from the other Gryffindors. When he noticed I was gone he and Ron came right when the troll was about to kill me." Hermione said confidently, while Harry and Ron glanced at each other in surprise. Then each with trouble tried to make it seem like the story wasn't new to them. Although neither could quite believe that Hermione was lying to a teacher.

"Miss Potter, I am appalled! You of all should know better, that will be five points from Gryffindor. Now go to your dormitory, the feast will be continued there." McGonagall said angrily. Hermione hanging her head low walked out while Harry and Ron started to follow her. "Not you two! Now I don't know many first years who could take down a full grown mountain troll, so five points to both of you. For share of dumb luck. Off to your dormitories." Ron and Harry grinned at each other and immediately ran out of the bathroom.

"I can't believe we got ten points!" Ron exclaimed.

"Five if you count the point Hermione lost." Harry said softly, as they walked to the portrait. "Pig snout." They said together. Walking into the dorm and seeing Hermione waiting for them. The common room was crowded with everyone was getting ready to eat the food. Not looking at each other Hermione faced Ron. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you earlier, and thanks for saving me again."

"Thanks for getting me out of trouble." Ron said his ears burning. Then each went to get a plate with Harry grinning. It was from that point on that Ron and Hermione became friends. They held each other with a great regard and both were grateful for the friendship they'd created.

**So another chapter, sorry for the delay I just had a hard time getting motivated. I could really use reviews, favorites, and follows. Hope you like this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Quidditch

As November came around Hagrid could be seen defrosting broomsticks, bundled up in a large mole skin coat, and beaver boots. The weather was becoming colder, and the first game of the season was between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Nobody had seen Harry and Hermione play yet, since Wood decided that they were the secret weapons. Outside of the Gryffindor team the others had no idea what to expect. Although that didn't stop people telling the two that they were either going to be brilliant or terrible.

Hermione had even started and finished reading Quidditch through the ages and had allowed Harry to read it after her. The two found out that there were approximately 700 ways to commit a Quidditch foul and that during one game, The Quidditch World Cup match of 1473. He also learned that Seekers were usually the smallest and fastest members, and were notorious for getting beaten up the worst. Although death was rare it also seemed that sometime referees would go missing and turn up days or even weeks later in the Sahara desert. Hermione had become much more relaxed when it came to breaking rules, and she and Ron had immediately become better friends for it.

In the courtyard Hermione had conjured a blue flame, so that they could keep warm as Ron told her and Harry much more about Quidditch. Hermione had been keeping both boys in line with their homework as well. Although this particular afternoon as each of twins were listening to Ron explain more about their new found hobby they could see Snape limping past. Immediately the three of them squished together to block the teacher's view of the blue flames Hermione made. Something about their guilty faces; however, tipped off Snape and he started limping towards them. While he hadn't seen the flame he was looking for anything to get the trio into trouble. "What's that Potter?" He snarled at Harry stealing the book "Quidditch Through the Ages" from his grip. "Library books are not permitted outside of the castle, so I'll be taking this and five points from Gryffindor."

They all three watched in silence as the man limped away. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest looking at the two boys. "He just made that up!" Harry muttered angrily.

"I wonder what's wrong with his leg?" Hermione said watching the limping professor.

"Don't know, but I hope it's really hurting him." Ron said bitterly.

Rolling her eyes Hermione collected her stuff with the boys following and made her way up to the common room. Once inside the three sat together by a window. Hermione was checking the boy's Charms Homework making corrections as she went. She never let them copy, but when reading through ended up giving them the answers anyway. About halfway through the evening Harry decided he was going to get his book back. Looking at his sister and best friend he rolled his eyes as they looked at each other. "Better you than me." They replied instantaneously at the same time.

"And here I thought I was the twin." Harry said rolling his eyes as he made his way outside of the common room. He had the idea that Snape wouldn't be able to refuse his request if he asked in front of other teachers so he made his way down to the Teacher's lounge knocking. When he received no answer he knocked again. Finally pushing open the door he was greeted with the sight of Snape and Filch, Snape's cloak lifted up and revealed the mangled garish form of his leg, while Filch was examining it closely.

"I don't understand how you're supposed to watch all three of the beasts bloody heads at once…" Snape growled his black eyes flashing up dangerously and meeting Harry's eyes.

"I…I was wondering if I could have my book back?" Harry stammered nervously.

"Out Potter now!" Snape yelled, Harry needing no further encouragement turned around and sprinted back to the portrait before Snape could even attempt to take away another point. Running inside he was met with Hermione and Ron looking up at him startled. He then proceeded to tell the two everything he had just witnessed.

"Don't you see? Snape was trying to get past that three headed dog!" Harry finished looking at the two of them.

Hermione's eyes were wide and she shook her head. She didn't particularly like Snape, although he was nicer to her then some other student's and most certainly nicer to her than he was to Harry. Although that only made her animosity towards him worse. "No… He couldn't, he's a teacher He wouldn't try to steal something that Dumbledore was protecting." She said firmly crossing her arms.

"Honestly Hermione, you think all teachers are saints. Well I wouldn't put it past him, he's a right nasty git that one." Ron muttered angrily.

"Right but I wish I knew what it was that Dumbledore was hiding!" Harry said softly.

Harry went to bed with Hermione and Ron still arguing. He shook his head and laid down his mind buzzing with the same question. The look on Snape's face haunting him along with Neville's snores.

The next morning Harry met Hermione and the two made their way down to the Great Hall where the smell of sausages met them both. Sitting down Hermione loaded up her plate and was chatting to Ron when she looked over and noticed her brother hadn't eaten anything. Sighing she began to load his plate with all his favorites and set it in front of him with a pointed look.

"She's right Harry you need to eat." Ron said with a nod as he continued shoving food into his mouth.

"I'm not hungry…" Harry said softly in fact he felt terrible in just a few hours he'd be playing his first game.

"Oh get off it Harry James Potter, I'm playing my first game too so you have no room to refuse to eat." Hermione told him crossly giving him that look that only a woman with a maternal instinct could give.

"She's right Harry, you'll need your strength, Seeker's are always the ones to get clobbered." Seamus Finnigan smirked at him, but groaned at the well placed kick Hermione had landed on his shin.

"Not helping Seamus." She glared and looked at Harry until he finally managed to eat the two pieces of toast she put on his plate. Happy she started talking again but this time to Angelina Johnson.

By 11 o'clock the whole school had made their way out onto the pitch with many students carrying binoculars. Though the seats were raised up it could still be tricky to see the game well. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, and Ron were all beside eachother with a banner they'd made for the twins out of one of the bed sheets Scabbers had ruined, it said "Potters for president." Dean who was the best with drawing had even added a large Gryffindor Lion, and then Fred and George Weasley had added a tricky little charm to make it change colors.

Meanwhile Harry and Hermione were changing into their Scarlet Quidditch robes with the rest of the team in the locker room. Both becoming increasingly nervous as the time passed. Slytherin was playing in green. Wood cleared his throat for silence, "Okay men." He said.

"And women!" Angelina frowned.

"And women," Wood agreed. "This is it."

"The big one!" Said Fred.

"The one we've all been waiting for." George smirked.

"We know all of his speech by heart." Fred told Harry and Hermione smirking.

"We were on the team last year." George explained causing Hermione to laugh.

"Shut up you two." Oliver said fixing them each with a stern glare. "This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win I know it." He said fixing the entire team with a glare now as if to say 'or else.' "Alright it's time, good luck all of you." Hermione followed Fred and George out of the locker room with Harry beside her hoping his knees wouldn't give way.

"Don't worry you two will be brilliant." George gave the twins a warm smile as they walked onto the field being met with loud cheers. Madame Hooch was refereeing standing with her broomstick in the center of the field.

"Now I want a nice fair game from all of you." Hooch said. Harry noticed she seemed to be talking to the Slytherin sixth year, and team captain, Marcus Flint. Nudging Hermione the two shared a look that silently agreed the kid looked like he had troll blood in him.

Hermione saw the banner and pointed at it grinning at Harry. The sheet doing its job and making each twin feel much better, and much more confident. "Mount your brooms please." The twins grinned at each other and clambered onto their Nimbus 2000s. Madame Hooch gave a loud blast of her whistle and 15 brooms left the ground and soared into the air.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor. What an excellent chaser that girl is and quite attractive."

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry professor." Lee Jordan said grinning at Professor McGonagall who was closely watching him. "And she's really belting along out there. Nice pass to Hermione Potter, a great find from Wood this year! A pass to Alicia Spinnet and no Slytherin stole the Quaffel. Captain Marcus Flint flying like an eagle up there. He's going to sc- no stopped by the Gryffindor keeper and captain Oliver Wood! Gryffindors take the Quaffel and there goes Alicia Spinnet. Nice Dive around Flint, and Ouch that's got to hurt! Spinnet takes a bludger to the back of the head. Quaffel taken by the Slytherin's, that's Adrian Pucey speeding off towards the goal post. But he's blocked by a second bludgers sent his way by Fred, or George Weasley. Can't tell which is which really. Nice play though by the Gryffindor beater. Johnson back in position, really flying and there she goes to the goal post and Gryffindor scores!"

Cheers were echoing loudly from the Gryffindors while the Slytherins were moaning. "Watch out, there move along." Came Hagrid's deep voice looking up Ron quickly made room for the huge man to stand beside him. "HAGRID!" He grinned.

"Been watching from my hut." Hagrid grinned patting his huge binoculars. "Isn't the same as being in the crowd. No sign of the snitch yet?"

"Nope." Ron said turning half of his attention back to the game.

"Well he's keeping out of trouble though that's something." Hagrid grinned as he took his binoculars looking at Harry. "Hermione's doing well for her first game too. Never seen a more natural Chaser." He said proudly as he watched the speck that was Harry hovering and looking around for the snitch.

Harry was following his and Wood's plan which was to keep out of the action until absolutely necessary. He did do a couple of looptyloops to let out his feeling when Angelina scored. But now his attention was solely on finding that golden ball. When he caught a flash of gold out the corner of his eye he hurriedly looked up, but it was only the reflection from one of the Weasley's wrist watches. At one point a bludgers was headed straight at him but he dodged it. George flew up and furiously beat the bludgers away from Harry and straight at Marcus Flint flashing a grin. "Alright there Harry?" He asked grinning as Harry nodded at him before flying away.

"Slytherin in possession." Lee continued with his commentating. "Chaser Pucey ducks two bludgers. Two Weasley's and Chaser Potter. Wait was that the snitch?" A murmur ran through the crowd as the Golden ball could be seen behind Pucey's head, he dropped the Quaffel looking for it over his shoulder. Harry saw it and with a great rush of excitement took off after it, followed closely by Slytherin seeker Terrence Higgs. The Chaser's seemed to forget what they were doing as everyone watched the two seekers neck and neck chasing the snitch. Harry was faster then Higgs and he could make out the wings just ahead. Putting forth an extra burst of speed… WHAM!

A roar of outrage echoed amongst the Gryffindors Marcus Flint had purposely moved into Harry's way causing Harry to crash into him and lose control of his broom. "FOUL!" Screamed the Gryffindors even Hermione's voice could be heard. Looking up he noticed his twin seemingly shaking with rage. Madame Hooch angrily spoke to Flint and ordered a penalty shot for Gryffindor. Of course in all the confusion the Snitch had been lost.

From the stands Dean Thomas was yelling loudly, "SEND HIM OFF REF! RED CARD!"

"What are you talking about Dean?" Ron asked confused.

"In football if a player comits a nasty foul then the Ref send them off the field with a red card."

"But this is Quidditch mate there is no red cards." Ron told his friend.

"Well they ought to change the rules." Hagrid murmured angrily. "Flint could've knocked Harry out of the air!"

Lee was finding it difficult not to take sides, "So after that discussing bit of cheating…"

"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall growled.

"I mean after that open and revolting foul…"

"Jordan I'm warning you!"

"Oh alright, Slytherin Chaser Flint nearly kills Gryffindor seeker Potter, which I'm sure could happen to anyone I'm sure. So a penalty taken to Gryffindor taken by Potter, not seeker potter the female one for those of you trying to keep up. Who then puts it away with no trouble, that a girl Hermione. We now continue playing!"

Harry was dodging another bludgers when his Broom gave a sickening lurch. For a split second Harry felt like he was going to fall off so he gripped the broom as tightly as he could with his hands and knees. It was as if the broom wanted to buck him off, which just simply did not happen. Trying to turn back to the Gryffindor goal post he found that he couldn't move it at all. HE wanted Wood to call time out but he had no control of his broom. It was going zigzag and every now and then would make violent swishing moments that almost unseated him.

Lee was still talking, "Slytherin in possession, Flint with the Quaffel, passes Potter, and Johnson. Hit hard in the face by a bludgers, hope it broke his nose, only joking professor. Slytherin scores, oh no."

The Slytherin's were cheering and no one noticed how odd Harry's broom was being. Slowly his broom was carrying him higher and higher. "Don't know what Harry thinks he's doing. Why if I didn't know any better I'd say he lost control of his broom."

More and more of the corwd started turning their attention to Harry as his broom started rolling over and over. Suddenly a gasp went through the crowd as Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry had flung off holding on tightly to the wooden broom.

"Did something happen when Marcus blocked Harry?" Alicia asked.

"Can't have only powerful dark magic can interfere with a broom." Hermione said her eyes widening as she started scanning the crowd frowning she saw Snape staring at Harry's broom never once breaking eye contact and he was muttering. Flying to the twins she looked at them both. "Either hit a bludger at Snape or fly into the teacher's stands." She said flying towards her brother.

Harry's broom was vibrating so hard he was about to lose his grip. The crowd was watching terrified as Hermione tried to help him onto her broom but it was no good. Every time she got near the broom would jump higher. Finally she circled beneath him ready to catch him. Marcus Flint had scored five times without anyone noticing. Then the shriek came from the teacher's stand as first a bludgers came hurtling towards them causing Quirrell to jump forward to avoid it. And next George Weasley flew through them 'accidentally' causing Snape to jump back.

With that Harry was able to clamber up onto his broom Hermione flying up to him. "Got it?" She grinned at her twin.

"Yeah I'm good thanks!" He grinned as the two high fived Hermione flying straight back to Angelina and Alicia.

"Neville you can look now." Ron said to Neville who'd been sobbing into Hagrid's jacket for the last five minutes. Ron wouldn't admit it out loud but he was incredibly happy that his friend turned out to be alright. "I never doubted him for a minute!" He proclaimed loudly to his friends.

Suddenly Harry made a fast and swooping dive to the ground where his hand suddenly clamped to his mouth. The spectators all assuming that he was going to be sick. Hitting the ground on all fours he started coughing. Finally something gold fell into his hand. "I've got the snitch!" Harry yelled holding the ball high above his head. The game ended with quite a bit of confusion but Hermione was still the first on the ground. Nearly tackling her twin brother she threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. "Well done!" She cried happily.

"Hermione we all want to congratulate him!" Fred protested playfully as Hermione just rolled her eyes letting go of him. She then turned towards the Weasley twins and pulled them both into a hug that would put their mother to shame. "Thank you for listening to me!" She exclaimed before kissing each of their cheeks in the heat of the moment. Then quietly she added, "I think Snape was bewitching Harry's broomstick, he wasn't blinking and he was muttering I know a curse when I see one." She said softly explaining to the twins' why she was so grateful for them. The Weasley's looked at each other wide-eyed both of their necks and ears had turned very red when she kissed their cheeks. They nodded at her showing they understood and at that moment were each glad that they had listened to her as well. As they hoisted Harry onto their shoulders grinning. "Three cheers for the seeker who nearly swallowed the snitch!" They laughed the entire team celebrating loudly.

"Gryffindor won 170 to 60" Lee was still proclaiming loudly, while Marcus was groaning. "HE didn't catch it he nearly swallowed it." Although Harry had broken no rules, and so Lee just proclaimed the victory even louder. Harry though had no idea what was going on as he, Ron, and Hermione were sipping at their tea in Hagrid's hut.

"Why would Snape do something like that?" Hagrid asked in the disbelieving and slightly scolding tone of a parent.

"I don't know Hagrid, but I know what I saw. You know as well as I do that only powerful magic can mess with a broom, and Snape was doing a curse while staring at Harry." Hermione said in an aggravated tone. "Why do you think I had the twins do anything they could to distract him?" Harry looked at his sister feeling immensely grateful for her more so then normal. He knew without her they'd still be trying to pry him from the ground.

"Rubbish!" Hagrid disagreed.

"But Hagrid he does have a reason, I found out that he was trying to get past that three headed dog on Halloween. I think he was trying to steal whatever it was guarding." Harry said solemnly.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" Hagrid gasped dropping the tea pot to the ground with a large clatter.

"FLUFFY?" Hermione asked her voice raising in tone and pitch.

"Yeah he's mine, bought him off a Greek chappie I met down at the pub last year. I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the…" Hagrid cut off looking at the three of them with a frown.

"YES?" Asked Harry and Hermione eagerly both of them leaning forward.

"No, now don't ask me anymore. That's top secret that is." Hagrid said gruffly.

"But Snape's trying to steal it." Hermione said pleadingly.

"I told you that's rubbish." Hagrid told them sharply. "Snape is a Hogwarts teacher he'd do nothing of the sort."

"So why did he try to kill Harry?" Hermione demanded the afternoons events catching up to her and leaving her furious, and confused.

"I'm telling you you're wrong, I don't know why Harry's broom acted the way it did, but it was not Snape! He would never try to kill a student. Now listen to me the three of ya, you're meddling in things that ought not to be messed with. It's dangerous now you forget that dog, and what its guarding. That's between professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel."

"AHA!" exclaimed Harry. "So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved?"

Hagrid looked furious with himself as he looked down at the three students finally he tells them its late, which it was and the three take their cue to leave. Walking up to the portrait. "Pig snout." Hermione said walking into the still rowdy common room. The Gryffindors will still celebrating the game and with the arrival of the two first year players the team converged on them.

Hermione and Harry kept Ron beside them as they excitedly talked about the success of the game. Hermione and Harry agreed to next weeks practice schedule since the team was now second in the fight for the House Cup. They would be practicing extra hard in their upcoming match. Going off to the side Harry and Ron looked at each other then at Hermione. "So what are we going to do?"

"We're going to try everything we can to find out who Nicolas Flamel is. I'll start in the library. Now if you boys excuse me I'm tired and I'm going to bed." She told them walking up the stairs and to her common room. Harry and Ron stayed up for a while longer finishing their last bit of homework and then the two went to their own rooms.

Soon it was where Fred and George were the only ones left with Lee in the common room. Finishing their homework the three sat back and sighed. "It's lucky Hermione spotted the jinx when she did." Fred said solemnly.

"I don't know what those three have gotten into, but it sure doesn't make me feel good." George agreed rubbing his eyes.

"I guess we try and help them find out who Nicolas Flamel is then." Lee nodded and stood up shaking his head. "Who would've thought the three of us the worst trouble makers Hogwarts has seen since the Marauders would befriend three ickle firsties." Lee grinned as the three of them walked up to their dorm.

* * *

**So here you go another chapter that I hope you enjoy. I am excited to say almost 1,000 views 4 reviews 9 favorites and I believe 16 followers. It's exciting for me to see but please I just want two more reviews before I post the next chapter. It'd mean a lot to me, and please follow favorite review let me know what I'm doing wrong, or right. Thanks. By the way I own nothing it's all J.K. Rowling's.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Christmas, and the mirror

Slowly but surely Christmas was coming, One mid-December morning Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in ice and snow. The lake was frozen solid, and the Weasley twins along with Lee had been punished for bewitching snowballs to bounce off hit the back of Professor Quirrell's head following him around. The few owls that had braved the weather to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid. The classrooms all had an uncomfortable chill in them, but the worst was potions class in the dungeons. There the student's breath fogged around them in a white mist, and they huddled around their hot bubbling cauldrons for much needed warmth.

"I do feel terrible, for those staying here over the holidays. I mean it must be awful not being wanted at home." Draco said staring at Harry and Hermione with every word while Crabbe and Goyle laughed. Hermione bit her lip gently and quickly snaked her hand out to grab Harry's tightly in a comforting gesture as she finished measuring out powdered spine of line fish. Harry steadfastly ignored them giving his sister a small smile. Draco had been teasing them relentlessly since the Quidditch game, trying without success to find a chink in their armor. Although the twins had been holding each other in check and ignoring him he could always bait Ron into a fight. Malfoy was disgusted that the Slytherins had lost, at first he was taunting saying that Gryffindor would be replacing Harry with a wide mouthed tree frog next year. This soon stopped when he realized nobody else found it funny, they were all impressed Harry had managed to hold onto his broomstick. Now he was tormenting both twins about their lack of a proper family.

It was true both Harry and Hermione would be staying over the holidays. In fact last week when Professor McGonagall had come around with the list of those who'd be staying Harry and Hermione were the first to sign up. Each was overjoyed when it turned out that the Weasley's would be staying as well. This was because Mister and Missus Weasley would be going to Romania to visit another one of their brother named Charlie. However the two weren't upset about the fact they were unwelcome at Privet Drive, in fact they knew this would be the best Christmas they've ever had.

Quickly making their way out of the frigid dungeon they came face to face with a large fir tree blocking their way. By the wild tufts of hair, and the giant feet sticking out from the bottom they three came to the Conclusion that Hagrid was the one carrying it. "Why hello Hagrid. Do you need any help?" Ron asked poking his head through the branches.

"Naw I'm alright thanks Ron."

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" Malfoy's cold voice came from behind them. "What are you doing Weasley, trying to earn some extra money? Hoping you'll be head gamekeeper when you leave home I suppose. That hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family is used to." Malfoy said smirking at the red haired boy.

Hermione groaned as Ron predictably dived at the blonde just as Snape upstairs. "WEASLEY!" He snarled causing Ron to immediately let go of the front of Malfoy's robes.

"He was provoked Professor Snape." Chimed Hagrid as he stuck his head around the huge fir tree. "Malfoy here was insultin' his family!"

"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules Hagrid." Snape said cooly. "Five points from Gryffindor, like always. Now be grateful it isn't more, move along all of you."

Malfoy Crabbe and Goyle pushed past the tree scattering pine needles everywhere. "I'll get him." Ron muttered angrily.

"I hate them both." Said Harry, "Malfoy and Snape."

"C'mon cheer up it's nearly Christmas." Said Hagrid chipperly. "Tell you what you three come see the Great Hall with me, it looks a treat." So the three of them followed Hagrid to the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were busy putting up the Christmas decorations.

"Aww Hargid the last tree! Put it in the far corner would you." Professor Flitwick said pleasantly. Other than Professor McGonagall, Flitwick was Hermione's second favorite teacher, and not because he constantly praised her as genius. He was just a genuinely good and kind man who truly cared for the students.

The hall looked spectacular with Holly and Mistletoe hung all around the walls, and no less than 12 towering Christmas trees stood all around the room. Some were sparkled with tiny icicles while others glittered with hundreds of candles. "How many days left til holidays?" Hagrid asked.

"Just one, which reminds me Harry we need to go to the library before it closes for the holidays." Hermione said looking at her brother.

"Oh yeah you're right." Said Ron tearing his eyes away from Flitwick who was conjuring golden bubbles and was trailing the over the branches of the new tree.

"The Library!" Hagrid exclaimed looking down at the three first years. "Just before the holidays bit keen aren't ya?"

"Oh we're not working." Harry grinned at him brightly.

"Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is." Hermione added with a shrug.

"You what?" Hagrid looked shocked. "Listen here I told you three drop it, it's nothing to ya what that dog is guarding."

"We just want to know who Nicolas Flamel is that's all." Ron said looking up at the giant.

` "Unless you'd like to tell us and save us some trouble." Harry added.

"We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find anything. Just give us a hint I know I've read his name somewhere." Hermione said with an innocent pout set on her lips.

"Now listen here you three are meddlin' where you shouldn't. I'm not going to help you with anything so drop it!" Hagrid frowned.

"Just have to find out for ourselves then." Ron said then the three left Hagrid looking disgruntled and hurried off to the library. The three had been searching diligently for Nicolas Flamel's name because how else would they find out what Snape wanted to steal?

The trouble was they were having trouble even knowing where to start. They didn't truly know what Flamel did to get himself into a book which only made it that much harder to pick a book and get the correct answers. It seemed that the man wasn't important at all, he was missing from notable witches and wizards of the 20th century, and all other books similar. Ron and Hermione each started off to search for books. While Hermione had a prefect list. Ron was hurriedly pulling books off at random. Harry of course wandered off to the restricted section. Unfortunately he didn't have a note to allow him to look in the restricted books. So the moment Madame Pince the librarian caught sight of him she shooed him away. He sighed in defeat, the books back there contained powerful dark magic not taught at Hogwarts, and were only read by the students studying advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Walking out Harry waited in the corridor for the other two. But when both came out empty handed he wasn't surprised. The three had been looking for at least two weeks, and they couldn't ask Madame Pince. They figured she could tell them exactly what they needed to know, but they couldn't risk the chance that Snape would figure out what they were up to.

Dejectedly the three started walking back to lunch sitting at the Gryffindor table with Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, and the Weasley twins. "We'll keep looking when everyone is away." Hermione assured her brother.

"Looking for what?" Angelina asked looking over at her young friends curiously. Angelina was a third year just like Fred and George.

"We've got them doing prank research for us." Fred cut in smoothly.

"Yeah you know for when we have our own joke shop and we make the twins that live our spokesmen. I mean celebrity endorsement, and it'd be cheap." George said taking a bit of his sandwich.

"Oh yeah what about Ron?" Angelina asked looking at the twins with a smirk on her lips.

"Well duh, Ron's our slave labor. You can't expect to have a solid business that wasn't built on the foundation of forced servitude." The twins said together causing Angelina to laugh and turn her attention to Alicia Spinnet who was telling Lee a very interesting story. Or so it seemed because Lee couldn't take his eyes off the girl. Hermione just smiled at the twins sending them a silent thank you. "So boys what are we going to do over the break?" she grinned before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Well Hermione and Harry you two are spending Christmas with the Weasley's which means." George started in a sing song voice that Fred immediately picked up.

"That you get to participate in snowball fights, snowman building, and the customary opening of presents."

Harry and Hermione looked at eachother both shifting uneasily. Fred and George tilted their heads at the twins and frowns actually marred their usually laughing faces. "What's with the looks?" They asked together.

"We don't usually get anything." Hermione said with a shrug telling them like it was.

"Last time we got a present it was one sock each, and they weren't even new. But we don't need it we're just glad to be here instead of there." Harry smiles and nudged Hermione playfully. The Weasley's however were staring at their friends aghast. Even though they'd never had much they always got gifts. Their mother saved up all year to make sure each of her children at least got some candy, as well as the gifts she made. The three brothers looked at each other and nodded discreetly, their mother would hear about this.

HJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJP

The truth was for that first part of the vacation Hermione and the boys were having so much fun that they didn't even spare Flamel a second thought. With hardly anyone there the three of them were able to get the good chairs by the fireplace. Sometimes Hermione would disappear with the twins, during that time Ron would teach Harry wizard's chest. Which was exactly like Muggle chess but the pieces moved and destroyed one another, as well as talked to the player. Hermione after being beaten by Ron far too many times for her pride to allow stopped taking an interest and left it to Harry and Ron. She and the twins were as thick as thieves, only most people didn't seem to realize that. Spending time together was rare for the three, and since they were on holiday the trio were excited to finally prank and hang around each other.

Hermione while not typically a rule breaker enjoyed the mischief. It was almost like when she was creating chaos with the twins she was closer to something, there was a hum in her blood which made her feel almost less alone. Not that she was ever alone with Harry, but she almost felt like someone was shooting her full of parental pride. She and the twins had spent most of the break pranking Percy as often as possible. His reactions always made the act worth it. The second day of break McGonagall stopped them with a disapproving glare about to send the twins, and possibly Hermione herself to detention after the break when Fred just pushed Hermione in front of them. Looking at the professor calmly Hermione explained that technically by drawing a mustache and glasses on Percy's face with a semi-permanent marker they hadn't truly broken any rules. Because the marker would wash off by Christmas, and it wasn't degrading, nor had it caused bodily harm.

McGonagall stared at the young witch who was as brilliant as her mother, yet as wild as her father. It was an interesting mix, one she'd yet to see in Harry. Truthfully staring into those amber orange eyes that were sparkling with mischief reminded her so much of James it was almost painful. James Potter and the rest of the marauders had always been her favorite students. Now to look upon his daughter, who looked so much like Lily she had to look away. Looking up at the twins she was hit with a slight flash of memory causing her words to leave her mouth.

_"Professor come on, you know we'd never do anything harmful!" Sirius Black said his voice smooth as silk as he flipped his hair out of his face with a smirk. The four of them had just been caught red handed setting up a trip wire that would seemingly unleash a bucket full of color changing potion on any unfortunate student to walk by. Crossing her arms she looked at James Potter. "Detention!" She said determinedly. James smirked and pushed Remus up to the front, the boy with shabby hair looking gaunter than ever. McGonagall's furious eyes warmed at the sight of him. He raised his hazel eyes to hers with a slight smile. "Technically professor, no student's been harmed and they won't be. The potion will come out eventually with no adverse side effects. And the rules clearly state we can only be punished if we have an intended target, one who could get truly hurt. We aren't hurting them just giving our fellow Slytherin students a new look. Giving them some house spirit mind you." McGonagall sighing in defeat crossed her arms fixing each of the boys with a glare so nasty it had Peter sniveling and drawing away. "Fine! No detention but you can't do it here! Or anywhere, so take down your little trap and go back to the common room!" She said in defeat turning on her heel and shaking her head at the groans from the four students._

"I believe Ms. Potter, that your father would've been proud of you. He was after all one of the greatest pranksters to pass through these halls." McGonagall said unable to help herself, not a day went by that she didn't regret the death of James and Lily. Looking at one of their children she just sighed. She wanted her to know that she was much closer to her parents than she could've ever thought. "Your brother is much more like your mother, has her even temper quick wit and you are both blessed with her brains and kindness as well as her humility. A trait your father was lacking, I've never met a more confident teenager, except for perhaps Sirius Black. Yes your parents would be very proud Hermione of both you and Harry." McGonagall finished warmly before she turned away adding over her shoulder. "Make sure my prefect is cleaned up by dinner tonight."

Hermione just stared after her professor. Then she looked at the twins and gave them a warm smile. "Well boys it looks like pranking is in my blood." This caused the twins to grin back at her. Hermione was the smartest witch of the age, with her brains they would be unstoppable.

HJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJP

That was the way it went 'til Christmas, everyone would lounge around eat good food, the Twins would be planning pranks, with Hermione's help. And Harry and Ron would goof off and play Wizards chess. Then every night the gang would have a snowball fight that would last until their lips turned blue. It was better than either Harry or Hermione could've ever pictured it being. Of course once Hermione told Harry about their father, and what McGonagall said he took a bit more interest in the pranks, but ultimately it was Hermione who was the mastermind.

On Christmas morning Harry woke up not expecting to find anything at the foot of his bed except maybe something from Hermione. So when he opened his eyes he was incredibly surprised to see the packages that were waiting for him. From Hagrid he received a hand carved flute, from Hermione a package of Chocolate frogs, the Dursley's even sent him fifty pence, which Harry gave to Ron because the boy was absolutely fascinated, then he received homemade fudge and an emerald green sweater with a black H on the front from Mrs. Weasley. Never having gotten this much Harry was so thankful and happy for his gifts he couldn't stop smiling. That was when he noticed the last package. Opening it out came a silvery kind of cloak. Picking it up he looked at Ron completely confused.

"Well put it on then." Ron encouraged with a grin.

Harry needing no further encouragement slid the garment around his shoulders. Looking at Ron he found the boy looking at him with a pale face. "That's not just any old cloak, that's an invisibility cloak! There supposed to be really rare! Who sent it to you?" Harry grabbing the card read aloud.

"Mr. Potter, your father left this in my possession before he died. Use it well." Looking at Ron the Raven haired boy frowned shaking his head. "Just says use it well. Anyways c'mon we've got to get down to the common room to see what Hermione got."

Hermione being the only girl in her dorm woke up to find a pile of presents neatly at her bed. She was astonished when she opened the first, it was a muggle chocolate bar from Harry, from the Dursley's she received fifty pence, from Hagrid a hand carved whistle that made Crookshanks' ears pin back as he walked up to her almost like she'd called him, she opened a mystery package to find homemade chocolate fudge and a thick navy blue sweater with an emblazoned yellow H on the front. That's when she saw her last package. Taking it she first read the note attached. "Dear Ms. Potter, this belonged to your mother, inside you'll find a picture of her and your father on one side, and them with their best friends on the other. Keep it with you always, it protects against certain dark magical artifacts, and the curses put upon them." Opening the package Hermione found a dainty golden locket with a lion on the front. Opening it she met to pairs of familiar eyes one a hazel brown, and the other emerald green. The couple was smiling until the man leaned forward capturing the woman's lips, they seemed so in love. On the other side stood a lanky teenager with blonde hair and scars, he looked haggard but was grinning. Beside him was a mousy man with watery eyes who was shorter and fatter than the rest. Then there stood a man with long black wavy hair and cobalt blue eyes with an easy yet confident grin who had his arm around her father. She could easily see the messy expanse of raven hair that Harry and to some extent herself had gotten. Her dad's grin was easy and light but he lit up like a Christmas tree when he looked into her very pregnant mother's eyes his hands going to her belly. Causing the redheaded woman to blush and grin before kissing him and pushing the black haired man away.

Hermione felt her eyes watering as she pulled on her new sweater and hurried off downstairs to meet her brother. Grinning widely when she saw Harry she handed him the locket. "Those are our parents Harry!" Hermione said softly with a grin as Harry looked up at her with wide eyes. "This was Dad's too!" He said suddenly showing Hermione the old cloak telling her it was an invisibility cloak. Hermione just seemed happy to have something that was their parents' it made her feel even closer to them. That was when she looked up to see Fred, and George walking down the stairs.

"Morning," She grinned at the two, who looked up at them. Fred and George grinned when they saw her wearing her Weasley sweater as well as Harry.

"I think she makes 'em better if you aren't family." Fred declared sitting on the couch beside Hermione and casually throwing his legs over her lap.

"Harry and Hermione's are better than ours." Pouted George as he looked at Ron suspiciously. "Why aren't you wearing yours?"

"Yeah c'mon Ron their lovely and warm." Fred smirked at his baby brother.

"I hate maroon." Ron grumbled as he pulled the offending piece of clothing on. That's when George gasped and Fred looked up sharply.

"You haven't got a letter on yours, suppose mum thinks we don't know our own names. But we aren't stupid we know we're called Gred and Forge." Fred smirked proudly as George snickered and Ron just rolled his eyes.

"What's all this noise?" Percy said as he came downstairs obviously unwrapping his own gifts since he had his own sweater hung over his arm. George instantly grabbed it and grinned. "Look 'P' for Prefect! C'mon Perce put it on, even Harry and Hermione got one." In an instant Fred was on his feet and the twins started forcing their big brother into the homemade sweater causing Hermione to laugh.

"I… Don't… Want… To…" Grumble Percy as the twins wrestled him into the sweater.

"And you aren't sitting with the prefects today Percy." Fred Chided.

"Yeah Christmas is a time for family!" George grinned as they marched Percy out of the room with his arms pinned to his sides by the Christmas sweater.

Harry and Hermione had never had such a Christmas dinner. A hundred fat roasted turkeys, mountains of roast and boiled potatoes, with buttered peas, boats of rich creamy gravy, and cranberry sauce, and finally stacks of wizard crackers all along the table.

These were much better then muggle crackers that the Dursley's would get with little paper hats in them. Harry pulled one with Fred while George with Hermione and when they cracked they opened with a bang filling the whole table with smoke, Harry's had a rare admirals hat and several live white mice, while Hermione's had a an intricate looking top hat, as well as a wizarding chess set, which she promptly gave to Harry. "There now you have your own." She grinned at him and looked at Fred and George for a moment. Frowning she crossed her arms and looked at the twin with a 'G' on his sweater. "Fred why do you have on George's sweater?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Mione, I'm George." Fred declared with a smirk.

"Well then I'm Harry." Hermione deadpanned crossing her arms. "I know you're Fred so why do you have on George's sweater and how did you to change so fast, you were only in the bathroom for a minute."

"Bloody hell Hermione, not even Mum can tell them apart like that." Ron said looking at the two twins who were looking at Hermione with tilted heads.

"Honestly Ronald they aren't the same person, no matter how much they'd like for you to believe it." Hermione laughed rolling her eyes at the red head.

At the high table Dumbledore was now wearing a flowered bonnet and was laughing merrily with Flitwick at some joke. Hagrid's face was getting redder and redder as he ordered more wine until finally he bent over and kissed McGonagall's cheek. Which to everyone's surprise just caused the professor to blush and giggle with a lopsided top hat somewhat like Hermione's.

As they left the Great hall Harry was loaded down with things from the crackers. Although he lost his mice, who would inevitably become Mrs. Norris' Christmas dinner. He also had a "grow your own warts kit," and luminous never pop balloons. Hermione had a box of sugar quills a new copy of "Quidditch through the ages" and a charmed quill that seemed to splatter ink into the users face. Happily she made her way back to the common room where the twins separated going to their dorms to change.

They once again had an all-out snowball war with the Weasley's, until they were soaking and unable to stay warm even with a charm. They returned to the fire in the Common room where Harry tried to break in his new chess set, and unfortunately lost spectacularly. They ate turkey sandwiches and cakes until they were all too full to do much else before bed except sit and watch as Percy chased Fred and George all over Gryffindor tower because they had stolen his prefect badge. Little did Percy know Hermione had it in the pocket of her robe, and if he would just ask nicely she would happily give it to him.

Harry and Ron had gone to bed early Harry thinking hard but unable to grasp what was bothering him. Hermione stayed downstairs talking with the twins and laughing. The three of them were planning a welcome back prank, but that was when she felt it. Someone looking at her, turning around she tilted her head. She couldn't see anything but she knew Harry was there that's when the portrait door opened. Frowning she shook her head figuring he'd tell her when he was ready. Her hand on the locket she'd received she turned her attention back to the twins who were arguing about something. "Honestly boys, we need to think much bigger if we're even going to try to make a splash." Hermione said with a shake of her head. Rubbing her face she bit her lip looking at them. "Have you ever gotten Snape?"

"Snape? Well I mean we've tried but the man is just so damn perceptive he gives us detention before we have a chance." Fred told her leaning back in his seat.

"What do you have in mind?" George grinned at the little bushy haired witch.

"I say we charm a mop bucket and a few brushes to wash his hair periodically throughout the day. At random intervals, and we should do a fading camouflage, that way when they aren't washing his hair he can't find them." Hermione smirked grinning at the twins in triumph.

"You win!" George smirked looking at his brother. They sat for a little while more talking, but eventually Fred and George went upstairs and Hermione waited for Harry. It wasn't long when she woke up to someone shaking her shoulder rubbing her eyes she saw her brother with the invisibility cloak and Ron standing beside him. Rubbing her eyes she sat up looking at the two boys in confusion.

"C'mon Hermione, I have to show you something!" Harry exclaimed excitedly grabbing his sister's hand and pulling her under the cloak with himself and Ron. Hermione to tired to really protest just followed Harry alongside Ron who looked just as confused as she felt. As the trio trekked their way through the castle unable to be seen Hermione became more and more lost. That was until Harry pulled them into an abandoned room, where in the middle of it sat a mirror. It was beautiful with an inscription over the top. "Erisedstra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi" Hermione stared at it in wonder and then looked at Harry as he stood in front of it. Biting her lip she watched him as he lead Ron right where he was standing. "Okay now stand here and you'll see them too." Harry told Ron looking at Hermione excitedly.

"See who? I don't see anyone but me, and bloody hell I'm head boy! And Captain of the Quidditch team, I've just won the world cup. Harry you don't suppose this mirror shows the future?"

Harry frowned and looked at Hermione quickly grabbing her hand once Ron moved and pulling her in front of the mirror looking at her expectantly. "Do you see Mum and Dad, and the rest of our family?" he asked her nervously thinking maybe he'd gone crazy.

When Hermione looked into the mirror she saw herself and Harry with Fred and George and Ron. Then there were Hagrid and McGonagall all smiling and happy. She just shook her head at Harry frowning. "Harry I only see our friends."

"How can you not see our family?"

"I'm telling you it tells the future!" Ron exclaimed loudly. With that sentence the meow of Filch's cat was easily heard and the three of them hurried to get under the invisibility cloak and make their way back to the dorms.

With a heavy heart Hermione made her way back to her room and laid down. All throughout the day she couldn't get her mind off the mirror, and she knew Harry couldn't either. Closing her eyes the following night she got up and went to the common room almost running straight into Harry. She knew that he was going to the mirror as well. She wanted to see their family, she truly did, but she just remembered how content she was with their friends looking back at her. "Well c'mon Harry you and I both know we're going to the mirror."

With that Harry and Hermione got under the cloak and walked side by side to the room. Each taking a seat in front of the mirror silently holding the other's hand. Hermione still saw their friends, and Harry still saw their entire family. The two didn't know how long they'd stayed like that until they heard a throat clearing from behind them. Each glancing back they saw Professor Dumbledore looking at them with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Sir we were just…." Hermione started only to be silenced when the Headmaster put his hand up.

"I understand… This mirror is quite something, tell me Harry Hermione what do you see?"

Hermione swallowed before glancing at Harry she sighed. "I see myself and Harry along with all our friends we're all happy and me and Harry aren't alone." She told him honestly crossing her arms. "Ron saw himself as Quidditch captain and Head Boy." She added quietly.

"I see mine and Hermione's family, all of it including our ancestors. Professor how is it we all see different things?"

"This my dear children is the Mirror Of Erised. It shows you what your hearts greatest desire is. Harry for you it's to have your whole family, Hermione yours is to have your friends as your family so you and Harry are no longer alone, and can feel accepted and loved. I believe Ron's shows his desire for attention, he's the youngest boy in his family and now he's friends with the two most famous siblings in the Wizarding World he must feel a bit left out…" Dumbledore told them both with a thoughtful look upon his kind and aged face.

"What about you Professor?" Harry asked causing those kind blue eyes to gaze at him and Hermione curiously.

"I see a nice warm pair of socks. Now I think it's best if you two head to your dorms and got to bed." The twins nodded making their way to the door. "Oh and do me a favor, after tonight please don't come looking for the mirror again." This caused Harry and Hermione to stop and turn towards the professor looking at eachother they nodded their agreement. Slipping underneath the cloak each twin was reflecting on their Headmaster's words. Each coming to the conclusion that his answer was false, but neither really dwelling on it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dragons and Nicolas Flamel

As school started back up again Hermione was incredibly disappointed with herself for not making any progress on Nicolas Flamel. Since the night in front of the mirror Harry and Hermione had both agreed to put up the cloak until they had to use it again. That didn't stop the nightmares though. Every night Hermione and even Harry would wake up in a cold sweat each having the same dream that their parents would disappear in a flash of green light. Hermione even had trouble going back to sleep afterwards.

Now the trio were back to skimming through library books whenever they had the opportunity. Of course Harry and Hermione had less time than Ron, because of all the Quidditch practices that had been forced in. The Weasley twins and Hermione all moaned and groaned that Wood was becoming a fanatic, but Harry was on Wood's side. If they won the next game against Hufflepuff they'd take Slytherin's lead for the House cup. This would be the first time in Seven years that's happened. While Hermione understood how important the match was she was really getting tired of Wood throwing things at her in between classes. If she didn't catch it he'd make her start practicing Aerials while Fred and George hit bludgers at her. So far she'd managed to dodge each time except for one and Fred felt so bad he didn't leave her side for hours afterwards while Madame Pomfrey healed the sprain in her wrist.

One particularly wet practice, who are we kidding, they were all wet practices. The snow had been replaced by a never-ending torrent of rain. Anyways, one particularly wet practice Wood gave the team some bad news. He was furious with the Weasley twins who had started dive bombing each other and acting like they were about to fall off their brooms. "Will ye stop messing around! This is exactly what will lose us the match. Snape's refereeing this time and he'll be looking for anything excuse to knock points off Gryffindor."

George of course really did fall off his broom at the words. "Snapes refereeing!" He sputtered through a mouth full of mud. "When has he ever refereed a Quidditch match. He's not going to be fair if we over take Slytherin." He continued while the rest of the team landed to complain too.

"It's not my fault! We'll just have to have a clean game so he can't do anything about it." Wood said with conviction. Just like that the practice was back on. Of course right after everyone hung back to talk. Harry though immediately left the pitch thinking that Snape really was going to kill him. Hermione made a move to follow him but she was stopped by a pair of lanky arms wrapping around her waist. Looking up she rolled her eyes at Fred laughing.

"Okay I've got to go check on my brother, we'll discuss the prank tonight but really I've got to go Fred." Hermione said trying not to show how worried she was that Snape was refereeing. Fred took one look into the small redhead's eyes and sighed letting her go.

"Tonight then Mione, and don't forget or else I'll prank you in front of the whole school." He warned with a goofy smile as he watched her run after Harry.

"Oi dear brother I'd say you have it bad for our partner in crime." George grinned from beside him causing Fred to sputter.

"What! She's an ickle firstie, there is no way I like her as anything more than just a friend!" Fred glared at his brother.

"Yeah I know, but who knows we're only two years well probably closer to three years older than her. Maybe when she's a third year you'll have a chance Freddie." George grinned clapping his brother on the back. The truth was Hermione was just like another little sister to him. He was honestly ecstatic with the idea of her and Fred, she just got the two of them. She'd never make them choose between her and the other, she knew that they were a packaged deal.

When Hermione caught up to Harry he was just walking into the common room. That's where she saw Ron and Seamus playing chess. Hermione still refused to play because she hated losing especially to Ron. "Don't talk to me just yet I'm trying to concentrate." Ron said looking up but then stopping and frowning. "The two of you look horrible!"

Sighing quietly Harry and Hermione began telling the two about Snape's sudden sinister desire to be a Quidditch referee. "Don't play!" Seamus said immediately.

"Say your ill!" Ron suggested nodding to Seamus.

"Pretend to break your leg, although if both of you do it that might be a bit suspicious."

"Wait really break your legs!" Ron grinned gleefully.

"This is not a joke Ronald!" Hermione frowned hitting him in the shoulder causing Ron to grumble angrily.

"I can't! I'm the only seeker, and Hermione can't either the reserve chasers don't know the plays like she does."

At that moment Neville toppled into the common room. No one quite knew how he managed to get through the portrait hole because his legs had been stuck together with what was easily recognized as the leg locker curse. "Who did this to you?" Hermione frowned helping him sit down.

"Malfoy, I met him outside the library said he was looking for someone to practice that on." Neville stammered looking down.

"Go to Professor McGonagall." Hermione urged rubbing the boys shoulder comfortingly.

"No I don't want to cause any more trouble." Neville argued stubbornly.

"You've got to stand up to him Neville! He's used to walking all over people." Ron said angrily.

"No need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor Malfoys already done that." Neville said glumly causing Hermione to take his face in her hands and kneel in front of him making him meet her fiery eyes.

"Then stop proving him right! Being brave isn't hereditary it's a choice Neville and if you didn't have it in you then the sorting hat would've never put you in here to begin with. You're smart and loyal, and a great friend so stop listening to that stupid little prat and listen to us your friends!" Hermione said angrily looking away as Neville looked like he would cry from her kind words. "If anyone deserves to be a Gryffindor Neville it's you, we just have to find a way to get you to show it." She said in a much nicer voice.

"Here Neville have a chocolate frog." Harry smiled handing the boy the container. To which Neville eagerly accepted popping the candy in his mouth and handing Harry the card. It was another card containing Dumbledore but when Harry read the back out of habit his eyes widened. Right there plain as day was the name Nicolas Flamel. "Hermione! I've found it! I knew I'd seen the name somewhere." Harry said handing the card to his sister.

Hermione's eyes widened as she stood up. "We'll be right back Neville I promise." Hermione smiled casting the counter curse to help Neville out of his bind. "C'mon Ronald!" Hermione said impatiently as Ron finally beat Seamus and followed his two best friends.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked looking annoyed as he followed them.

"To the library Ronald." Hermione said over her shoulder walking into the room and immediately going to a book on the shelf pulling it out and flipping through pages. "I knew I'd heard that name. Okay so it says here Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone, also known as the Philosophers stone." Harry and Ron just looked at her blankly causing Hermione to groan. "Oh honestly don't you two read, I swear Fred and George understand more then you two, and they refuse to step foot in the library. The stone can make metal into gold, and creates an elixir of eternal life." Hermione said annoyed looking at the boys. "That's got to be what Fluffy is guarding!"

"It makes sense, I mean who wouldn't want eternal life, and riches galore." Harry nodded sitting back and sighing.

The three continued to discuss the stone the next day all through class. But as the Quidditch game neared the subject was more or less dropped. As Harry and Hermione sat with their team everyone was moaning about how unfair the game was going to be. Hermione had a death grip on Harry's hand and she chewed on her lip. She wasn't going to let anyone kill her or her brother. Even though she knew Snape's attack had been specifically used on Harry she couldn't help but feel that she was going to be targeted too. Hermione listened as Wood gave his pep talk trying not to laugh as Fred and George mouthed along and made the motions behind him. Then it was time for the game to begin.

As the players took their spots and the whistle was blown Hermione's eyes automatically went to Snape. She knew Wood had taken Harry aside asking him to catch the Snitch as early as possible and she shook her head. Catching the Quaffle she started zooming at the head of the formation Fred and George flanking her as they hit away bludgers aimed to take her out. She threw the ball easily through the Hufflepuff Keepers goal and the crowd roared. She high fived Angelina and grinned as Alicia whistled. The three girls worked well together, and no one could deny how strong the Gryffindors team was this year. That's when Hermione heard the foul called unjustly on a Hufflepuff chaser and shook her head looking at Snape. She'd never seen him looking so angry before. But the fact that Dumbledore had come to watch the match did settle her nerves. She knew Snape wouldn't pull anything as long as Dumbledore was watching.

Shaking her head she got back into the game dodging other players and bludgers alike and capturing the Quaffle in midair and zooming towards the other side of the pitch lobbing the ball to Angelina. That's when she saw Harry going into a spectacular dive and shaking her head she saw the flash of gold that he was after. Grinning when Harry held the golden ball above his head and looking at the furious looking Snape. It was clear that Gryffindor won.

Back in the locker rooms Wood was excitedly cheering their team on and clapping Harry on the back. Hermione was in the girl's shower washing up and pulling on her Weasley jumper and a pair of jeans walking over to Harry. She grins at her brother playfully bumping her hip with his. "The Potter twins two of the finest Quidditch players to grace the pitch in years." She teased starting to put her stuff away but frowning when she looked out. "Who's going into the forest?"

Harry looked out where she was looking and frowned slinging his leg over his broom. "I bet its Snape. Get on." Hermione did as she was told getting on the broom behind Harry the two silently following after the mysterious figure. That's when they heard Snape's voice. Putting her hand over her own mouth and her other over Harry's they quietly listened. They could just make out Snape in a shadowy clearing with Quirrell.

"D-Don't know w-why y-you w-wanted t-to meet m-me here o-of a-all p-places Severus."

"I thought we'd keep this private." Said Snape his voice cold and menacing. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Sorcerer's Stone after all." Harry leaned forward only to be pulled back by his sister trying to catch what Quirrell was mumbling but Snape interrupted him. "Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?"

"I-I d-don't know w-what you…"

"You know perfectly well what I mean!" An owl hooted after that causing Harry to jump and nearly knock both himself and Hermione out of the tree where the broom was hovering. Once they situated themselves they could only hear one more sentence uttered by Snape. "Very well, I'll give you more time but you'll do well to remember where your loyalties lie." And with that Snape put on the hood and stalked away leaving a very pale Quirrell in his wake. Making their way back to the broom shed Hermione shook her head as Harry put his Nimbus up.

Walking into the castle both Harry and Hermione were almost tackled by Ron. "WE WON! I gave Malfoy a black eye, and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle singlehandedly. Only he's still in the infirmary, but Madame Pomfrey says he'll be just fine once he wakes up. Talk about showing Slytherin! We're having a party in the common room, Fred and George stole some cake and stuff from the kitchens now c'mon!" Ron grinned dragging the two back to the common room. The moment they walked in they were met with deafening cheers. Fred and George had Harry up on their shoulders and everyone was chanting "Potter!" Hermione smiled slightly, able to relax but her mind still on Snape and Quirrell. She was glad for once Harry and herself had proven they weren't just a famous name. The two had actually achieved something that was all on them. Sitting by the fire alone she bit her lip lost in thought and trying to figure out what Snape was trying to do, and when he was going to do it.

That's when she felt the warmth of another body beside her and looking up she grinned at Fred. "Okay so we're all set for tomorrow right? We've got the hair color changer in the shampoo, the bucket and brushes have been charmed. This is going to be great." She smiled at him only to notice that he was looking at her strangely. Tilting her head she laughs, "You okay Freddie?"

Fred snapped out of it when she asked her question and frowned slightly to himself but then just smiled at his friend. "Of course I am Mione, sorry it's just your eyes look awesome in the light of the fire." That caused a red tint to appear on Hermione's face making her push her friend.

"Shut up." She laughed and looked around at everyone seeing George flirting with Angelina. "Why aren't you with George? You know Alicia has a huge crush on you right?" The moment she said it she felt an unfamiliar pang. Shaking her head she knew it was because she had a crush on the red headed twin as well. But she would never admit it to Fred or George, she valued their friendship too much to ruin it.

"Yeah I know she tried to kiss me earlier." Fred shrugged as he leaned his head back against the seat. "But I like someone else, and I don't think she likes me." He looked at Mione trying to convey with his eyes what his words were lacking.

"Are you kidding me? Even the Slytherin girls talk about how much they'd like to date you or George, Fred. Anyone that didn't like you is an idiot." She told him honestly shaking her head with a smile. "I mean you're funny, sometimes I think you're even funnier than George. And you're both handsome, but you've got a bit more of that bad boy side to you and girls love that. Then add to the fact you're a total softie underneath. Fred Weasley you're every girls dream man." Then just like that Fred leaned forward a pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth. That caused Hermione's face to turn cherry red and the words to die in her throat. Looking at Fred her stomach erupted into butterflies and she looked down.

"Sorry, it's just you always separate me and George. Even when we're together we aren't Fred and George we're just Fred and George. If that makes sense." Fred said his ears turning red as he tried to find the words.

"Fred it's okay! I get it we're best friends, I think you're allowed to give me friendly pecks. It's not like we're snogging or anything. Anyways I'm going to bed and I'll see you bright and early with George that way we can set up the prank." Hermione laughed playfully pushing her friend and then going up to her bedroom a soft smile on her cheeks as she thought about Fred's lips so close to her own.

The next morning Hermione was up earlier than all the other girls in her dorm. Getting dressed she walked down to the common room waiting for the twins. Grinning up at them when they triumphantly show her the shampoo she grins. "Okay so I think it should start with his first class of the day. Then at the feast we'll finish it off with the color changing shampoo. I think it'll only last a week. I would try it on my hair, but Christmas has already past and I'd rather not get caught red handed. Or green haired." She explained the twins quickly agreeing causing the twins to set up everything and Hermione to stay on guard. Biting her lip once they were out the trio went to breakfast sitting across from Lee who was still giving Alicia goo goo eyes.

Throughout the entire day that talk of the school was Professor Snape and the charmed objects that washed his hair routinely every half hour. Smirking as Hermione sat with Harry and Ron at the feast she looked over at the Weasley twins smirking. Snape's reaction had been well worth the wait on the prank. Every time he'd try and dodge everything getting angrier and angrier. He even tried to destroy the bucket and brushes but that just made them wash harder. Now as the half-hour approached it was easy to see Snape was getting weary he looked like he might bolt and his eyes were shifting everywhere. Then right on time out of nowhere the brushes attacked with the special shampoo scrubbing and scrubbing until in crescendo the bucket dropped over his head and then everything burst into multicolored bubbles. Hermione's own special touch covering Snape and drying him off at the same time. Then when the bubbles vanished there sat Snape with Emerald Green hair causing the entire hall even the Slytherins to fall down laughing.

HJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJP

With only ten weeks left to go until the end of term Hermione had started studying her butt off. Even making Ron and Harry study with her. The finals were mandatory if you wanted to go onto year two at Hogwarts. Even Neville was studying with the trio, and Fred and George were quizzing Hermione whenever the opportunity arose. It had been a month since the prank on Snape and everyone agreed that it was the best that the Weasley's had pulled yet. Hermione humbly played down her part only for Fred and George to build it back up.

The three had come to the conclusion that Quirrell was stronger than they had previously thought. They knew that if Quirrell lost his nerve the stone would be lost to them forever. The three also would press their ears again the door leading to the third floor corridor to check on Fluffy. Hermione and Harry would try to give their professor encouraging smiles whenever they passed him the corridors. Ron had even started telling people off for laughing at his stutter.

Hermione had begun studying like crazy, which in turn drove Harry and Ron crazy because she'd nag at them every chance she got. Unfortunately the teachers seemed to think everyone should be studying more as well. They piled so much homework on their students that the Easter holidays weren't half as much fun as the Christmas ones.

In fact the trio spent most of their free time in there library, where Ron after moaning and groaning about how bored he was finally saw Hagrid. "Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?"

Hagrid shuffled into view hiding something behind his back and looking around shiftily. "Eh Jus' lookin'." He said uncomfortably. "What about you three? Not still trying to find out about ole' Nicolas Flamel are ya?"

"No we found out about him ages ago." Ron said smugly. "And we know what the dog is guarding, it a Sorcerers St…"

"Shh!" Hagrid hushed them fiercely.

"We actually needed to ask you some questions about that." Harry said looking up at his friend.

"Okay! But not here, students aren't supposed to know, they'll think I told you. Come by my hut later tonight and don't tell anyone." Hagrid said seriously hurrying out of the library.

"What do you suppose he was hiding behind his back?" Hermione asked the boys.

"I don't know but I'm going to look in the section he was in." Ron said determinedly getting up. HE came back a few minutes later slamming his books down on the table nervously. "Dragons!" He whispered looking at his friends. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons!"

"Oh that's nothing new, Hagrid's always wanted a dragon." Hermione said shrugging.

"Yeah he told us that the first time we ever met him." Harry agreed looking at Ron.

"But it's against our laws! Besides you can't tame dragons. You should see the burns Charlie gets from just working with the wild one in Romania."

"So there aren't wild dragons in Britain?" Asked Harry confused.

"Of course there are! Ministry has a job keeping the muggles unaware!"

"So what on earth is Hagrid up to then?" Hermione asked frowning.

HJPHJPHJHPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJP

When the trio knocked on the huge hut door they were surprised to see all the curtains were closed. "Who is it?" Hagrid called before allowing them into the hut. It was stifling warm inside even though it was already a hot day. Hagrid had a fire going, he offered them tea and sandwiches to which they all politely refused. "Ye came to asked me something?" Hagrid started looking uncomfortable.

"Yes." Said Harry there was no point beating around the bush.

"We were wondering if you could tell us what else is guarding the stone besides Fluffy." Hermione finished her twins thought.

"No I can't because 1 I don't know myself, and 2 that stone's here for a good reason. It was almost stolen out of Gringotts, although I imagine you lot have worked that out for yourselves haven't you. Beats me how you even know about Fluffy."

"Oh c'mon Hagrid you might not be able to tell us…" Started Hermione sounding annoyed.

"But you do know, I mean you know everything that happens around here." Finished Harry his tone as flattering as he could make it. Hagrid's beard twitched, and the two could tell that he was close to giving them the information they wanted.

"We were really only wandering who was doing the guarding really. We want to know who Dumbledore trusts enough to help him, apart from you of course." Hermione continued quickly dropping her annoyance and taking her brother's tactic of flattery.

Hagrid's chest swelled in pride at these last words looking at the three. Harry and Ron beamed at each other, and then Hermione. "Well I don't suppose it'd hurt to tell ya. Let's see he borrowed Fluffy from me, and some of the other teachers did enchantments. "Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall." He began ticking them off on his large fingers. "Professor Quirrell, Dumbledore himself did something of course and… Hang on I've forgotten someone… Oh yeah Professor Snape."

"Snape?" Gasped Ron looking at Harry and Hermione in confusion.

"Yeah yer not still on about him being after the stone are ye? Look Snape helped protect the stone, he's not about to steal it." Immediately Harry Ron and Hermion started thinking the same thing. If Snape had been one of the ones tasked with guarding the stone, he obviously could've easily figured out how to get through the other Teacher's enchantments, except for Quirrell's it would seem, and of course how to get past Fluffy.

"Hagrid you're the only one who know how to get past Fluffy right? And you wouldn't tell anyone else how either?" Harry asked the giant man.

"Not a soul knows, but me and Dumbledore." Hagrid told the group proudly watching in amusement as they all sagged in relief.

"Hagrid could we open a window? It's stifling in here." Hermione said fanning herself.

"Sorry can't." Hagrid said, and Harry noticed how as he said it he looked at the fire, and Harry followed his gaze looking too.

"Hagrid. What's that?" Harry asked, although he already knew what it was. In the very heart of the fire underneath the kettle was a huge black egg.

"Aww, that's uh…" Hagrid started fiddling nervously with the edge of his beard.

"Where'd you get it Hagrid?" Asked Ron as he moved to crouch over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. "Must've cost you a fortune." Ron said almost admiringly.

"Won it last night. I was down in the village having a few drinks, and playing a game of cards with a stranger. I think he was quite glad to get rid of it to be honest."

"What are you going to do with it once it's hatched?" Asked Hermione exasperatedly.

"Well I've been doin' some readin'." Said Hagrid walking to his bed and pulling a large book out from under his pillow. "Got this outta the Library. Dragon breedin' for pleasure and profit." He said proudly looking at the three dumb founded eleven year olds. "It's a bit out of date o' course but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause the mother's breathe on 'em see. And when it hatches feed 'em a bucket of brandy mixed with chicken's blood every half hour. And see here 'How to recognize different eggs.' What I've got there is a Norwegian Ridgeback, they're rare them."

Hagrid looked extremely pleased with himself, but Hermione didn't. "Hagrid you live in a wooden house!" She said loudly trying to get him to understand how there was no way his plan to take care of the baby dragon would work. Hagrid of course wasn't listening to reason as he hummed merrily while stoking the fire. So now the three had something else to worry about, what would ever happen to Hagrid if someone found out he was harboring an illegal dragon egg.

"Wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life?" Ron muttered one evening as the trio were struggling through the homework they'd been given. Hermione was driving the two nuts because she had started making the two of them study schedules, and she was also annoying the twins because she refused to stop studying long enough to have fun with them. So one night while Hermione sat alone in the library the twins snuck in. They then proceeded to carry the auburn headed girl out by Fred tossing her over his shoulder. Even the crinkly old Librarian laughed at Hermione's yelling, and trying to beat them hard enough so they'd let go. That night the two took her up on the astronomy tower where they proceeded to fill her in on everything they hadn't been able to because she was locked away studying.

The next morning when the mail came Harry received a messily scrawled out note with only two words. "It's hatching." Ron wanted to skip Herbology to go see it, but Hermione though admittedly less uptight since her night with the twins wasn't hearing of it.

"Hermione how many times are we going to be able to see a dragon egg hatching." Ron complained loudly.

"We have lessons Ronald, and we'll get in trouble. Of course that's nothing compared to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's been doing."

"Shut up!" Harry said sharply to his sister who stared at him silently. Malfoy was just a few feet away, and had stopped dead in his tracks to listen. Looking at the blonde haired brat Hermione sneered. "Hey Malfoy heard Neville and Ron gave you quite the shiner, although I imagine it was a big improvement compared to what you usually look like." Hermione said causing the pale blonde to glare at her in anger.

"Oh yeah Potter and what's that?" Malfoy sneered.

"The right side of a horse's bum hole." Hermione said watching as the pale blonde flushed and Harry and Ron roared with laughter. He quickly stomped away causing Hermione to roll her eyes at the silently muttered words that she couldn't quite catch.

"Hermione you've been spending way too much time with Fred and George." Ron said wiping away tears of mirth that were spilling from his eyes.

"Actually she hasn't been spending enough time with us." George chimed in wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulders while Fred did the same the two easily fitting between the other two boys.

"Which we blame you two gits for, well that and her obsession with studying." Fred chimed in.

"But what did she do to make you think of us Ronniekins?" George asked his little brother with a smirk as Ron's ears heated up.

"She told Malfoy he looked better with the black eye because normally he looked like a horse's bum hole." Harry said clutching his aching sides only to break out in laughter along with the twins.

"Well damn." Fred grinned walking with the first years to their class. "We wish we could've seen it." He said with a grin and a sigh. "Try not to do anything to funny without us there to document it Mione." Fred called giving a little wave as he and George started walking to their own class.

When the trio walked into class Harry decided he didn't like the look on Malfoy's face, but sighing he tuned in and out as Ron and Hermione argued until class started. Finally Hermione agreed to run down to the hut with the boys during morning break.

At the end of their lesson the three dropped their bags off and instantly took off outside to the edge of the grounds. Hagrid greeted them outside looking flushed and excited. "It's nearly out." He grinned ushering them inside where the egg was lying on the table. There were deep cracks in the shell, and something could be seen moving inside. There was also an audible clicking noises sounding from within. The three hurriedly brought chairs up to the table watching in amazement.

All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table, and while it wasn't exactly pretty there was something amazing about it. Although Harry thought it looked like a crumble black umbrella, and Hermione would later agree, whilst Ron would just ask what exactly an umbrella was. It seemed he had never known what to call the pink instrument of Hagrid's.

The dragons wings were much to large for its jet black body. It had a long snout, with large nostrils, big orange eyes, and the stubs of horns sticking out of its narrow head. Hagrid looked at the creature sniffing. "Isn't he beautiful?" He said while reaching out a hand to stroke its scaly skin. The Dragon snapped at his fingers displaying razor sharp teeth. "Bless 'im he knows 'is Mummy." Hagrid said happily.

"Hagrid? How fast do Norwegian ridgebacks grow exactly?" Hermione asked looking at the reptile with a bit of disgust.

Hagrid was about to answer when the color suddenly drained from his face. Leaping to his feet he ran to the window peering out. "What's the matter?" Asked Ron looking at the half giant nervously.

"Someone was looking through the gaps in the curtains." Hagrid said frowning. "It's a kid he's running back to the school."

Harry shot out of his seat and made his way to the window seeing the slicked back blonde hair of none other than Draco Malfoy.

Something about the knowing smirk on Malfoys face made the trio very uneasy throughout the next week. The three spent their time in Hagrid's darkened hut trying to reason with him. "Just let him go." Harry urged finally looking at the huge man with annoyance.

"I can't." Hagrid blubbered. "He's too little he'd die." Looking at the dragon the three shook their heads. The creature had grown three times it's original size in just a week. It was keeping Hagrid from his duties around the school, and hit hut was littered with chicken feathers and brandy bottles. "He really knows me now. I've decided to call him Norbert. Now watch this. Norbert. Norbert. Where's Mummy?"

"He's really lost his marbles." Ron muttered.

"Hagrid! Give it two weeks and Norbert's going to be as long as your house." Harry said loudly looking at his friend.

Hagrid bit his lip and looked down. "I know, I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't just dump him. I can't."

Harry suddenly turned to the ginger at his left and grinned. "Charlie!" He said.

"You're losing it too, I'm Ron Harry. Ron!"

"He's not calling you Charlie you git, he's saying that Charlie could take Norbert with him to Romania." Hermione said beaming at her twin for his quick thinking.

"Brilliant!" Said Ron suddenly now the understood what was happening. "How about it Hagrid?"

It took a bit of persuading but in the end Hagrid agreed that they could send an owl to Charlie, and ask if he'd take in Norbert.

The following week seemed to drag until Tuesday night found Harry and Hermione sitting alone in the Common room. OF course that was when the portrait hole burst open and Ron rushed in pulling off Harry's invisibility cloak. He'd been down at Hagrid's hut helping him feed Norbert. The growing dragon was now eating dead rats by the crate. "He bit me!" Ron said showing the two siblings his hand wrapped in a bloody handkerchief. "I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week! I tell you next to Crookshanks that dragon is the most horrible animal I've ever met. But the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me he told me off for frightening it, and when I left he was singing it a lullaby."

Ron was interrupted by a tap at the dark window and Harry shot up. "It's Hedwig." He said excitedly hurrying to let her in. The three quickly put their heads together to read the response, Hermione even forgetting she was angry at Ron for insulting her cat. "Dear Ron, How are you? Thanks for the letter. I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting it here. I think the best thing would be to send him over with some friends of mine who are going to be visiting me next week. The trouble is they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon. Could you get the Ridgeback up to the tallest tower on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him off while it's still dark. Send me an answer as soon as possible. Love, Charlie."

"It shouldn't be too hard, we've got the invisibility cloak, we should be able to hide three of us and Norbert." It was a sign of how bad the last week had been that the other two agreed with him.

Unfortunately as they waited for Saturday to come Ron's hand started seeping out a green liquid, and had swollen to three times its normal size. It appeared that Norbert's fangs were infected, and he had to go to the infirmary immediately on Thursday morning. "I told her a dog bit me, but I don't think she believes me." Ron told his two bestfriends who'd come to visit him after classes on Friday evening.

"Of course she doesn't, no dog can make someone leak green puss from a wound." Hermione said in an annoyed tone while Ron glared at her.

"Fine if you're so smart what would you have said?"

"That you were in the black lake when something bit you. The reason you were in the black lake was because Malfoy had thrown the sweater your mother made for you in the water so you were trying to retrieve it. You don't know what bit you, but you didn't think anything of it, until your hand started swelling." Hermione said in a matter of fact tone crossing her arms. Ron just gave her his best Weasley scowl before looking down away from her amber eyes.

Saturday came and Ron was still getting treated, but he was excited to be able to get rid of the bloody beast that had put him there. Under the cover of the invisibility cloak Harry and Hermione snuck down to Hagrid's hut where a very teary eyed Hagrid was loading Norbert up into a crate. The beast was snapping at Hagrid's hands and his nostrils released a near constant puff of smoke. "Bye bye Norbert. Mummy won't ever forget you." Hagrid sniffled.

The two would never quite know how they managed to lug the crate into the castles and up the steps to the tallest tower. "Nearly there." Harry panted, even with all his Quidditch training his muscles were burning from the exertion and even Hermione was panting.

Then a sudden movement ahead of them caused them to nearly drop the crate. Forgetting that they were under the invisibility cloak they shrank into the shadows staring as two figures came forward. It appeared that they were grappling with each other, and then a lamp flared revealing Draco Malfoy and none other than Minerva McGonagall, in a bathrobe and a hair net, leading Malfoy by the ear. "Detention!" She shouted, "And twenty points from Slytherin. Wandering around in the middle of the night how dare you!"

"You don't understand Professor, Harry Potter's coming, and he's got a dragon!"

"What utter rubbish. How dare you tell such lies. C'mon I shall see Professor Snape about you Malfoy."

The steep spiral staircase seemed the easiest thing in the world after that. Not until they'd stepped out into the night air did they throw off the cloak, glad to be able to breathe properly again. Hermione practically started dancing. "Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!"

"Yeah well don't. I've heard your singing, and I don't want to hear it again." Harry teased her groaning as she hit his arm.

"Like you can talk Harry!" She accused quietly shaking her head. The two waited for about ten more minutes listening to Norbert thrash around in his crate. Then four figures appeared on broomsticks.

Charlie's friends were a cheery bunch and they proudly showed the Potter's the harness they'd made to carry Norbert in. Smirking at them they loaded the crate up and were gone quickly. Harry and Hermione were watching with baited breath until Norbert was officially out of there sight and then Hermione let out a relieved laugh. "Nothing ever goes that easily for us!" She said proudly launching herself into Harry's arms hugging her brother tightly.

"I know what you mean." Harry grinned at his sister hugging her back. With that the two of them started walking down the spiral staircase happily, their hearts light without Norbert there to weigh down upon them. When they reached the corridor at the bottom of the steps Flich's face was suddenly illuminated out of the darkness. Looking at one another Harry realized that they'd forgotten the cloak.

"Well well, we are in trouble." He whispered sinisterly looking between the two with a smirk. Things couldn't have been worse because Filch lead them straight to McGonagall's study.

Hermione just knew they would be sent back to live with the Dudley's, she knew they'd be separated for months on end, until the summer where they'd curl up in their bedroom underneath the stairs and try to catch up. The very idea of being separated from Harry was terrifying, so much so it made her feel sick.

When the two thought things couldn't be worse they were violently mistaken. When they reached the door to McGonagall's study a pale faced Neville was emerging with his head of house right behind him. "HARRY! HERMIONE!" He frowned looking at the two twins. "I was trying to find you to warn you. Malfoy said he was going to catch you, he said you had a drag…" Harry and Hermione gaped at him, and Harry stopped the sentence by shaking his head violently. A fact that didn't go unnoticed by McGonagall. Towering over the three the woman looked more likely to breathe fire than Norbert had.

"I would never have believed it if you two hadn't been caught red handed. Mr. Filch says you were coming down from the astronomy tower, which is off limits to all students except for classes, and it is 1 a.m. Now I want the two of you to explain yourselves immediately!" McGonagall growled causing the twins to look at one another, and then look down quickly.

McGonagall was fuming ten minutes later when neither twin had admitted to anything. "I suppose this was all just a trick for Mr. Malfoy, and now you've mixed poor Longbottom up in it too. You two should be ashamed! Now I'll be taking fifty points from the three of you, and you will al serve detention. Now since I don't trust you to get to you common room I will be walking you there now march."

With sullen faces the three got up and walked to their common room. Neville didn't even look at the two Potter's it seemed that he was really upset. Frowning Hermione gave the password and the three walked into the common room. Rubbing her face Hermione looked at Harry and she sighed. "No use thinking about it now, might as well get to bed." She reasoned and Harry just nodded silently trudging up the stairs and to his dorm Hermione following suit.

**Sorry book one is taking me so long. It's sort of driving me crazy because I know what I want to do for the next books, but this one is giving me fits. Anyways you know the drill, read, review, favorite, and follow. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Forgive me for any typos, and or grammar related problems. Love you all. Peace.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Forbidden Forest

The next day the Gryffindors were furious at Harry, Hermione and Neville. In fact it seemed the only ones who weren't angry were the Slytherins. In the course of one night the three had taken Gryffindor from first to last place. The only one who didn't seem to be angry was Ron who knew exactly why the three had gotten into trouble.

Hermione sighed as she walked into her dorm only to find her belongings trashed. Sighing she did a quick spell putting everything back in order that was until she found the notebook, she had been writing everything in, was missing. It wasn't like a journal, but she wanted to document her time spent in Hogwarts so she could always remember it. The little book had plenty of embarrassing facts in it like the fact that she had a crush on Fred, and that she wandered about spells that would allow her to shrink her teeth. Now it appeared to be in the hands of one of her roommates and she knew that wasn't going to end well.

Running down the stairs she ran right into the two people she didn't want to see at the moment. Frowning Fred and George looked down at the first year confused. Her cheeks were red, and her eyes glassy. Even her bushy hair seemed much bushier. The two had been a little angry at their friend, but it was mostly because she had gotten caught. They thought they had taught her better than to get caught. Although that anger was soon forgotten as they looked into her wide eyes.

"What's wrong Mione?" They chimed together looking at her in confusion.

"Aren't you two mad at me?" She snapped causing both twins to look at each other in shock.

"Well of course we were." Started George.

"But then you came down here crying, and now we don't care if we're mad you're our friend." Fred finished and Hermione just blinked up at them. Looking down she quickly ran from the room leaving two very confused twins behind her.

It wasn't until dinner that they understood. When they walked into the Great Hall everything appeared normal. That was until Hermione came in a little after they did. Then a charm was set off and all throughout the great hall pages of her notebook flew down. They'd fly around to different corners of the table and recite in Hermione's voice what the page read.

When the one about her crush on Fred flew straight at him his ears turned red. They were all read loudly to where the Hall could here each one perfectly. Then as a crescendo they all finished, "Love most sincerely Hermione Jean Potter." Hermione's face flushed in humiliation as everyone looked at her and the hall erupted into laughter. The Slytherins were mimicking how she wished that she could be a pretty witch, and just shrink her teeth and tame her hair. The Hufflepuffs were looking at her with pity, but even some of them were cackling about how she loved to learn the charms. The Ravenclaws were outraged that she wished she wasn't smart. The Gryffindors didn't know how to respond, the first and second year girls were cackling that she had a crush on Fred, the third year girls were looking at the humiliated girl in pity, though some of them were laughing as well Angelina and Alicia quickly shut them up. The boys were all teasing Fred and George, and Fred's ears were turning pink from anger, as were George's. Wood was shutting up anyone who dared tried to talk to him, and Harry and Ron were glaring so nastily at the others that soon it was only Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil laughing.

Finally Katie Bell spoke out to the two glaring ginger twins. "Why are you two so mad, it was funny. I mean don't you do this to people all the time?"

Fred scoffed at the dark haired girl. "We never prank someone maliciously." He stated glaring.

"Yeah our pranks are never meant to hurt someone they're just fun. What happened today, what you all did to Hermione was just cruel." George added and with that the two chased after their bushy haired friend who had run out crying. They found her a little bit away with Peeves tormenting her, he had Hermione's journal it seemed and was reciting rather large and embarrassing pages. Hermione had her hands over her ears and she was crying.

"Get out of here Peeves." Fred yelled angrily. Peeves just looked at the red head in annoyance before going back to reading.

"We'll call the bloody baron if you don't go and give that to us." George said threateningly. Peeves made a very rude hand gesture and dropping the book he disappeared. Fred immediately pulled a crying Hermione into his arms sighing in annoyance.

"Hush Potter you're fine." He murmured soothingly.

"We aren't mad we promise, we're a trio we can't be mad at you." George said soothingly as he sat by Fred rubbing her back.

"You two should hate me." Hermione cried into Fred's chest. "Everyone else does." She sniffled.

"They don't hate you love, they're just a bit angry. Now those girls in your dorm, wel they're all nasty birds aren't they George?"

"Right you are Fred, and they'll get what's coming to them, just you wait."

That was when Harry and Ron came running up both frowning at how close Hermione was to the twins. "Everything alright?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Yeah Potter, everything's just fine, Hermione here was just recounting how big of a crush she has on me." Fred smirked at Harry playfully.

"And let me tell you it's massive, honestly Potter your sister may become a Weasley before all this is said and done." George grinned standing up.

Hermione just hid her burning face from her brother and best friend. Finally pulling away she wiped the tears from her eyes sniffling. "I'm fine guys these two idiots really helped." She said with a soft laugh. "But now everyone's going to make fun of me." She said sadly.

"Let them try Mione, far as I see it you have, George, Lee, Harry, Ron, Angelina, Alicia, Oliver, and myself, all ready to defend your honor."

HJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJP

Harry and Hermione both decided that they shouldn't meddle any longer, and both sought to atone for their crimes. The two of them even attempted to quit Quidditch, Wood of course refused to let them off the team, and though some of the reserve players were miffed, the players who were frequently in the air welcomed the two with easy forgiveness.

Now it was barely a week away from the big exams, and Hermione, Harry, and Ron had all taken to studying in the library until meal times, or classes. Hermione still got teased without mercy for her journal, and whenever she'd enter her dorm room the others girls refused to acknowledge her presence. Fred and George were planning something big to get revenge on them though, so Hermione didn't let it bother her too much.

Besides it was becoming rare for anyone outside the Slytherins to bring up her writings. Even then it was mostly just Malfoy and his cronies. Although true to their word Fred and George never allowed anyone near her when they were together, and it was the same with the others which was a huge relief.

Hermione was walking beside Harry out of the library rubbing her eyes which were barely staying open. That was when she heard the crying, and whimpering. Instinctively her hand went to touch Harry like it so often did. She never understood why but that physical connection always helped her feel better. The two shrank back as Quirrell ran from the adjourning rooms crying, his hand going to his turban. Meeting each other's eyes the two immediately ran into the room Quirrell had vacated only to find it empty.

"It had to have been Snape, it must mean he's getting closer to the stone." Harry said worriedly as he looked at his twin. Hermione only nodded her brain trying to process the information as the two made their way back to the portrait hole.

"Maybe, but I don't know. I know we said no more medling, but I really think we should go to Dumbledore Harry." Hermione said climbing into the commonroom.

"Tell Dumbledore about what?" Fred asked looking up at the two sleepy first years.

"Yeah you can tell us." George grinned at them.

"It's nothing guys." Harry answered quickly giving Hermione a look that had her rolling her eyes. Before he climbed up the steps to his dorm she grabbed his arm and biting her lip she hugged him tightly.

"Stop being such a dork, I'm sure we're just being paranoid." She said solemnly and then moved to sit between the twins yawning. "So how are we on operation Black Manta?" She asked sleepily and the twins just grinned down at her.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that one Potter." Fred grinned at her.

"Yeah we have it all under control, now get some sleep." George laughed standing up and grabbing her hand gently leading her to the stairs.

"Alright, but don't forget I'm the one who hardly ever gets caught." Hermione laughed.

"Oh yes you do, and when you do you get fifty points taken away from the house." George said sternly causing Hermione to laugh.

"Oh kiss my arse Georgie." She grinned and walked upstairs causing George to laugh and Fred to grin.

"Freddie."

"Yes Georgie?"

"If you don't marry that girl someday, I will."

The next morning Hermione was half asleep as she sat at the table stirring her porridge. She was inches away from face planting into the thick substance. It was a Friday, and everyone was watching her with interest. That was until Fred scooted right in beside her and playfully tugged on her hair while George sat on her other side and blew into her ear. This caused the poor first year to sit straight up and gasp.

Ron laughed as he sat across from her with an exhausted looking Harry. "Careful Mione, befriending those two means you're up for a load of rude awakenings."

Hermione was about to say something when she felt the ominous presence behind her and turning around she found Filch staring at the group. Suddenly his hand flashed out and grabbed a frightened looking Neville. Looking up Neville paled considerably. "You three will be serving detention tonight, meet me at the entrance hall at 11 p.m. sharp." He said gruffly before dropping Neville's armin disgust and turning away.

Harry looked at his sister wide eyed, and Hermione bit her lip nervously. "Sorry for getting you in trouble Neville." She said sincerely to the poor scared boy. Neville just nodded and staggered away.

"Well you lot will certainly have fun!" George said enthusiastically.

"Filch is the worst to have detention with." Fred remarked snorting at his brother.

HJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJP

That night Harry, Neville and Hermione descended the stairs to find Filch waiting with an already irate looking Malfoy. The three wisely kept quiet as they followed Filch out of the castle. "You know you've all gotten off rather easy." Filch remarked sullenly. "We used to hang up those that misbehaved by their toenails in the dungeons. God I miss the screaming…" Harry and Hermione looked at each other with wide eyes. "But tonight you will be serving your detention with Hagrid." He continued stopping in front of Hagrid's hut.

The giant man walked out about that time and looked at the four of them grimly as Fang panted at his side. "You'll be helping Hagrid out in the forest tonight." Filch informed them with a grin.

Hermione's face paled and Harry gripped her hand tightly as Neville gulped loudly. "The Forest? We can't go in there, it's forbidden, and besides there are werewolves!" Malfoy said haughtily and paling as a howl rose up as if to prove his point. "You can and will." Filch said, "remember Hagrid to keep them out until first light." With that the odd man turned around and started walking back up to the castle.

Hagrid shifted uncomfortably as he grabbed a lantern and looked at the unlikely group. "So long as you three are either with me or Fang then you should be safe."

"Should be? You big oaf, I refuse to go into the forest!" Malfoy glared.

"Then you won't be able to go back to school." Hagrid said coldly then looking down at the three Gryffindors he nodded and started leading them into the forest, where almost immediately they found a puddle. The puddle was unlike anything the twins had seen before it was silver, and shiny, almost pure looking.

"Hagrid what is that?" Hermione asked uncertainly as Hagrid dipped two fingers into the thick substance.

"This is unicorn blood. Something's been hunting them, and it's our job to stop it." Hagrid said looking at the group.

"Hunting them?" Harry looked up at the giant man frowning.

"Yes, I think it's a werewolf." Hagrid nodded and started walking. It wasn't long before they stumbled upon the unicorn corpse and Hagrid frowned. "Alrigh' 'Arry 'Ermione you two are with me. Neville, Malfoy you two are with fang anything goes wrong call out we'll find you."

Malfoy frowned but grabbed the lamp and started walking away with Neville trailing behind him while Harry and Hermione followed Hagrid.

As Hagrid led Hermione and Harry the two stumbled upon a centaur named Ronan. Of course he was no help, and moments later neither was his friend Bane. The two just kept discussing that innocents would die, and that he would be back. Whoever he is. They had been searching for nearly thirty minutes when Hermione heard Neville. Immediately Hagrid started rushing off to the other boys. When they found them Malfoy was gloating. Hagrid looked furious for a moment but then he looked at the twins. "Harry you and Neville switch groups." He said determinedly.

Hermione immediately grabbed Harry's hand and frowned at Hagrid. "No way you're separating us Hagrid. You can't we're twins we're strongest together." She said looking up at the man's kind black eyes with fierce determination. Hagrid groaned and nodded. "Fine Harry Hermione you two have fang Malfoy Neville you two are with me." Harry and Hermione both nodded at him and Hermione grabbed Draco's lamp. The two siblings took off in the opposite direction. Hermione took Harry's hand for comfort and he nodded at his sister his Green eyes showing his discomfort as well.

Fang stuck close to the pair of them as they made their way through the darkening forest. It wasn't long before Hermione spotted more unicorn's blood. Rubbing her eyes tiredly she slowly starts following the trail pulling Harry along beside her. That was when they found the dead unicorn. It was beautiful and pure, with a mane like freshly spun gold, and a coat as white as snow. Hermione started walking towards the poor creature when a strange noise assaulted her ears, and Harry pulled her back next to him.

The two watched in horror as a black cloaked figure descended upon the corpse. It started greedily sucking the blood of the creature, and suddenly Fang's big booming barks were all that the two twins heard. Suddenly the figure looked up, causing Fang to run away barking. Harry and Hermione weren't quite so smart, the moment the figure looked at them a burning searing pain went through their foreheads right where the scar was. Hermione instinctively put herself between Harry and the cloaked figure gripping her brother's hand tightly as her forehead seared.

The cloaked man started to advance towards them when suddenly a huge centaur burst forth. Rearing up he started kicking at the figure causing it to back up. Then turning towards the twins his eyes softened. "It is not safe for you two to be out here alone Mister, and Miss Potter."

"How do you know our names?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Your names are legendary Miss." The Centaur answered.

"Who are you?" Harry frowned.

"I am Firenze. Here I'll give you a ride back to Hagrid's it is especially unsafe for the two of you to be out here."

Helping the two onto his back Firenze took off trying to keep the two whose futures were written in the stars. That was until Ronan and Bane stood in frnt of him causing him to stop.

"How dare you let two humans ride you, like a common pet." Spat Bane glaring at the twins hatefully.

"It's disgusting." Ronan agreed.

"There are much bigger forces at work here." Firenze argued trying to move past his brothers who snorted angrily and pounded away.

"What do you mean Firenze?" Hermione asked nervously as Firenze took off again. It seemed the centaur was going to ignore her question when he finally stopped and helped the two twins off his back. "That creature you saw in the forest, it was drinking unicorn blood. It is cursed now, for taking the life of one so innocent, and evil truly runs rampant in it. The only reason anyone would willingly accept the damnation that comes with the sin is so that they can achieve eternal life. That man in the hood is more dangerous to the two of you than any other person. It is written in the stars."

"Do you mean to tell us that the person killing the unicorns is trying to achieve immortality?" Hermione frowned and looked at Harry both their eyes widening.

"Firenze was that creature? Was it Voldemort?"

"We do not speak the name of one so cursed Mr. Potter, but you are correct in a way." Firenze said cringing.

"Firenze? 'Arry? 'Erminone?" Hagrid's gruff voice called out looking relieved to see the two of them.

Harry and Hermione looked over at him and waved before looking back at Firenze. "Thank you sir." They said together before walking back to Hagrid. The giant man, and the centaur exchanged brief nods, and then the centaur was off.

"Well what did you two find?" Neville asked nervously.

Malfoy snorted and shook his head, "Run into some spiders Potters?" He taunted.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, and the rest of their detention was served in the same uncomfortable mood.

When Harry and Hermione finally got back into the common room with Neville they found Ron fast asleep curled up in one of the good chairs by the fire place. Hermione and Harry looked at eachother and shook their friend awake.

It didn't take the long to tell Ron the whole story, and like they knew it wouldn't, it didn't take long for Ron to believe everything they were saying.

"So you think Snape's aiding You-Know-Who?" Ron asked his blue eyes wide as he looked between the two of them.

"Yeah we've just got to find a way to stop him." Harry said frowning while Hermione kept rubbing her scar.

"Don't worry guys I'm sure Dumbledore will protect us." She said trying to reassure herself. Then she stood up with the boys while they each made their way up to their own dorms. It was in between his sheets that Harry found his invisibility cloak hidden.

**SO thanks ever so much for reading loves, and I hope you've enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think, I think I'm only going to have two more chapters for the first book then we'll move on. Can't wait to hear from you all. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow. Thanks so much love you all Peace!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I** **do not in any way shape or form, own Harry Potter. The only thing I own is the few original ideas or plans that I have implemented. Now please enjoy.**

Chapter 13

Through the trapdoor

Hermione was sitting two desks away from Harry, writing intently on a sheet of parchment. For the past few days she'd been taking exams like the other first years, and was quite confident in her abilities. Relaxing fully she signed her name with a neat flourish and got up to give her paper to Professor Bins, the ghost who taught History of Magic.

She handed him her test and quill, and then she returned to her seat and broke out a book like always. The exams hadn't been as bad as she thought they'd be. In fact, her favorite part had been when Professor Flitwick started pulling students out of the room to see if they could make a pineapple tap dance across his desk.

The protocol was perhaps the most interesting part, though. Hermione had been amazed by the quills that had been given to the students during every written portion of their exams, which were simple black feathered quills - but they had been enchanted. They prevented the user from being able to cheat, and Hermione thought it was ingenious. It was something that she'd never really thought of, mostly because she'd never had to cheat. She was always confident in her ability to perform well on tests in spite of her constant studying and nerves, she just knew in the pit of her stomach it'd be okay.

"Mione?" Harry frowned at his sister, trying to get her out of her thoughts. The two were basking in the sunlight with Ron down by the lake. Their exams were officially over now and the trio was finally able to relax, although Ron was just happy to be able to stop studying.

It was a beautiful day; the cold and wet weather had moved on almost ceremoniously and left behind green plants and warm sun. It was truly beautiful, and with each breath Harry took in the crisp and clean Hogwarts air. It was especially beautiful by the lake, where the dark waters glimmered and winked in the sun and reflected with perfection the rich blue sky above. There wasn't even a cloud in the sky, and there was a slight breeze which kept everything at a pleasantly moderate temperature.

"Hmm what?" Hermione looked around dazed, meeting the confused glance of her brother. "Sorry I was a bit spaced out," she admitted with a shy pink tint to her cheeks.

"Yeah, we could tell," Ron said in a slightly annoyed voice as he looked at Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, and just stuck out her tongue. Perhaps it was a bit childish, but that was something Hermione couldn't bring herself to care about. Harry just laughed and stretched out in the soft green grass under the shade of the big towering Beech tree. The leaves provided an excellent source of shade in the warm early summer, and Harry couldn't help but find the tree beautiful.

A little bit away from the group a loud burst of laughter drew their attention. Looking over they saw the Weasley Twins, and Lee Jordan all tickling the tentacles of the giant squid who resided peacefully in the black lake, and had only come out to bask in the warmer waters and temperatures. Shaking her head Hermione watched them with a wry grin. "They're absolute nutters," she decided, looking at her brother and Ron.

"You're the one who is friends with them," Ron reminded her in a bored manner.

"Well, they're your brothers," retorted Hermione, "and they say madness runs in the family, so that makes you a nutter too."

"Guys, please," Harry quickly interrupted before the two started fighting. It was common for his twin and their best friend to have arguments over seemingly nothing, and Harry just wasn't in the mood for it today. His scar had been plaguing him on and off for the past few days. Hermione, of course, knew it was bothering him because she could feel it too, but it didn't seem to be nearly as strong as his own. In fact, she said that if she didn't focus on it the stinging burn didn't hurt as much, and was easily manageable.

This confused Harry greatly as he had tried to follow his sister's advice, and ignore the pain, but to no avail. Now the sensation was back, along with the feeling that he was forgetting something very important. A slight frown marred his features as Hermione and Ron both looked at him in shock, and then sheepish shame. "Sorry," the two chimed together.

"Its fine," Harry said dismissively as he looked up at the cloudless blue sky. It truly was a gorgeous day, and for once he just wanted to enjoy it without the nagging feeling of imminent doom. Looking up at the sky, he watched as a large grey owl flew across carrying an envelope in its beak. Harry stretched and shook his head; Hagrid was the only one who ever really sent Harry any type of mail. It was the same for Hermione.

Thinking of Hagrid seemed to bring his thoughts to Fluffy, and even Norbert - the blasted dragon. Then Harry's eyes widened as he shot up to his feet. How had he been so stupid?

"Harry." Hermione looked up at her brother frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Did you find it odd that the one thing Hagrid wanted most is a dragon," Harry asked, looking his sister in the eyes. Hermione tried to put what he was saying together in her head when she jolted up to her feet as well.

"Then a stranger just appears out of nowhere and happens to have a dragon egg," she confirmed, nodding to her brother and her mind racing.

"What is it you two are prattling on about now?" Ron looked up at the two, his face mostly disinterested.

"Oh honestly Ronald, we're talking about how odd it is that a stranger who has no idea who Hagrid is happens to offer him a dragon egg, which happens to be the one thing he wants most in the world," Hermione huffed.

"Pair that with the fact that Hagrid lets information slip all the time…" Harry trailed off and looked again at his sister, who was already racing to the edge of the forbidden forest. Harry helped Ron to his feet, and then the two boys chased after her across the lush green grass.

Outside his hut Hagrid sat shelling peas into a massive bucket. When the familiar flash of red caught his eye he looked up to see Hermione running up to him with Ron and Harry close behind.

"Well, this is a surprise." Hagrid grinned, rubbing his massive hands on his trousers. "Have time for a drink?"

"Yes please," Ron said, grinning back up at the giant man.

"The night you won Norbert, what did the stranger look like?" Hermione cut off her friend and looked at Hagrid, her hazel eyes scrutinizing.

"Don't know, he wouldn't take his cloak off," Hagrid answered with a shrug of his enormous shoulders. Frowning as he saw the look that passed between the three friends he sat back. "It's not that strange, you get a lot of unusual folks down at the Hogs Head, that's the pub down in the village. Anyway, he might've been a dragon dealer for all I know. I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

Harry looked at Hermione and sank down next to the bowl of peas, his heart hammering in his chest as he started the next round of questioning. "What did you talk to him about Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"

"Might've come up," Hagrid said with a frown as he squinted his eyes, trying to remember the conversation. "As a matter of fact, yeah I did. He asked me what I did, so I told him I was gamekeeper here. He asked about the creatures I look after, so I told him, and then explained what I always wanted was a dragon. Then I can't remember too well because he kept buying me drinks. Let's see..." Hagrid frowned again, recalling that night. "Yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg, and that we could play cards for it, but he had to be sure I was responsible enough to take care of it. I told him anything would be easy after raising Fluffy…"

"You told him about Fluffy." Hermione sounded panicked as she looked at her friend.

"Was he interested in Fluffy Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Well of course he was interested, three headed dogs aren't exactly easy to come by. So I told him that Fluffy was a piece of cake once ye knew how to calm him down. Just play him a bit o' music and he'll go straight off to sleep," Hagrid paled at those last words and abruptly stood up. "I shouldn't have told ye that. I should not have told ye that. Forget I said it- wait, where are ye going?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were once again tearing off across the grounds straight to the castle. The three didn't say a word to each other until they got into the stone corridors. "We have to tell Dumbledore right away! Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy and you know it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak," Harry gasped looking at his sister and friend.

"Yes, but how are we going to convince him? It's not like we have proof," Hermione reminded her brother with a frown.

"I bet Firenze could back us up, if Bane doesn't stop him," Harry said biting his lip. "Where's Dumbledore's office?"

The trio looked around as if a great big sign would point them on their way. They had never known where Dumbledore lived, and hadn't known anyone who'd ever visited him in his office.

"What are you three doing inside?" came the voice of Professor McGonagall. Looking up the three saw the elderly witch carrying a stack of books.

"We want to see Professor Dumbledore," Hermione told her nervously.

"See Professor Dumbledore?" McGonagall frowned slightly as if she couldn't quite understand the request. "Why?"

Harry swallowed and looked at the other two beside him before meeting the witch's suspicious eyes. "It's sort of secret," he said, but the moment the words left his lips he wished they hadn't. Professor McGonagall's eyes flashed furiously and her nostrils flared. She rose up to her full height, looking absolutely murderous.

"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she informed the group coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the ministry of magic, and flew off for London at once."

"He's gone," said Harry frantically, "now?"

"Professor Dumbledore is a very important wizard he has man demands on his time."

"But this is important," Hermione said with a frown looking like she might be sick.

"Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter? I'm sure it can wait," Professor McGonagall said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Look," Harry said, throwing caution to the wind, "it's about the Sorcerer's Stone."

Whatever Professor McGonagall had expected them to say, it certainly was not that. The older woman paled and looked at the trio sharply. The books she'd been carrying tumbled out of her arms but she didn't bother to pick them up. "How do you kn…"

"Professor I thin… I know that Sn…. That someone is going to steal the stone, we have to speak to Professor Dumbledore," Harry begged.

"Professor Dumbledore will not be back until tomorrow, but rest assured no one can possibly steal the stone, it is too well-guarded." She bent down to pick up the fallen books.

"But professor," Hermione started, only to be cut off.

"Potter! I suggest the three of you forget all about this and go back outside and enjoy the sunshine," the professor stated before walking away.

They didn't take her advice; in fact, they couldn't believe she hadn't even attempted to hear them out. Instead they walked away and waited until McGonagall was out of earshot.

"It's happening tonight," Harry said.

"I think you're right. With Dumbledore gone, Snape has the perfect opportunity," Hermione agreed.

"He had to have sent that note, I bet the Ministry Of Magic will get a right big surprise when Dumbledore turns up," Ron said, nodding.

Frowning the three continued walking until they heard the cold voice of none other than Professor Severus Snape himself. "You three really shouldn't be inside on a day like this," he said causing the trio to whirl around and look at him in shock. The man was even more terrifying than usual, especially with an odd twisted smile adorning his face. "You really mustn't lurk around, people will think you're up to something…"

"We weren't-" Harry started only to be cut off by the smiling Professor.

"Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can it?" Snape inquired, his twisted grin growing. Harry and Hermione flushed while their guts twisted in discomfort. The three nodded and started to make their way back outside when Snape's voice called them back. "Be warned, Potters, if I find either of you wondering about the castle at night I will personally send you both on the first train back to London."

With a loud gulp, Harry and Hermione immediately rushed outside with Ron trailing behind them. "What are we going to do?!" Ron despaired.

"We need someone watching Snape," Hermione said with a frown.

"Hermione, you can do that," Harry told her biting his lip.

"Me? Why me?"

"Isn't it obvious? You can wait outside the staff room, and act like you're waiting for Flitwick," Ron said then making his voice exaggeratedly high added, "Oh, Professor Flitwick, I'm so upset. I think I got question 14b wrong."

"Oh shut up, Ronald," Hermione glared, huffily shoving the redhead boy into her chuckling brother. "Fine, I'll stick to Snape if you two stay outside the third floor corridor."

Harry nodded and pulled a grumbling Ron behind him as Hermione made her way to the staff room, grumbling under her breath about stupid boys. As soon as she got there she immediately sat down on the cold hard stone and watched the door. She knew Snape was in there because she'd seen him before she, Ron, and Harry went back outside. Of course she supposed he could've already left, but this was as good a place as any to wait for him.

What was really only five minutes of staring at the wooden door felt like hours. The moment the door opened, Snape walked out and looked down at the young Gryffindor in shock. "Can I help you, Miss Potter?"

His cold voice sent shivers of fear down Hermione's spine. "Uhm... No sir, I was waiting for Professor Flitwick, only I didn't want to disturb him," Hermione said looking into the cold glittering black depths of Snape's eyes.

"I see. I'll just fetch him for you," Snape said, indicating he didn't quite believe the young witch. Hermione gulped as the Professor disappeared back into the staff room with his billowing black robes trailing behind him. She didn't even have time to run and hide as he brought out the short and kindly professor, and then Snape walked away down the hall.

"Miss Potter? What seems to be the trouble?" The professor asked as his kind blue eyes met the seemingly distraught Gryffindor's.

"Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm just so worried about my Charms Exam. I'm sure I haven't done any good on it, and I don't know what I'll do," Hermione made up on the spot as slight tears began to build up, allowing her eyes to become glassy. _'Ha let Fred, George, and Lee see my acting skills now_,' she thought triumphantly.

"Now Miss Potter, there's nothing to worry about. In fact, just between you and I, you scored the highest out of all the first years. You scored 112%," he told her conspiratorially.

Nodding, Hermione felt pride rushing through her veins and gave the Professor an honest smile. "Thank you sir," she said, hugging the little man before scurrying off to find Harry and Ron.

She went to the common room first, and frowned when she saw Harry and Ron. "I'm sorry, but Snape caught me, and I gave him the excuse that I needed to see Professor Flitwick, but then he went and got him, and just disappeared," Hermione frowned.

Ron and Harry both paled as they saw her and each of them looked at one another. "Well that's it, then, isn't it?" Harry sighed, rubbing his green eyes with shaky hands. Looking up at the other two, determination settled in his face. "I'm going to get out of here tonight, and get to the stone first."

"Are you barmy? I mean… Harry you can't, you'll be expelled," Ron tried to talk sense into his friend. He looked over at Hermione for help, but when he saw a matching look of determination on her face he just groaned.

"SO WHAT?!" Harry yelled, causing Ron to flinch. "Don't you understand, Ron?"

"If Snape gets hold of the stone, Voldemort is coming back," Hermione said in a quieter voice than her brother.

"Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be a Hogwarts to get expelled from, he'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the dark arts. Losing points doesn't matter anymore," Harry said angrily. "Do you think he'll leave you or your family alone if Gryffindor wins the House Cup? If I get caught, then I'll go back to the Dursley's and wait for Voldemort to find me there. He's already tried to kill me once, I bet he'll try again, and probably be successful this time," Harry was ranting.

"Harry! Shut up," Hermione said, glaring at her brother and then looking over at the very pale Ron.

"I'm going through that trapdoor tonight, and nothing you two say is going to stop me. Voldemort killed my parents, remember?" He glared at them.

"Yes Voldemort killed your parents, that's right, it's not like I'm your twin sister or anything. It's not like I grew up with you at the Dursley's. It's not like I never had a Mum to crawl in bed with when I had nightmares, or a dad who'd put me up on his shoulders. It must be so bitterly hard to be you, isn't Harry James Potter!"

"Mione I…"

"No Harry, you didn't."

Ron looked between the twins and sighed, "So what's our plan, mate?"

"What do you mean?" Harry frowned, looking at his friend.

"Oh come off it, you don't think we're going to let you go alone?"

"Ronald's right, Harry. I may be furious at you right now, but we do everything together. This isn't going to be any different."

Harry looked at his sister and his best friend and he groaned. "But if we get caught you two will be expelled, too."

"Well at least we'll be together. Although, Flitwick told me I got 112% on his exam, so I'd like to see them try and throw me out after that," Hermione told them seriously.

After dinner, the three of them sat nervously apart from everyone else in the Hall. No one bothered them of course - other than the Quidditch players and Ron, none of the other Gryffindors had much to say to Harry or Hermione. This was the first night that Harry hadn't been upset by it. Fred and George sat beside Hermione as she was skimming through her notes, trying to come across anything that may help them with the enchantments they were about to break.

"Potter, you realize your exams are finished," Fred smirked as he looked down at the first year.

"Mmmhmm," was all Hermione replied causing Fred to pout at George.

"C'mon Potter, what are you doing?" George asked, trying to get her attention - but to no avail.

"Would you two leave her alone, for Merlin's sake?!" snapped an irritated Ron. The twins looked at their brother in shock, and then met each other's eyes.

"Fine, if you don't want us around all you had to do was say so," Fred sulked, dragging George with him up to their dorm.

The common room slowly emptied after that, with Lee Jordan being one of the last to go to the dorm. "Better get the cloak," Ron told Harry, who nodded and went up to his own dorm.

After grabbing the cloak, Harry stared down at the flute that Hagrid had given him for Christmas for a moment or two. Pocketing it quickly, he went back downstairs and looked at Hermione and Ron. "Are you two sure you want to do this? I mean… if I'm barmy for doing it, that means the two of you are as well," Harry said with a frown.

"Harry, I'm your sister, I think it's a guarantee that I'm completely mad."

"I guess being best mates with you both says the same about me, doesn't it? Now let's go, Harry."

"Fine, then we better put the cloak on now, just to make sure it fits all of us. If Filch spots one of our feet, it's game over," Harry told them both.

"What are you doing?" Came a voice that the three realized belonged to Neville, as he appeared from behind an armchair clutching Trevor.

"Nothing, Neville, nothing," said Harry hurriedly hiding the cloak behind his back.

Neville stared at their guilty faces and frowned, "You're going out again?"

"Of course not Neville," Hermione said quickly as she and Harry looked at the grandfather clock by the door. Each realized they couldn't waste any more time; Snape may already be playing Fluffy to sleep.

"You can't go out. You'll only be caught again, and Gryffindor will be in even more trouble."

"You don't understand, Neville, this is important," said Harry, but Neville was steeling himself to do something desperate.

"I won't let you do it! I-I'll fight you," Neville said moving quickly in front of the portrait hole.

"Neville!" Ron exploded, "Get away from the hole and don't be an idiot."

"Don't you call me an idiot! I don't think you should be breaking anymore rules, and you were the one that told me to stand up to people."

"Yes, but not to us!" said Ron in exasperation. "Neville, you don't know what you're doing."

Neville dropped Trevor as Ron took a step towards him. The toad immediately hopped out of sight. "Go on, try to hit me, I'm ready!" Neville said.

"Do something Mione," Harry hissed at her.

Hermione sighed and took out her wand, "I'm really sorry about this, Neville. _Petrificus totalus_," she said as Neville's entire body snapped to attention and toppled over flat on his face. Hermione ran to turn him over, his entire body was stiff as a bored, and even his jaw was jammed shut so he couldn't speak. Only his eyes were moving looking at the three in absolute horror, and Hermione felt horrible for it.

"What have you done to him?" Harry whispered, shocked.

"It's the full body bind," Hermione answered miserably, "Oh Neville, why couldn't you have just listened. I'm so sorry." Hermione got to her feet and stepped over him, heading for the portrait hole.

"No time to explain, Neville. Sorry," Harry said as he followed his sister.

"It's for your own good, but sorry all the same," Ron muttered, following the other two.

Harry pulled the invisibility cloak over the three of them and they left, but they couldn't help thinking that leaving Neville lying motionless on the floor felt like a terrible omen. The trio was jumpy and nervous, the shadows were jumping out at them, and every statue looked like it was Filch lying in wait for them to pass.

At the foot of the first set of stairs they saw Mrs. Norris skulking at the top. "Let's kick her just this once," Ron whispered.

Harry shook his head and hid a smile. They climbed carefully around the cat, but she turned her lamp-like eyes on them the moment they were to safety - though she didn't make a sound. They didn't meet anyone else until they got to the third staircase, where Peeves was halfway up and loosening the carpet so that people would trip.

"Who's there?" he said suddenly as they climbed towards him. His wicked black eyes were searching everywhere to find them. "I know you're there even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie, or ghostie, or wee student beatie?" He rose up in the air and floated there, squinting at them. "Should call Filch, I should if something is creeping around unseen."

That was when Harry suddenly got an idea. "Peeves," he said in a hoarse whisper, "the Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible."

Peeves nearly fell out of the air but caught himself in time, hovering about a foot off the stairs. "So sorry your bloodiness Mr. Baron sir," he said nervously, "My mistake, my mistake, I didn't see you. Of course I didn't, you're invisible. Forgive old Peevisie of his little joke sir."

"I have business here Peeves," croaked Harry. "Stay away from this place tonight."

"I will sir, I most definitely will," said Peeves rising in the air again. "Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you." With that, the poltergeist shot off.

"Bloody brilliant, Harry," Ron whispered.

A few seconds later they were there outside the forbidden corridor. The door was already ajar, and the three looked at each other nervously before opening it and walking inside. As the door opened it creaked loudly, and soon that sound was met by the low rumbling grumbles of the three headed dog. Fluffy's eyes were searching for them wildly, and all three noses were twitching in alarm.

"What's at his feet?" Hermione asked.

"Looks like a harp," Ron answered with a frown. "Snape must've left it there."

"It must wake up the moment you stop playing," Harry said with a frown pulling out the flute. "Well here it goes." He put the carved flute to his lip and blew, it was hardly a tune, and barely passed for a note, but nonetheless the dog slumped forward and soon was fast asleep.

"Keep playing," Ron whispered as they slipped off the cloak. The three could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as they approached it. "We should be able to get the door open," Ron said peering over the dogs back, "Want to go first, Hermione?"

"No, I don't."

"Oh alright," Ron grumbled, carefully stepping over the dog's legs and to the trap door. He tugged hard on on the metal rung and it opened with a _whoosh._

"What can you see?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Nothing, just black. There's no way of climbing down, so we'll just have to drop."

Harry, who was still playing the flute, waved getting Ron's attention and pointed at himself. "You want to go first," Ron said with a frown.

"Here Hermione, take the flute and play. I'll call you when I land," Harry said, handing the flute to his sister. In the few seconds of silence Fluffy began to twitch and growl but the moment Hermione started playing he once again fell into his deep sleep.

Harry carefully made his way to Ron and peered down into the hole. There was no sign of the bottom. Chewing nervously on his lip he lowered himself down, and with one look at Ron he let go. With a slight whooshing sound Harry fell through the ever-encompassing darkness. The farther away from the trap door he got, the blacker everything became. He felt like he might fall for an eternity, never landing... Just falling through the air. He finally landed with a muted thud on something soft and looked up at the small opening with a frown. "It's alright guys, it's a soft landing."

"What is this thing?" were Ron's first words as he landed beside Harry.

"Don't know, some sort of plant I guess," Harry said. The distant music suddenly stopped, and echoing barks reached his ears as he saw Hermione jump. She landed on Harry's other side.

"We must be miles under the school," she remarked in wonder.

"Yeah, lucky this plant things here," Ron said happily.

For the first time Hermione looked over at him and her brother. "Lucky," she shrieked, pushing herself to her feet and struggling to a damp wall. "Look at yourselves." The reason Hermione struggled was because the plant had wrapped black vine-like tendrils around her ankles and had Harry and Ron's legs ensnared.

She was watching in horror as the two boys fought to get the plant off them, but the more they struggled the more violent the plant was becoming. "Stop moving," she ordered them. "I know what this is: it's Devil's Snare."

"Oh, I'm so glad you know what it's called, that's a great help!" Ron snarled, trying to lean back so that he could stop the plant from wrapping around his neck.

"Shut up! I'm trying to remember how to kill it," Hermione snapped.

"Well, hurry up, I can't breathe," Harry gasped as the tendrils wound their way around his chest.

"Devil's Snare, Devil's snare, what was it Professor Sprout said? It loves the dark and the damp."

"So light a fire," Harry choked.

"Yes of course! But there's no wood," Hermione's eyes were wide she felt so helpless.

"Are you a witch or aren't you?" Ron snarled.

"Right, of course!" Hermione gasped, waving her wand and muttering something she released a jet of bright blue flames. Within a matter of seconds, both boys felt the plant loosening against them as it struggled to get away from the light and warmth. They both unwound themselves and staggered over to Hermione.

"Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione," Harry gasped, catching his breath.

"More like 'Lucky Harry has a cool head in bad situations', honestly. _There's no wood?_" Ron growled, glaring at the red head.

Harry rolled his eyes and straightened up. "This way," he said, leading them through the only passageway. It was dark, and the only thing they could hear apart from their footsteps was the gentle drip of water trickling down the walls. The passageway reminded both Potters distinctly of Gringotts, what with the dank, timeless darkness of the corridor.

The further into the passage the trio got, the louder a distinct sound ahead of them became. Finally Ron couldn't take it anymore and he asked, "Do you hear something?" The sound was like a soft rustling and clinking that none of the three had heard before. "Do you think it's a ghost?"

"I don't know," Harry answered with a frown.

"Sounds like wings to me, there's a light ahead, I suppose we'll see soon enough," Hermione told the two.

When the group walked into the chamber, the first thing they noticed was that it was brilliantly lit. The second thing they noticed was the birds, which were flying around seemingly peaceful. On the other side of the room was a heavy wooden door and Ron sighed. "Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" he asked nervously.

"They don't seem particularly vicious, but I suppose if they all swoop down at once...," Harry remarked, looking at his friend. "Well, only one way to find out." A wry grin broke out on his face as he ducked down and sprinted across the room. When he reached the door Harry expected to have beaks tearing at him, but to his surprise that didn't happen. In fact, everything was still peaceful, so he pulled on the door - nothing happened. Soon Hermione, and Ron joined him and each tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Not even when Hermione tried using Alohamora.

"Now what," Ron grumbled.

"The birds can't just be decoration," Hermione said firmly looking up she and Harry watched them. The glittering, shining creatures, then it clicked. "Those aren't birds, they're keys! One of them has to go to the door."

"If they're keys then that must mean..." Harry frowned as he searched the room. Then, finding what he was looking for, he grinned. "Aha, broomsticks. C'mon you two."

"We're looking for a big silver one, probably old, like the door," Ron told his friends as he grabbed a broomstick. Hermione did as well and within moments the three were soaring and searching through the keys. The keys were wicked fast, though, and dodged and blurred past.

That didn't bother Harry however - he was the youngest seeker in a century. He had a knack for spotting things. When he saw the big key with blue wings, he knew it had to be it. The right wing was crumpled like someone had grabbed it and stuffed it into the keyhole. "There it is," he called. "The big one with a broken blue wing," Harry said pointing it out.

Hermione saw it right away, but Ron only shot in the direction Harry was pointing, his broom ramming into a wall and nearly knocking him off. "We've got to corner it! Ron, you come in from above, Hermione stop it from going down, I'll try and catch it. Right now!"

Ron dived as Hermione stayed under, giving the key nowhere to go. Harry sped at it and the key dodged both Hermione and Ron, but with a sickening crunching noise Harry pinned it against the wall. Gripping the key firmly in his hand, he landed and sped towards the door. He slammed the key into the lock and turned, with a click the door opened. As soon as Harry let go of the key it flew off, and Hermione and Ron came up beside Harry. They walked inside the dark chamber, and the moment they entered it suddenly lit up.

With astonishment Hermione realized immediately that they were standing at the edge of a huge chess board. The three were on the side of the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were. On the other side were the white chessmen looking at them chillingly.

"Now what do we do," Harry whispered.

"It's obvious, isn't it? We've got to play our way across the room," Ron told his friend. There, behind the white chessmen, stood another door.

"How?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"I suppose, uhm hold on," Ron answered walking forward to a knight. The moment he touched it the stone sprang to life and the knight looked down at Ron. "Do we, er, have to join you to get across the room?" The knight nodded and Ron grimaced, looking back at his friends. "Okay we have to take the place of three chessmen," Ron said rubbing his face and thinking.

Harry and Hermione stayed silent while they let their friend think. "Don't be offended but neither of you are that good at Chess," Ron said wryly.

"We're not offended, just tell us what to do," Harry said quickly, Hermione nodding beside him.

"Alright Harry you take a bishops place, Hermione you take a castle spot beside him."

"What about you?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I'm going to be a knight," Ron answered.

At this a bishop, castle, and knight, all stood up and walked off the chessboard leaving the positions free for Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "White always plays first in chess," Ron informed them peering across the board as a white pawn moved forward two spaces.

Ron was directing the pieces, and they moved silently wherever he told them. Harry's knees were shaking, and Hermione felt like she may vomit. Neither wanted to think about what would happen if they lost. "Harry, move diagonally four spaces," Ron said authoritatively.

Their first real glimpse at how bad everything would be happened when the white queen took out one of their knights and dragged him across the board. Ron paled and rubbed his face, "I had to do that, Hermione it leaves you free to take the bishop. Go on," he urged. Hermione did as she was told. Whenever a white player would take out a black player it would be without mercy, and soon a pile of limp black figures were at the edge of the board.

Ron himself was darting around the board taking nearly as many white pieces, as they had taken black pieces. He was thinking about his next move when he realized how to win. "I have to let myself be taken," he informed his friends somberly.

"No!" Harry and Hermione shouted at the same time.

"Yes, it's the only way to win," Ron said softly. "That's chess. You have to make sacrifices, I take one step forward and she'll take me, leaving you free to checkmate the king Harry."

"But," Harry started only to find that Ron was already moving. The moment he had stopped, the white queen brutally hit Ron in the head with her stone arm, and dragged an unconscious Ron to the side. Hermione screamed but stayed on her square. Shaking, Harry did as Ron had told him, and finally the game was over.

"We have to go Mione," Harry told his sister softly as she ran over to Ron. She was checking his pulse, but the moment Harry spoke she looked up and nodded.

"I know, he'll be alright," she said determinedly and followed Harry through the door. The two ran until they reached another door.

"What's next," Harry asked with a frown.

"We've had Sprouts, Flitwick, McGonagall, All we need is Snape's and Quirrell's."

Harry nodded and opened the door where a disgusting stench cause both first years to have to pull their robes over their noses to cut through it. Walking in they saw a giant troll, even larger than the one they'd taken on passed out with a bloody lump on his head. "Glad we didn't have to take on this one," Harry admitted quietly to his sister as they snuck away, stepping carefully over the troll's legs and into the next room.

Neither wanted to look, but when they did the noticed it was nothing terrifying, just seven different sized bottles with various liquids in them. "Snape's," Hermione confirmed as both stepped forward.

Once they were inside the room an enchanted fire shot up in the doorway behind them and the doorway in front of them. The fire behind them was purple, while the one ahead was pitch black. "Look," Hermione called as she took a piece of paper from the table.

_Danger lies before you_

_Safety lies behind_

_Two of us will help you_

_Which other you would find_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead_

_Two among our number have only nettle wine_

_Three of us are killers waiting hidden in line_

_Choose unless you wish to stay here forever more_

_To help you with your choice we give you these clues four_

_First however sly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wines left side_

_Second different are those that stand at either end_

_But if you would move onward neither is your friend_

_Third as you see clearly all are different size_

_Neither dwarf nor giant hold death in their insides_

_Fourth the second on the left and the second on the right_

_Are twins to taste them, but different at first sight_

Hermione sighed loudly and Harry looked amazed to find that she was smiling, which was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment. "Brilliant! This isn't magic, it's a puzzle. Logic," Hermione told her brother happily. "Most wizards don't understand logic and they'd be stuck in here forever."

"But so will we, won't we?"

"Honestly Harry a little faith would be nice, everything we need to know is on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison, two are wine, one will get us safely through the black fire, and the other will get us safely through the purple."

"But how do we know which to drink?"

"Give me a minute." Hermione proceeded to read the paper several times. Then she walked along the line and thought for a moment. "Got it, the smallest will get us through the black fire," she told her brother.

"But that's hardly one swallow, which one will get you back through the purple flames?"

Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle and looked at her brother, knowing what he was going to say before he really even said it. "No, you'll take a sip, and I'll take a sip, and our twin link should give us both the full effects," she said determinedly. Harry looked like he was about to argue, but he saw the look in his sister's eyes and nodded.

"Fine." Taking the bottle from his sister he carefully took a sip, drinking half, and gave the other to Hermione who downed the rest. Both shuddered; it felt as if ice was flooding each of their veins. With a deep breath the twins closed their eyes and walked through the black flames. They could see them engulfing their bodies, but they felt no heat as they walked into the room and came face to face with the last person they ever expected to see.

**So hello my lovely readers. I just would like to say thank you so much to everyone who is and continues to read this story, I know there have been some bugs, but I'm hoping that so far you're enjoying it. I'd also like to do a big THANK YOU to my beta Alexandyne, I would be lost without her guidance. Please Read Review Favorite, and Follow this story, let me know what you liked what you didn't like, and hopefully the last chapter of year 1 will be out soon, and then year 2 will begin. As always peace, and I love you all. (Especially if you'd review.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Brief reminder the Potters are a bit different from how they were written in the books. I hope you enjoy, forgive my spelling/grammar mistakes, especially commas. Please read, review, favorite, and follow. Enjoy loves!**

Chapter 14.

The last days of Hogwarts Year 1

"You?" The twins questioned together.

"Me," Quirrell said with a sickening smile causing both twins to gulp.

"I wondered if I'd be seeing you two."

"But we thought Snape," Hermione frowned.

With a cold chuckle Quirrell looked at the two. "Yes well he does seem the type. With him around who ever would've thought about p-poor st-stuttering pr-Professor Quirrell."

"But Snape tried to kill Harry," Hermione frowned.

"No dear girl, I tried to kill him, and I would've succeeded, had those blasted Weasley twins not distracted me with that Bludger. Make no mistake though, if Snape hadn't been muttering his little counter-curse I would've succeeded."

"Snape was trying to save me?"

"Why do you think he volunteered to be the referee for the next game? To make sure I couldn't try again. Not that I could've done anything with Dumbledore there. A pity though, since I'm going to kill you both tonight," Quirrell said his eyes glimmering with cold malice. "You two are far too nosey, if you both hadn't been running around on Halloween, I would already have the stone."

"You were the one who let the troll in," Hermione said furiously.

"Certainly, I have a gift with trolls, surely you two saw what I did to the other one. Snape who was already suspicious went to the third floor to head me off, and not only did that troll fail to beat you two death, that dog failed to bite off Snape's leg." Snapping his fingers in distaste Hermione and Harry were immediately bound up tight in ropes.

"Now sit quietly the both of you," Quirrell said. "This mirror holds the key to finding the stone," he murmured almost to himself, "trust Dumbledore to think of something like this." Quirrell was circling the object that Hermione and Harry immediately recognized as the Mirror of Erised. Looking at one another they knew that they had to keep Quirrell talking.

"We saw you with Snape in the forest," Hermione said.

"Yes, yes," Quirrell grinned as he walked around the mirror looking at it calculatingly, "he was onto me by that time, wanted to know how far I'd gotten. He suspected me all along, tried to frighten me as if he could when I had Lord Voldemort on my side." Quirrell moved so that he was in front of the mirror, and staring at it hungrily.

"But Snape hates us," Harry finally said.

"Yes he does," Quirrell nodded, "but that doesn't mean he wants either of you dead. He went to Hogwarts with your father they loathed each other."

"We heard you crying, we thought Snape was bullying you," Hermione said looking at the man.

For the first time a flicker of fear passed over Quirrell's face, "I sometimes find it hard to do what my master asks, he is a great wizard, and I am weak. I met him when I was travelling around the world, back then I was a foolish young man with ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was, he showed me that there is only power and those too weak to seek it. I disappoint him, and he does not forgive easily. When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts he punished me, decided he'd have to keep a closer eye on me."

Harry frowned as he was remembering their trip to Diagon Alley. How hadn't they suspected the man in front of him? Quirrell was there the whole time, and every time after. Then Quirrell turned back towards the mirror in irritation. Harry frowned as he looked at the mirror, he wanted to keep the stone from Quirrell. He thought that if he could just look in the mirror, he'd be able to find where the stone was hidden. Looking over he tried to move to see himself in the mirror but the ropes binding him caused him to trip. Quirrell didn't even bat an eyelash.

Hermione frowned at her brother and lurched forward to help him. "I see it, what I most desire I have the stone and I'm giving it to my master," Quirrell was saying to himself.

"Use the boy," a high voice came from seemingly nowhere, Hermione's eyes widened as she realized the voice was coming from Quirrell.

Quirrell looked at Harry and snapped his fingers again the bindings falling off. He grabbed Harry's arm and shoved him in front of the mirror, "Well what do you see?"

Harry frowned at first he only saw himself, then his reflection smiled, and pulled a blood red stone from his pocket. The moment the reflection dropped the stone back into his pocket, Harry felt an unfamiliar weight in his own pocket. "I see, Dumbledore, he's congratulating me because I won Gryffindor the house cup."

Quirrell shoved him away in disgust and Harry turned to Hermione grabbing his wand he quickly got rid of her bindings. "He lies," the voice said causing Harry and Hermione to freeze.

"Tell the truth Potter, what did you see?"

"Let me talk to him," came the voice that sent shivers of fear down both Harry, and Hermione's spines.

"Master you are not strong enough," Quirrell said softly.

"I'm strong enough for this," came the reply. Harry and Hermione watched in horror as slowly Quirrell unwrapped his turban. His head looked oddly small without it and slightly disfigured. It wasn't until Quirrell turned around did the two figure out just how disfigured he was.

The face was chalk white, with glaring red eyes, and slits for nostrils like a snake. The moment Harry looked at it, he felt a pain shoot through his scar, and as a result Hermione felt it too. Looking at one another they knew, this was Lord Voldemort, this was the man that had taken everything from them. "Ahh the Potters," the face whispered in its chilling voice.

The two tried to step back but their bodies wouldn't move too terrified to even attempt it. "You see what I have become, mere shadow and vapor, I'm only solid when I can share the body of another, but there are those loyal enough to let me into their hearts and mind. Unicorn blood has strengthened me these past weeks, and once I have the elixir of life, I can create my own body. Now why don't you give me that stone in your pocket?"

Hermione looked at Harry, whilst Harry just gritted his teeth. Voldemort knew, that was enough to cause the feeling to surge back into both twin's legs. They stumbled backwards and Hermione instinctively moved between Quirrell and Harry. This was a familiar position, she'd done it so many times before when Dudley and his band of hooligans were using Harry as a punching bag. "Don't be a fool Harry, if you don't join me you'll meet the same end as your parents, you and your sister. They died begging me for mercy."

"You liar!" Hermione shouted suddenly feeling very brave. "You won't get Harry and you won't get the stone I won't let you."

"I suppose that a little girl like yourself thinks she can stop me," the cool voice actually gave way to a bone chilling laugh and Hermione took a deep breath. Suddenly Quirrell was walking backwards at them so Voldemort could still see them. "Very brave, I admire that, your parents were brave. I killed your father first, then your mother, she needn't have died; but she was trying to protect the both of you. Don't let that sacrifice go to waste, just give me the stone, and you can go on living."

"Never!" Harry sprang towards the flame door.

"Seize him!" Voldemort screamed and Hermione immediately got between them again. With a careless flick of his wrist Hermione was sent flying into the opposite wall where her head banged against the wall and floor. Harry gasped, and then turned his green eyes on Voldemort/Quirrell who was laughing as blood pooled around her head. Harry forgot his fear in that moment and lunged at the monster who had hurt his sister. The moment his skin actually came into contact with Quirrell's though, Quirrell started screaming.

"What is this magic," Quirrell's panicked voice cried as he tried to buck Harry off of him. Frowning Harry put his hands to the man's face. His skin was becoming red and shiny blistered, and his screams of agony proved Harry right. The man couldn't touch him without suffering. When Quirrell rolled him off Harry hung on as tightly as he could, while the screams echoed off the walls, and Harry's scar felt as if it would blind him in pain. The longer he held on the darker everything was becoming, and the more the pain in his head built up until finally he was going down sinking into blackness, with a jolt he realized still holding onto Quirrell, and that he was beside Hermione before he knew no more.

Hermione woke up to a blinding headache and two voices, one that she would know anywhere. Turning on her side she saw Harry sitting up in bed with Dumbledore at his side. This was the first time Hermione got a good look at the older wizard. With a jolt she remembered way back to hers and Harry's third birthday.

Once again they had been sent outside because they were bothering their relatives so they decided to make a mud pie. That was going to be their birthday cake. Of course a man came by gave them both chocolate and then hurriedly left before they could say a word. But then a loud crack sounded and the twins looked up to see a man's twinkling blue eyes looking down on them. He gave Hermione a book and spoke with them for a bit, that was when Harry said it was their birthday, and the man gave Harry a glass ball that when shaken a golden object that Hermione now recognized as a snitch would fly around while tiny people on broomsticks flew around it. Then like magic their mud pie turned into a beautiful cake and the old man was gone. Hermione rubbed her face and with a frown she remembered Dudley breaking the glass orb, and stealing the rest of their cake after Harry and Hermione each got a slice. They were lucky to have gotten that much. Hermione kept the book hidden from her family and close to her chest until she was old enough to go to school then they didn't question it.

Snapping out of the memory she looked over at the odd man and her brother. "Harry?" She croaked as her eyes adjusted the pain in her head faded. She looked around in wonder, figuring out that she was in the infirmary.

"Mione!" Harry gasped relief clear in his voice. Dumbledore smiled at the twins and with a soft chuckle moved so that he was between the two beds.

"It's good to see you up Miss Potter, as I was telling your brother you've been out for about three days. Of course many of your friends and admirers sent tokens, I believe it was Fred and George Weasley who tried to send you both toilet seats, although Madame Pomfrey felt that wasn't hygienic and confiscated them."

"Sir the stone," Hermione gasped sitting up.

"Already covered Miss Potter, what happened between the both of you and Professor Quirrell is a secret, so naturally the whole school knows. I imagine the Weasley's and your Quidditch team will be happy to know you are both awake. They've visited every day."

"But the stone," Harry said looking at Hermione, and then back to Dumbledore.

"I see you two are not to be distracted. Very well, when I got to London, I soon realized that the place I should be was where I had just left. So I came back as soon as I could. There I was met by a very worried Ronald Weasley who'd happened to have woken up and flew a broomstick out of the trap door. When I got to where you and Quirrell were fighting, I arrived just in time to pull him off. I feared I was too late."

"You nearly were sir, he almost got the stone," Harry said.

"Not for the stone dear boy, for you and your sister. I fear I never would've forgiven myself had something happened to the two of you," came the soft reply. "The stone in fact has been destroyed."

"But what about Nicolas Flamel," Hermione said with a frown.

"Oh you know about Nicolas, well we discussed things, and he and I agreed it was for the best."

"But he and his wife they'll die," Harry said looking up at Dumbledore.

"Yes, they have enough Elixir saved up to set their affairs in order, but without the stone they will die. No need to look so glum, after all to them it'll be like going to sleep after a long day. Anyway to the well-organized mind death is but the next great adventure my dear twins."

"Sir was You-Know-Who destroyed," Hermione asked looking up at the professor.

"No my dear I'm afraid that he has only been delayed, however if we keep delaying him he may never return to power. He left Quirrell to die, showing as much mercy to his followers as he would his enemies, and I'm sure he's lurking out there somewhere. Alas there is no need to worry about that now my dear; and call him Voldemort, fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," Dumbledore said with a warm twinkle in his eyes.

"Sir we… well I want to know the truth," Harry said.

"Ahh the truth, well I shall try to answer your questions, unless I have a very good reason not to. In which case I hope you will forgive me, but I will not in fact lie."

"Well Voldemort said that he only killed our mother because she tried to stop him from killing us, but why did he want us dead in the first place?" Harry asked with a frown. Dumbledore sighed and looked at Harry then Hermione who was leaning forward looking rather interested.

"Alas the first question you've asked is one that I cannot answer. Not yet anyway, I promise you shall know when you are older, but for right now that is all I can say on the matter," Dumbledore answered.

With a sigh Harry nodded and thought of his next question. "Why couldn't Quirrell touch me?"

"Ahh now that is one I can answer, you see when your mother died protecting you both she gave you a protection. Not a mark that is visible, but one that lies within your skin. That is love, Voldemort has never understood love, and therefore he can't see how powerful it is. Not truly anyway. I imagine had Quirrell tried to actually touch your sister like he had done you Harry that it would've ended up the same. To touch something so pure, when you are corrupted is excruciating."

"I have one sir," Hermione said with a soft frown.

"Just one?" Dumbledore asked with a soft smile and raised eyebrow.

Hermione bit her lip and looked uncertain for a moment before finally asking, "He said that Professor Snape hates us because he hated our Dad, is that true?"

"Aww yes well they did detest each other, but your father did something unthinkable at one point that made Professor Snape loath him even more, he saved his life. I believe that is why Severus worked so hard to protect you both, so that he could pay the life debt he owed your father."

"Professor do you know who gave Harry our Father's cloak?" Hermione asked after a bit of silence.

"Ah now, that was me, you see before he died he left it in my possession. A rather useful thing that cloak is, he used to use it to sneak into the kitchens at night I believe. That locket you're wearing Hermione was a gift to your mother from him, it's a Potter family heirloom, and I thought it only right you should have it."

"Last one," Harry said with a soft smile. "How did the stone move from the mirror into my pocket?"

"Ah I'm so glad you asked that one, it was one of my more brilliant ideas, and that is saying something. You see when someone wanted to find the stone, find and not use they'd be able to have it transferred to them. The others would just see themselves making gold, or drinking the elixir of life. Now if that is all, I imagine I must be going now." Dumbledore stood but saw the container of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Picking it up he looked at the twins, "I came across a vomit flavored one in my youth, and I'm sad to say I lost my taste for them, but I think I should be okay with a nice brown toffee," he said picking out a brown bean and popping it into his mouth where his face immediately scrunched. "Alas ear wax." With that he strode out of the room, and Hermione shook her head.

HJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJP

"Please Madame Pomfrey five minutes," came the pleading voices of both Potters.

"Absolutely not, you two need your rest."

"But you let Professor Dumbledore in," Harry reminded her.

"Well of course he is the headmaster."

"We are resting Madame Pomfrey, you see we're in bed, just please let us see them," Hermione pleaded.

"Fine but five minutes only." With that Madam Pomfrey opened the door to three excited redheads who immediately ran inside.

Ron went straight to Harry and the twins straight to Hermione. Fred hugged her tightly causing a dull ache to shoot up in her head. "We were so worried," he breathed looking at the bushy haired witch.

"I'm fine Freddie," she said with a laugh, pushing him away and hugging George tightly as well. "I'm glad you're okay Ron," Hermione called.

"Yeah same here Mione," Ron grinned at his friend sitting beside Harry. It was a few minutes and they were all discussing what happened when finally Ron asked a question the Weasley twins had been dying to know as well. "Do you think he meant for you too to do it, I mean giving Hermione the locket and you the cloak."

"If he did that's kind of horrible isn't it?" Fred asked with a frown. "I mean you don't think he did it so you two would go fight him…"

"No I don't think so, he's a funny man Dumbledore, I think he did it to give us a chance. He knew we'd try, so he just gave us the tools to be successful, I don't think it was an accident he let us figure out how the mirror worked. In fact I bet he knows everything that goes on in this school. I suppose he knew we had a right to face Voldemort if we could," Harry said after a moment looking at his sister, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Dumbledore's off his rocker alright," Ron said proudly with a happy smile at the thought of his hero.

"You two have to be allowed to go to the feast," George decided after a moment.

"Yeah all the points are in and of course Slytherin's won. You also missed the last Quidditch game against Ravenclaw and we were steamrolled without you both," Fred said with a sigh.

"Alright you've all had nearly 15 minutes now out!" Madame Pomfrey came shooing the Gryffindors out of the room.

Sighing the twins relaxed against their beds with a sigh. Finally while Madame Pomfrey was straightening up the beds the twins looked at her. "We can go to the feast right," Harry asked the elderly woman nervously.

"Professor Dumbledore says you two are allowed to go yes." Sniffed the elderly woman, as if she thought Professor Dumbledore didn't realize how dangerous Feasts could be. "You both have another visitor." She said after walking to the door.

"Great, who is it?" Hermione asked with a smile. The moment the door was opened Hagrid came in, and as usual he looked far too large to be indoors. The moment he set eyes on the twins he burst into tears.

"It's all my fault," he sobbed sitting between the two beds. "I told the evil git how to get past Fluffy, I told him. It was the only thing he didn't know. Ye both could've died, and all for a bloody dragon egg. I should be chucked out and made to live with the muggles." He sobbed his shoulders shaking as great big tears welled up and fell down into his beard.

"Hagrid," Hermione said shocked but soothingly. "It's not your fault, it could have happened to anyone."

"Yeah Hagrid, we're not dead, we're alive and fine. He would've found out eventually anyway, it's not your fault," Harry said soothingly. "This is Voldemort we're talking about."

"Ye both could've died, and don't say his name," Hagrid sobbed.

The twins looked at each other with mischievous grins and both shouted, "Voldemort!" so loudly that Hagrid stopped crying in shock and stared at the two.

"We've met him Hagrid," Hermione told him.

"So we're calling him by his name," Harry finished. "Here have a chocolate frog we've got loads."

"That reminds me I have something for you both," Hagrid said standing up.

"It's not a stove sandwich is it," Hermione asked anxiously causing Hagrid to chuckle weakly.

"No, Dumbledore gave me the day off yesterday to fix it, course he should've just sacked me instead. Anyway here you go." Pulling out two leather bound books he handed one to each of the twins.

They both opened them to find the pages full of wizard photographs. Each page had a different photo of their parents. The twins looked at Hagrid in shock. "I know that ye don't have any, so I've been owling all of their old school friends. They're the same photos, in each one used a duplicate charm, but I'd appreciate it if you kept that between the three o' us."

"Oh Hagrid," Hermione cried and sprung out of her bed to give the rather large man a huge hug. "Thank you so much," she said with a kiss to his cheek.

Harry smiled softly at his sister and got out of bed to give the man his own hug. Quickly the two climbed back into their respective bed so they didn't get yelled at by Madame Pomfrey. They chatted with Hagrid until he too was run out by the matronly woman.

Harry sighed as he walked beside Hermione, the two making their way to the feast by themselves. They were late because Madame Pomfrey had insisted on giving both of them one last check up, and of course they were fine. Although now the great hall was already full. So steeling themselves the twins set their shoulders and walked inside.

Almost immediately silence echoed through the halls, then the loud voices started as people stood up to get a good look at the two of them. Quickly Harry and Hermione took their seats. Hermione was sandwiched between Fred and George while Harry sat across from her with Ron and Lee. Both keeping their heads down as they tried to ignore the loud questions.

Fortunately the voices died down when Professor Dumbledore walked in. The Great Hall was decorated in Silver and Green to celebrate Slytherin winning the house cup for the seventh year in a row. Even behind the head table there was a large banner with a Slytherin snake.

As Dumbledore stood he cleared his throat, "Another year has come and gone," he said cheerfully. "I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing whaffle before we sink our teeth into this year's delicious feast. What a year it has been. Hopefully all your heads are a bit fuller than when you arrived, rest assured you have the whole summer ahead of you to get them nice and empty again. Now as I understand it the house cup needs awarding and the points stand as this. In fourth place Gryffindor with 312 points, in third Hufflepuff with 352, Ravenclaw has 426, and Slytherin has 472."

A storm of cheering and stamping broke out from the Slytherin table, and Harry noticed Draco Malfoy raising his goblet gloatingly. It was enough to make him sick.

"Yes, yes well done Slytherin; however, recent events must be taken into account," Dumbledore announced. The room became silent and the Slytherin's smiles faded a little. "I have a few last minute points to dish out, First to Mister Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years I award Gryffindor fifty points."

The table went crazy. Percy was boasting loudly to anyone who would hear, "That's my brother, youngest boy in the family, beat McGonagall's stone chess set," and Ron's face had almost turned purple.

"Second, to Miss Hermione Potter for being able to use cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house, fifty points." The table cheered loudly again, and Fred, and George slapped Hermione on the back. While Hermione ducked her head down shyly. Harry felt that she had probably burst into tears as she buried her face in her arms.

"Third to Mister Harry Potter, for pure nerve, and outstanding courage I award Gryffindor house 60 points," The happy cheers were deafening. Harry blushed shyly and looked down.

"That ties us with Slytherin," Hermione told everyone quietly.

"And lastly there are all kinds of courage, it takes a great deal to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mister Neville Longbottom."

With that last sentence Gryffindor had won and Hermione stood up and launched herself into her friends arm kissing his cheek happily. "Way to go Neville!" She cheered clapping and not noticing the dark look a certain redhead was giving her. Turning to Fred she beamed happily at him and the look was soon replaced with his usual easy grin.

Neville disappeared under a vast amount of people hugging him, and he was still white with shock. He had never even won so much as a point for his house, and now he'd just won them the House Cup. The Great Hall was so loud that most would think an explosion had taken place, because even Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff were celebrating the downfall of Slytherin.

"Which means that a change in color is needed I believe," Dumbledore announced over the noise, clapping his hands the green banners soon changed to the red and gold, and the serpent banner was changed to a towering Gryffindor Lion.

Snape was shaking McGonagall's hand with a forced smile, and when he met Harry's eye the twins knew his feelings hadn't changed towards them. Although Harry didn't mind he figured things would be back to normal next year. Or as normal as things can be at Hogwarts. It was the best evening of the Potter twin's young lives. It was better than Quidditch, and knocking out mountain trolls, and both knew that they'd never forget it.

Harry did almost forget that the exam results were still to come, and come they did. Hermione had the best grades of the first years, and Harry and Ron were surprised that they passed with good marks. Even Neville had scraped by, his amazing Herbology grade making up for his lackluster potions grade.

Of course it seemed like within a blink of the eye the wardrobes were empty, and the trunks were all packed. They'd all been given notes reminding students not to use magic over the holidays.

"I always hope they'll forget to give us these," said Fred sadly as he left to the carriages. Hagrid was there to lead the first years to the boats. They glided through the water back to Hogsmede and just like when they first came Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were all together. The moment they were in Hogsmede they all walked to the station and soon they were all at the Scarlet train that would carry them home.

The Potters found a compartment across from Fred and George. They were sitting with Ron, and Neville and the doors were open so that a conversation could be mostly carried. They were all laughing and joking as they ate their candy, and snuck off to the bathrooms to change out of their robes.

They were blasting past Muggle towns, and all and all having a blast. Hermione switched easily from compartment to compartment, going back and forth from Harry and Ron's, To Lee, Fred and George's. She'd stay for about thirty minutes and switch again. Although Crookshanks absolutely refused to be in the compartment with Scabbers. Hermione had never really understood it, but her pet hated Ron's with more violent passion than any cat had ever hated a rat before. Ron of course claimed it was because her cat was mental, and he always complained about keeping Scabbers locked in his room.

When the train had stopped the young wizards went through the platforms in twos and threes to avoid catching the muggles' attention. "You must come and stay this summer, the both of you," Ron said looking at his two friends. "I'll owl you guys."

"Thanks, we need something to look forward too," Hermione said with a smile as she gripped her things. Crookshanks was sleeping soundly in his carrier so she was attempting not to jostle the cat too much.

"He's right, it'd be a blast if you came and stayed Mione," Fred grinned as he and George moved forward. Everywhere people were bustling past the group trying to get out of the platform, every time someone would pass the twins would hear their names called with some sort of farewell, and they'd always wave back with smiles.

"Still famous," Ron teased them as they walked out as well.

"Not where we're going we promise you," Harry said with a sad look. There was Ron's Mum waiting for him with Percy, and the girl from last time. Sighing Harry looked at Hermione.

"You two should meet our mum," George finally said after a moment.

"Yeah if you're going to be staying with us it's only fair," Fred grinned dragging Hermione over to where the plump redheaded woman was standing. Harry followed with a laugh and ran his hands through his messy black hair.

"Look Mum I can see him," Ginny Weasley squeaked pointing, but it wasn't Ron she was talking about. "Harry Potter!" She said in wonder causing Mrs. Weasley to frown.

"Ginerva Weasley, it's rude to point," Mrs. Weasley scolded, "Well busy year?" she asked Harry Ron and Hermione with a soft smile.

"Yes ma'am," Harry answered her.

"Thank you so much for the sweater and fudge Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said with a warm smile to the older woman.

"Oh it was no trouble dear,"

That was when Hermione saw Vernon, still purple faced, and large, with his walrus mustache and beady eyes. Frowning as he walked up to them, as if he couldn't believe the nerve of his niece and nephew. "Well come on then we haven't got all day."

"You must be Harry's family," Mrs. Weasley said with a warm smile to Vernon, and then to Petunia and Dudley who looked terrified of her.

"Yes. I suppose we are," he told her curtly and rudely before glaring down at the twins, "hurry up you two."

Hermione bit her lip as she watched him waddle away and felt two sets of familiar arms on her shoulders. "Well he's pleasant," Fred said with a frown.

"Yeah that's my Uncle Vernon for you," Hermione answered and looked at Harry who looked embarrassed at how rude Vernon had been.

"Well at least one good thing comes of this summer," Harry grinned at his sister for a moment.

"Yeah and what's that?" Ron asked finally.

"They don't know we can't use magic outside of school," Harry answered with a grin.

The Weasley twins looked at each other and grinned down at their young friends before encasing Hermione in a sandwiched hug. "Bye Mione, we'll write to you," they said together.

Hermione laughed and ducked under their arms grabbing Harry's hand. "You better," she called over her shoulder as she and Harry followed their family.

Fred felt a tightening in his chest and he looked over at George, "Well brother of mine, looks like it's just us again."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The unexpected visitor

Hermione Potter awoke to the sound of her Aunt banging against the door. Today was July 31st, which meant it was the twins' twelfth birthday. Although Hermione knew better than to think that the Dursley's would notice. She bit her lip gently and looked at her still snoozing brother.

Ever since the twins had returned from Hogwarts they had been staying in one of Dudley's old rooms. Their pets were not allowed to leave the room, and in poor Hedwig's case she was padlocked into her cage. The moment they stepped foot in the house Vernon took all of their school things and locked them away in the cupboard that Harry and Hermione used to call home. The only thing Hermione was able to save was her pouch full of 20 galleons, 34 sickles, and 5 knuts.

Her money was all that Hermione had to ensure that the wizarding world hadn't been some cruel dream. Hermione and Harry hadn't heard from any of their friends at Hogwarts, and it was starting to upset them. They both thought they'd found somewhere they belonged, and people who accepted them; but it seemed as if they were mistaken. In Hermione's case she felt particularly abandoned, because her dearest friends Fred and George Weasley hadn't even sent so much as a note.

The Two Pranksters had been the very first friends, outside of Harry, that Hermione had ever had. The three of them would come up with pranks, and on the odd occasion sneak around the castle. Hermione knew that she shouldn't break the rules, in fact she was extra careful not to get expelled on these outings. The reason for this was because she knew she'd be sent back to live with her Aunt and  
Uncle while Harry became a wizard. She didn't think she could bear that.

Ever since the end of last year when Harry and Hermione had faced off against Quirrell and Voldemort, Hermione had been steadily growing more and more frustrated with her twin brother. She knew it wasn't fair of her, it wasn't his fault that she'd gotten tossed aside like a rag doll. She just felt so helpless. She felt so insignificant because she knew that it wouldn't have mattered if she'd been there or not, Harry would've defeated Quirrell and Voldemort, just like he had with her by his side. Although Hermione was book smart, and he could put that into practical use, she knew she wasn't the wizard Harry was. Her brother just had this ease to everything he did, and his use of gut instinct was much better than her own. That of course didn't help her feelings one bit. The worst part about it being that she couldn't for the first time in her life talk to anyone about it. She couldn't tell Harry that he was making her feel inferior, she couldn't write to Fred and George, because Hedwig was locked in her cage, and she hadn't received a letter from them all summer. She was just left to stew in her feelings of inadequacy.

Sighing Hermione finally threw her pillow at her brother on his side of the room. Like everything the twins shared Dudley's old bedroom on the second floor. There were two twin mattresses pressed to either side of the bedroom, and a desk in the middle where Hedwig's cage sat. On Hermione's side of the room sat a framed photo of her family, her Mother, Father, and Harry all together. She also had a few sketches Harry had messed around with up on the wall and even pages of notes so she could keep going over some magical theory. At the foot of her bed was Crookshanks's carrier, and food dishes, and then the door. On Harry's side he had another framed photo of their parents and themselves, as well as sketches of a snitch, and owls. His side had clothes strewn everywhere and at the foot of his bed stood his smaller wardrobe, that had two doors and opened up for his clothes. Spaced a little bit down from his Hermione had her own identical wardrobe that stood right beside the light switch and the door.

As Harry groaned at the impact of the pillow Hermione stood up and went to her wardrobe pulling out a fresh set of clothes for the day and a towel. "Harry wake up! Aunt Petunia will be expecting help with breakfast and I've got to shower," Hermione said to her still sleeping brother. Harry just waved his sister off rolling back over and Hermione sighed in exasperation. "Fine let's allow them to treat us horribly on our birthday. Oh and by the way happy birthday Harry," Hermione tried again rubbing sleep from her hazel eyes.

Harry groaned and finally sat up blinking sleepily at his sister. "Happy Birthday Mione." He yawned loudly. Shifting he rolled out of bed and Hermione laughed. She walked out of the bedroom clutching her clothes to her chest. Humming slightly she made it into the bathroom and locked the door getting her toiletries from the bottom cabinet.

She washed away the sticky sweat that had accumulated from the nightmare that plagued her dreams. Ever since the confrontation with Voldemort a few months ago the dreams had been consistent. Vernon had quickly grown tired of her screams waking him up, and had told her if she didn't stop this nonsense she'd be sleeping outside like a dog. So Hermione had learned to hide the nightmares even from Harry. She'd slowly stopped reaching out to him, and she was at best civil.

When Hermione got out of the shower she immediately made a French braid of her long thick hair. Biting her lip as she slid on her clothes; when she came downstairs the first thing she heard was the Dursley's screaming at Harry. "We do not use the M word in this house, just go outside and take your sister with you. Do something useful like weed the garden." Petunia's shrill voice demanded.

Hermione came around the corner to see Harry backed into a literal corner and she just shook her head. "We can do that Aunt Petunia," she said looking at Harry then walking out the back door to the back garden. "Why'd you say magic in front of them?" She asked in a frustrated voice whirling around after they were farther from the house.

"I didn't mean too, I didn't even think about it, I just told Dudley to say the magic word for a piece of bacon, I swear Mione I meant please," Harry defended himself. Hermione sighed she knew that her relatives would already be high strung today. Her uncle Vernon had the biggest deal of his career tonight. The Mason's owned a large construction company, and if the deal goes through they could be purchasing an even larger amount of drills from Vernon's own company. So the twins were to be locked in their room and not make a sound while the dinner party and deal went on.

Hermione bit her lip rubbed her face. She nodded to show her understanding and then without another word started working on the garden.

Harry watched his sister with a frown, he wasn't sure what to do to make her talk to him again. Ever since they'd gotten to Number 4 Privet Drive she'd been pulling away from him. At first Harry tried to hold on tighter to his sister, but eventually he allowed her the space she was obviously craving. He didn't understand it, and deep down he felt almost abandoned, but he would do anything for the one person who'd stuck by his side since birth. Even let her be alone when all he wanted was to feel their connection. He didn't know what he'd done to warrant the cold treatment, he didn't know how to make it better. The only thing he knew to do was wait until she finally broke down.

Hermione was working in the garden until every weed was pulled and when she looked up she met a pair of bulbous green eyes. Gasping in shock and fear she scrambled back and Harry looked at her worriedly. Following her gaze he frowned as the eyes blinked at him and then with a crack vanished. Looking at each other the two shook their heads and decided to take a break. Just as Dudley came waddling out of the back door.

It was unfortunate to say that the large son of Petunia and Vernon Dursley had only gotten larger. His bottom now hung over both sides of the kitchen chairs, and each step was a large waddle. Though his face was not quite purple, his neck was thick and sported his extra chin extravagantly. He had large arms, and he almost reminded Hermione of a penguin with the way he carried them. Of course if she'd said it he'd have likely punched her in the gut.

"What are you two doing? Mummy didn't say you could rest," Dudley's slow and arrogant voice drawled out the words in a taunting manner.

"We were just moving around to the front Dudley," Hermione told him off handedly hearing his great big annoyed sigh at the prospect of moving all the way to the front to torment his two cousins.

Hermione didn't look back as she walked around to the front with Harry sending him inside to get window washing supplies. Bending down to tie her shoes Hermione noticed the hair escaping from her French braid and she sighed in annoyance. Carefully she sat on the front porch as she started the meticulous job of redoing it even closing her eyes so she can focus solely on keeping the braid tight. Feeling a refreshing burst of air conditioned air come from the opening of the front door she finished tying her hairband to the end and stands up taking the set of newspaper and cleaner from her brother. "Thanks," she said with a small grin.

As Hermione started working on the bottom windows Harry stood on a chair to get to the top windows. The two worked in perfect unison despite their new found emotional distance. Humming to herself she only stopped working when she heard the footsteps echoing on the paved walk way to the front door. Standing up Hermione saw a tall and thin man with clothes that more closely resembled rags. He had three vertical scars covering the left side to the right side of his face, and luckily they didn't mar his blueish-hazel eyes. The man looked exhausted with dark bags under his eyes, and his face was unshaven. He had shaggy long sandy blonde hair, and he carried himself as if he was a man who'd been defeated by life. His shoes had holes in them and he was holding himself as if every step put him in physical torture.

"Are you okay sir?" Hermione asked worriedly. Harry's gaze followed her own and he got off the chair standing close to his sister. The man looked up in surprise as he looked at Harry and Hermione and for a moment his eyes seemed clouded over by the pain he was obviously in.

"James, Lily. Am I dead?" He asked his voice wavering in a scared way.

"Sir…" Hermione moved forward and took one of his arms while Harry followed and took the other. The two preteenagers put both his arms over their shoulders and helped the tall slender man to some shade beside the house out of sight from the prying eyes of their neighbors and relatives.

"What are we going to do with him?" Harry asked in a hissed whisper and Hermione knelt down in front of the man.

"Sir? Can you hear me?" She asked ignoring her brother's question.

"Lily," he croaked reaching out for her until he met her eyes and in a sudden snap his eyes opened and closed and were focused and sharp.

"I'm not Lily, that was my Mum, and James was my Dad. I'm Hermione and that's Harry, my twin brother," Hermione said softly and slowly so that the man would comprehend.

"Who are you?" Harry finally asked as the man seemed mystified staring between the two.

"I'm…" The man started and frowned as if he couldn't quite remember who he was. As if no one had called his name in a very long time, and in that moment this shabby looking man looked so alone. He seemed to be so sad, that it was tearing at Hermione's heart strings. "I'm Remus," he finally said after a bit of consideration. "Remus Lupin."

Hermione smiled slightly and Harry snorted lightly. "Your parents must've had a sense of humor Mr. Lupin. And it seems like fate is cruel as well since last night was the full moon, and you seem to be in such pain," Hermione said in an offhanded manner. Nonetheless Remus Lupin stiffened as he looked between the two Potters.

"I knew your parents," he finally said in an uncomfortable way. "You both look like carbon copies of them, except the eyes, your eyes are switched…" he trailed off and laughed uncomfortably holding his ribs in pain. "James always used to joke that he wanted a boy who looked like him and a girl that looked like Lily so that they'd both raise hell in the school after he left. He said that if he had a girl who looked like Lily no one would ever suspect her, and she'd be smart enough to get her brother out of detentions as well."

Harry shifted uncomfortably not knowing what to say to this perpetual stranger. "I'm sorry we don't really remember our parents, I hope you didn't come here looking for them… If you did they were killed quite a few years ago by a bad man," Harry said trying to let the man down gently.

This news only seemed to make the man laugh. "Yes Harry believe me I know all about their murder," Mr. Lupin finally said, "and both of you please just call me Remus. I imagine had life worked out a little differently it would've been Uncle Remus or Uncle Moony…"

"You're Moony! As in the Marauder?" Hermione asked in a shocked voice cutting the older man off. Then her eyes widened as her mind seemed to be working a million miles a minute finally putting the faintest amount of pressure on his ribs she watched as he hissed and recoiled. Unable to stop her curiosity she lifted his ragged shirt seeing the freshly made claw marks. Sitting back her eyes went from curious to sad. "Mr. Lupin, I didn't realize just how cruel fate had been. I…I'm so sorry," Hermione's voice cracked and Lupin watched the young girl astounded.

"What's going on Mione?" Harry asked shifting uncertainly.

"He's a werewolf, he's just had a transformation, he should be asleep… You see the scars, when werewolves don't have a victim or a pack mate they take it out on themselves. It's a horrible taboo in the wizarding world, just like how in America it was taboo to see black people mix with whites in the 1960's," Hermione explained to her brother. She'd read an entire book on them in the library at Hogwarts, finding the concept of the horror movie monsters fascinating. "It's not fair," she said finally.

Lupin was looking at the two as if waiting for their scorn, for their hatred and when he found nothing but sympathy it nearly made him want to cry. He'd come here every year on their birthday hoping they forgave him, and every year the large purple faced man would slam the door in his face; causing Remus to go home knowing that his closest friends' children hated him. That thought made him hate himself just a little bit more every day. The only good thing that came from it was that it made his isolation so much easier. "You don't hate me?" His voice came out in childlike wonder.

"Hate you? Remus, we don't even know you," Harry said after a moment with a slight smile on his face. "Besides we don't meet our parent's friends very often."

"I am curious Remus, what brought you out here directly after a transformation? Are you trying to kill yourself?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"It's your birthdays, I've never missed one of your birthdays, including the day you were both born. I come every year, but Vernon Dursley always slams the door in my face. It seems this year my luck has finally turned around," Remus said after a moment before standing up and leaning against the wall of the house for support. Fishing two chocolate bars from his pockets he handed one to each child. "Happy Birthday Harry, and Hermione. I'm sorry I seem to be a few years late." He frowned.

"You know our birthday," Harry asked in an astonished whisper holding the chocolate delicately as if it were the world's greatest treasure. The chocolate was cool to the touch and had been enchanted so that it would never melt.

"We never get gifts on our birthday, unless you count Dudley's old socks, but somehow I don't," Hermione said holding the chocolate close. "We have to hide these," she finally told her brother who nodded.

"Why would you hide them, you two must be over reacting right? I'm sure your relatives love you," Remus told them confidently.

"If we don't hide them our cousin Dudley will steal them from us, and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia will wonder where we stole them from. They'll probably call the police and everything," Hermione explained not seeing the frown that further marred Lupin's features as she and Harry put the wrapped chocolate bars in Harry's large pants pockets.

"Why would Dumbledore let you two stay here if the Durlsey's didn't want you?" Lupin finally asked more to himself than the two preteens in front of him.

"Aunt Petunia is the only living relative we have left, and no one else wanted us, Uncle Vernon says we were too much of a burden, they didn't even really want us because of our magic. They think we're freaks, but it's okay we have each other," Harry tried to explain.

"It's not like we aren't being fed Remus, we're lucky that they didn't turn us out into the cold. Besides we don't want to put anyone else out," Hermione tried to explain as she rubbed her face then she gasped and dug in her own pocket. Pulling out the pouch of wizarding money she handed it to Remus. Who looked like he was about to protest. "Take it, I insist. Honestly me and Harry have enough money in our vault to last us both the rest of our school career, besides our Dad and Mum would've wanted it," Hermione insisted until the man unable to say no took the money and pocketed it.

Remus found that trying to say no to Hermione was like trying to say no to Lily, and he remembered in sudden clarity how the baby girl had James, Sirius, and himself all wrapped around her little fingers. He found himself wishing that she could've grown up with that, with all of them doting on her. Biting his lip he looked at Harry who looked so much like James, as a baby Harry had always been the quieter one of the two. While some assumed that meant Hermione would be the dominant one, Remus had seen baby Harry with his sister and that wasn't the case. The two weren't submissive or dominant, they were a working unit. They relied on one another, while being different entities. Lily had doted on both children, but Harry seemed to be the most like her. Although it seemed both children inherited her compassion, and humble traits he could still see it.

Harry was still the silent protector ready to jump in front of his sister to save her life if needed. He talked more and he was seemingly laid back, but under it all as far as the two of them were concerned Lupin figured it would always be that way. Hermione still seemed to be the more outspoken one, especially when it came to something she believed in, and if what he'd heard from Dumbledore was true, she and the Weasley twins had become quite the pranksters. Though she had that same wild look her Father had in his eyes, that led him to believe that piece of information. Then that reminded him, why hadn't they mentioned Hogwarts or their friends surely they'd been writing all summer…

"Why haven't you two tried to go stay with one of your friend's from school?" Lupin asked with a frown.

"We haven't heard from our friends all summer," Harry said after a moment of silence and a moment where Hermione's shoulders slumped forward slightly.

"We should've expected it Remus, no one ever cares for us but us," Hermione said finally and Remus frowned deeper.

"Why didn't you two write to them?"

"My Uncle locked up Hedwig my snow owl, she hasn't been out of her cage all summer, and Crookshanks Hermione's cat can't exactly deliver letters."

With a deeper frown Remus rubbed his scraggly face and shook his head. "I promise to write to you both during the school year as often as possible. I have to get going, I need to have a word with someone, but please don't think I'll forget either of you. Now the only thing I ask is please don't tell anyone what I truly am, I'm sure there are rumors, but I don't want that heaped on right now," Remus said to the two of them.

"Who would we tell Remus?" Hermione asked with a sad laugh and Remus hesitated before pulling the two into a warm and slightly uncomfortable hug. Letting the twins go he smiled softly though his face was getting progressively pale as he clutched his ribs again.

"Happy Birthday." Remus said again before disappearing with a loud crack.

The twins looked at each other in slight shock before Petunia's shrill voice could be heard yelling their names. As the two went around front they met their angry looking aunt. "You two should stop slacking off from your duties, get to work, and once you're both finished with these windows come inside and eat quickly before you go to your rooms."

Doing as they were told the windows were shining and streak free with the lowering sun. The two washed their hands in the kitchen sink before settling down to a meal of bread and cheese. As soon as they finished they were ushered upstairs to their room.

As soon as Hermione walked into her bedroom she plopped on Harry's bed, but the moment she landed she heard a squeak causing her to open her eyes. At the same time Harry came in and Hermione met the great bulbous green orbs that had been staring from the bushes earlier the same day. "Hello!" the funny little creature said jumping from the bed as Hermione sat up, and Harry's eyes widened as he stood by the door. Of course that was the moment the commotion downstairs met their ears, and each twin knew the Mason's had arrived as well.

"Hello…" Harry said uncertainly as he sat on Hermione's bed. The funny little creature had large bat like eyes and was wearing what resembled a dirty pillow case. The creature jumped off Harry's bed onto the floor between the two beds and bowed lowly. So lowly his long nose touched the ground.

"I am Dobby, Dobby the house elf." The little house elf said in his high voice. Hermione looked at Harry the two utterly and completely confused. They didn't realize why there was a House Elf in there room while their Aunt and Uncle were having what Vernon described, as 'the most important dinner deal, of his entire career.'

"Nice to meet you, Dobby," Hermione said slowly with a kind smile.

"Would you like to sit down?" Harry asked.

"Si…sit down?" The little House Elf asked his voice cracking. Then as if someone flipped a switch Dobby started sobbing. Big tears fell from his large eyes as he threw himself on the floor. Hermione looked panicked as she moved to help.

"Shush Dobby, it's okay just be quiet, we didn't mean to offend you," Hermione said in a soothing way.

"Offend Dobby? Never Mistress Potter, Dobby has never been asked to sit down by a Wizard," Dobby teared up again but kept a lid on it this time blowing his nose into the filthy pillow case that hung on his body.

"You can't have met many decent wizards then…" Harry pointed out with a laugh.

"No not many at all," Dobby said his ears flattening and his eyes widening as he jumped up on the desk that served as a nightstand between the two beds and started hitting his head against the window. Harry jumped up and tried to stop the sobbing elf from hurting himself.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked hurriedly getting the little elf to settle down.

"Dobby must punish himself Mistress, for Dobby almost spoke ill of his family," The elf blubbered blowing his nose again into the filthy rags.

"Dobby what are you wearing?" Harry finally asked.

"Family, are they why you're hurting yourself?" Hermione chimed at the same time.

Dobby looked between both of them before sniffling, he pulled the dirty cloth he used as clothing. "Dobby must punish himself, his family is much too busy to worry about such trivial matters. And he mustn't have clothes, House Elves are only given to clothes when their masters mean to set them free, and Dobby will never be set free. That is why Dobby wears, this," Dobby whimpered. Then he looked at the twins whom he'd come to warn. "Dobby has come against his family's wishes, to warn Mister and Mistress Potter not to return to Hogwarts. You are both in grave danger." The moment the words were out of his mouth the little elf gave a shriek and taking their lamp started hitting himself in the head.

Hermione grabbed the lamp struggling for a moment and Harry finally picked up the odd creature. This gave each twin enough time to hear Vernon thundering up the steps. Looking at one another Hermione fixed the lamp and Harry shoved Dobby into his wardrobe. Hermione then quickly got out a book and what appeared to be dice. As soon as Vernon's purple face appeared when the door opened the twins looked somewhat normal.

"What in the bloody hell is going on up here," Vernon whispered in a harsh voice.

"We're playing a game," Hermione answered immediately.

"We were getting bored," Harry added leaning against his wardrobe door as it kept opening.

"You'd both do well to stop that nonsense," Vernon hissed before slamming the door. Harry and Hermione looked at each other as Dobby came out of the wardrobe.

"Dobby what do you mean we can't return to Hogwarts?" Harry finally asked the elf as soon a Vernon's steps were no longer heard.

"Just what Dobby said you two can't go back to Hogwarts, someone has devised a horrible plot, and it is much too dangerous." The elf's voice quivered.

"What!?" The twins chimed at the same time astounded.

"Dobby you don't understand," Hermione immediately started trying to explain to the house elf.

"Dobby Hogwarts is our home, we can't just stay here, not with these people," Harry said after a moment leaning forward. "It's our family and our friends, Hogwarts is where we belong."

Dobby's chin quivered as he pulled at his large and on further inspection bruised ears. Then his huge green eyes shined almost in a luminescent way. "Friends that don't even write to you Mr. and Mistress Potter?"

"Well I think they're probably just busy…" Harry trailed off with a frown.

"Hang on a moment how do you know we haven't heard from our friends," Hermione asked leaning forward her eyes on fire.

Dobby looked down sheepishly knowing he'd been caught. Carefully he pulled out two large stacks of letters from seemingly nowhere, "You mustn't be mad at Dobby. Dobby only though that if Mister and Mistress Potter thought that their friends had forgotten them, they might not want to go back to Hogwarts school." The house elf's voice cracked and his large green eyes became watery.

"Dobby," Hermione's voice was hard, she was desperate for the letters, she hadn't heard from her friends in months. She just knew that they no longer cared about her, and why could she blame them. Hermione Jean Potter was not good at anything except planning, Quidditch, and Reading. Sure she made good grades but she felt that book smarts weren't what would make her a valuable person. To hear that she hadn't been forgotten not only made her heart flutter, it also made her feel like she was no longer carrying such a heavy burden. As Hermione leaned forward she continued, "give me those letters."

Dobby backed away as Harry edged closer to the little elf and finally with a desperate cry the elf flung himself out the door and bounded down the hall and stairs, with Hermione and Harry hot on his trail. They were trying to keep quiet, but each gasped when they saw Dobby's eyes on their aunt Petunia's master creation in the kitchen. It was a pudding dish with artfully crafted flowers, and skillfully placed cherries.

"Dobby no," Harry said in a whisper his eyes silently begging. The house elf turned and appraised the two.

"Promise you won't go back," He finally demanded in an equally quiet voice his eyes determined.

"We can't do that," Hermione said pleadingly.

"Then Dobby is sorry Mistress, but he must do this for your own goods." Then with a snap of his fingers the pudding dish started levitating. It moved a few feet and then crashed to the ground. With another snap Dobby the House Elf vanished. Harry and Hermione looked at each other as Aunt Petunia's shrill shriek echoed through the house. Looking up the Dursley's and Mason's had made their way into the kitchen, and Aunt Petunia had fallen to her knees trying to scrounge what she could from the now ruined desert.

Hermione reached out and took Harry's hand her eyes wide and squeezing tight. It had been months since she'd done this, months since she allowed herself to rely on her brother. Harry wouldn't admit it out loud, but he'd missed it. It wasn't needy, it never was when she grabbed his hand, it was always more of a needing to validate that she wasn't alone. Whenever they held hands it just strengthened them, and reminded the two that no matter what they had been together since the very beginning, they'd lived through more than anyone else they knew, and together they would always be okay.

Vernon Dursley fixed his niece and nephew with a horrible purple faced glare before turning to the Masons. "Please forgive us, it's my niece and my nephew, they're twins and rather disturbed. The poor dears just don't like new people, and we had kept them upstairs in their room to be sure they didn't have a fit, but as you see it didn't work."

This little speech caused the elder couple to look at the Dursley's in pity. They felt bad that they were stuck with two such bothersome children. From that point everything seemed fine; that was until a large great horned owl swooped into their house and landed right in front of Mrs. Mason. The woman in question was deathly afraid of birds, and as such immediately started shrieking, and soon ran from the house her Husband hot on her trail. Her screams of crazy people could be heard all the way down the neighborhood as the Masons drove away; ruining Vernon Dursley's business deal.

Hermione snorted slightly as she heard the woman's screams causing the entire Dursley family to glare at her. She stood up a little taller and met their eyes evenly. She never once backed down, not even when the letter zoomed towards her and Harry. As the letter seemed to sprout a face Hermione never once wavered as it read itself aloud.

"Dear Mr. and Miss Potter,

It has been brought to the ministry's attention that there was a levitation spell cast at your home in number four privet drive. As you both should know underage magic is forbidden outside of Hogwarts. As this is the first occurrence you have both been warned.

Hoping the two of you are well,

Mafalda Hopkirk"

At those words the Dursley's pounced on their niece and nephew. Hermione gripped Harry's hand even tighter than she usually did as Vernon grabbed him around the middle. She was trying desperately to hold on to him. "No!" she screamed as Harry was being pulled from her. Harry gripped her own hand his short nails digging into her smooth skin.

"Dudley separate them!" Vernon screamed at his son.

Dudley rushed forward and yanked Hermione's arm hard. So hard Harry lost his grip and she went spiraling straight into the table causing a terrible crack to echo in the chaotic room. "Mione!" Harry cried fighting his Uncle even harder. Hermione cried out in pain from her spot on the ground her hand going to her brow right above her right eye.

"Harry! Please Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon we're sorry, just don't separate us," Hermione begged, but her pleas fell on deaf ears as Vernon hauled Harry up the stairs and locked him in his room.

Hermione was looked over by Petunia who had at one time, before getting married, studied to be a nurse of sorts. After determining her right eye socket was cracked Petunia allowed Vernon to jerk the girl to the small parlor that had been made into a second guest bedroom. It of course had piles of Dudley's dirty laundry in it, and no windows. So as Vernon locked Hermione in the room, everything became pitch black, and there was no working light since it'd burnt out the day before. Sliding down the wall Hermione hugged herself and closed her swelling eye as tears silently escaped down her cheeks.

It was three days of Petunia allowing her two bathroom breaks a day, and near darkness since they just brought a small lamp in for her to see. She was fed two cold cans of whatever Petunia had in the pantry a day, and had only seen her twin once. That was the worst part the separation. Even at Hogwarts she knew that he was at her side most everywhere, the only times they were really separated were when he was in his rooms and she in hers. Other than that, even when she'd be pulling pranks with Fred and George she was always hyperaware of where he was. She curled up in a miserable ball bored and sore, every time something would touch her right eye or anywhere near it she'd feel a throb of pain shoot through her skull. It wasn't that Petunia had kept her without anything to dull the pain, it was just painful anyway.

It was on the night of the third day that Hermione heard an interesting noise outside her locked bedroom door. The Dursley's had installed a slide in lock to the outside so they could ensure that she stayed in the room whenever they wanted her too. Sitting back she turned on the lamp hearing two sets of voices muffled by whispers and the door. Biting her lip she sat back in her bed until her door opened and two matching sets of blue eyes, and two heads of fiery hair were visible.

Hermione nearly started crying at the sight of Fred and George Weasley, but her right eye was still pretty swollen, and even letting tears melt through the purple skin was painful. Standing up Hermione had on a pair of sweats and a tshirt that had been Dudley's. The sweats pooled at her feet, and the shirt hung off her like a dress. She had two pairs of clothes to change into that her aunt had given her and more than enough underwear. Chewing on her lip she flung herself into George's arms as Fred viewed the dingy room in disgust. Her breathing hitched slightly as a sob echoed up in her chest. "Mione, it's going to be okay love…" George murmured soothingly into her wild rat's nest hair.

Fred's entire face was turning red, but one look at his twin quickly calmed him down. "Go upstairs Mione; Harry and Ron are waiting for you, we'll be up soon with both of your trunks and school things." Fred said gently and sighed as Mione nodded and walked out the room keeping her face mostly hidden. The twins had yet to see her eye, and she preferred to keep it that way. Silently sneaking up the stairs she made it into her room where Harry was helping Ron load his belongings into a flying car that seemed to be parked outside their window. At this point Hermione wasn't even going to ask.

She set to silently preparing a backpack full of her clothes. She also packed shoes and anything else she might need handing the bag to Ron who wasn't really looking at her. Then a Ginger fur-ball jumped into her arms and started purring loudly. Hermione cuddled the cat close to her gently putting the animal into his carrier. She passed him out and kept avoiding Harry's nervous looks. She just silently worked until she got all of her things ready. About that time Fred and George came carrying the trunks that had been locked away for months.

Hermione turned around to help load when she heard a gasp and looked up to meet Ron's startled face. "Hermione your face." The ginger said in a horrified voice.

Gulping audibly she winced as Fred grabbed her arm where Dudley had grabbed her when he yanked her from Harry and took her chin in his hand his eyes scanning the swollen and bruised flesh over her right eye. "Who?" He asked silently his voice trembling in anger.

"It was an accident I'll tell you when you get me away from here, just please load everything up first." She begged quietly and saw his eyes harden before he gave a stiff nod. Ron looked sheepish as he helped her and then Fred into the car. All they needed were the two Hogwarts trunks filled with everything, and Hedwig. Harry stayed stoic, actually it was more like guilty and he couldn't seem to say anything to her.

It took some difficulty to get the trunks loaded into the car but finally everything seemed to be set; but before Harry could even get situated a loud desperate cry was heard and Harry realized he'd almost forgotten Hedwig. Gasping he jumped out at the same time Vernon's thundering voice could be heard. "That ruddy bird!"

Harry quickly managed to hand almost everything over but when he was nearly out Vernon's hulking frame appeared in the now open door. Harry raced with Hedwig's cage handing her to Ron and trying to get in the vehicle but not before Vernon lunged grabbing his leg. "No you don't! Petunia, they're escaping," Vernon's voice seemed to shriek. Immediately Ron and Hermione grabbed Harry's arms and pulled as Fred started driving. It took a bit of distance before Vernon's fat fingers finally lost their grip and he was left hanging out of the window with Petunia and Dudley right behind him.

"Bye see you next summer," Harry called causing the occupants of the car to laugh.

Hermione shifted awkwardly between Ron and Harry. Ron was of course trying to talk to Harry over Hermione, and Hermione was trying to become invisible. She bit her lip and Fred looked back at her. Rolling his eyes he patted his lap from his spot in the passenger seat of the blue flying Ford Anglia. Climbing up nimbly Hermione sat down and closed her eyes.

"You know you owe me the answer of what happened to your face," His voice and breath breezed across her skin and Hermione nodded.

"You see this House elf came to our house and started warning us about grave danger at Hogwarts…" Hermione started tiredly her voice soft not aware that all the car's occupants were listening to her intently. When she got to the part about fighting not to be separated from her brother both Fred and George tensed knowing what it felt like on a profound level. When she finished the small girl was so tired that as her last words echoed through the dark vehicle soft snores took their place.

George looked at his twin brother watching him hold the small girl tightly. He sighed and bit his lip, he didn't think his brother realized yet how broken their favorite second year had become. George wasn't sure what had caused it, but he knew one thing he was going to make it right. Then maybe she and Fred would be ready for a relationship…

* * *

**Alrighty so thank you so much to everyone reviewing, favoriting, and following. I'm sorry this chapter took me so long, I've had it finished twice and both times lost everything. Please tell me what you think, it really inspires me to write faster. I also do not own anything, and I hope you guys have an awesome day!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Weasley Stronghold

When the twins were sure that Hermione was out cold they looked back at Harry. "It's awfully suspicious that a house elf just showed up at your house spouting off about danger," George said.

Harry looked up at the two just as he and Ron managed to pick Hedwig's lock open. The moment her cage door was opened she hopped out to the open window and spread her wings flying alongside the car. "It's been ages since she's been able to stretch her wings," Harry said to no one in particular.

"You know Harry, George is right. House Elves can only preform magic with their master's say so. I imagine Dobby was nothing more than some practical joke," Fred said after a quiet moment. He didn't know why anyone would have it out for the Potter's, but that was the only thing that even made a bit of sense in Fred's mind.

"Malfoy," Ron snarled determinedly crossing his arms as he sullenly stared out into the darkness of night.

"That's probably it," Harry agreed with a frown.

"Malfoy as in Draco Malfoy?" George asked.

"Has to be Lucius Malfoy's son," Fred said with a frown looking at George.

"Probably, I mean Malfoy isn't a very common name right?" Harry asked looking at the three Weasleys.

"Not a common name at all, in fact they're one of the ancient houses, if anyone would have a house elf it'd be them," George told Harry with a shrug.

"Uhm Ancient houses?" Harry asked in confusion looking at his friends.

"You don't know about the ancient houses?" Fred asked incredulously.

"Well let's see there's Malfoy, Black, Potter, Prewett… Basically anyone pureblood is part of an ancient and noble house. It typically means they have lots of money, and are lords of the family estate," George said.

"Wait you said Potter," Harry said with a frown.

"Oh yeah mate, your grandparents, and I suppose your parents were part of the ancient house. Although I don't suppose you'll know anything about that until you come of age," Fred said with a slight smile.

"But I'm not pureblood, my Mum was a muggle born," Harry pointed out in confusion.

"Yeah mate but your Dad was a pureblood, I think his dad's name was Charlus, and his mum Dorea. He inherited the estate when they died because not only was he the first born son, he was also their only living child. Then your Mum married him, and together they became Lord and Lady Potter," George tried to explain.

"So what does all that even mean?" Harry asked looking at Ron who seemed annoyed at all the talk of noble houses.

"It means you're rich; when you turn 17 you're going to receive everything in the Potter estate," Fred said with a shrug. "There's also a lot of proper etiquette to follow, like with courting, and betrothals. It's kind of nuts really."

Harry groaned and shook his head as he saw a pinkish light spreading across the horizon. "This is way too much," he told his friends who all just laughed.

"It's all pretty complicated, but don't worry. When you come of age you'll have us to help you understand it," Ron said with a slight grin.

It was silent in the car for a moment. The only sound was Hermione's light snoring as she slept curled against Fred's chest. Harry felt that maybe he should be bothered by how comfortable the two looked, but he had always known that Hermione was close with the Weasley twins. After a moment he looked out the window thinking about not only the fact that he was part of some ancient magical family, but that Malfoy may have sent Dobby to trick him into missing Hogwarts.

It made his blood boil under his skin at the thought. He could've missed out on going home, and seeing his friends, all because of one jerk. Looking at Ron he smiled slightly, "Hey thanks for saving us."

"Honestly I was pretty worried, but I thought maybe Errol was just failing to make the flight," Ron started with a frown. "It wouldn't be the first time he's failed to make a delivery."

"Who's Errol?" Hermione's sleepy voice carried through the car causing Fred to glare back at the two behind him.

"He's our owl," Ron said his ears turning pink, "he's ancient."

"Okay," Hermione said pressing her face against Fred's neck unconsciously, which caused the red head's neck to heat up.

"Anyway so I thought I'd borrow Hermes, he's the owl Percy got from Mum and Dad, but Percy wouldn't let me borrow him," Ron said crossing his arms.

"Perce has been acting rather odd all summer. He's been locked away in his room, and he is sending letter at odd times of the day. I mean you can only polish a prefect badge so many times," Fred said while George snickered, and Hermione shifted sitting up and blinking her good eye her other still swollen shut.

"Where are we?" she asked with a tired yawn.

"Almost to the village," George told her.

"The village?" Hermione asked.

"Ottery St. Catchpole," Fred said with a shrug. Hermione looked back at her brother and smiled weakly at him. It felt nice to be able to feel his presence after so many days of being shut up in that darkened room.

Harry smiled back and looked at Ron. "So does your Dad know you have the car?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uhm no, he had to work tonight, and hopefully we'll be able to get home before he does," Ron said.

"Or before Mum wakes up," Fred said causing all three Weasleys to shudder.

"Where does your Dad work?" Harry asked while Hermione looked at Fred curiously.

"He works with the Ministry of Magic in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office," George said with a shrug.

"The what?" Harry and Hermione asked together the two of them frowning.

"It's all to do with bewitching Muggle things, you know, in case they end up in a Muggle home or shop. Like once this old witch died, and a Muggle woman bought her tea set. It was a complete disaster," Ron said shaking his head.

"What happened?" Harry asked curiously.

"The tea pot went berserk and started spraying boiling hot tea at everyone, and then some guy got sent to the hospital with sugar cube tongs in his nose. Dad was working overtime for weeks," Fred said with a frown.

"It's only him and this old wizard named Perkins in the office, and they had to go do Memory charms on everyone involved," George added.

"But the car?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"Yeah well if Dad raided our house he'd have to put himself under arrest. He loves Muggle things; in fact our shed is completely full of them," Ron said with a slight laugh.

The flying car flew down lower and lower until it hit the road below with a slight bump. "Touch down," Fred said with a grin. Hermione smiled softly as she looked out the window at the amazing red sun that was steadily climbing up the horizon. She closed her eyes again hoping to get just a few extra minutes of rest.

It was only seconds later when George parked the car next to a tumble down garage. Hermione opened her eyes at the slight jolt and looked at Harry. She followed his gaze to the large house, which seemed to have been built over the top of what was once a stone pigpen. Extra rooms had been added until the home was several stories high, and seemingly held together by magic.

"Wow," Hermione said in awe. Sure to some people it probably didn't look like much, but to Hermione it felt like a warmth radiated from the home in waves. It felt like everything she'd never had in a house, it felt like a home away from Hogwarts.

Harry looked at his sister and could tell she felt the same way he did. "It's not much," Ron said his voice a bit embarrassed.

"Are you kidding?" Hermione asked looking back at her friend.

"It's amazing," Harry said with a grin. Ron looked between the two his ears turning pink all over again.

"C'mon, let's get this stuff in the house. Then Ron you'll wait in your bedroom with Harry, and Hermione maybe the couch would be good…" George said with a frown.

"Nah she can have our bedroom," Fred told George who nodded. "Anyway when you hear Mum you'll come running down and announce that Harry and Hermione just arrived in the middle of the night. Mum'll be able to fix your eye up too Mione," Fred said with a frown as he looked down into his friend's exhausted face.

Ron nodded and turned around, "C'mon Harry, I sleep at the t-" Ron's eyes widened as he cut his sentence short. His face was turning a sickly shade of green as Harry followed his line of sight.

Mrs. Weasley was a plump, short, and kind-faced woman. She had never been anything but kind to Harry, and Hermione, but as she was stalking towards their small group Hermione hid slightly behind Fred. The woman looked like some sort of predator, and if the sight hadn't been so jarring Harry probably would've hid too.

"No note, car gone… Did it occur to any of you how worried I would be? Your beds were empty, you could've cost your Father his job… I'll tell you one thing, I never had this much trouble with Bill, Charlie, or Percy," Mrs. Weasley ranted in irritation.

"Perfect Percy," Fred muttered under his breath while Hermione's grip tightened on the back of his shirt.

"YOU'D DO WELL TO TAKE A LEAF OUT OF PERCY'S BOOK," Mrs. Weasley yelled and then looked down at Harry, and what she could see of Hermione. Her expression softened considerably at the sight of the two. "Come along you two, I'll make breakfast," she told them and Harry followed with the others close behind.

Fred looked down at Hermione and loosely wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "It's okay Mione, she may yell at us, but she doesn't know you and Harry well enough for that yet," he teased and Hermione nodded.

The Weasley's house was by far the most amazing thing Hermione had ever seen. There was a clock with one hand that had no times but things like, time for tea, were written on the face. Then there was an afghan knitting itself in the corner. Another clock with the Weasley's pictures and places like 'home', 'school, 'lost', and 'work', were written across it.

The kitchen was a small and crowded room with a scrubbed wooden table and chairs in the middle. Hermione and Harry both sat down on the edge of their seats as they took in their surroundings. Mrs. Weasley was still ranting and had started cooking breakfast. Hermione was just happy she wasn't the sausage since it was being hazardously hit and stirred in the pan.

"Mum," Fred said causing Mrs. Weasley to whirl on him with fire in her eyes. "Can you take care of Mione's eye?" he asked looking down at the table.

Mrs. Weasley looked over at Hermione and her eyes widened in surprise. Taking her wand from her apron pocket she cast a spell on the pan to keep the sausages cooking. Walking over she took Hermione's face in her hands gently. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry I didn't notice until just now," Mrs. Weasley said fretfully. "I think a simple episkey should do for this one, this will feel very strange Hermione," she warned.

"Episkey," Mrs. Weasley said with a neat flourish of her wand. Instantly Hermione's eye became very hot, and then very cold. It was an odd sensation, but by the end of the cold feeling she was able to open her right eye. "That's better."

"Thank you," Hermione said with a bright smile. She looked over at Fred who gave her a grin.

"There's our girl," George said with a laugh.

"Hermione what exactly happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she started serving up the breakfast.

"Well we got into a bit of a fight with our relatives, and they decided that we should be separated. It was really my fault… I grabbed onto Harry's hand and my cousin Dudley yanked me away and well I hit the table with my face," Hermione said uncomfortably.

"You should've seen it Mum, they were starving them. Harry had bars on his window," Ron said looking at his Mother.

"And Hermione was locked inside a room with no windows," Fred added looking up at their Mother whose eyes had softened considerably. Molly served out the sausages and shook her head.

"Arthur and I were worried about you two as well, in fact we decided that if Ron hadn't heard back by Friday, then we'd go collect you both ourselves," Mrs. Weasley said as she cut Harry and Hermione's bread buttering both pieces for them.

Hermione shifted slightly as she looked down and started eating. She felt ravenous in the wake of such a magnificent feast. She didn't stop eating until she heard a squeak and looked up to see the retreating back of a small ginger haired girl. Looking at Fred with a raised eyebrow he cracked a smirk at her.

"That's Ginny," he said.

"She's been talking about Harry all summer," Ron groaned in annoyance.

"Probably going to be asking for you autograph Harry," George said with a smirk. The boys only quieted down when Mrs. Weasley gave them all a glare so nasty Satan himself would've crawled back to hell. After that it became surprisingly quiet, until everyone had finished their food. Hermione had finished first and was now sleeping quietly with her head on the table.

Fred yawned as well and moved to stand up. "Well I think I'm going to go to bed as well."

"You will do no such thing. It's your own fault for being out all night. You'll be going to de-gnome the garden; they're getting completely out of hand," Mrs Weasley said her hands on her hips .Harry looked back at the Weasley Matriarch wondering what she meant.

"You two will help your brother," she told George and Ron. "Harry dear you can go upstairs to bed. I imagine you and Hermione are exhausted.

"Actually I sort of want to help the guys," Harry said with a smile, as he felt energized and ready to take on the world. "I'll ask Mione what she wants to do."

"Hey Mione," Harry said softly causing Hermione to groan and open her eyes.

"What?" she moaned rubbing her face.

"Do you want to come de-gnome the garden?" Harry asked and Hermione shrugged.

"Why not," she said moving to stand up rubbing her eyes.

"It's dull work," Mrs. Weasley warned before pulling out a large book from the stack that was on the mantle. "Now let's see what Lockhart has to say on the subject."

"Mum we know how to de-gnome a garden," George groaned.

Hermione looked at the book and frowned; as the man, in the picture, on the front winked cheekily back at her. "Gilderoy Lockhart?" she asked in slightly confused tone.

"Oh he's wonderful," Mrs. Weasley said holding the book to her chest. "He certainly knows a lot about household pests."

"Mum fancies him," Fred mock whispered to Hermione, who elbowed him in the ribs as Mrs. Weasley's face turned pink.

"Don't be ridiculous," Mrs. Weasley sputtered slightly. "Alright then if you think you know better go on, but woe be to you if there is one single gnome in that garden when you're done."

The Weasley boys all walked out yawning tiredly with slouched shoulders. Hermione tried not to laugh at how downtrodden they were, knowing she couldn't look much better. In fact she was even questioning why she hadn't just slept inside.

"You know Muggles have garden gnomes too," Harry told Ron.

"Yeah those Santa Claus looking things? I've seen them, and trust me they have nothing on real gnomes," Ron said his head in a peony bush. Hermione watched interestedly as the peony bush started shaking. With a scuffling noise Ron pulled out a bald leathery creature who was kicking at him with little horned feet. "This is a gnome," Ron said with a shake of his head.

"Gerroff me," the gnome said. Hermione watched as Ron grabbed the things ankle and started swinging the gnome in great circles. Then letting go the gnome flew twenty feet across the field.

"It doesn't hurt them," Ron said seeing Hermione's shocked expression. "You just have to get them dizzy enough so they don't know how to get back to their holes."

"That was pathetic mate," Fred said wrapping an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"I bet I can get mine past that old stump," George grinned resting his arm on Hermione's head.

"Why don't you guys just leave them alone?" Hermione asked pushing George away from her tiredly.

"Love they're pests. They completely ruin gardens, and the little buggars bite," Fred shrugged.

Harry watched as more of the gnomes started flocking towards the noise from their holes, and he grabbed one intending to drop it gently over the hedge. Sensing weakness the gnome sank its sharp teeth into his hand causing Harry to gasp in pain. Shaking his hand violently the gnome finally flew off and sailed across the field.

Fred whistled in appreciation, "Nice one," he said grinning.

After Harry's incident Hermione couldn't bring herself to feel bad for the vicious little creatures. Although she didn't exactly want to throw them through the air either. In fact she was having trouble keeping her eyes open. Yawning she stood by Fred and hesitantly took the gnome he offered her.

"Their quite stupid really, I mean you'd think they'd learn to just hide by now," Ron said as he swung another letting it fly through the air.

Hermione did as the boys had done grabbing the gnome by its ankles and swinging it around in circles before letting the creature fly. George watched as it sailed through the air and directly into another gnome right at the tree stump. "Way to go Mione!" he exclaimed with a laugh.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Fred grinned picking the 12 year old up in a engulfing hug that Hermione returned with a laugh.

"I'm going to bed you loons, have fun," Mione said walking into the house. Mrs. Weasley looked at her with a warm smile.

"Get bored did you dear?" she asked in a kind way that only a mother can truly achieve.

"No ma'am, it's fun, but I'm just too tired," Hermione explained. "Uhm, can I just take a nap on a couch or something?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Oh certainly dear, we'll get you a nice bed set up in Ginny's room later on," Mrs. Weasley said leading the tired preteen into the living room. Hermione followed and the moment she saw the couches she instantly curled up on one. It wasn't five minutes later that her soft snoring could be heard.

Mrs. Weasley looked down at the small girl. The first thing the woman decided needed to be done was that she needed to fatten both Potters up. Conjuring a blanket she gently tucked the red head in and walked back to the kitchen. Looking outside she shook her head as she watched her boys flinging the gnomes out of her garden.

Hermione got in a good twenty minutes when the slamming of a door woke her up. Rubbing her eyes she tiredly walked to where she heard the noise and found a thin balding man with bright red hair sitting in a chair. He seemed to be exhausted, and hadn't even noticed her presence. Mrs. Weasley wasn't anywhere to be seen, and Hermione could only assume the man in front of her was Mr. Weasley.

"Dad," she heard Fred's excited voice as he ran into the house with the other three boys following him.

"Did you get anything dad?" Ron asked excitedly while Harry looked at Hermione who looked a little agitated and very sleepy.

"No, just more shrinking keys," Mr. Weasley answered his sons with a yawn, "and a biting kettle. Nasty business that one."

"Why would anyone want to make keys shrink?" George asked taken aback.

"So they could sell them to muggles. They shrink until there's nothing left, and then the muggles swear they've just lost them so they have to buy more. It's quite amazing the lengths that muggles go through to avoid acknowledging magic," Mr. Weasley said in wonder. "But you wouldn't believe the things that our lot has taken to enchanting."

"Like cars for instance?" Mrs. Weasley appeared holding a long poker as a sword. Mr. Weasley looked at his wife guiltily for a moment his eyes wide.

"C-cars Molly dear?"

"Yes Arthur, cars," Mrs. Weasley said, her eyes flashing. "Imagine a wizard buying a rusty old car and telling his wife all he wanted to do with it was take it apart to see how it worked, while he really was enchanting it to make it fly."

Mr. Weasley gulped and took a deep breath. "Well, dear, I think you'll find that he would be quite within the law to do that, even if he –maybe would've done better to tell his wife the truth… There's a loophole in the law you'll find…"

"Arthur Weasley you made sure there was a loophole when you wrote that law!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "For your information Harry and Hermione arrived this morning in your flying car."

"Harry and Hermione?" Mr. Weasley asked looking around. His eyes landed on Hermione who had slipped down the wall, and now was asleep huddled up. Then he found Harry who was looking at his sister worriedly until he felt eyes on him.

Harry met Mr. Weasley's eyes and smiled politely. "Hello," he said with a slight wave.

"Good lord the Potters are under our roof. Well we've heard a lot about you and your sister from the twins and Ron. Is she alright?" Mr. Weasley asked causing everyone to follow his gaze to the girl asleep in the corner. George frowned and walked over scooping his friend into his arms.

"Mum I'm going to take her to our room," George said and walked out of the kitchen.

"Arthur, your sons flew that enchanted car!" Mrs. Weasley said in exasperation as she was stirring something in a cauldron.

"Did you really?" Mr. Weasley asked with an excited grin. "How'd it go? I-I mean," he stammered as Mrs. Weasley glared at him sparks practically shooting from her eyes. "That was very wrong boys, very wrong indeed."

"C'mon lets go leave them to it," Ron muttered to Harry who nodded and followed his best friend.

"Fred take this to Hermione, it's a bit of Invigoration Draught," Mrs. Weasley said.

Fred took the vial and walked to his bedroom. Looking inside he saw George writing something down and Hermione asleep on his bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed he gently shook her arm. "C'mon Mi, you need to drink this."

"Don't wanna," she mumbled as she turned on her side to look at him.

"It'll make you feel better," Fred promised helping her sit up. Hermione rubbed her eyes and took the vial downing it in one go. Immediately the potion took effect as she felt energy almost humming through her body. Looking at Fred she smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, I doubt I've been very much fun this morning," she said embarrassed.

"No way Mione, it has been a blast betting on where you were going to sleep next," George grinned barely dodging a pillow that was thrown at his head.

"Shut up Gred," Hermione said in annoyance as she pushed herself up off Fred's bed.

If you were just looking around the Weasley twins' bedroom your senses would be completely overwhelmed. Fred once told Hermione that nobody came into their room, but them and now Hermione could see why.

There was a waste bin filled with crumpled papers in the corner of their room. There was also a table with some scorch marks, and a few suspicious looking designs on the walls. Their desk was also a danger zone of papers, plans, and ingredients. Hermione shook her head slightly as the rest of the room had clothes strewn about hazardously. Although the thing that caught Hermione's eye was the two Quidditch team posters one beside each twins bed. One of the posters was a pale blue with a silver arrow running under the players. On the bottom the it said Appleby Arrows.

The other was black and white with a magpie flying underneath the players. It read Montrose Magpies. "Do you know who either of those teams are love," George asked with a grin while Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm aware of them, the Magpies have won the British and Irish League Quidditch cup over 30 times. The Appleby Arrows were the ones who played the Vratsa Vultures for a grand total of sixteen days and they won. Both are pretty cool teams," Hermione said with a grin looking back at the twins.

George laughed as he wrapped a long arm around Hermione. "Did you read all of that out of Quidditch Through the Ages?"

"Yes I did," Hermione said with a slight pout pushing George off of her. The Twins often teased her about her love of books. They said she learned everything she knew from books, but didn't really get to experience the joy that came from learning by experience itself.

"Don't worry Mi, we'll find a way to keep you caught up with our teams even when you're back with the muggles," Fred said with a laugh.

"I wish I could stay here forever," Hermione said with a sigh as she looked down. The Weasley stronghold already engraving itself into her heart. This was a place where she felt like she and Harry belonged.

When the kids all vanished Molly and Arthur's fight was quickly talked over. Molly forgave Arthur, and Arthur apologized profusely. Now though the two were discussing something much more intensely and quietly.

"Her eye was swollen shut?" Arthur asked his wife appalled at the thought.

"I know. She didn't even complain about it Arthur, in fact I don't think she would've made a sound if Fred hadn't pointed it out," Molly said softly rubbing her face gently. "Those children have gone through too much to be forced into an abusive household."

"I know love, but we can't exactly take them in. Legally we have no ground, and not only that we don't have the money," Arthur said rubbing his face.

"I just wish Remus would pull his head from his arse. James and Lily may have named Sirius as Harry's godfather, and Peter as Hermione's but their will stated clearly that the kid's weren't to be separated and that if Sirius was unable to take them in then Remus would be the primary caregiver," Molly said softly.

She remembered the young couple well; in fact they were good friends of Fabian and Gideon. James and Lily had been so full of life, and love; their children weren't any exception to that rule. After they went into hiding, Molly only got to see the young family once before their deaths. She complimented, and held both babies in her tight embrace. She even told the young parents they made the right choice in who they trusted. She told them that Remus would keep Sirius in check, and that they were right Peter had been so distant he didn't need children on his plate.

Lily had smiled and thanked her for her confidence in them. She told Molly that she hoped she was half the Mother she was. Then she stood up straighter and told Molly that they'd win in the end. Lily reminded her friend that there was no way anything would separate her from her children. Lily told her that good would always win, and that even if she never got to see her kids grow up they'd be loved beyond a shadow of a doubt.

Molly wished she could go back and tell Lily how wrong she'd been. She wished she could tell her to stop trusting Sirius Black. She wished that Harry and Hermione could've had the family they deserved. 'All this wishing isn't going to do anything,' Molly thought in determination. Looking at Arthur she sat up straighter.

"They are our children. Whenever those kids are here we are going to show them all the love, and care that we give our own children. Every summer we're going to get them to our home as soon as possible, and we aren't going to let them leave until the Hogwart's express is ready to take them away," she told Arthur determinedly.

"Molly," Arthur said looking at his wife who looked back at him with a fierce determination and passion in her eyes.

"What?" she asked ready to defend her plan to the bitter end.

"I love you," Arthur said softly causing Molly's cheeks to turn a soft shade of pink as Arthur kissed her lovingly.

**SO wow, I know it's been a long time since I updated. I have no excuse other than I needed to start writing something else for a little bit. In fact I'm still writing it, and I'll be working on this as well. I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter… I haven't been super excited about Chamber of Secrets. I'm sort of ready to get to Goblet of Fire because I have such a clear layout for that book, but I promise I'm not going to skimp or hurry through anything. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was actually a lot of fun to write. As usual follows, reviews, and favorites are seriously appreciated.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Floo Powder

Harry and Hermione soon found that living with the Weasleys was nothing like living with the Dursleys. Where his Aunt and Uncle were meticulous and neat, the Weasley household was almost always a bit cluttered, and there were odd things that happened. Like the ghoul in the attic, dropping pipes down whenever anything got too quiet; or explosions coming from Fred and George's room.

Often Hermione would be in there with them, and when she'd come out her eyes would be lit up like a Christmas tree. Her favorite thing that the Twins were working on right now were fireworks. Of course they hadn't quite been able to perfect the ingredients, and since they weren't able to use magic outside of school that also hindered the development. Hermione helped the boys research everything that went into their little experiments, but Fred and George had expressly forbidden her testing any of their experiments on herself.

Harry would often be with Ron either working on Quidditch moves, or just flying on the small paddock the Weasley's owned which was densely covered by trees and allowed the boys to fly. Sometimes Hermione would spend time out there flying with them as well. When she wasn't with them she allowed Ron to fly her broom under the instruction that if he hurt or wreck it she'd do the same to him.

Hermione also worked a lot with Ginny who refused to say a word in front of Harry, but in the privacy of her bedroom talked with Hermione a lot. In fact Hermione quite liked the girl, and understood why Fred and George loved her so much almost immediately. The only part that Hermione hated about rooming with the youngest Weasley was that Ginny frequently asked her about her brother. Hermione knew that Harry was a great person, but trying to explain to Ginny that Harry was a regular person was like talking to a brick wall. It had taken the girl a day or two to even talk to Hermione.

It was the first time Hermione was able to truly grasp how famous their names were, and how grossly overrated the story of their survival had become. It wasn't that great of a story in Hermione's eyes, and even she didn't fully understand how it happened. All she knew was that Voldemort had killed her parents, and her Mother's love protected her and Harry. So when the killing curse hit Harry it refracted, and hit her and Voldemort effectively vanquishing Voldemort for ten years or so. This left the twins with their matching lightning bolt scars, although Hermione's was lighter and easier to hide. Her scar was also quite a bit smaller since she only got it with a refracted portion of the killing curse.

It was only after Ginny learned not to stare at Hermione did the two girls actually start to talk. After the first week of Hermione staying at the Burrow Ginny asked Hermione a question that made her stop and think.

"Hermione, what if I don't get into Gryffindor? My whole family has been in Gryffindor, and I don't want to disappoint them," Ginny said right before Hermione's eyes were closed for the final time that night.

Listening to the eleven year old Hermione frowned slightly. She hadn't ever thought about how much pressure it must be for the young members of large and prominent wizarding families. "Honestly Ginny I think your family will be proud no matter what. All the houses have something amazing to offer. I mean I want to be brave like Gryffindor, smart like Ravenclaw, compassionate like Hufflepuff, and ambitious like Slytherin. I just fit into Gryffindor more, but mainly I asked to be in Gryffindor. You'll know what I'm talking about when you get there, just trust your gut. If what you want more than anything is to be Gryffindor then you make sure that you belong there," Hermione said softly.

That conversation was the last time Hermione thought about school for a week. Sure she read nearly all of Mrs. Weasley's books on common household pests, potions, healing spells, and beauty potions that may get her hair to settle down. If she wasn't with Fred and George, or she wasn't flying with Harry she was reading anything she could get her hands on.

Then every night she'd go out with Ginny to the paddock and practice with the young girl who never got to play with her brothers. Hermione told her that if she kept practicing that she'd help her get picked as a chaser for the home team in a few years time.

The most surprising thing to both Harry and Hermione was that everyone seemed to genuinely like having them around. Mrs. Weasley would fuss over their socks or clothes, and she'd try to make them both eat fourth helpings after every meal. Mr. Weasley bombarded the two with questions about what it was like living amongst muggles. He even insisted they sit with him at meals. Hermione and Harry had even taken the time to show him how to use a telephone. "Ingenious all the ways muggles have come up with to make do without magic," he'd say in wonder.

One sunny morning when Hermione came downstairs in her oversized sweats, and her hair pulled up to a messy bun on her head she was handed a letter. Smiling softly in thanks to Mrs. Weasley she opened the letter to find a list of books and a reminder of when the Hogwarts express would leave.

The boys all ambled down later and received their letters as well. Reading through them George looked up with a frown. "The entire series of Gilderoy Lockhart's adventures?" he asked with a frown.

"Bet the new DADA is a witch, they always fancy him," Fred murmured as he looked over his list.

"This lot's going to be really expensive Mum," George said looking up at his Mother with a frown.

"We'll manage," Mrs. Weasley assured her son. "We always do," she added with a smile. Harry and Hermione looked at each other with identical frowns of discomfort. The two of them had a school fund filled with gold back in their Gringotts vault. "I expect we'll be able to pick up a lot of Ginny's things second hand."

"Oh are you going to Hogwarts this year?" Harry asked the red headed girl whose face turned a burning shade of red. She nodded nervously as her elbow landed in the butter dish. Hermione grinned at her friend wickedly.

"Ow," Fred grunted from his place beside Hermione glaring at Ginny. "Why did you kick me?"

At this point Hermione nearly spewed orange juice from her nose she was trying so hard not to laugh. Ginny's face turned an impossible shade of red and she finally looked down allowing her face to be hidden.

"Morning all," Percy said briskly as he walked downstairs. He was already dressed for the day, and had his Hogwarts Prefect badge secured to his sweater vest. Moving to sit in the last available chair he sat down and jumped back up pulling what looked to be a molten grey feather duster from his seat.

Hermione's eyes widened as the feather Duster started moving. "Errol!" Ron cried taking the owl from his brother. Mrs. Weasley looked up sharply and held out her hand for the letter that was attached to the owl's leg. Ron handed it to her without a second thought, and gently laid the ancient bird on top of the draining board.

Mrs. Weasley handed Mr. Weasley the letter and Fred looked at them. "Hey Mum Lee sent a letter this morning too, he told us he'd be in Diagon Alley next Wednesday, can we go then too?" he asked.

"Next Wednesday sounds like as good a day as any," Mrs. Weasley confirmed as Mr. Weasley started reading the letter. "What're you all planning to do today?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"We're going to the Paddock," Fred said with a grin. Hermione stretched and nodded to show Mrs. Weasley that truly was the plan.

"Can I come?" Ginny asked softly shrinking back when her brothers looked at her incredulously.

"Gin, you're a girl," Ron reminded her not so helpfully.

"So Hermione's going!" Ginny said determinedly crossing her arms.

"Yeah Ronald, am I not a girl?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow at the ginger haired boy.

"Don't answer that Ron, it's a trick," George murmured to his little brother.

"I don't mind if she comes," Harry said with a shrug, and a kind smile. Ginny's cheeks turned a soft shade of pink as she looked at the twins.

"Come on you two, please," she pouted.

"Gin we don't care, but there aren't enough brooms," Fred pointed out.

"She can have mine, I'll just read and watch you guys," Hermione said after a moment.

"That's not fair, you only let me ride your broom upon threat of injury," Ron pouted.

"Yeah well, I'm sure Ginny won't hurt my broom." She said with a laugh as Crookshanks jumped in her lap purring. The large ginger cat loved it at the burrow as much as Hermione and Harry did. In fact he caught as many mice as his stomach could handle, and he loved chasing the gnomes who all seemed to think it a great game.

"I promise Hermione, I'll be extra careful," Ginny said her eyes wide with excitement.

It was about ten minutes later and Hermione had her favorite book Hogwarts a History under her arm. Crookshanks was being unusually cuddly today, and ended up following the group to the paddock. Sitting underneath one of the large trees in the springy grass Hermione opened her book and began to read. Crookshanks curled up next to her and purred.

Since they couldn't use real Quidditch balls, the group took turns throwing apples. Every time Hermione would look up she'd be happy to see Ginny was holding her own. Even when Ron would chuck an apple as far from her as he could.

When the group was finished with the apples, they all took turns flying on Hermione, and Harry's Nimbuses. All the while Hermione mostly just read her book in peace and enjoyed the warmth of the sun on her legs. She wasn't disturbed until a long shadow was cast on her book and she frowned. Looking up she met Fred's blue eyes and she raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"C'mon Mi, we're leaving," Fred said with a laugh. Hermione rolled her eyes as Fred offered his hand helping the twelve year old up to her feet. Crookshanks yawned and got up walking back to the garden.

"Since when did he start calling you Mi?" Ron asked loudly.

Hermione looked at Ron and frowned. "I don't know," she said in a slightly puzzled voice. The truth was she hadn't really thought about Fred calling her a different name than usual. It just seemed natural.

"It's weird," Ron said with a shrug. "It's like he's calling you his," he added and Hermione frowned slightly.

"She is mine," Fred said with a laugh. "She's my friend, my mastermind, my bookworm, and my teammate."

"Hey she's mine too," George said with a pout.

Ginny just rolled her eyes and hooked her arm through Hermione's. "Well I like her the most out of all of you, so she's my sister."

"Uhm I think she's actually my sister," Harry said with a laugh and Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"I'm not anybody's anything, I'm just Hermione," she said with a laugh walking with Ginny.

The following Wednesday Mrs. Weasley woke the family up early so they could all eat their breakfasts. After a quick half a dozen bacon sandwiches each the entire family stood waiting at the fireplace. Hermione was still tired and rubbing her eyes; she stood in a borrowed pair of jeans from Ginny and a large t-shirt that she had tied up at the hem. Her hair was down and as wild as ever with curls falling into her face today it reminded Harry of a lion's mane.

Mrs. Weasley walked up with a flower pot. Peering inside she frowned slightly, "We're going to have to buy some more Floo Powder today Arthur. Ah well guests first Hermione, Harry after you," she said cheerfully.

"Uhm what do I do?" Harry asked looking at the flowerpot nervously. Hermione was beside him looking uncertain.

"Mum they've never traveled by Floo Powder before," Ron said in sudden realization. "I'm sorry guys I forgot."

"Never? Well then how did the two of you get to Diagon Alley last year?" Mrs. Weasley asked astounded.

"Uhm we went through the underground," Hermione said nervously.

"Really? Were there escapators?" Mr. Weasley asked excitedly.

"Not now Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said in a brisk manner. "Well Floo Powder is a lot faster, but dear if you haven't done it before," she fretted.

"They'll be fine Mum, here guys watch me," Fred said taking a bit of the glittering powder, he threw it into the fire. With a roar the flames turned green and Fred stepped right in. "Diagon Alley!" he shouted and with a whirl vanished.

"You must speak clearly dear, and be sure to get out at the right gate," Mrs. Weasley told the two of them while George took some powder and the fire whirred him out of sight too.

"right gate?" Harry and Hermione asked nervously.

"Well you two, there are an awful lot of wizard's fires to choose from, but as long as you've spoken clearly," Mrs. Weasley said.

"They'll be fine dear," Mr. Weasley assured his wife while helping himself to a bit of Floo Powder.

"But dear if they got lost how would we ever explain it to their Aunt and Uncle?" Mrs. Weasley frowned.

"They won't mind," Hermione reassured Mrs. Weasley.

"Dudley would think it a brilliant joke if we got lost up some chimney, don't worry about that-" Harry added.

"Well okay Hermione you'll go after Arthur, then you Harry."

Hermione watched as the fire turned green and Mr. Weasley vanished from her sight. Doing as the others had done she took a bit of the powder.

"Keep your elbows tucked in Mione," Ron told her.

"And keep your eyes shut," Mrs. Weasley added.

"Don't fidget you may get out at the wrong fireplace," Ginny said.

"Just wait until you see Fred and George," Mrs. Weasley told her. Hermione nodded threw down the powder and stepped into the flames.

"Diagon Alley!" she managed to shout clearly despite the ash that suddenly fill her mouth. With those words she whirred off. She kept her eyes closed and her elbows tightly compacted to her body hoping that she'd stop moving soon. She tried not to fidget, and she tried to keep her eyes and mouth shut until she was practically spat out of a fireplace and landed on her face.

"Well there's one of them," she heard Fred's voice. Coughing Hermione looked up at two smiling twins.

"That was really unpleasant," she said causing the two to laugh as they helped her up.

"First trip is always the worst," George assured her.

Hermione was about to respond when Ginny calmly stepped from the fire. Frowning Hermione met the girl's eyes. "Did Harry let you go first?"

"No he went just before me," Ginny said with a frown as she looked around as if to be sure that Harry wasn't there.

"Oh no," Hermione moaned.

"It's okay love, I'm sure he'll be out any minute," George said with a frown while Mr. Weasley came back up.

"Where's Harry?" he asked.

"We don't know, he went through before me, and he hasn't come out," Ginny said with wide eyes while Ron came out of the fire next.

"Harry?" he asked with a frown.

"He didn't come out here," Hermione said nervously, gripping both Fred and George's hands. Then Mrs. Weasley appeared and looked around with a frown.

"We're missing Harry," she said. "Oh dear, I knew this would happen."

"Mrs. Weasley where is he?" Hermione asked while the woman nervously took a clothes brush out and started sweeping off all her children while Mr. Weasley did a charm on everyone's faces and skin.

"I don't know dear," Mrs. Weasley said nervously while Hermione started biting her lip. Once everyone was clean Mr. Weasley started to lead the search.

"Harry!" Hermione called standing up on tables and chairs looking through crowds for her brother. Fred and George stayed at her side even though she told them they could go find Lee.

"You kidding love, we've never been lost by Floo Powder before, we've got to know where he comes out," Fred said with a grin.

The trio had split from Ron and Mr. Weasley and were now searching on their own. "Fred what's that alley?" Hermione asked looking at her friend.

"That goes to Knockturn Alley love, we've never been allowed that way," George answered for his twin.

Hermione watched the dark alley until she saw a familiarly large and hairy man leading a dirty raven-haired boy who was clutching his glasses out. "HARRY!" Hermione screamed and ran at her brother nearly tackling the scrawny twelve year old.

"Ow Mione," he groaned hugged her back tightly.

"I was so scared," she gasped and then hit him. "Don't you ever do that to me again Harry James Potter."

"Hey mate!" George grinned walking up with Fred.

"Where'd you turn up?" Fred asked while Mr. Weasley and Ron had run over.

"Knockturn Alley," Harry said with a frown.

"Brilliant!" the twins said together.

"We've never been allowed to go," Ron mutter enviously.

"I should ruddy well think not," growled Hagrid.

Hermione just hugged the giant man as tightly as she had Harry. "Oh thank you for finding him Hagrid," Hermione said gratefully.

Hagrid put his large hand on the small girl's back and smiled softly. "I missed you 'ermione," he said with a laugh. "And o' course yer brother an' Ron as well,"

"I missed you too Hagrid," Hermione said with a warm smile. As Mrs. Weasley ran up clutching both her handbag and Ginny.

"Oh I was so worried," Mrs. Weasley gasped as she pulled out the clothes brush while Mr. Weasley took Harry's glasses. Mrs. Weasley wiped off the remaining soot on Harry's clothes, and Mr. Weasley fixed Harry's glasses with a tap of his wand.

Harry took the glasses and smiled at Hagrid. "Well, gotta be off," Hagrid said and waved to the family. "See yer at Hogwarts," he added and strolled away head and shoulders taller than anyone else in the packed street.

"Oh Harry," Mrs. Weasley gasped pulling the scrawny boy against her for a tight hug. "You could've been anywhere- we were so scared."

Harry hugged the motherly woman back tightly and bit his lip as he gently let go. Walking with the family to Gringotts. "Guess who I saw in Borgin and Burkes?" Harry asked Hermione and Ron as they climbed up the stairs leading into the bank. "Malfoy and his father."

"Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything?" Mr. Weasley asked looking at Harry sharply.

"No he was selling," Harry answered.

"So he's worried," said Mr. Weasley with a grin of satisfaction. "Oh I'd love to get Lucius Malfoy for something…"

"You be careful Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said sharply as they were bowed into the bank by a goblin at the door. "That family's trouble. Don't go biting off more than you can chew –"

"So you don't think I'm a match for Lucius?" Mr. Weasley asked indignantly. Although he soon dropped the topic when a Goblin walked up to them. Harry and Hermione looked at each other uncomfortably as the Goblin led them all to a row of connected carts.

The vaults were reached by means of small Goblin driven carts that sped along miniature train tracks through the bank's underground tunnels. Harry and Hermione both enjoyed the breakneck journey to the Weasley's vault. Of course when it was opened they each felt dreadful.

Inside there was a small pile of silver Sickles, and one gold Galleon. Mrs. Weasley felt right into the corners before sweeping the whole lot into her bag. Although however bad the two felt at the sight of the Weasley's vault, they felt far worse when they reached their own.

Their vault had a small fortune that they tried to hide from view as they hastily stowed away several handfuls of coins into two leather pouches that were enchanted so that they never were filled. After they looked at each other and back to their vault they realized they hadn't even made a dent. Hastily they shut the vault and climbed back into the cart each silent.

Back outside on the marble steps they each decided to go their own ways. Percy was mumbling about needing a new quill. Mrs. Weasley was taking Ginny to the second hand robe shop. Mr. Weasley was going off to get a drink. And Fred and George spotted Lee.

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron and bit her lip. "I'll meet you guys to get ice cream?" she asked hopefully.

"Just go," Harry told her with a laugh. Hermione smiled and ran off after the twins vaguely hearing Mrs. Weasley shouting something about Knockturn Alley.

"LEE!" Hermione practically screamed ramming into the dark skinned boy. With a slight grunt Lee just laughed and picked Hermione up in a big hug.

"Mione!" Lee said happily tugging on some of her wild hair playfully. "Why didn't you write me back?" Lee asked with a frown

"It's a long story," Hermione said with a shake of her head.

"Hermione and Harry had a house elf appear at their house," George started.

"He was warning them about doom, and saying they shouldn't return to Hogwarts," Fred added.

"It also turns out that he's been stealing all of their letters, so she hadn't received anything from anyone."

"And neither had Harry," Fred shrugged.

"That wasn't so long," Lee said looking down at the second year with a smirk.

"Oh shut up," Hermione pouted slightly and Lee just ruffled her hair with a laugh.

"Do you want to meet my parents?" Lee asked excitedly and Hermione looked at him in surprise.

"You want me to meet your parents?" she asked uncertainly.

"Oh come on Mione, Lee's parents are amazing," Fred said taking her arm.

George grinned taking her other one. "Yeah and they like us, so they'll love you." With that the Weasley twin's followed Lee practically carrying Hermione between them. Lee was laughing as he walked in front of the twin's and led the way into a small sweet shop.

"Mum, Dad!" Lee grinned at his parents. The man and woman turned and looked at the quartet in front of them. Mr. Jordan was in a nice set of robes and so was Mrs. Jordan. Lee looked a lot like his father, but had his Mother's smile. Mrs. Jordan had more of a light caramel color to her complexion, while Mr. Jordan was as dark complected as his son.

"Fred, George, who's this?" smiled Mrs. Jordan who looked at Hermione with kind eyes.

"This is Hermione Potter Mum," Lee said with a grin.

"Well we've heard quite a bit about you Hermione," Mr. Jordan said with a kind smile.

"Oh I hope not, I don't know if I can trust Lee talking about me," Hermione joked as she stood with her best friends.

"They were all good thing," Mrs. Jordan laughed.

"Like your Quidditch playing, Lee said he thinks you might have a chance to go pro," Mr. Jordan said and Hermione's cheeks heated up.

"I wish, but I'm not nearly as good as Harry. Trust me he's an amazing seeker," Hermione laughed.

"She's just being modest," Fred said as he hugged Lee's mother.

"Yeah she can learn plays in an hour, and she plays well with the other girls," George added hugging Mrs. Jordan as well.

"She's also the top student in her year," Lee said with a smug grin while Hermione's cheeks flared.

"I don't know how I managed that one, these three never leave me alone," Hermione joked and Fred shook his head.

"She studies all the time," he whined. "It's not so fun when we want her to come hang out with us."

"He's right, although that brain of hers comes in handy," George said with a laugh. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I'm really sorry I have to go meet my brother, and Ron for ice cream, but you're all welcome to come."

"I think we'll sit this one out," Mr. Jordan laughed. "But Lee can go with you if it's okay," Mr. Jordan smiled while Mrs. Jordan handed Lee a pouch of coins.

"It was nice to meet you," Hermione said with a warm smile as she walked out with her friends. "I hate all three of you," she said as soon as they were out of range.

"Aww Mione, they loved you," Lee said with a pout. Hermione just laughed as she walked to the North side of Diagon Alley seeing Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour. Hermione hooked arms with Lee as the two trudged on ahead straight to the ice cream parlour. Inside Harry and Ron were already eating some of Florean Fortescue's famous never melt ice cream.

Hermione allowed Lee to order first, which to her surprise he got a peanut butter and strawberry concoction that looked heavenly. Pushing the twins forward after Lee had paid they looked at her embarrassed. "Mione we don't have money," Fred reminded her.

"I know and I'm paying for this one," Hermione said with a shrug. Looking like he was about to protest Hermione stepped forward. "I want a double scoop one chocolate one cheesecake, George what do you want?"

"A scoop of pinapple, and one of lime," George answered.

"Fred?"

"Same as George," Fred said in defeat knowing it was best not to argue with the young witch. Hermione smiled and paid for the ice cream. Once she was handed hers she went and sat beside Harry and Ron.

"So what did you two find?" she asked licking her ice cream.

"Did you know they came out with a new Nimbus, it's called a Nimbus 2001," Harry said slightly depressed and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"So?" she asked as Fred and George sat beside her with Lee.

"So you guys don't have super awesome top of the line brooms," Ron pouted while Hermione laughed.

"What's going on?" Lee asked Hermione.

"Harry and Ron have found out that there is now a Nimbus 2001, and it's bumming them out because ours aren't the newer models," she told him and Lee laughed slightly.

"Oh please I doubt anyone has a Nimbus 2001. I mean hardly anybody can afford a Nimbus, and you two were the only ones who had them last year," Fred reminded his young friends.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Hermione beamed at him as she ate her ice cream.

"I know it's silly, I just liked having something cool for once," Harry said and Hermione sighed nodding in agreement.

"Well at least you have me for a sister, Lee here would kill for that opportunity," Hermione laughed while Lee nodded.

"I'm telling you mate she spends anymore time around Fred and George and people are going to be thinking their triplets," Ron whispered to Harry who just grinned.

"Oh please!" Hermione said rolling her eyes. "I don't spend that much time with these two, mainly because their room scares me."

Fred and George rolled their eyes as they stood up when they finished their ice cream. "We're going to look around some more before we have to meet Mum," they told her. Hermione looked up at them and frowned slightly.

"I need some parchment and ink, and probably a new quill…" she said.

"Don't worry we'll get you some," Fred grinned and Hermione looked at her brother and Ron.

"Do you two mind if I go with them?" She asked nervously. She hadn't spent much time with the two of them since she'd gotten to the Weasley's home.

"Mione it's fine, now Ron and I can go look at stuff that wouldn't interest you," Harry said with a shrug. Hermione grinned and hugged her brother, then she hugged Ron.

"You two are the best, I promise I'll make it up to you later."

Ron watched sullenly as Hermione ran after Fred, Lee, and George. "I don't see why she spends so much time with them," he said sulkily.

"Probably because usually we have to spend every waking moment of the day together back at the Dursley's so she's itching to get away from me," Harry said with a shrug. "Since you and I are always together she sort of has to make a trade off."

"Yeah I guess," Ron said as he stood up and walked out with Harry the two deciding to look around Diagon Alley.

Hermione didn't mean to, but she ended up dragging the boys with her to buy a new quill, ink, and parchment. Although that thankfully didn't take long because Fred and George were chomping at the bit. As soon as she paid the two boys dragged her with them to Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop. Shaking her head she laughed as the boys immediately started stocking up on Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous, Wet-Start, No-Heat Fireworks. Looking up she saw Harry and Ron and she waved at them happily. Quietly when Fred, George, and Lee went to pay for what would be Lee's haul she went over and picked up two cans of Muggle itching powder. She then walked to one of the back registers and paid before putting the cans with her quill and ink. Smiling at Fred and George easily as she went back to the front, as the two of them looked at her suspiciously.

"C'mon guys I need to run by Quality Quidditch supplies," Hermione said pulling Fred with her.

"Why?" Fred asked shaking his head.

"I'm getting Harry a gift," Hermione said in annoyance. "Now wait here," she told the boys seriously. Walking through the aisles she picked up two Montrose Magpie shirts, one Chudley Canon shirt and a new poster. She also got Lee two badges, one said official Quidditch announcer, and the other said Honorary Quidditch player. Then she picked up a new pair of gloves for herself and Harry and a broomstick cleaning kit. Looking around to make sure she didn't miss anyone her eyes widened and she grabbed a Puddlemere United sweatshirt for Oliver. She also grabbed an Appleby Arrows sweatshirt for Ginny. Paying for everything she still had more than enough in her leather pouch for books and a broomstick if she wanted. Walking out she looked at Fred and George who eyed the two bags dubiously.

"You're getting that much for Harry," they asked in unison.

"I will beat you both if you go snooping in these bags, that includes you Jordan," Hermione said.

Lee who'd been trying to get a peak surrendered and looked at the time. "I've got to go guys, I'll see you in a few weeks though," he called and took off to go meet up with his parents. Hermione smiled softly and started walking to Flourish and Blotts. Smiling at Harry and Ron she waved happily.

As she walked over to her brother and friend she looked at the bustling witches trying to get into Flourish and Blotts. The reason for this soon became obvious as Hermione saw a banner that read:

"_Gilderoy Lockhart will be signing copies of his autobiography Magical Me from 12-4:30."_

"Does that mean we can actually meet him?" Hermione asked excitedly. "I mean he wrote most of our book list he has to be amazing right?"

Fred just snorted beside her. "Oh come on Mi, not you two!"

"Honestly this guy is a complete phony," George said as the group moved to get into the store.

The crowd seemed to be made up of witches Mrs. Weasley's age. There was a harassed looking man by the door who kept saying, "Calmly please ladies… Don't push there… Watch out for the books now…"

As the little group consisting of three Weasleys and two Potters finally managed to get in they all grabbed a copy of the books they needed that weren't written by Lockhart. Then they snuck up the line to where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were with Percy and Ginny.

"Oh there you are," Mrs. Weasley said with a warm smile. "Now you five get in line we'll be able to meet him in a moment."

Hermione and Harry started playing a muggle game known as eye spy as the line started moving slowly forward. Fred and George joined in after a bit, and Mr. Weasley even got into the game after the rules were explained to him.

After a while Lockhart was finally visible and Hermione immediately started French braiding her hair. Ginny was watching her expert fingers as they made the braid with ease. She looked at Hermione and grinned as she gently touched the braid. "That's so cool," Ginny said and Hermione laughed. "Do you think you could teach me?"

"Yeah as soon as we get back to the burrow," Hermione promised.

"Watch it," a grouchy old man said glaring at Ron. "This is for the Daily prophet," the man growled.

"Big Deal," Ron grumbled as he rubbed his foot where the photographer had stepped on it.

Lockhart heard him and looked up. His gaze settled on Ron first, and then Harry. Leaping to his feet he gasped, "It can't be Harry Potter." Then his gaze found Hermione who was standing right beside her brother. "And little Hermione," he said. The crowd gasped and all parted slightly excited murmuring following the two.

Hermione tried to shrink back and Fred tried to keep her hidden, but Lockhart persistently snatched her arm, and Harry's and pulled them up to the front. He put both his arms around each twin sandwiching himself between them. Hermione's face was burning as the photographer took picture after picture. "Smile kids, together we're going to make the front page," Lockhart told the Potters through his gleaming smile.

The man was wearing forget-me-not blue robes that matched his eyes. He was surrounded by pictures of himself, and atop his wavy hair a pointed hat sat jauntily. The photographer kept clicking away, and thick smoke was blowing over the Weasleys. Frowning both Harry and Hermione tried to sidle away and back to their friends but Lockhart was having none of it,

Keeping his hands clamped around the two he smiled winningly. "Ladies and gentlemen," he said loudly causing all chatter to die down. "What an extraordinary moment this is! The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement, I've been sitting on for quite some time!

"When young Harry and Hermione stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, they only wanted to buy my autobiography – which I shall be happy to present to both of them now free of charge-" The crowd once again applauded. "They had no idea," Lockhart started again shaking both twins it made Harry's glasses slip to the end of his nose, "that they and their schoolmates would be getting the real magical me. Yes ladies and gentlemen, I have great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

The crowd cheered and clapped and Harry and Hermione both found their arms full with the entire works of Gilderoy Lockhart. Staggering under the weight, they managed to make their way to the edge of the room where Ginny was standing next to her new cauldron Ron coming to meet them.

"You have these," Harry muttered tipping the books into Ginny's cauldron. "I'll buy my own."

"Here Ron you keep these I already bought some earlier with Fred and George," Hermione said handing her stack of free books to Ron.

Ron looked up as Fred and George walked over holding Hermione's bags. "You bought what?" they asked in unison.

"I bought my Lockhart books already, they're waiting for me at the front."

The twins looked at her and they looked at Ron noting the stack of books. "Yeah she did, we tried to tell her to wait, but it was the first thing she did after we met up with Lee," Fred said nodding.

"I bet you both loved that didn't you?" Came the slick and sleazy voice of none other than Draco Malfoy. Hermione turned to face the slime ball standing beside Harry. "The famous Potters can't even go into a book-shop without making the front page."

"Leave them alone, neither of them wanted that," said Ginny as she glared at Malfoy.

"Look Potter you've got yourself a girlfriend!" drawled Malfoy causing Ginny to turn scarlet. Fred and George each frowned as they stepped forward.

"Hey love who's your friend?" George asked looking at Hermione.

Malfoy just smirked, "Well isn't this rich, the famous and noble Potters have started dating dirt poor weasels. Normally I wouldn't care, but honestly don't you two know when someone is using you for money?"

"Shove off Malfoy," Ron grumbled,

"I'm surprised your family even knows what a shop is Weasley. Suppose your parents are going to go hungry for a month to pay for all those books," Malfoy smirked.

Ron's face went as red as Ginny's and so did Fred's as both brothers started forward Hermione helped George hold Fred back while Harry and Ginny practically sat on Ron.

"Boys? What are you doing?" Mrs. Weasley asked with stacks of books in her arms. "It's too crowded in here, why don't you all go outside?"

Fred straightened up glaring at the ignorant arse that was Draco Malfoy. "Well, well Arthur Weasley," cam the smooth voice of Mr. Malfoy as he stood behind his son. His hand was on his son's shoulder and he was sneering at the Weasleys in an identical way.

"Lucius," Mr. Weasley said back in a cold voice.

"Busy at the ministry I hear," Lucius Malfoy said in a goading tone. "All those raids I hope they're paying you overtime…" he said before looking into Ginny's cauldron and pulling out a worn copy of a Beginners Guide to Transfiguration that was almost buried amongst the glossy Lockhart books. "Obviously not," Lucius said. "Dear me what's the excuse of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they aren't even going to pay you well for it."

Mr. Weasley's face turned to a dark shade of red. Darker than either Ron or Ginny's. "We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy," he said venomously.

"Clearly," Malfoy said and looked down at Harry and Hermione. "This must be the Potter twins, how extraordinary that the two of you would choose to hang out with filth like this. Of course I suppose you didn't have any parents to teach you better. Not that you parents would've done that," Lucius said looking down at the half-blood twins.

"I think we were able to tell what filth was the first time we met your son Mr. Malfoy," Harry said looking up at the man defiantly.

"Although if we weren't sure then, we're definitely sure after meeting you," Hermione said crossing her arms as her eyes flashed. There was a thud of metal as Lucius dropped Ginny's book into her cauldron and pulled his wand.

"Why you insolent little…" he said only to be cut off.

"Now we don't want a scene Mr. Malfoy," said the haggard looking assistant whose words instantly caused the attention of the room to shift to the man pointing his wand at the saviors of the Wizarding world.

"No I suppose we don't," Malfoy conceded angrily glaring at the two twelve year olds. Putting his hand on his Draco's shoulder he steered him out of the crowded book shop.

"That was bloody brilliant," Ron said grinning at his two best friends.

"Harry we didn't know you had it in you," Fred and George chimed together and Hermione just laughed.

"Mrs. Weasley, Harry and I already bought our copies of Lockhart's books so we're going to get them from the front, and Ginny and Ron can have our free versions," Hermione told the plump woman.

Mrs. Weasley looked like she was torn between hugging the two children, and crying. Instead she did nothing while Harry and Hermione each picked up a new stack of Lockhart books, and with the standard book of spells grade 2 that they'd already gotten they paid for their purchases. The clerk put both sets of book into two bags with undetectable extension charms and feather light charms as well.

Hermione slipped her Quidditch goods bags and her bag with the parchment into her Flourish and Blotts bag walking out of the crowded store. Hermione hooked her arm through Ginny's yawning tiredly. Ginny just smiled at her friend and walked beside her. Mrs. Weasley was happy to see how well her children got along with the Potters, and smiled softly as she walked along behind them. Walking to the fireside next to the leaky cauldron.

Harry gulped nervously and stood next to Hermione. Ginny blushed as she got caught staring at him dreamily and quickly looked away. Hermione rolled her eyes as Mrs. Weasley went first this time. It definitely wasn't her favorite way to travel, but she didn't hate it nearly as much as Harry seemed too.

Stepping in the now green flames Hermione shouted, "The Burrow," and found herself taken quickly back to one of the few places she could call home.

**So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I just want to give a special thanks to Lollypops101, Dallheart, Destroyer of All, violetvolvox, and Somebody for the really sweet reviews. I'd also like to thank everyone else who reviewed, they're honestly what makes me want to keep writing, and what makes me get so excited for these new chapters. Now as you all know I don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape, form, or fashion. **

**Also since I haven't been doing this I'm going to start answering and responding to reviews, but I'm only going to do the last few 2 chapters this time. **

**Lollypops101- thanks so much for all your reviews, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Uhm as far as Sirius goes, Spoiler. I promise you'll find out, but not until later obviously, but I do have a plan, and I think it's a good one!**

**To Somebody- Thank you so much this was very sweet and I read it when I'm scared that I'm messing something up. I personally don't care if a guest reviews because it means you're at least reading my story a little. I love you, and you're awesome face which I haven't seen! **

**To Destroyer Of All- I'm really glad you like both this story, and The Sidekick's Game. I love writing both stories, and I like to hear feedback! I am the biggest Fremione shipper I know, so I'm really glad this fic converted someone. I don't want to say you'll be disappointed, but it's going to be a bit of a long wait. Although that doesn't mean they won't have fluffy chapters of fluff and cuddles before they get together so I hardcore hope that tides you over. **

**To Violetvolvox- Your review is what kind of made me think, hmm I should really start writing more chapters, so thank you for making me get off my lazy butt you're the best. **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: A Flying Car and A Pompous Professor

The rest of the Potter's vacation passed far too quickly for either Harry or Hermione's liking. It seemed like in no time at all they were staying for the last night in the Burrow. Both twins felt strangely envious of their favorite family of gingers, and they wished they lived with them instead of Number 4 Privet Drive.

On their last evening at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley made a meal comprised of mostly Harry and Hermione's favorites. All of them ate until they were so full they dreaded moving. After the plates had been cleared, and the last of Mrs. Weasley's Treacle pudding had been eaten, Fred and George entertained everyone with a few of Dr. Filibuster's fireworks. They filled the kitchen with red and blue stars that danced and bounced jovially. Afterwards it was time for one last mug of hot chocolate before the kids retired to their bedrooms.

Hermione sat on the bed that had been brought into Ginny's room and she went over her mental list, then checked over everything in her trunk once again. "I think I have everything," she said in triumph looking over at Ginny.

Over the past few weeks, ever since they'd been to Flourish and Blotts, Hermione had noticed Ginny writing in a diary on a near constant basis. She just shrugged it off mainly because Hermione figured she hadn't been great company over the last few weeks.

The moment Hermione got hold of Lockhart's books she started to see why Mrs. Weasley liked him so much. He seemed so brave, and intelligent. Hermione hadn't been able to put down any of his books, and had read almost all of the series twice.

Hermione once again picked up _Magical Me_ and started reading until her eyes could barely stay open. With a yawn she shut off her light and mumbled a good night to Ginny before turning over and crashing. Hermione's sleep was peaceful, being with the Weasleys helped Hermione to get a firm hand on the depression that had been engulfing her with the Dursleys.

It was early the next morning when Mrs. Weasley woke Hermione up by shaking her arm gently. Hermione looked into the kind eyes of the Weasley matriarch and yawned. She forced herself out of bed and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and finish packing her toiletries. Mrs. Weasley always woke the girls up first so that they could have first shot at the bathrooms. As soon as Hermione spit out the spearmint toothpaste, and French braided her hair back neatly, she walked out of the bathroom still in PJs and nearly collided with George.

"Wotcher Potter," George said cheerfully while Hermione just yawned and rubbed her eyes walking back to Ginny's room. Closing the door she slid on a pair of baggy jeans and a simple black t-shirt with a large jumper pulled over it. Looking around again she lugged her now full trunk downstairs. Everyone was stumbling exhaustedly up and down the steps to their bedrooms. Everyone except for George, Percy, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione yelled in the garden frowning when her ball of orange didn't come to her like usual.

"Can't find him?" Fred asked with a frown as he rubbed his eyes.

"He must know we're leaving," Hermione sighed. The cat was in love with the Weasley's home, the only thing that he hated was Scabbers, and no one could figure that one out yet. Ron swore it was because he was mental, but the cat spent a large amount of his time either stalking the door of Ron's bedroom for a chance to attack, or avoiding the inside entirely.

"Crookshanks!" Fred called, "C'mon boy we're going to Hogwarts!"

Hermione waited and still nothing; with a groan she set Crookshanks's carrier down. At the same time she heard Mr. Weasley curse and a loud yowl. Running towards the sound she found Mr. Weasley's face implanted in the dirt, and Crookshanks nursing a sore tail.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Weasley!" Hermione gasped as she scooped the ginger cat up cradling him to her chest.

"No harm done," Mr. Weasley groaned as he pushed himself up. dusting off the dirt from his clothes. Crookshanks just purred against Hermione's chest while she cuddled him close. Fred came up and smiled slightly as he held out the half cat half kneazle's wicker carrier. Crookshanks looked at him and then meowed pitifully as Hermione put him inside.

"I know," Hermione said sympathetically scratching him behind his ears. "I'll let you out the moment we're in the compartment."

Fred shook his head and laughed as he handed the carrier to Hermione. Putting him down beside the rest of the luggage she smiled as George came out with her trunk and Percy came out with his. "Thanks Georgie," Hermione smiled at her friend.

George nodded his acknowledgement as he set the trunk beside Crookshanks's carrier. "See you found him," he added nodding to the ball of ginger fur.

"He nearly killed Dad," Fred said with a shrug and Hermione pouted.

"Not on purpose," she said defensively as she walked back into The Burrow, grabbing a plate of toast as she walked by.

Ginny looked up at Hermione and smiled from her place at the table. "Did you find Crookshanks?" she asked and Hermione nodded.

"Yeah he was in the front," she explained with a warm smile. Ginny loved Crookshanks, and the cat quite liked her as well. Although for the past few weeks he'd been careful to avoid her. While this hurt Ginny's feelings Hermione assured her that Crookshanks was very fickle.

Stretching as she finished her toast, Hermione made her way to the car where everything had been loaded up into the trunk. Hermione crawled into the front with Ginny and she looked around in wonder. The entire car's insides had been expanded. Even the boys who were all in the back fit comfortably side by side. As Mrs. Weasley climbed into the Ford Anglia, she looked around in surprise.

"Well I have to hand it to these muggles, it's certainly bigger on the inside," she said in wonder.

Mr. Weasley's eyes met Harry's in the rearview and the two shared a conspiratorial glance. Hermione figured everything had been magically stretched. Of course she wasn't about to tell Mrs. Weasley that fact. She liked Mr. Weasley too much to subject him to one of Mrs. Weasley's lectures, or her yelling. Looking back at the Burrow as they drove away she wished that she could see it again soon.

"Wait! I forgot something!" George said and immediately Mr. Weasley turned the car around.

George ran in and came back out with a box of Filibuster's fireworks under his arm. Getting back into the car he grinned. "Okay I'm ready," he said and Hermione smirked slightly. Sitting back Hermione had her head on Ginny's shoulder almost asleep.

The car was nearly to the highway when Ginny suddenly shrieked, "I've left my diary!" Once again Mr. Weasley turned the car around while Hermione jolted awake. When Ginny finally clambered back into the car the Weasleys and Potters were running very late. This meant that tempers were flaring between the two adults, and the kids knew better than to really converse amongst themselves. Hermione once again fell asleep leaning against Ginny, and Ginny had fallen asleep in turn leaning against Hermione her diary clutched to her chest.

When they pulled up at Kings Cross Station it was a quarter to eleven. Hermione woke up bleary eyed and got out of the car while Mr. Weasley and Percy both dashed to get trolleys. Quickly everyone loaded up their perspective trolleys and set off into the station.

"Percy first," Mrs. Weasley said as they all speed walked to get to platform 9 ¾ located between the muggle platforms of 9 and 10. Mr. Weasley went after Percy, and Fred and George followed.

"Can I go with Hermione?" Ginny asked looking at her Mum.

"Yes but hurry!" Mrs. Weasley said.

Hermione smiled at the young girl and the two started walking briskly easily passing through the barrier. Looking around Hermione noticed the scarlet train, and heard the last calls. Hurrying to Fred and George she handed them her trunk and Crookshanks jumping onto the train. Ginny did the same and Hermione grabbed her arm pulling her up. She saw Mrs. Weasley standing with Mr. Weasley the two waving, but Hermione frowned. She couldn't see Harry and Ron.

Her brother, and her best friend weren't anywhere on the platform and Hermione looked at the time. They only had seconds to appear unless they'd gotten on at another door. The conductor passed and shut the door in her face Fred and George carried the girl's things through the train to a compartment with Lee Jordan.

"Guys I haven't seen Harry and Ron," Hermione told them. Fred and George both looked at her with identical shrugs.

"They've got to be here somewhere Mione, I'm sure they'll find us," George said as he took his seat. Hermione sat down beside the window with Ginny between her and Fred. Looking outside Hermione opened Crookshanks's cage and the cat sprang out landing on George's lap.

"I'm going to go look," Hermione said after about fifteen minutes. Fred sighed and looked up from his game of exploding snap nodding. Hermione easily made her way out of the compartment and started walking down the train. Her eyes scanned every compartment looking for Harry and Ron. It wasn't until she stumbled upon Percy kissing a pretty blonde girl did she even falter.

The blonde girl gasped and Hermione's face turned three shades of red. Percy turned around and his gaze narrowed. Getting out of the empty compartment Percy fixed his robes. "Did Fred and George send you to spy?" Percy asked his voice slightly lethal.

Hermione and Percy had never really had any problems. He liked the fact that she tried so hard in her studies, even though he didn't approve of her pranking with Fred and George. Although he respected the fact that she knew the rules so well she kept his brothers from breaking them with most pranks. "No," Hermione said immediately. "I'm really sorry Percy, I didn't mean to intrude I was looking for Ron and Harry. I haven't seen them on the train, and I'm getting to the last couple of compartments," she explained.

Percy's face immediately softened at her apology and he frowned at her words. Rubbing his face he shook his head. "I'll keep an eye out, you just return to your compartment," Percy told her. Hermione sighed, but nodded her understanding. "And Hermione, I'd really appreciate it if you kept this from my brothers," Percy said and Hermione grinned as she turned around.

Walking back to the compartment she shared with the twins' meant having to go back through what she referred to in her head as Slytherin valley. That meant nasty glares, and a few cruel comments. The moment she walked through even the air seemed colder. It was a darker area by far than the rest of the train, of course that could've just been her perception.

She felt the stares on her back as she passed through; so far there hadn't been an incident. That was until she ran right into the one person she didn't want to see. Looking up she met the sneering face, and cold eyes of Draco Malfoy. "Look boys, a lion out of her den," he said causing Crabbe and Goyle to laugh.

"Let me past Malfoy," Hermione said in annoyance, she had no patience for him today.

"Ooo so the kitty does have claws," he smirked and Hermione rolled her eyes. Pulling her wand she looked at the blonde with absolute loathing.

"I really, really, don't want to hex you Malfoy so just let me get back to my compartment," she said in aggravation.

Crabbe and Goyle stepped forward both cracking their knuckles. "I don't think you will Potter," Malfoy said with an arrogant smirk.

"Leave her alone!" came a very small voice from Hermione's side. Looking over she saw the sandy blonde hair, and rounded face of none other than Neville Longbottom.

"Oooo look, Potter here has herself a boyfriend," Malfoy sneered and Hermione grimaced stepping a bit in front of Neville to keep him safe.

"You're just mad because you'll never be half the man Neville is Draco," Hermione glared and Malfoy stopped laughing immediately.

"How dare you compare me to him," he spat and his eye turned vicious. "I suppose you're just happy that you found someone desperate enough to think you as anything but an ugly little know-it-all," Malfoy spat.

"Hermione's not ugly," Neville said again. Hermione didn't allow the hurt to show in her eyes she just laughed.

"That the best you've got Malfoy, insulting my physical appearance? At least I don't look like an inbred little prat who can't perform a spell properly much less get higher grades than an ugly little know-it-all," Hermione said with a grin. Taking Neville's hand in her own she held out her wand. "Now move, or I'll make you move."

"How dare you, you're nothing more than dirt on the bottom of my shoes Potter. You and your brother," Malfoy said furiously as he pulled out his own wand.

"_Petrificus Totalus_," Hermione said causing Malfoy's entire body to freeze up and fall back. Hermione looked at Crabbe and Goyle, and the two's eyes widened without their leader. Both fled to where ever it was they'd come from the moment Hermione pointed her wand at them.

Stepping over Draco Hermione hummed as she pointed her wand at his stiff body. "_Rennervate_," she said and Draco took a sputtering breath.

"You'll pay for that scarhead," could be heard as Hermione led Neville into her compartment.

"Find them?" Lee asked and Hermione sighed shaking her head.

"No, although I did find Malfoy," she said as she sat back in her spot. Neville sat down beside George who clapped him on the back.

"How's it going Longbottom?" Lee asked with a grin.

"He just stood up for me against Malfoy," Hermione said and George grinned tossing the boy a chocolate frog. Neville's face turned red as he tried unsuccessfully to bait away the compliment.

"He was being mean, and he called her ugly," Neville said while the boys all looked at Hermione who cracked a grin.

"Oh please it's not like it's the first time I've been called ugly," Hermione said with a snort.

"You aren't ugly Mione," Lee said with a frown. "In fact you're adorable, but like a little sister to me."

Hermione laughed again and smiled brightly as the trolley came back through. Standing up she ordered some more chocolate frogs, a packet of drew balls, and some pumpkin juice.

"So what do you all think of Lockhart teaching DADA?" Lee asked when Hermione sat back down.

"He's an amazing Wizard, so I'm excited to learn from him. I mean all that he's accomplished," Hermione said getting a slightly dreamy look in her eyes as she looked outside. For a moment she swore she saw a turquoise car flying above them, but she just shook it off.

"Hermione fancies him," Ginny said teasingly and Hermione blushed.

"Do not," she said crossing her arms.

"Then why have you read his books about three times each?" Ginny asked with a smirk. The two girls missed the look that Lee and George shared with each other while Fred sunk down into his seat sulkily.

"Because he's our teacher, and his adventures are fascinating," Hermione defended weakly while a blush spread across her face. Neville looked a little confused, but he saw Fred's mood quickly darkening, and Lee and George each grinning knowingly.

"I think it'll be cool to hear what he has to say," Neville said. Hermione smiled brilliantly at her friend while Ginny pouted slightly.

"Ginny this is Neville by the way," Hermione said with a smile. "Neville this is Ginny Weasley."

"It's a pl-pleasure to meet you," Neville stammered slight and Ginny just smiled.

"Don't get any ideas there Longbottom," George said playfully.

"Yeah Ginny is our little sister," Fred added a bit more subdued than usual. Hermione just rolled her eyes and pulled out Gadding with Ghouls. As soon as she started reading Fred found himself looking over at her more than once.

Ginny had decided to take a brief nap, and Neville informed the other boys that he needed to be getting back to Dean and Seamus. Crookshanks was purring contendedly in his lap when he stood up. The cat hissed at him moodily and jumped into Fred's lap curling up.

They were blasting through muggle towns in a flash, and soon Fred found himself shaking Ginny's shoulder and taking Hermione's nearly finished book. "We should probably get changed," he told the girls. He and the other two boys had been playing more games of exploding snap and just conversing. Every once in a while Hermione would put her two cents in, but mainly she just kept reading.

When Fred took her book Hermione glared, but nodded her agreement after a moment and took her robes going to the bathroom. Changing in a train was not easy business, but somehow Hermione made it work. Walking back out she smiled at Ginny as she walked back to her compartment; blushing as she caught sight of a shirtless Fred.

His skin was covered in dark freckles from his time in the sun. His arms and chest were toned quite nicely from Quidditch, and though he wasn't exactly burly he had nice muscles that made Hermione want to stare. Closing her eyes quickly she turned around about to walk away when she ran right into George.

Looking down at the startled face of the second year George looked back and saw Fred still looking for his shirt. Smirking wickedly George tsked under his breath. "You know Potter I wouldn't expect you to go around peaking at a poor bloke's body like that. I mean if you really wanted to see Fred shirtless you could've just asked. Not only did you violate Fred, but you also violated me since we are identical," George said loudly causing Fred to look over.

His ears turned pink as he noticed Hermione and quickly he buttoned up his shirt pulling on his robes. "Sorry Mi, I forgot my shirt in the compartment," Fred explained. Hermione couldn't properly form words and so she just blushed and sat in her seat.

George grinned wickedly and Hermione glared at him until Lee came in. "What's going on?" he finally asked feeling the weird atmosphere in the room.

"Our little bookworm saw Fred shirtless, and therefore saw me shirtless," George said and Hermione groaned as Ginny walked in.

"Oh please I've seen you both shirtless more times than I can count," Ginny said with a bit of an eye roll.

"Yes Gin, but you're our sister. Hermione is not," Fred said with a shrug.

"It's not like she's attracted to either you or George, Fred. I already told you guys Hermione likes Lockhart, and you two certainly aren't him," Ginny said looking at her friend.

"I don't like anyone," Hermione said firmly her cheeks still a deep red. Fred shook his head and stood up at the mention of Lockhart.

"I'm going to stretch my legs," he said in aggravation.

Ginny watched him leave and frowned. "What's wrong with him?" she asked George who just smiled knowingly.

"Something that you hopefully won't get any knowledge of until your 30, if God willing Harry can resist," George teased causing Ginny's face to light up into a bright pink.

"I-I do-don't like Harry…" she stammered.

"Oh yeah? Then why have you been hanging around Hermione like a puppy?" George asked.

Hermione kicked the red head in the shin hard and shook her head. "Because she likes me you git."

"Ow!" George pouted and looked out the window.

"I'm still worried about Ron and Harry," Hermione said with a frown after a moment of silence.

"We'll see them at the feast Mione, calm down," Lee sighed as he stretched just as the train came to a halt.

"We'd like to remind you to please leave all pets, and trunks on board," came the announcement just as Fred snuck back into the compartment. Hermione put a snoozing Crookshanks in his carrier and made sure everything was shut tightly.

As she followed Lee off the train she heard Hagrid's familiar voice yelling "firs' years over here."

"Go on Ginny, I promise you'll be fine," Hermione told the young red headed girl who looked at her with wide terrified eyes and nodded slowly.

"C'mon Mione, you can ride with us," Lee called and Hermione turned to follow her friends to the carriages. The magical thing about the carriages was that they were enchanted so that they didn't need anything to carry them forward. It was an amazing and difficult bit of magic that impressed Hermione.

Climbing into the carriage Hermione was sitting by Fred as Neville clambered in as well. Smiling brightly at her friend Hermione waved. "Hello again Neville," she said . Although Fred could see through Hermione's bright façade. The more time that had passed since she'd first seen Harry this morning the darker and more worried her eyes had become. Although if you weren't paying attention she'd seem bright and jovial.

Fred wondered how well she'd gotten at hiding her true feelings briefly, but he didn't dwell on those thoughts. He didn't want to think about Hermione being able to fool him into thinking she was okay when she wasn't.

As the carriages pulled through the gates of Hogwarts and stopped in a neat line. Neville opened the door and nearly tripped out with Fred right behind him. Fred carefully helped Hermione out, and George followed with Lee close behind. The four Gryffindors started walking with the other students into the large and beautiful castle. Hermione looked through the crowd trying to find some glimpse of Harry, but still she hadn't found him. She hadn't even seen Ronald yet.

As she walked forward and met Professor McGonagall's eyes and bit her lip. "Professor I haven't seen Harry, or Ron since we got to Kings Cross Station. They weren't on the platform, they weren't on the train, and I haven't seen them anywhere in the crowd," Hermione said her face pinched slightly with worry.

"Don't worry Miss Potter, I'm sure you're brother and Mr. Weasley will turn up sooner rather than later," Professor McGonagall said but even she was unable to hide the worry that flashed in her eyes.

"Thank you ma'am," Hermione said and walked forward with Fred and George. That was until Lee snuck between her and Fred and took her arm. With a laugh she started running beside her friend to the Great Hall. She was trying not to worry so much but as they slowed down to enter the Great Hall there was still no sight of her friend and brother.

Walking in she took a seat across from Lee who sat right next to Oliver Wood. Oliver was a big burly sixth year who was the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Oliver looked at Hermione and grinned right as Fred and George sat on either side of her. "Alright there Potter?" Wood asked.

"I'd be better if I could find your seeker," Hermione told Wood grimly causing the usually happy face to turn grim.

"If he's hurt himself I'm going to kill him," Wood swore in a serious tone.

"Trust me you'll have to get in line," Hermione told the older boy and shook her head. She was just about to ask something when the Sorting Hat started singing, and the First Years were brought inside the hall. Hermione turned slightly and watched mostly ignoring the Hat's song. Before the names were called Hermione thought she saw a flash of light in the window, but no one else noticed it. Frowning she assumed that once again she was going crazy.

As the names began to be called Hermione clapped for those sorted in other houses, and cheered with the other Gryffindors for those sorted into her own house. Although she had a large pit of worry nestled in her stomach. Looking at the staff table as a boy named Colin Creevey was called Hermione noticed that Snape was missing. Looking back at the small mousy looking boy, she cheered with the rest as he was announced as Gryffindor. Looking at the windows again she barely saw a figure made out in the dense glass peaking inside.

Her heart sped up and she looked away to get Fred's attention only to look back and find nothing there. Putting her face in her hands she groaned. "I'm going crazy," she murmured quietly and George put his hand on her back soothingly.

Hermione didn't even look up again until she heard Ginny's name called. Looking over she watched as the small red headed girl climbed up and sat on the stool. She was pale trembling, and Hermione knew she was terrified. The moment the hat was set upon her head it screamed "Gryffindor!" and the entire table stood up cheering on its newest Weasley.

Ginny nearly ran over to the Gryffindor table and sat between Wood and Lee smiling brilliantly at her brothers. After Weasley there were only a few names left to be called. When those were finished, Professor Snape made his appearance as Professor Dumbledore stepped forward.

The greasy haired man walked to the Headmaster, and whispered something in his ear that caused Dumbledore to frown. Looking at Professor McGonagall he nodded towards Snape; the woman stood and followed the black cloaked man with the large hooked nose out of the stone Hall.

"As I was saying, welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" Professor Dumbledore said with a fond smile. "Now I must remind you all that the forbidden forest is exactly that, Forbidden. As always Mr. Filch has also asked me to remind you all the magic is not allowed in the corridors," he said looking at Fred and George his eyes twinkling. "Until then let's show our school spirit!" Dumbledore said and the entire room rose to their feet.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy, hoggy, Hogwarts teach us something please," was sang aloud in the Great Hall. Everyone had his or her own way of singing it, for instance Fred, George, and Lee preferred to sing the song to the tune of a Funeral March, while Hermione sang it as goofily as she could.

When the last words rang out Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands once and smiled. "Let the Feast begin," he said. Hermione watched as the food appeared on the plates. She then looked up to see the Professor leaving the same way Snape and McGonagall had earlier.

That was when the rumors started circulating the Great Hall, then somehow when the Professors came back the rumor became the truth. McGonagall was fuming, and the staff table was talking about it quietly. Although not quietly enough as some of the students heard.

Hermione was messing with her food when word had reached the Gryffindor table. "Ron Weasley and Harry Potter flew an enchanted car to school," Dean Thomas said and Hermione's head snapped up. They'd stolen Mr. Weasley's car….

'I'm going to kill those idiots,' Hermione thought while Percy was seemingly furious as well.

"That's not fair," Fred said pouting at his food.

"Yeah Ron's never even driven the car, and now what he gets to drive it to school," George sulked and Hermione looked between the two of them in irritation.

"They could've gotten expelled, if they haven't already," Hermione hissed.

Wood's entire face paled at the thought of his Seeker getting expelled. "They can't expel Harry," Wood said immediately looking at Angelina who was sitting oddly close to their captain.

"I think they can Wood," Ang said shaking her head.

"No we'll never find another Seeker, and my plans for our team revolve around the fact that we have Harry as our Seeker," Wood said firmly.

"Uhm Oliver Hermione could probably be a great Seeker too," Alicia said from her spot beside Fred.

Oliver looked at Hermione and frowned slightly. "Okay Hermione if your brother gets kicked out of the school you're the new Seeker," he said somberly.

"Then who are you going to put as chaser?" Hermione asked with a frown.

Oliver sighed and rubbed his face. "We'll have to put Katie Bell in, she was supposed to be a Chaser last year, but during try outs she fell off her broom and broke her wrist. Her Dad refused to let her play after that. Although this year she's told me all about how much better she's gotten."

"Not Katie," Angelina hissed at the same time as Fred.

"Why not?" Oliver asked with a frown.

"She refuses to work with us," Angelina said with a glare down the table at the third year in question.

"She's obsessed with me Oliver," Fred said seriously crossing his arms. "I came out of the locker room last year and she was waiting for me on the guy's side!" Fred told his Captain seriously.

Hermione shook her head she looked at Katie and the girl was very pretty. She had dark hair, and brown eyes. Hermione knew a few of the boy's had crushes on her. She wouldn't exactly blame Fred if he liked her too, in fact Hermione had been waiting for Fred to start dating someone for a year now. Sure she fancied the red headed goof, but she wasn't anything special.

Malfoy had hit it right on the nose in the train. She was an ugly, buck-toothed, bushy haired little know-it-all; who wasn't ever going to find someone who thought of her as some great beauty. She'd known that for quite a while, although it still hurt to think about. Looking down Hermione kept playing with the food that George had piled on her plate.

"Will you eat," George said looking at her with a frown. "You've only had one chocolate frog and some toast."

"I'm not hungry," Hermione said with a frown.

"You need to keep up your strength Hermione," Oliver told her through a mouth full of food that caused Ginny to grimace in disgust at his side. Angelina made the exact same face and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Chew and swallow Oliver, that's disgusting," Angelina said.

Oliver rolled his eyes and swallowed the food in his mouth before giving her a pointed look, which she returned. "Anyway Mione, you need to eat because I have a rigorous Quidditch training schedule prepared for us," he said. Fred and George both groaned from Hermione's sides and Hermione took a bite of the potato on her plate.

It wasn't much longer after that the Feast was announced to be done, and all students took off to their respective houses. Although all the Gryffindors were buzzing with excitement about getting to hear what happened from Ron and Harry. Hermione was still pissed at her idiot brother and his idiot friend. They hadn't thought of anyone but themselves. Hermione just hoped that poor Mr. Weasley wouldn't be in too much trouble at the Ministry…

Hermione sat on the arm of one of the cushiony chairs by the fire while the other Gryffindors gathered around. Crossing her arms, she listened as everyone was talking quietly amongst themselves. Hermione decided to wait outside and opened the portrait door. On the other side were both Ron and Harry waiting to be let in. Crossing her arms she lifted an eyebrow moving so that they could enter the common room.

Immediately everyone converged upon the two second years and Hermione had to fight her way to the front. Fred and George were each standing in a mirror like pose their hands on their hips. "And why didn't you let us fly with you?" they asked in unison.

"Oh shut up!" Hermione grumbled pushing the two away and standing in a very Mrs. Weasley like manner with her arms crossed.

"Do you two have any idea what you've done?" she asked and they looked at her in confusion. "You have not only put yourselves in danger, but you've also most likely gotten Mr. Weasley in trouble as well," Hermione fumed and Harry gulped while Ron turned pale. "After everything that the Weasley's have done for us Harry and this is how you pay them back? You throw their hospitality in their faces and steal their car!" Hermione's voice was getting shrill as she hit her brother hard.

"Ow Mione! We couldn't get onto the platform, and it was the only thing we could think of," Harry winced and grabbed Hermione's fist as she tried to hit him again.

"You let me go Harry James Potter!" Hermione said yanking her fist a few times until Harry let go and Hermione ended up falling back on her butt. Ron couldn't help it he started laughing and so did most of the other Gryffindors. Hermione's cheeks heated up in embarrassment and Harry looked extremely apologetic.

Pushing herself to her feet Hermione furiously pushed past the crowd a distraught Ginny following her up to her bedroom. Ron and Harry looked at each other. Each of them knew they were going to pay for that one. Avoiding any other questions they both climbed to their dormitory where they were soon joined by Dean, Seamus, and Neville. Seamus was roaring with laughter.

"I can't believe yeh jus' le' her drop Harry," Seamus gasped in his thick Irish brogue.

"I can't believe I did either, there's no telling how she's going to retaliate," Harry said miserably while Neville looked at him sympathetic.

"How are you Neville?" Harry asked and frowned as the boy shifted uncomfortably.

"Hermione told me not to talk to you or Ron," he said sadly and walked to his trunk grabbing his Pajamas.

"Great," Ron groaned as he collapsed on his bed. "You know we were almost killed by a bloody Whomping Willow, you'd think she'd be a little happier to see us alive," Ron grumbled.

Hermione had allowed her hair to come down and was in the bathroom putting on her PJs. Ginny was chattering on from her dorm room, and every once in a while Hermione would make a noncommittal "yeah."

"Hermione, I think I'm going to go to bed," Ginny yawned and Hermione smiled as she came out. "Sleep tight Gin, I'll see you in the morning," she said with a smile going back to brushing her teeth.

Finishing her nightly routine Hermione climbed into bed and shut her curtains around her bed. Pulling out _Gadding with Ghouls_ she murmured a soft "lumos," the end of her wand lighting up. Reading she heard the unmistakeable sound of Lavender's giggles as she and Pavarti came into the room.

"Nox," Hermione muttered her light going out.

"I can't believe she had the audacity to yell at them," Lavender giggled.

"Shh," Pavarti said no doubt casting a glance at Hermione's bed.

"Oh please I'm sure she's asleep by now," Lavender said in a huff. Hermione just brought her knees up to her chest listening with a frown.

"I mean she was kind of right," Pavarti told Lavender softly. "They really did endanger the Weasley's…"

"Oh who cares about the Weasleys, it was the coolest thing I've ever heard and she tried to ruin it. I mean Fred and George obviously didn't care about their Dad or Mum, so why should she? Anyway Harry sure did serve that little know-it-all right by letting her drop on her fat arse," Lavender said smugly and Hermione closed her eyes against the tears.

"I felt bad for her, I'm sure it was embarrassing…" Pavarti said.

"No it showed her right where she belongs. Katie was saying that the only reason Fred and George even put up with her is because they feel sorry since she hasn't got any friends… She also said that since she was trying out Wood practically told her that he was kicking Hermione off the team to open up a Chaser spot for her. Although he can't tell Hermione yet, so he's playing dumb," Lavender bragged and Hermione felt the hot tears slide down her cheeks as she shut her book and curled up on her side.

"How does Katie know?" Pavarti asked.

"Oh they were all talking about it after she came up here. I heard Fred and George say that they couldn't wait 'til Katie was on the team. I'm betting it's so they don't have to spend more time with perfect little book worm Potter," Lavender's voice hinted at a distasteful sneer.

"Well she is rather annoying, especially in class with her hand up all the time," Pavarti conceded.

"I know she's such a kiss arse, but this year I'm going to beat her. I've been reading all summer," Lavender said smugly and Hermione buried her face in her pillows as the talk died down. When she heard Fay Dunbar and Eloise Midgen come inside the dorm she squeezed her eyes shut. Of course that seemed to be the end of talk about her. Instead it was directed at other girls their age who had put on weight, become rather pimply, or who were altogether unattractive.

Hermione didn't understand why this was so fascinating to her dorm mates. She personally had no interest in talking about other girls in the school because she knew how much it hurt to hear. That was the reason why she was stifling her sobs in her soaked pillow curled up on her side trying not to fall apart.

Hermione felt more alone than she had in a month, and that was the worst feeling she'd ever had. Hogwarts was her home, and yet already she wanted to go back to the Burrow. Although now she realized that even Fred and George didn't really want her around. They just felt sorry for her.

A year ago she'd been expecting this. Although she allowed herself false hope when nothing happened. Now she was berating herself for being such an idiot. Her goal for this year was to get by quietly, and not to bother anyone outside of her classes.

She closed her eyes tightly against the hot stream of tears and prepared herself for a night of restlessness.

Hermione woke up early the next morning. Rubbing her eyes she snuck out of her bed careful not to wake the other girls. Walking to the bathroom she started a nice hot shower, washing the tear stains from under her tired eyes. She washed her hair and finished up the rest of her morning routine. Using a simple spell she immediately dried her thick hair, but ultimately gave up trying to tame the wild curls. Slipping on her robes she went downstairs with _Voyages with Vampires _tucked underneath her arm.

At least Lockhart could understand her, he was a very brave, very intelligent wizard. Hermione was sure he faced the same dilemmas she was going through right now. Walking downstairs she sat at the end of the table her nose buried in the book munching absently on a piece of toast. She didn't look up once. Not when Fred and George sat across from her, not when Neville sat beside them.

The two tried to engage her in conversation, but the more they tried the higher the book would creep over Hermione's face so that she could hide the tears forming in her eyes. She didn't want to burden them anymore with her presence. Ignoring them became a lot harder when Harry and Ron sat on either side of her.

"Come on Mione you can't still be mad at us," Ron grumbled as he started filling his plate.

"Mione we're really sorry," Harry said with a slight pout, but Hermione didn't even move except to turn the page. Fred roughly yanked the book from her hands at the same time mail was delivered. Harry and Hermione each to their pleasant surprise received a letter, and Ron received one as well in a dark red envelope.

Fred and George both paled at the sight of it while Hermione paid them no mind and opened her letter.

"Dear Hermione,

I hope that you each had an easy journey to Hogwarts. Although I daresay yours was easier than Harry's. I'm happy you're both at the place where you belong, and can't wait to hear from you.

Yours,

Remus J. Lupin"

Hermione smiled softly and tucked the letter into her bag. "Go on Ron open it, it'll be worse if you don't," Neville said sympathetically.

Hermione watched as Ron's shaking hand opened the red envelope. Her eyes widened as Mrs. Weasley's voice poured from the envelope in a shrill yell. "RONALD WEASLEY! WE ARE ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! STEALING THE CAR! THEY SHOULD HAVE EXPELLED YOU! YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU EVEN STOPPED TO THINK OF WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH. I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME WHEN DUMBLEDORE SENT THAT LETTER LAST NIGHT! WE DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, BOTH YOU AND HARRY COULD HAVE DIED! YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU STEP ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!"

Mrs. Weasley's yell was echoing off the walls of the Great Hall and had caused plates, and silverware to rattle. It'd also caused dust to rain down from the ceiling. Ron's face was as red as the envelope, which had now turned into a pile of smoldering ash. Fred and George's faces broke out in wide grins, "Well done Ronniekins! We've never gotten one that bad!" they said together.

Hermione used their time of distraction to take her book back from Fred and started reading again. Fred looked at her and groaned snatching it back. "C'mon Mi you have to talk to us, we don't even know what we did!" he groaned.

Hermione looked up and Fred frowned at the slightly bloodshot hue to her eyes. He noted the dark circles and the glassy hint of tears. He also noted that she hadn't even eaten half a piece of toast. "Mione what's wrong?" he asked and Harry's head snapped to look at his sister.

"I'm fine, just didn't sleep last night," she lied easily.

"Why do you look like you're about to cry then?" George challenged.

"I got to the part where Lockhart is trying to save the love of his life from turning into a vampire," Hermione said with a shrug. This seemed to appease both Harry and Ron, even George just shrugged and nodded, but Fred's frown deepened.

Hermione was about to get up when Professor McGonagall swept through the Great Hall handing out schedules. Hermione took hers and noted that she had Herbology first. Standing up she shouldered her bag and started walking to the door. The moment she was about to step out to the corridor was the moment Lavender Brown and Katie Bell were about to step in.

"Watch it Potter," Katie snapped and Hermione looked down moving out of the way. She hugged her chest as she started towards the Green houses.

"Mi!" came a voice behind her and Hermione groaned turning around to meet Fred's eyes. "What was that about?" he asked with a frown.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione said stubbornly crossing her arms.

"Don't play dumb Hermione it doesn't suit you," Fred said crossing his arms.

"Yeah well you don't really know anything about me now do you? Why don't you just leave me alone Fred I don't need you hovering over me all the time like some Mother hen," Hermione said and turned around leaving a stunned Fred behind her.

Frowning Fred turned and stalked into the Great Hall stopping in front of Katie and Lavender. "What did you say to her?" he demanded and Katie frowned.

"Nothing Freddie," she said honestly.

"Don't lie to me!" Fred said slamming his hand on the table causing everyone in the Hall to look at him.

"Maybe she heard you saying you didn't want her on the Quidditch team," Lavender suggested in a bored voice.

"When did I ever say that?" Fred asked in confusion.

"Oh please Fred you told Katie you couldn't wait until she was on the team. Obviously you don't want Potter on the team anymore, and why would you?" Lavender asked and Fred frowned that would explain it. Although he hadn't meant it like that, in fact he hadn't even worded it like that. He told Katie that if she was as good as she kept saying then he was excited to see what she could bring to the team. He'd mainly just said it to get her to shut up.

Turning around Fred watched as Harry, Ron, and Neville scurried off and he took his seat in front of George. Rubbing his face tiredly. "We have some work to do," he told his brother who looked at him curiously.

Hermione was the first in line to the Green Houses when Professor Sprout walked up looking haggard as Gilderoy Lockhart himself was pestering her. When Lockhart's eyes settled on Hermione she blushed several shades of pink. Flashing her a roguish smile and a flirty wink Lockhart walked up to her.

"Well Miss Potter," Lockhart said and Hermione felt butterflies filter up in her stomach.

"He-hello Professor Lockhart," Hermione said nervously.

"Alright class we're going to be in Green House 3 today," Professor Sprout said and Hermione blushed as she started walking beside Professor Lockhart.

"You know Hermione I have a feeling you're going to be a very good student," Lockhart winked and Hermione nearly swooned. "Well I'll see you in class," he said with a flash of his brilliant teeth. Hermione nodded mutely and started to walk into the room when she heard Lockhart again.

"Harry!" he exclaimed putting his hand on her brother's shoulder. "Mind if we have a word?" he asked and Hermione bit her lip walking into the Green House. She stood in between Ron and Neville looking around.

The second years had never been outside of Green House 1 mostly because the other Green Houses had much more dangerous plants. Harry came in and stood beside Ron his eyes going to the earmuffs on a bench in front of Professor Sprout. "We'll be repotting mandrakes today, now who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?"

It wasn't a surprise when Hermione's hand shot up into the air. "Mandrake, or Mandragora. Is a powerful restorative," Hermione said lowering her hand. "It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state."

"Excellent Potter, ten points to Gryffindor," Professor Sprout said. "While the Mandrake is used in most antidotes it is also very dangerous. Who can tell me why?"

Hermione's hand nearly hit Ron in the face as it shot up again. "The Mandrake's cry is fatal to those who hear it," she answered.

"Precisely, take another ten points Potter," said Professor Sprout. "Now these Mandrakes are still very young, and their cries won't kill you yet. But they are able to incapacitate you for several hours."

Professor Sprout pointed to the rows of deep pots where tufty little plants that were purplish green seemed to be growing.

"Now everyone grab a pair of earmuffs," Professor Sprout said. Immediately there was a struggle as everyone raced forward so they wouldn't have to get the pink fluffy ones. "When I tell you to put the earmuffs on make sure your ears are completely covered, I'll give you all a thumbs up when it is safe to remove them," she said making sure that all students eyes were on her. "Alright earmuffs on," Professor Sprout said. The students all snapped the earmuffs firmly over their ears finding that they blocked out all sound.

Harry watched as Professor Sprout tugged on the plant and gave a gasp when an ugly baby appeared from the dirt obviously wailing its head off. He found that he was grateful he didn't have to hear the crying. Shaking his head he watched as Professor Sprout repotted the Mandrake and put fresh compost down in the pot with it.

Giving the thumbs up Professor Sprout removed her earmuffs. Harry shook his head as he looked at Ron. "Alright so what you'll want to do is grasp the Mandrake firmly and pot them quickly. Also make sure your earmuffs are firmly over your ears. Right then four to a tray - there is a large supply of pots here – compost in the sacks there – and be careful of the Venomous Tentacula its teething," Professor Sprout said as she gave a sharp slap to a spiky, dark red plant. The plant immediately withdrew its feelers, which had sneakily been inching over Professor Sprout's shoulder.

"I will let you know when it is time to pack up, begin," Professor Sprout finally said as the students divided up. Hermione was at a tray with Ron and Harry when a dark haired Hufflepuff boy came to their station.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley," the boy shook hands with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "Of course I know who you three are, everyone in the school does." Harry and Hermione smiled kindly but Ron was still sulking over the Howler.

"Lockhart's an awfully brave chap isn't he?" Justin asked and Hermione smiled.

"I think so too, he's done so many amazing thing," Hermione said causing Ron to snort.

"I think I would've been petrified with fear if I'd faced half of what he has. Although he just keeps a cool head, and manages to save everyone every time. It's truly spectacular," Justin said.

"My name was down for Eton," he said after a quiet moment where everyone was filling their pots with dragon dung compost. "I can't tell you how glad I am I came here instead. Mum was slightly disappointed, but since I made her read Lockhart's books I think she's begun to see how useful a fully trained wizard would be to have in the family," Justin continued.

After that Profesor Sprout told them to put on their earmuffs and they didn't get much time to talk afterwards.

As Harry pulled his rather fat Mandrake from the pot, he marveled at how easily Professor Sprout had managed to repot hers. The Mandrake was screaming and kicking, not to mention squirming and Harry had only just managed to repot it when Professor Sprout gave the times up signal.

The Gryffindors all hurried off to Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Her class was always hard work, but today was especially difficult, since everything Harry had learned last year seemed to have leaked from his head over the summer. Hermione was even having a difficult time at first.

The worst by far was Ron whose wand kept sputtering a thick gray smoke that smelled like Rotten eggs. Professor McGonagall pursed her lips in a reproachful way as Ron accidentally squashed his beetle with his elbow.

"You should write home for a new wand," Harry said with a frown.

"And get another Howler? Not bloody likely," Ron grouched as they made their way down to lunch with the other students. "_It's your own fault your wand got snapped_," Ron imitated the Howler with a frown. Ron's mood hadn't improved by the time they sat down and Hermione showed the boys her three perfect buttons.

"Who've we got next?" Harry asked hurriedly to change the subject.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione said immediately not noticing George behind her.

"Why is it you have Lockhart's classes outlined by hearts?" George asked as he swiped the schedule from Hermione's hands.

Hermione blushed furiously and grabbed the schedule back immediately. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said resolutely looking away.

George just rolled his eyes as he sat down next to a suddenly very sullen Fred. Hermione was picking at her turkey sandwich and finally Wood sat in across her and grimaced. "Potter if you don't eat that I'm going to shove it down your throat," he warned and Hermione looked at him in shock.

"I'm not hungry Oliver," Hermione said determined her eyes hard.

"You hardly have any meat on your bones as it is… You take one hit from a rogue bludger and you've got no padding. Besides I need you in top shape for practices so eat it," Wood said seriously and Hermione frowned as she took a bite from the sandwich not realizing how hungry she was. Immediately she took a few more bites until she was finished. Looking at Oliver he just grinned at her.

Fred and George were watching Hermione closely. It wasn't typical of her to pass up on meals like this, even when she was in the middle of finals. Although she could've just been unaware of how hungry she was. That was something Hermione did on rare occasion. Choosing to believe that the twins shoved food into their own faces.

"Are you happy?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow. Oliver just smirked at his Chaser and nodded.

"Course I am," he said pleasantly and Hermione groaned standing up. Harry and Ron followed suit and the three made their way out into the overcast courtyard. Hermione plopped down on a stone step and buried her nose into _Voyages with Vampires_. Biting her lip she became uncomfortably aware of Colin Creevey one of Gryffindors first years watching her and Harry.

Harry looked over at the mousy haired boy, and he turned several shades of red. "Alright Harry?" The boy asked as if it was the best thing he'd ever do. "I'm Colin – Colin Creevey. Do you think it'd be alright if I had a picture?" Colin asked.

"A picture?" Harry said blankly looking at Hermione who was watching in amusement.

"Yeah so I can prove I've met you, I know all about you. Everyone's told me how you survived You-Know-Who, and how you've still got a lightning scar on your forehead," Colin said stepping forward excitedly.

"Yeah but Hermione went through all that too," Harry said looking at his sister.

"Your Harry's sister," Colin squeaked looking at Hermione as if she was the second most wonderful person he'd ever met. "Gosh you two don't even look alike…" Colin said uncertainly.

"They're twins mate," Ron said rolling his eyes as if everyone should be aware of that fact.

"Wow! I didn't think I'd meet Harry's twin sister! I need a picture with both of you," Colin said and Hermione set her book down.

"Sure Colin," she said kindly with a warm smile.

"My Dad isn't going to believe it, I can hardly believe it. He's a milkman you see and well we couldn't believe that I had magic. Everyone just thought I was barmy… Anyway could your friend take the picture?" Colin asked looking at Ron who grimaced but took the camera.

"Sure why not," Ron grumbled as he took the picture with Hermione and Colin first.

"A boy in my dorm told me that I could get the pictures to move if I did it right," Colin said excitedly as he pulled Harry close to him Hermione moving from the frame. Ron snapped the picture of Harry and Colin quickly.

"Okay now both of you, and do you think you could sign this one?" Colin asked nervously. Hermione shook her head and looked at Harry who looked sick.

"Your signing pictures Potter?" hissed Malfoy. His voice echoed across the courtyard scathingly. "Oh look and you're bookworm sister is too," Malfoy said irritably.

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry glared at the blonde.

"Hey everyone the Potters are giving away signed photos," Malfoy yelled to the courtyard.

"You're just jealous," piped in mousy Colin Creevey whose entire body was as thick as Crabbe's neck.

"Jealous," spat Malfoy, "of what?" he asked no longer needing to shout since half the courtyard was listening. "I don't need a foul scar across my head thanks, personally I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special myself," Malfoy said venomously while Hermione snorted. "Got something to say there ugly?"

"Eat slugs Malfoy," Ron said with a furious glare. Both Crabbe and Goyle who were laughing at Malfoy's insults stopped only to crack their knuckles menacingly.

"Be careful Weasley, you don't want to cause any trouble or Mummy'll have to come and pull you out of school," Malfoy mocked. "_If you put another toe out of line_," Malfoy made his voice shrill causing a whole knot of Slytherin's to start laughing around him.

"Piss off," Ron muttered angrily.

"Ooo Potter Weasley would like a signed picture," Malfoy smirked. "Mind you it's worth more than his entire house," Malfoy said his eyes shining malevolently.

Hermione instantly put herself between Ron and Malfoy taking his wand. "Don't think about it Ron," Hermione said to her friend urgently.

"What's all this, what's all this?" Gilderoy interrupted as he walked forward flashing his normally charming smile. His turquoise robes were swishing behind him and he looked around. "Who is giving out signed photos?" he asked.

Harry started to speak but was cut off by Lockhart as he threw his arm around Harry's shoulders and thundered jovially, "Shouldn't have asked! We meet again Harry!" He effectively shoved Hermione out of the way and smiled charmingly at Colin.

"C'mon Mr. Creevey, Harry and I will take a picture and we'll both sign it," Lockhart said happily. Hermione looked at the man she thought may understand her. She had thought him brave, she'd thought him intelligent. Although now as Ron helped her up from where she was almost shoved away from her brother her cheeks were burning.

She was alone. Sure she had Harry, but he was blood, and blood was thicker than water. Lockhart obviously wasn't who she thought he was, and she was ashamed of herself for thinking any differently.

Hermione and Ron followed behind a boasting Lockhart and a stammering Harry. "I covered for you back there with Creevey. If you have a picture with me the other students won't think that you're setting yourself up so much," Lockhart was saying. Hermione's blood was boiling under the surface.

"Let's just say that handing out signed photos at this point in your career isn't sensible – seems a tad big headed, Harry, to be frank. There may well come a time when like me you may have to carry a stack wherever you go but," – Lockhart looked down at the second year and chortled, "I don't think you're quite there yet."

"Will you let go of him," Hermione exploded pushing herself between Harry and Lockhart as they made their way to the DADA classroom. "Honestly sir, it's a bit sad that a grown man and accomplished wizard is so jealous of his second year student that he's downplaying he is said student's fame."

Hermione dragged a very awestruck Harry into the classroom and sat down beside him with Ron on his other side. Ron was silenced as well for a bit as Lockhart made his way into the class. He didn't miss a beat even though all the students who were out in the corridor had just seen Hermione Potter effectively tell him off.

Hermione knew it was likely she was going to get detention, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She felt like she'd been lied to, and she felt like an idiot. That was something she hated more than anything else.

"Me," Lockhart said as he picked up Neville's copy of _Travels with Trolls_ and pointed at his winking picture on the cover. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five time winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award – but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"

He waited for the laughter, or the applause. Only a few students smiled weakly at him and Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"I see you've all bought a complete set of my books – well done. I thought we might start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about – just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in –"

Lockhart handed out the test papers and Hermione pulled out her Quill and ink. "You have thirty minutes – start – now!"

The quiz itself was a joke. Hermione read through all the questions, of course having only just decided that Lockhart was a waste of her time she knew the answers to all of the questions. She wasn't willing to allow her spot at the top of the glass to drop and so she went through answering everything by memory,

What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorire color? Was the first question and the rest were just as bad. Though true to his word a half hour later Lockhart picked up all the papers and started grading. Harry looked at Hermione. He was going to ask how she did, but the sour look on her face prevented him from doing so.

"Hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac, in fact most of you haven't absorbed very much at all… but Miss Hermione Potter received full marks, where is she?" Lockhart asked and Hermione raised her hand.

For a brief moment Lockhart seemed perplexed. 'Surely he knew who I was we just took photos together a month ago,' Hermione thought. Of course Lockhart just smiled brilliantly at her masking the brief confusion.

"Good girl. Ten points to Gryffindor," Lockhart said jovially. Swiftly he walked to a cage in the corner of the room that was covered by a sheet. "Now to business – be warned that it is my job to teach you how to face the foulest creatures known to wizard kind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm."

In spite of themselves Harry, Ron, and Hermione all leaned forward to look at whatever was under the sheet. Dean and Seamus had stopped laughing now, and poor Neville was cowered back.

"I must ask you not to scream; it may provoke them!" Lockhart exclaimed as he pulled she sheet from the cage that held quite a few blue pixies. The moment Dean and Seamus saw them they once again burst into laughter.

"Cornish pixies?" Seamus asked through his laughter.

"Freshly caught Cornish pixies," Lockhart corrected. The pixies in question had shrill voices that caused Hermione's ears to ring. They were also eight inches tall, and had long pointed faces. The moment the sheet had been removed they started rocketing and rattling against the bars.

"Well they're not – they're not very – dangerous are they?" Seamus choked.

"Don't be so sure!" Lockhart said wagging a finger annoyingly at Seamus. "Devilish tricky little blighters they can be!" Lockhart looked around at the unimpressed faces of his second year students. "Right then – let's see what you make of them." At that moment he opened the cage.

The moment the cage opened the classroom broke out into mass chaos. Two pixies grabbed Neville by the ears and hung him on the chandelier by his robes. Some pixies broke out through the window showering the back row with glass. Most students had taken shelter under their desks as books and papers were scattered everywhere, some particularly nasty pixies were spraying ink all over the students. Still more were throwing Lockhart's pictures and upending the waste basket.

"Come on now – round them up, they're only pixies," Lockhart shouted while Hermione gritted her teeth.

Rolling up his sleeves with a flourish of his wand Lockhart bellowed, "_Peskipiksi Pesternomi_!"

It had absolutely no effect; one of the pixies seized his wand and threw it through the open window. Lockhart made a dive under his desk narrowly avoiding Neville who, along with the rest of the chandelier, had come crashing down.

Hermione finally had enough and got out from under the desk. Brandishing her wand she yelled "_Immobulus_!" Immediately the pixies were frozen hanging suspended in the air. The entire class cheered as they got out from under their desks.

Hermione grimly met the eyes of Lockhart as he scrambled from under his own desk. He had opened his mouth no doubt to make a declaration of how he could've done it better, but before he had the chance the bell rang. There was an instant mad dash to the door and Hermione looked back meeting Lockhart's eyes she smiled sweetly.

Walking out with Harry she immediately cast a sealing charm behind her back and then a simple restoration charm. With a smile she heard Lockhart shriek in fear as the pixies once again became active. Walking along quietly she hid her smile as she nearly reached the corridor. Professor McGonagall was speaking with Madame Hooch up ahead, and walking over Hermione looked concerned.

"Professor McGonagall, Professor Lockhart had us trap some pixies in class, but when we were leaving well I heard him scream, inside the room…" Hermione said and Professor McGonagall frowned and nodded.

"Thank you Miss Potter, I shall see if I can save him," she said and Hermione looked grim until they reached the portrait hole.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Wattlebird," Hermione said and stepped into the common room plopping down on one of the comfortable chairs with a laugh.

"What just happened?" Harry asked, he had been trying to piece everything together, but had yet to do it.

"I'm betting that Lockhart has a rather unhealthy fear of Cornish Pixies after today," Hermione said innocently.

"You didn't?" Ron grinned as he looked at Hermione his eyes bright.

"What didn't she do?" Fred asked as he came inside.

"Well Lockhart unleashed a cage of freshly caught Cornish Pixies on us, and then he couldn't stop them so Hermione used a freezing charm," Ron explained.

"And then when we were leaving I may or may not have sealed the room temporarily and restored the pixies to their original states," Hermione said smugly causing both Harry and Ron to laugh brightly at her sides.

"You love are an evil mastermind," George said with a grin.

"So glad we're on your good side," Fred added and Hermione for the moment forgot that they didn't want her around, and she just basked in the glory of her prank.

Lavender and Pavarti burst into the common room, each whispering and then seeing Hermione they walked up. "Did you hear Hermione, they said Professor Lockhart had several bites, and he's had to go get them taken care of in the infirmary," Lavender said her voice thick with unshed tears.

Hermione carefully schooled her face into a mask of concern as she met her dorm mates' eyes. "Oh no that's awful!" she gasped, the two girls just nodded their agreement and disappeared upstairs. Hermione stretched feeling content. Sure, she wasn't quite sure of her place, but she couldn't deny it was good to be home.

* * *

**SOOOO! We're back at Hogwarts my friends! It was a blast to write this chapter, and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. Anyways please Review, Favorite, and Follow, I don't think you guys understand how much your feedback means to me. I mean it's hard to want to keep writing when I feel like no one out there cares if I do or not. Anyway! To my reviewers you all rule, and I'm going to respond to the reviews I got for my last chapter! On another note guys this story has over ****SIX-THOUSAND VIEWS****! It's so crazy! And I reached ****FORTY REVIEWS****! I also have almost FIFTY FOLLOWERS, and THIRTY-TWO FAVORITES! Thank you to everyone who made this possible.**

**To Lollypops101- I really do appreciate you, and your reviews. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and hope you enjoy this one you rule!**

**To violetvolvox- Thank you for reminding me that I should probably write a bit faster lol.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Quidditch and Diaries

To say that Harry and Hermione Potter were ready for Saturday would be an understatement. Each of them were busy the entire week either dodging out of sight from Lockhart, or dodging out of sight from Colin. In Hermione' case she'd added on Katie Bell, and the Weasley Twins as well. When Fred and George cornered Harry to ask him why his sister was ignoring them, Harry had no appropriate answer.

The truth was she hadn't exactly talked to anyone but Ginny all week. He thought maybe she was just trying to put her studies first this year, and had told the twins as much. Although nobody had figured out the backlash, she was experiencing from Lavender, and even Pavarti since she was announced as part of the House Team once again. Oliver hadn't even had try-outs this year because he said he didn't need to see any other players. He knew he had a winning team, and he wasn't trading off anyone.

Katie herself wasn't happy about being put on the Reserve team. Although Oliver had made it clear that if she so much as caused a bit of trouble on his team he'd kick her off. Hermione was just glad she was able to keep playing on the team. She loved Quidditch as much as Harry did, and the thought of being kicked off the team was almost unbearable.

Hermione was snuggled down in her blankets her curtains pulled firmly over her bed. "Hermione," Fay Dunbar hissed in her ear.

Looking up Hermione frowned as she saw Fay standing over her, "What is it?" she asked as Fay rubbed her eyes.

"Oliver Wood has been yelling up the stairwell for the past ten minutes," Fay said softly. Hermione and Fay weren't close. That was mainly because Hermione never spent much time with her. Although Fay was far kinder than most, and Hermione knew that if she needed she could have a rousing conversation with Fay about Quidditch. The girl was a complete fanatic.

Hermione blinked and pulled her covers with her getting out of bed. "What do you want Oliver?" Hermione hissed looking down at her captain.

"Get dressed Potter we're going to the Pitch," Oliver said cheerily.

"The sun isn't even up yet you psychopath," Hermione groaned.

"Just get dressed Potter, I'll wait down here for you."

Hermione groaned as she went back into her dorm throwing her blanket on top of her bed and yawning. She grabbed a ponytail holder, and her Quidditch robes going into the bathroom. When she came out it was only about five minutes later. Dropping her PJs off she grabbed her new gloves, and Harry's. Pulling her cloak on for warmth she went downstairs her Nimbus resting against her shoulder.

Oliver smirked as she gave him the evil eye. So far they were the only two ready. Hermione laid on the couch face down, and Oliver snorted. "C'mon Potter we're going ahead of everyone else," Oliver said and Hermione shook her head.

"No!" she moaned closing her eyes tightly. Wood just rolled his eyes and grabbed her ankles firmly. "Let go!" Hermione groaned trying to hold onto the couch and stay in the common room while Oliver was pulling harder.

"What the bloody hell is going on down here?" Fred asked and took a second to assess the situation.

"Fred make him leave me alone," Hermione pleaded as she slowly slipped from the couch.

"Uhm I don't know if I should," Fred said with an amused smirk as George came downstairs.

"If you two help me get her down to the Quidditch Pitch I'll pay you each a galleon," Oliver said with a grin. Fred and George looked at each other and shrugged. George walked over and took Hermione's ankles. Fred at same time moved to stand directly over the second year who was holding on for dear life.

Hermione squeaked and squirmed as Fred's long fingers started digging into her sides. It was a mixture of pain, but she couldn't help but laugh hysterically as he tickled her. Hermione tried not to give into her instinct to curl up on herself. Fred smirked and relentlessly tickled her until finally she let go of the couch, and George pulled sliding her onto the floor as she gripped her ribs tightly. "Not cool," she gasped glaring at the traitors.

"Oh calm down Princess," George rolled his eyes as Fred scooped her up into his arms putting her over his shoulders so she couldn't fight.

"Shut up George," Hermione glared fighting against Fred as he put her over his shoulder. Her tiny fists were beating into the fourth year's back. "Put me down Frederick Gideon Weasley!"

Fred had no intention of listening as he and George took off with Oliver to the Quidditch Pitch. George grabbed his brother's broom, while Oliver made sure to grab Hermione's. Hermione was trying to get free the entire walk through the castle.

"If your hand even so much as touches my bum Freddie, I'm going to kill you," Hermione growled as they got outside.

"You know you'd like it Potter," Fred teased and Hermione groaned slumping in defeat.

"I think you should feel honored Hermione, Fred has never carried another girl to the Quidditch Pitch for money before," George said with a grin laughing as Hermione glared at him.

When the four Gryffindor's reached the pitch Fred delicately sat Hermione on her feet where immediately she collapsed and laid on the green grass. Curling up on the spot she made a show of closing her eyes, as if to say they hadn't beaten her yet.

Oliver just rolled his eyes and looked at the twins who each just shrugged. Hermione hadn't spoken to either of them for a few days. They still weren't quite sure what they did wrong, but each had been looking forward to Quidditch when she'd have to spend time with them. Although Fred was arguably more hurt than George, who just figured Hermione had been swamped in school work. The other second years said close to the same, and he hadn't truly noticed a difference.

When Harry made it down to the Quidditch Pitch Colin Creevey was following him. The boy had practically ambushed him the moment he made it into the common room. Harry had reluctantly agreed to let Colin come with him to practice, and had spent the entire walk explaining what Quidditch was to the muggle born.

Whatever he'd been expecting to see when he got down to the Pitch, he did not expect to see Hermione asleep curled up on the ground with Fred and George arguing that they shouldn't wake her until they had too, and Oliver saying they should wake her now. Angelina and Alicia were on the ground as well; both girls curled up next to their fellow Chaser and were both snoozing peacefully.

"Uhm what's going on?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Harry! See now we have to wake them up, everyone is here," Oliver said triumphantly. Harry may have been mistaken but he swore he saw Fred and George each give him a nasty glare as they gently shook the girls awake.

"Oliver Quidditch season won't start for months," Angelina whined half-heartedly as she stood up. Hermione just yawned as Fred pulled her to her feet, and Alicia did the same while George helped her up.

"Exactly! It means we'll get the jump on our competition this year, now c'mon everyone into the locker room," Oliver ordered. The team grumbled as they shuffled into the Gryffindor locker room gathered around Oliver. Hermione was sitting by Alicia and Angelina was on her other side.

Wood pulled out a diagram of a Quidditch field and went into a long explanation of why they were up so early. "Last year we should've won the cup. But owing to circumstances beyond our control that didn't happen," Wood started as he tapped the diagram with his wand. The arrows began moving like catepillars while Harry tried to swallow his guilt.

The first board took over twenty minutes to explain and Hermione was practically laying on Alicia mostly asleep. After the first board there were two more that Wood droned on about. Hermione was absolutely passed out, and so was Angelina. Alicia seemed to only just be awake, and Fred had his head on Harry's shoulder snoring.

"Any questions?" Oliver asked looking at his dozing team with a frown.

"Uhm yeah Oliver. Why couldn't you tell us all of this yesterday when we were awake?" George asked and Harry who'd been shaken from his marvelous day dream of breakfast couldn't help but agree.

"Listen this year we're training harder than ever before, so that we can win. We're easily the best team in Hogwarts, there should be no excuse," Oliver said their last loss clearly torturing him. "Alright all of you get outside!"

Hermione nearly fell forward as Alicia stood up. She blinked and yawned taking her broom and walking from the locker room with Harry. Looking up her stomach groaned as she saw Ron coming towards them with Neville the two of them carrying toast and marmalade.

"Aren't you two done yet?" Ron asked with a frown.

"We haven't even started," Harry said as he mounted his broom. "Wood's been teaching us new moves," he said with a roll of his eyes. Hermione looked at Neville and sighed,

"Nev, can I please have a piece of toast?" she asked.

Neville, being the kind person he was, just smiled and handed her one of the three pieces he had on his plate. "Here you go 'Moine," he said cheerily.

"Neville Longbottom I love you," Hermione said with a smile as she took the toast put it between her teeth and mounted her broom. She followed Harry into the air and hovered while she took a bite.

She watched as Fred, George, and Harry raced. Normally she'd be with them, but she felt that toast was more important at that moment. She smirked when Harry came up to her eyeing the food in her hand. Without a word she broke off half and handed it to her brother. Harry grinned and the two chowed down quickly.

The entire practice Colin's camera was heard clicking away. Hermione managed to ignore it as she, Alicia, and Angelina practiced their plays. Fred and George were busy hitting bludgers at them, and Harry was working with Wood.

"Hermione watch it," Alicia called and Hermione immediately went into a dive. Dodging the Bludger she hurled the Quaffle at Angelina who was closer to the goal.

"Nice throw Mione," Fred yelled and Hermione smiled softly as she flew over to Wood and Harry.

"Who is he?" Wood asked in irritation.

"That's Colin Creevey, Gryffindor first year," Hermione said as she stopped at Oliver's side.

"Are you sure he isn't a Slytherin spy?" Wood asked looking at her.

"Wood the entire Slytherin team is headed this way, they don't exactly need a spy," Fred said nodding to the opposite end of the Pitch. The green and silver uniforms were easily spotted as the entirely male team headed towards them.

Angelina landed at the same time as Hermione with Alicia right beside her. The three girls presented a bit of a united front as Oliver landed too hard. Hermione bit her lip to hide the smile as Oliver staggered from the force of his landing.

Marcus Flint the captain of the Slytherin team smirked while his team sniggered. "What's the problem Wood?" he asked.

"Gryffindor has the Pitch booked for this morning," Wood said his eyes narrowing.

"Aw well see Professor Snape has given us special permission," Flint said handing over a piece of parchment.

Wood took the paper grimacing as he unrolled it. "I Professor S. Snape grant the Slytherin team permission to use the Quidditch Pitch in order to train their new seeker," Wood read grimacing. "You've got a new seeker?" he asked skeptically.

"That's not all that's new," came the arrogant drawl of none other than Draco Malfoy. Hermione and Harry grimaced as he showed off the new Nimbus 2001. "Father bought them for the whole team, they're supposed to be much faster than the old 2000 models, and they are far superior to those old Cleansweeps," he said looking pointedly at Fred and George.

The twins looked away the back of their necks turning red. "Yeah well at least they didn't have to buy their way onto the team Malfoy. We all got in on pure talent," Hermione said glaring.

"Not what I heard about you Potter," Malfoy said with a furious scowl. "It's all over the school, that you gave Wood here the ride of his life in exchange for your spot on the team," Malfoy smirked. This caused the Slytherin's to howl with laughter while Hermione looked shocked.

"How dare you!" screamed Alicia barely being held back by Oliver who looked murderous. Harry started to move forward when Hermione grabbed his arm and glared at the blonde. Ron who had finally made it down to the Pitch was confused.

"What's going on?" he asked George.

"We're just talking about how Hermione here is as much of a slag as her mudblood Mother," Draco said causing the Slytherins to laugh harder than before.

Ron pulled out his wand, but before he could even utter a single word it backfired with a loud bang and a flash of light. Ron went flying backwards groaning he rolled over onto his hands and knees seeming to dry heave until a perfectly slimy slug fell from his lips. The Slytherin's were laughing so hard at this point they could barely stay standing.

"Oh cool!" Colin Creevey explained while Harry and Hermione hurriedly helped Ron up.

"Let's get him to Hagrid's," Hermione said softly while Harry nodded.

"Do you think you two could turn him around?" Colin asked as Ron puked up more slugs.

"Get out of the way Colin," Harry said roughly as he and Hermione started helping Ron away from the crowd.

"Hey Potter," Marcus Flint's voice echoed behind them causing Harry to stop in his tracks. "If you're ever interested in a real man, well if you wore a bag over your head I'm sure I could show you a good time."

Hermione gritted her teeth. "Harry don't he isn't worth it," she said meeting her brother's eyes. Harry looked like he was about to argue when the sound of flesh hitting flesh caught their attention. Turning around they saw Oliver punch Marcus Flint right in the face.

"Don't mess with my team," Oliver growled and looked at the other Gryffindors. "Practice is over for today," he declared with finality. Harry and Hermione looked at each other before continuing straight to Hagrid's hut.

Hagrid gave Ron a bucket to puke the slugs up into, and showed the trio his magnificent pumpkins. They were huge, and would only get bigger. Hermione forgot how nice it was to talk to Hagrid, and when the trio left they all promised to visit again soon.

Harry and Ron had barely sat down in the Great Hall when McGonagall swept in and handed them each a detention slip. It seemed the Ron would get to spend the evening with Filch, and Harry would spend the evening with Lockhart. Hermione hated to say it but she empathized more with Harry.

After the boys left Hermione alone they each went their separate ways. Hermione only woke up to find Ron and Harry standing over her with anxious expressions. "What is it?" she asked with a frown.

"Did you hear the voice?" Harry asked.

"The voice?" Hermione asked sitting up.

"While I was in Lockhart's there was this voice, Lockhart didn't hear it and neither did Ron," Harry said softly. Hermione frowned as she sat up. That didn't sound good at all.

HJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJP

School seemed to be passing in a blur. Hermione was becoming more and more detached especially with the new ridicule of how she found her way onto the Gryffindor team. Not only was it humiliating, but the Slytherins seemed to be having a lot of fun with it. Oliver of course would just shrug the insults off. Then he'd say something along the lines of, "If I were so lucky to convince Hermione to go out with me I wouldn't ruin that chance with sex."

Hermione wouldn't say it out loud, but every time he'd say it she felt like maybe she wasn't what the others said. Although what haunted her more was that quite a few people seemed to believe the hateful rumor. Which was why she was never seen without Harry, or Ron. The two took it upon themselves to become her body guards. Especially after Cormac McLaggen seemed to think it'd be perfectly acceptable to try and pay her for her services.

To top it off Peeves had taken to reciting last years diary entries from memory whenever he saw her. It was for this reason that Hermione was hiding in her dorm on Halloween. Harry and Ron had both decided to attend Sir Nicholas's Death Day Party, and Hermione had been intrigued, but she just didn't want to see anyone. She wasn't even hungry for the food down at the feast.

All she wanted to do was sleep away the night. Which she knew wouldn't happen, because at some point Lavender and Pavarti would come in loudly laughing about something that Katie had told them. Then they'd see her, and if she was still awake they'd giggle about some unshared secret. If she was asleep they'd speak about whatever new piece of gossip they'd learned.

Usually that meant talking about how the Weasley Twins seemed much happier since they'd cut off their friendship with Hermione. Though truthfully they hadn't pulled a prank all year, and Hermione was the one who hid from them. They'd also talk about how sorry Oliver must be for sticking up for her. Hermione wanted to scream to the world that she was only twelve. She wanted to say she had no knowledge of seduction, and she hadn't considered sleeping with Oliver to secure her spot on the team, but no one would believe her.

Lately it seemed even some of her Professors, mainly Gilderoy Lockhart considered her to be a somewhat lost cause. Although Professor McGonagall had told her that should she need anything all she'd have to do is come to her office.

Hermione promised she would do exactly that, but her grades hadn't dropped in fact they'd just gotten better. She spent more time reading, and studying than she did doing anything else. She'd even started neglecting to eat at meals feeling that she didn't truly need it.

Though tonight Hermione was curled on her side in her bedroom when she heard noise in the Common Room. Sighing she started drawing the curtains around her bed when Ginny peaked in. Ginny walked straight towards her friend holding a leather bound book close to her chest.

"Hermione Mr. Filch's cat she's been attacked," Ginny stammered and Hermione frowned as Crookshanks jumped onto her lap.

"It's okay Ginny, everything is going to be okay," Hermione soothed.

"I just I feel like it was my fault, but it can't be… I was down at the Feast," Ginny reasoned and then looked down at the book. "Hermione I know your sad, and I'm not sure why, but Tom helps me, and so I want him to help you too," Ginny continued handing the book to her friend.

"The Diary is Tom?" Hermione asked in a slightly confused voice.

"Yeah, just write in it, and you'll see what I mean," Ginny promised and hugged her friend tightly. "I'm sorry I can't help more," she said softly before walking out of the room leaving Hermione to stare at the worn diary in her hands.

So I'm sorry for the wait, and sorry this is so short! Forgive me for any grammatical errors, I was trying really hard to get this finished and posted. But guys the response to this story has been AMAZING!

So off to replies! P.S. if your username does not show up it isn't for lack of trying, sometimes they just don't appear.

To Destroyer of All- I also like smiley faces Thanks so much for the review, and you're awesome!

To Guest- I'm glad you liked the chapter, I hope you like this one as well!

To Lollypops101- Katie isn't necessarily the bad guy. She's a thirteen year old who is pissed because she didn't get what she wanted. That doesn't mean that in later chapters and books she's going to be the exact same person.

Comic Critic- This made me laugh! All trials are only to make Hermione stronger, and to be honest quite a bit of this can be traced back to some of my own experiences. Not exactly how I reacted, but I need Hermione to go through a crap storm so that she can emerge on the other side, a stronger, wiser, and better person for it. Also you aren't the first to mention the Animagus thing, and right now I don't see it happening.

CauldronWalnut- thank you so much for this review. No I absolutely loved it! I'm glad you like the relationships I've made, and I hope you like how they grow! Thank you again!

To Ilovejayderpeyter- Thanks so much for taking the time to read my story. I appreciate it more than I can tell you with words. I'm glad you felt for Hermione, and I'm glad you're reading! You rule!

To LTree16- I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, this one may be a bit of a disappointment, but I promise I'll try and make them like the last one.

To ShadowLove- WOW! Thank you so so much for that awesome review! I often worry about my writing, and I'm glad you managed to become emersed.

To Princess Aziza- That is a bit of a spoiler! Yes I know I thought it'd be best for Hermione to think of Lockhart as an ass. Uhm what I can tell you for that spoiler is that Hermione is half-blood and therefore would have no reason to be petrified.

To Fraya- I can't tell you how happy that review makes me. As I said before I often worry about my writing, so to hear someone likes it is encouraging!

To StormWitch19851- I'm so glad you liked it, please keep reading!

To Hannah- looks like you're the lucky one because guess what I'm updating!

To all of you thanks so much for favoriting, reviewing, and following. I really appreciate it. I'm also so sorry that this is so late, I've started writing an original book that is Science Fiction, and I'm trying to get the world it's in just right, so that has been occupying my time!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: A Painful Victory

News had spread of Mrs. Norris being petrified quickly. What mostly concerned Hermione was the thought of a Chamber of Secrets. She'd never read about it, well she hadn't read anything that could prove its existence. It was far beyond frustrating to her, and so she took up writing in the diary that Ginny had left.

All she wanted to do was talk to Tom who could understand all her problems. She wrote to him while Lockhart forced Harry to reenact scenes from his books. She wrote to him at lunch, and she would've at dinner too if Fred hadn't threatened to set the diary on fire. Often she'd catch Harry trying to take a peak over her shoulder, but luckily the words would all vanish before he could read them.

"What the bloody hell are you writing Hermione?" George finally asked as he walked up on the young witch in the library. Looking up with a startled expression Hermione quickly shut the diary.

"Nothing," she answered quickly holding the book tightly to her chest.

George squinted at her and looked over to Fred who'd finally caught up. "You're a terrible liar Mi," Fred said squatting down so that he was at eye level with her.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked with a sigh.

"To know why you've been avoiding us," George said crossing his arms. "Harry says you hardly even talk to him, and Alicia says she only hears your voice at practices. Most of the time you're avoiding us, all of us."

"I'm sparing you the indignity," Hermione said turning away from them.

"What are you talking about?" Fred asked tilting his head.

"You two are only friends with me because you feel sorry for me," Hermione spat. Tom had all but told her so. "You and the team you all just want the benefit of having someone famous to pal around with, and Harry well he just keeps me around to help him with homework."

"Love you can't be serious," George asked rubbing his face.

"No, I'm done with it! I'll play Quidditch, but I don't want you two or anyone else to try and convince me we're friends," Hermione huffed standing to her feet and grabbing her bag right as the bell rang.

The two Weasley twins watched her leave each of them meeting the other's eyes. That certainly wasn't what they had expected to come from Hermione's mouth. They had no idea she felt like they were using her, and each tried to rack their brains to find out why she'd think that.

Hermione mindlessly stroked the almost living diary tenderly. Tom had revealed so much to her young naïve eyes. She'd told him about her friends, and about the nasty things that Katie and Lavender were saying. She told him her fears that her friends, and even her brother didn't truly like her. She told Tom that she felt like they were all using her.

Tom had been honest from the start. He'd told her all about how he'd heard Ginny telling the other girl's how pathetic Hermione was. He told her that Fred and George truly just had her around not only because they felt sorry for her, but also because they wanted her fame. Harry only managed to keep the guise of loving her because he needed her brains, and Ron would blindly follow Harry's lead. Alicia and Angelina were only truly nice to her because they didn't want to have to be burdened with finding another Chaser. Oliver only cared because he thought it'd keep Harry happy. Lee just went around with anything that Fred and George did, and the rest of them the ones who were nice, well they were just kind to her face. The moment she'd turn around or walk away she was the topic of every mean jab they threw.

It hurt to think that so many people hated her, but it also helped her find her one true friend. Tom promised that he would never lie to her. He promised that he had no need for her fame, and that he much preferred her to timid two-face Ginny. It was comforting to know that at least she had him.

As she walked to History of Magic taught by Professor Binns, the only ghost on staff, Hermione made sure to stay by herself. She still sat next to Harry and Ron who were bickering over the assignment that Ron hadn't finished. Hermione was prepared for a boring lecture as per usual.

Quietly she opened up the leather bound diary in an almost bored manner. Dipping her Quill in the ink she neatly wrote into the faded yellow pages. 'Hello Tom.'

'Hello again Hermione,' Tom's neat scrawl appeared moments later.

'I'm in History of Magic,' she wrote.

'I pity you then, of course most people pity you don't they?' Tom asked and Hermione frowned at the mean jab.

'I don't think they pity me,' Hermione defended weakly.

'Why of course they do. Orphaned child of James and Lily Potter. Nobody around who actually wants you, and well everyone in your House despises you. It's easy to pity you.'

'Why are you being so mean Tom?'

'I promised to always tell you the truth Hermione, the sooner you accept these facts the sooner you'll see what everyone else sees. A skinny, horrid, ugly, buck-toothed little know-it-all whom no one would miss if you were to say jump off the astronomy tower.'

Hermione's eyes widened as she slammed the diary shut causing Professor Binns to look her way. "Can I help you Miss Potter," the ghost asked in a bored manner.

Hermione's eyes widened and she said the first thing that popped out into her head. "Yes sir, can you tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?" she asked her voice shaking through the thickness of her throat.

"The Chamber?" Professor Binns asked astounded as he looked around to see his class now fully alert. "It is a myth, and for that fact alone I won't be spouting off about such nonsense!" he said trying to calm the excited chattering at the prospect of hearing the legend.

"Please sir? Don't all myths and legends have some basis in fact?" asked Fay Dunbar who seemed to be well and truly awake for the first time all class period.

Professor Binns looked like he was about to argue until he saw all the eager faces that were turned to his. This was perhaps the first time Professor Binns had students show even an inkling of interest in his classroom. "Oh very well," he agreed reluctantly.

"You all know that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago – the precise date is uncertain – by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They built this castle together far from the prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution.

"For a few years the founders worked together in harmony, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them. A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy. After a while there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school.

"Reliable historical sources tell us this much, but these facts have been obscured by the fanciful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. The story goes that Slytherin built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the founders knew nothing.

"Slytherin according to the legend sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber of Secrets, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic.

"This is all arrant nonsense of course," Professor Binns said waving a translucent hand.

"Sir what did you mean by the horror within?" Lavender asked her eyes wide.

"That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control."

The class exchanged nervous looks. "I tell you the thing does not exist! There is no Chamber and no monster," Professor Binns fixed the enamored class with a steely glare before he started back onto his original droning.

Hermione was digesting everything that the ghost had said. Even as the bell rang and she held the diary to her chest. She briefly wondered what Tom would know of the Chamber before remembering the cruel things he had written to her. She should've known better than to trust Ginny to give her a friend.

Tom was likely reporting everything she'd told him back to the other girls where Hermione would no doubt be made fun of again in a grand show in the Great Hall. That was why she stalked towards the courtyard to find the first year and hand her the diary back. She didn't need or want to be part of this cruel trick.

Ginny smiled as she saw Hermione, but quickly it wavered as Hermione shoved the diary into her hands. She'd had the book for two weeks. Ginny couldn't imagine Tom had magically cured her friend in such a short amount of time.

"Take your diary back, I already know it's been telling you everything," Hermione said her body tense as she hugged her chest. "I prefer if you be a bit more original this year of where you do the big reveal of all my secrets. Tell Lavender that last year with the Great Hall was fantastic, but they should really try and top it this year," Hermione snarled and turned around.

"Hermione wait!" Ginny gasped grabbing her friend's arm. She was so confused as to what was happening. "What happened?"

"Like you don't bloody know!" Hermione almost screamed causing more attention to be drawn to her and Ginny than she would've liked. "Look it was a good trick, a real good laugh. I get it, and don't worry I'm done forcing my friendship on you," Hermione said seriously as she turned around and stalked straight past the gawking students. She just wanted to be alone, and there was only one place she could accomplish that. The library.

Hermione curled into one of the chairs in the back study room and closed her eyes, but still everything felt way too open. She moved from the chair to the floor directly under the desk putting her hands over her ears as soft sobs racked their way through her slender body. She managed to stay quiet, and she just hugged her knees rocking as the tears fell, and kept falling.

She wanted to talk to someone, but she had no idea who she could go to. She didn't know Remus well enough, and she couldn't bother Professor McGonagall, nor could she bother Professor Dumbledore. The twins were out, and so was every other student in the castle. Hermione was well and truly alone something she'd never thought she'd be.

'I should just give up, I should hand Dumbledore my wand and go live with the Dursley's quietly in Surrey,' she thought sadly. This thought unfortunately caused another sob to tear through her body, and more tears to fall.

"Hermione?" came Fred's voice as he walked inside what should've been the locked study room. Hermione closed her eyes tightly and made no sound.

"It says she's in here," George's frustrated voice echoed Fred's. The two frowned at eachother before looking at the desk.

Carefully Fred got to his knees where he saw a very broken girl crying all by herself. "Mi?" he asked.

"Leave me alone," Hermione begged looking very much like a caged animal.

"Love, what's wrong?" George asked as he maneuvered his limbs so that he was under the desk with her. Fred had done the same both of their legs stretched out in front of them.

"Please just go," she moaned as her breathing began to turn shallow. Fred tried to hold and comfort her, but her body began trembling violently. It was soon clear that Hermione could no longer breathe as her throat almost felt like it was closing up. She was pale gasping for air that wouldn't come into her lungs easily. She felt like she was dying.

Fred had no idea what to do as he picked her up into his arms. Looking at Fred the two nodded and Fred took off running out of the room and straight to Madame Pomfrey. Hermione was shaking and crying harder as she fought to get out of Fred's arms. "Poppy," Fred screamed as he sat Hermione down on a cot.

"Mr. Weasley I've told you no-" Madame Pomfrey began and took one look at Hermione and gasped. She quickly disappeared and reappeared with several potions in her hands.

"What's wrong with her?" Fred asked his eyes desperate.

"She's having a panic attack Mr. Weasley," Madame Pomfrey said rather snippily as she got Hermione to drink the three potions. Slowly Hermione's body started to relax, and she laid on the cot her body still trembling.

"There now you're alright dear," Madame Pomfrey said soothingly. It wasn't even a minute later when George returned followed by a very worried Professor McGonagall.

"Is she alright?" Professor McGonagall asked as she moved forward to check on her young student.

"It was quite a nasty panic attack Minerva, no doubt brought on by these two," Madame Pomfrey said as she walked back to her office.

"Hermione, are you okay?" McGonagall asked her eyes soft and her face still tight with worry.

"Yes ma'am," Hermione said softly. She had immediately felt the effects of not only the two calming droughts, but also a rather interesting potion that vanquished the doubt if only for a little bit.

"What happened love?" George asked taking his friend's hand.

"I… I can't explain," Hermione frowned looking away. Minerva noticed how she flinched at the touch of someone who used to be her best friend.

"Hermione, I'm going to release you to go back to your dorm. I want you to rest for the night, and if you need it tomorrow too," Madame Pomfrey said to the pale girl.

"Hermione, I'd like to stress that if you need someone to talk to I am always available," McGonagall said softly.

Hermione just nodded and moved to stand, but before her feet could touch the ground Fred had once again picked her up. Immediately he started carrying her and Hermione didn't even fight him until they got to the portrait hole. Reluctantly he sat her down and watched as she crossed into the Common Room and went straight to Harry and Ron who seemed happy to see her.

"Why are you two talking about Malfoy?" Hermione asked after a few minutes of listening to the conversation.

"Think about it Hermione. He could be the Heir of Slytherin, he has everything needed," Ron said crossing his arms.

"Yeah alright then how are you two going to find out if he is or not? I highly doubt he'll just walk up to Harry and say that he's the Heir of Slytherin," Hermione said skeptically.

"She's right, we'll need to find a way to get him to trust us," Harry said slumping back in his chair.

"Oh yeah and how are we going to do that? It's not like he's looking to be my friend," Ron told them with a scowl.

"No, but he does have friends you two could become…" Hermione said her eyes brightening for the first time in weeks. Harry hadn't realized until that moment how dull they'd become.

"What do you mean?" Ron grumbled.

"I mean Polyjuice potion Ronald," Hermione sighed as if it should've been obvious. "Honestly don't you pay attention in Potions, it allows the drinker to become whoever they choose. Well as long as you have some of the person you want to change into."

"Yuck!" Ron exclaimed.

"How effective do you think it is?" Harry asked leaning forward.

"It's the most effective thing I can think of to get you two into the Slytherin Common Room, but it's going to be extremely hard to learn how to make it. Snape said it was in Madame Potente Potions. That book is in the restricted section and no teacher is going to give us permission to get it," Hermione said leaning back.

"I think I know one," Harry said as he smirked slightly.

HJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJP

It had been all too easy to get Lockhart to sign the slip of paper that Harry took up to him. The idiot hadn't even bothered reading about what book they needed. Hermione couldn't believe she thought that he had been a great wizard.

Although Harry had been careful to stay on Lockhart's good side. A side, which Hermione refused to try and be on, despite the fact she got excellent grades. Poor Harry had even resorted to going up to help Lockhart act out scenes from his books without a complaint.

Lockhart probably thought that Harry had finally given up the idea of being more famous, or even worse that Harry was idolizing him. That thought was enough to make each Potter shudder in disgust.

Hermione led the way to the library and handed Madame Pine the note wordlessly. Madame Pince looked at the three suspiciously before holding the note up to the light. Detecting no forgery she went to the back and came back a little while later with the book they needed.

"Did I tell you two about Justin?" Harry asked as the three walked out of the library.

"No what happened?" Hermione asked.

"He saw me coming the other day and he just turned around," Harry frowned.

"I don't know why you care, he seemed like a bit of an idiot to me. Going on about how great Lockhart was," Ron grumbled as Hermione led them to the girl's bathroom on the first floor. Hermione took the chance to look over the blood red words that refused to disappear before she held the bathroom door open. It'd been Harry's idea to go there, seeing as how no one used it.

"Oh c'mon Ron," Hermione said looking at her friend in annoyance.

"Last time Percy caught us coming out of there," Ron said crossing his arms.

"I'll go out first this time and make sure the coast is clear," Hermione promised. Ron huffed and stomped inside the haunted lavatory.

Hermione quietly settled the book in her lap and started looking through the pages. "Ah here we are," she said turning to the section on Polyjuice Potion. "This is the most complicated potion I've ever seen… Lacewing flies, fluxweed, leaches, and knot grass will be easy enough. We can get those out of the student cupboard, but powdered horn of a bicorn, and boomslang skin will be really difficult."

"The only way we'd be able to get them is probably from Snape's private stores," Harry agreed.

"No! No way! He'll murder us," Ron said.

"Oh shut up Ron," Hermione snapped. "I'll get them; I've had enough practice sneaking around with Fred and George. I'll just need you two to create a distraction."

"How long will it take to make?" Harry asked.

"Well since the fluxweed has to be picked on the full moon, and the Lacewing flies have to stew for twenty-one days… I'd say about a month," Hermione said with a frown.

"A month? Malfoy could have attacked half the Muggle-borns in the school by then," Ron said but seeing Hermione's eyes narrow dangerously quickly backtracked. "But it's the best plan we've got so I say full steam ahead."

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked out of the bathroom checking to see if the coast was clear. Rolling her eyes she gave the boys the go ahead and the two boys walked with their friend to the Common Room. Although Fred and George were a little upset that Hermione seemed to be once again talking to their brother, they were happy to see a bit of life back in her listless eyes.

On Saturday morning Hermione was the first downstairs from her dorm. She eagerly met Harry both ready for the first Quidditch game of the season. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin was always an intense mash-up.

Hermione walked down to the Great hall with her Quidditch sweater on, and her new gloves tucked under her arm. "Hey Potter!" Oliver called out happy to see the young girl looking so excited.

"Hey Wood," Hermione greeted sitting across from her captain and fixing her plate. Harry sat beside her and as usual didn't eat.

"Harry we aren't doing this again, you've got to eat at least something," Hermione said sharply.

Harry smiled at her sheepishly putting some toast on his plate. "Sorry," he laughed as he took a few bites.

"It wasn't long before the entire team had shown up, and eaten their own respective pre-game breakfasts. Then as a group they headed out to the locker room to put on their robes.

"Alright Team," Wood began his usual pep talk. "Slytherin has better brooms than us, there's no denying it. But we have better people on our brooms. We've trained harder, and longer than they have in all types of weather."

"Too true, I haven't been properly dry since August," muttered George to a snickering Fred.

"We're going to make them rue the day they ever let that slimeball Malfoy buy his way onto their team," Wood promised. Then he turned to Harry. "It'll be down to you, Harry, to show them a seeker has something more than a rich Father. Get to that Snitch before Malfoy, or die trying because we've got to win today, we've got to."

"Anything else you'd like to heap on his shoulders?" George asked with a grin.

"Yeah maybe like if we lose someone will try and kill his sister?" Fred asked quirking an eyebrow.

As the two teams made their way to the Quidditch field Madame Hooch met them in the middle. "Alright, captains shake hands," she said looking between Wood and Flint. The two complied giving each other threatening stairs and gripping harder than was strictly necessary.

"On my whistle," Madame Hooch said. "Three… two… one…"

As soon as the shrill pitch reached the players ears, all fourteen rose into the sky. Hermione noticed Harry flying higher than everyone else as Madame Hooch not only released the bludgers, and the snitch, but threw up the Quaffle. Immediately she shot forward grabbing the ball and did a complicated corkscrew maneuver to avoid a bludgers that'd just shot past her. She had Flint chasing after her, and there was no denying his broom was fast.

Hermione used her smaller stature to her advantage as she faked a throw to the center goal. The Keeper seeing the movement moved in her way, but Hermione spiraled down and threw it through the goal to the left watching the Quaffle sink through.

It was then she heard a distinct almost whistling sound as she dodged again watching as yet another bludgers sailed at her. Hermione frowned as she pulled back and shot towards the other Gryffindor Chasers. Fred flew in front of her and swung his beaters bat as hard as he could sending the ball briefly flying in the other direction before it stopped and started going towards her again.

Hermione looked up and saw Harry and George dealing with the exact same problem. Hermione flew as Angelina through the Quaffle at her, but she was intercepted by flint whose broom had shot forward like a rocket. Fred refused to leave her side as he kept battling the bludgers off her.

Harry had just seen the snitch, but in the flurry of George furiously beating the bludgers away from him he'd lost it again. Meanwhile Malfoy was laughing as the two bludgers kept trying to hit both the Potters. Then rain started falling not only hindering his vision more, but also causing George's bat to nearly crash into his face.

Fred started desperately signaling Wood for a time out. Which finally the Gryffindor Captain called. The whole team landed and both Weasley twins looked dead exhausted. "Somebody's tampered with the bludgers," George panted.

"They won't leave Harry and Hermione alone," Fred agreed.

"That's not possible. The balls have been locked in Madame Hooch's office," Wood argued.

"Oliver we need to call an inquiry," Angelina said crossing her arms.

"We aren't going to let them get hurt," Alicia agreed.

"If we call an inquiry that means we forfeit," Wood argued.

Hermione and Harry glanced at each other. "Leave it to us," they said together causing the entire team to look at them dumb founded.

"I can handle the bludgers on my own," Harry said crossing his arms.

"And I'm not just going to sit by with Fred and George blocking my throws," Hermione agreed.

"You two don't know what you're talking about," George gasped.

"Harry can't catch the Snitch with you hovering around, and I can do more good by leading my bludgers to hit other players without you two breathing down my neck. We'll be fine," Hermione said.

"This is all your fault," Fred growled at Wood. "All of your catch the Snitch or die trying shite. Obviously you've convinced them that winning the game is more important than their well-being."

"We'll be fine Wood," Harry said dismissively.

"Alright," Wood said looking determined. "Fred, George, you heard them. You two only intercept if it's about to seriously hurt them." Turning around Wood signaled to Madame Hooch they were ready, and once again the players took to the sky.

The rain had started to come down even harder, and Hermione wished she'd worn goggles. Completing complicated twists and turns she managed to avoid the bludgers at every turn. The bludgers in it's hurry to knock her from her broom had taken to running straight through whoever was unfortunate enough to be in her way.

Fred and George each knocked it away from the Gryffindor team, while the Slytherin beaters had been trying to do the same. Hermione dived and the Bludger sailed straight over her. Looking back she saw Harry doing the same routines she was.

Throwing herself back she brought the broom into tight loop patterns and flew straight up as fast and as high as she could. Hermione gasped as she saw Harry's bludgers hit his arm, but then she saw the Snitch. Her eyes widened as she tried to intercept the Bludger right before it hit Harry again. She slowed to shield Harry as his hand clasped around the Snitch. The Bludger that had been chasing her slammed into her shoulder, and the bludgers that had been chasing Harry went into her ribs.

Hermione cried out as she tumbled roughly to the ground the hot pain of broken bones coursing through her. Harry was at her side panting nearly as hard as she was as the rain slowly lightened up. "You okay?" Hermione barely managed to gasp out.

"Better then you," Harry promised looking at his sister from where she lay unmoving. "Where'd you get hit?"

"Ribs, and shoulder," Hermione gasped as she saw people running towards them.

"You two are bloody brilliant!" Wood exclaimed before hiding his excitement from Angelina and Alicia's fierce glares.

Lockhart was the first adult on the scene, and immediately he went to Harry's side. Hermione was just relieved he wasn't about to heal her. With every breath her ribs were screaming, and her shoulder refused to move. Hermione was sure that Harry had fainted, until she heard him groan as rain started falling again.

"Oh no not you," Harry gasped sitting up. Hermione felt someone at her side and she looked up to meet the kind blue eyes of Remus Lupin. He had come to see the twins play.

"Doesn't know what he's saying," Lockhart announced to the anxious crowd of people that had circled around them. "Not to worry Harry I'm about to fix your arm."

"Don't touch him," Hermione gasped through the pain Remus helping her to sit up a bit.

"Now now little Hermione, you must wait your turn," Lockhart scolded.

"I don't want your help," Hermione spat while Harry tried to inch away.

"I'm good too, I'll just keep it like this," he said cheerily.

"Oh nonsense Harry just lay back, I've used this charm a countless number of times…" Lockhart said cheerily.

"I believe they said no Gilderoy," Remus growled.

"Oh hush Remus, I am the best person to fix them," Lockhart said pompously. "Now stand back," he advised the crowd before twirling his wand and pointing it straight at Harry's arm. Hermione watched in horror as Harry's arm seemed to deflate.

"I told you not to touch them," Remus snapped. He pointed his own wand at Hermione's ribs, and she cried out, but a warm sensation stopped the pain, and her ribs stopped hurting.

"You've hurt her worse," Lockhart snapped, but shut his mouth when Hermione sat up.

Remus did the same to her shoulder, and the entire crowd winced as Hermione yelped and an audible snap was heard. "How does that feel?" Remus asked.

"Much better," Hermione sighed in relief and she moved her muddy body to Harry's. "We'll get you fixed up," she promised standing.

The moment she was up Wood nearly tackled her into the mud again. "You are brilliant!" he said proudly.

"It was nothing," she gasped, and then she looked back at Remus. He was still in a shabby set of robes, but he did look to be feeling better today than when she'd last seen him.

Hermione walked with him as they each helped Harry into the castle, and directly to the Hospital Wing. Lockhart was trying to explain to the teachers what went wrong and the other Gryffindors were walking behind Harry and Hermione.

"He should've been brought straight to me," Madame Pomfrey gasped as she got Harry settled into the bed. "Or you Lupin, you should have known better than to let that fool touch him. Now you dear are you sure you're alright?" Poppy asked looking at Hermione as she bustled around pouring Harry something from a bottle known as skelegrow.

"I'm fine Madame Pomfrey," she promised and Poppy nodded. "I can mend bones in a heartbeat but growing them back," she tsked fluffing Harry's pillows. "You're in for a long rough night Potter," she sighed and Remus looked apologetic.

"Mr. Lupin, Hermione, Dumbledore would like to see you both in his office," came the voice of a breathless but obviously proud Percy.

"Right, I'll be by to see you later Harry," Hermione said squeezing his good hand.

"Fantastic flying today Harry, I imagine your Father would've been very proud," Remus winked as he and Hermione followed Percy out of the sick ward.

Silently they made their way to a corridor Hermione couldn't recall ever being before. Professor McGonagall smiled at Hermione, and Hermione smiled back. "Thank you Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall dismissed Percy.

Percy nodded a bit and turned around. McGonagall waited until he was far enough away and turned to the big Gargoyle at the end of the corridor. "Sherbert Lemon," she said clearly.

Hermione watched in fascination as the Gargoyle seemed to leap out of the way. She followed Remus and stepped onto the steadily winding stairs. McGonagall was behind her and slowly they reached a door. Remus knocked once, and Dumbledore's voice could be heard from within.

"Come in," he said.

Hermione looked nervous as she walked into the room. Remus was looking around as if he was remembering fond things, but then his expression soured a bit. Hermione shifted nervously. To one side was a beautiful Red and Gold bird that seemed to hum at her.

"That is Fawkes," Dumbledore told her in his kind way. Hermione blushed and met Dumbledore's eyes nervously.

"Am I in trouble sir?" she asked her voice stuttering slightly.

"No Miss Potter, I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. As I understand the bludgers has been the least of your worries this term," Dumbledore said gesturing for his guests to take a seat while Professor McGonagall stood behind him.

"I'm fine sir," Hermione said uncomfortably.

"I heard about your panic attack," Dumbledore said with a small frown. Remus looked at Hermione in shock. She hadn't told him anything about it.

"Yes sir, I was… I was feeling stressed," Hermione said shifting under the scrutiny of all three adults.

"Why didn't you write to me about it Hermione?" Remus asked his voice sounding slightly hurt.

"I didn't want to bother you with something so stupid, not when you have bigger problems," Hermione said looking away.

"Ah so she knows," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I'm glad you told them Remus," McGonagall said.

"I didn't. She met me the night after the full moon on her birthday, and she figured it out," Remus said with a wry grin.

"Well there is a reason why she is at the top of her class," Dumbledore chortled and Hermione looked down at her hands.

"Hermione, do you believe that someone in this school wishes to hurt you or your brother?" Dumbledore asked and Hermione bit her tongue.

"No sir," she said evenly meeting the soft blue eyes.

"Are you sure, the incident today with the bludgers…" McGonagall started.

"We have no proof Minerva, but Hermione if I may say so, you and Harry are by far the best second year fliers I have ever seen," Dumbledore said. He obviously wasn't going to press the issue and for that Hermione had never been more grateful.

"Hermione, I think you can go to your dormitory now," Professor McGonagall sighed.

"Yes ma'am," Hermione said standing. She hugged Remus and smiled. "Thanks for coming to watch us play," she said softly.

"Hermione," Dumbledore called before she had reached the door. "I know what it is like to be young and feel alone, but I must stress to you that you have people who care for you. I'm sure that you'd even find a confidant in someone like Professor Snape if you were to ask."

Hermione smiled a little tightly and went down the stairs. She was absolutely exhausted as she managed to walk back to the Common Room. She was now covered in dry mud, but the moment she walked inside the anxious eyes of her House were upon her.

"How is he?" Fred asked.

"Can she grow his bones back?" Wood asked more concerned.

"Is he in any pain?" Ginny squeaked and Hermione looked overwhelmed as a new torrent of questions hit her.

"He's fine, his bones will grow back, and hopefully now he's asleep," Hermione said as she moved past the crowd sullenly walking up the stairs and into her dorm room. Immediately she got out her Pajamas and got into the hot shower allowing the mud and sweat to wash away. All she wanted was a good long sleep.

* * *

**Alright so that's the end of Chapter 20. I hope you all enjoyed it, and once again thanks for the amazing reviews and support!**

**To StormWitch19851- Thank you so much for the review! I hope you also like this chapter!**

**To pens-are-mightier-than-sords- As I said last time that is a bit of a spoiler lol **** but Hermione is a halfblood in this AU, and so she'd have no conceivable reason to get petrified. Also thank you for the review!**

**To Maria SF- you don't like Ron? Well he was kind of a git at first. Anyways I won't change the fremione part, I was thinking Harry/Ginny may change. Thanks for your feedback!**

**To Kitten Arina- yes at first very little has changed. I am planning to make bigger changes, but for now it's like small changes, lead to bigger changes.**

**To Lollypops101- There is a strong possibility that she will end up in with Ginny. Thank you again for the review love!**

**To Lumerous- Thank you so much. I'm very sorry to say that I'm not nearly as good as Jo is, but I'm glad you're liking the story!**

**To Destroyer of All- No problem! It's the least I can do after you take the time to review! I love it! I'm also glad you're still liking the story! I will definitely check that story out I promise!**

**To Aubree- That is the plan, although it's been slow going! I'm glad you're enjoying it though!**

**To Comic Critic- Hermione will start making the transition fairly quickly after Ginny confesses that she thinks the Diary is evil to her, oops Spoiler! Anyway I'm going to try and be nice to Snape if I can tear it! Thank you for the review, and no it's not a done deal about her not becoming an animagus, I'm just saying right now I don't see why she'd do it.**

**To Fraya- Thank you so much. I'm so glad to hear that you like my writing. I'm actually working on this as a side project, because I'm writing an original Sci-fy novel, and I've been so scared that my writing is just horrible. I really love reading your reviews and you're amazing!**

**To eviltink04- Hi, and yes I promise everything will smooth out. This is more that time when girls are catty for no real reason, and since Hermione is a bit of the outcast she's an easy target. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, thank you so much.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Potions, Duels, and Trivial things:

Hermione Potter didn't know what possessed her to wake up at 5 a.m., but whatever it was led her down to the third floor girl's bathroom. It was late, but something was eating at her to get started on the Polyjuice potion that she'd spent the past few days talking about with Harry.

With Harry being tucked away in the hospital wing she supposed it would be a nice surprise, and potions gave Hermione time to think. It was a habitual process: the stirring, brewing, putting in new ingredients. It was calming. She didn't like it nearly as much as she did charms, or even transfiguration, but that wasn't to say she hated it. She more disliked Snape than anything else. He was a hard man who seemed to enjoy making Harry squirm.

She was surprised when she saw the light heading up over the windows. Running out of the bathroom in her PJs she was careful not to look at the bloody writing still shining on the wall. She was just happy it was Sunday. That meant she could spend the day alone. Tomorrow was going to be hard enough, especially when she quit playing Quidditch. She loved to play, but she was dealing with too much.

Hermione Jean Potter just wanted to take the time off and deal with her own rising stress. She knew that Wood's training regimen wasn't helping her at all. She also knew the team would be upset, but if what Tom had said was right she'd be cutting them lose, and ultimately doing them a favor. Harry didn't need her by his side. In fact he'd never needed her to do anything.

He was far stronger then she was, and a far better player. That was why he was the youngest Seeker in a century. Hermione knew if she kept playing she'd just get in the way of that. She wasn't like him or Ron, she wasn't even as passionate about it as Fred and George. She loved it because she loved her team. She really loved it because she enjoyed the freedom it brought about.

It didn't take long for Hermione to get back to her dorm. Shutting the door behind her silently she grabbed her clothes and walked straight to the shower. She'd been doing better the past few days at keeping her thoughts in check, but since she'd gotten ahold of that diary she couldn't stop hearing a distinctly male voice in her head. It was like Tom was beside her the entire time whispering into her ear.

"_They all hate you," _Tom said. Hermione closed her eyes knowing that no one was there. _"They just wish you'd kill yourself."_

Hermione clenched her teeth as the hot water stung into her skin. It was moments like this when she was alone, or heck even sometimes when she was in a room full of people. She heard him so clearly. "Shut up," she muttered washing her hair.

"_It wouldn't take much, if you just did a slicing hex against your throat, or a blasting charm to your head. No pain, quick, and everyone's lives would be far better off," _Tom's voice persisted.

Hermione sunk down cradling her head. "SHUT UP!" she finally screamed a loud resonating crack filling the air as the tile on the shower wall broke and crumbled.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?" Fay Dunbar asked ripping the shower curtain back. Hermione looked up into the questioning eyes of her dorm mates. Grabbing her towel she didn't say a word as she started jerking her clothes on. She was too aware of the painful silence that was surrounding her and the questionable looks as she fixed the tile with a wave of her wand. Walking from the room she heard Lavender clearly.

"I told you all she's an absolute basket case. Someone needs to tell Professor McGonagall before she tries to kill one of us in our sleep."

Hermione took a deep breath and went to the one person she knew would always listen, McGonagall. She had to tell the Professor that she was quitting Quidditch anyway.

Walking into the deputy headmistresses office reminded Hermione of last year when she and Harry were caught trying to get rid of Norbert. Sighing she sat down waiting for the elderly professor to come out, or to come up. She stared at her shoes for what felt like hours before the door finally opened and a black-cloaked figure swept out. Hermione barely noticed Snape's look of disdain as he stared down at her small figure. Looking up her Hazel eyes came into contact with the black and for the first time since she'd met him Severus Snape recoiled from her as if he'd been physically struck.

"What's wrong with you?" he barked at her.

"With me sir?" Hermione asked confusion clear in her voice.

"Yes you, out with it your Professor just left so you might as well tell me what you want," Snape snapped impatiently.

"I…I…" she stammered her mouth opening and closing like a floundering fish.

"Out with it girl or I'll take 15 points from Gryffindor," Snape said coldly.

"I just needed to tell Professor McGonagall that I can't play Quidditch any longer," Hermione blurted out. She quickly stared at her hands as Snape raised a dark eyebrow.

"Take one bad hit and you lose your nerve huh Potter?" he sneered and Hermione looked up at him her eyes flashing in anger.

"_He's right you're pathetic,"_ Tom muttered into her head and Hermione's anger dimmed as her head dropped back.

"Please just shut up," she muttered quietly.

"Did you just tell me to shut up?" Snape said his voice deadly calm and Hermione looked up in shock her eyes wide while Snape's nostrils flared.

"No sir!" she gasped.

"I don't see anyone else here Potter; therefore, you must've been talking to me. Five Points from Gryffindor and you'll spend detention with me tonight," Snape said before turning around with a swish of his black cloak.

Hermione's eyes widened as she watched him walking away from her and she closed her eyes tightly. "Why am I such an idiot?" she muttered to herself as McGonagall's door opened again.

"Ah Miss Potter. I didn't expect to see you outside my office this morning. How may I help you?" Professor McGonagall asked briskly.

"I… I was just coming to tell you that I'm done playing Quidditch ma'am. I'll turn in my uniform tomorrow," she said quietly.

"Why Miss Potter, I must say I never expected you to say anything like that," Professor McGonagall said astounded.

"I'll just bring my stuff to you then?" she asked softly.

"Of course not, if you are quitting then you must take this up with Wood, and your team. It's them your letting down," Professor McGonagall tsked and Hermione frowned.

"Yes ma'am," she murmured before turning around walking out of the room with her shoulders slumped.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled as he ran up to her with Ron. Hermione looked into the eyes of her twin brother and she bit her lip.

"What's wrong?" she asked sensing something was going on.

"Haven't you heard?" Ron asked his eyes wide.

"I haven't heard anything," Hermione said with a frown as she looked between the two boys.

"Collin Creevey, he's been petrified," Harry said breathlessly and Hermione's eyes widened.

"How do you two know?" she asked suddenly.

"I saw him get brought in last night, Dobby was there," Harry murmured quietly to her.

"Why was Dobby in the infirmary last night?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"It was him, he set the bludgers on us. He thought it'd save our lives or something," Harry said irritably. Hermione blew a steady stream of air out rubbing her face. As if she didn't have enough problems now she really had to worry about a House Elf who was going to kill her in order to save her life.

"Well last night I got started on the Polyjuice Potion," she said quietly which caused both boys to look at each other excitedly.

"Brilliant Mione," Ron commended her with a grin.

"All we need are the ingredients Snape keeps in his private stores," Hermione said rubbing her face.

"Yeah but how are we going to even do that?" Harry asked with a frown.

"I may have detention with him tonight… He thought I told him to shut up," she sighed rubbing her face. "Don't worry I'll get it tonight, or at least come up with a plan to retrieve it…" Hermione promised.

"You are brilliant," Ron said again and Hermione blushed.

"Why is Mi brilliant this time?" Fred asked wrapping his arm around the young witch.

"Oh I bet she gave Ron answers to his homework again," George responded as he rested his arm on top of Hermione's head.

"_See how they just use you? You're nothing to any of them… they don't see you… Who would want to see you when you're brother is right in front of them?"_

Hermione gritted her teeth and her hands clenched into fists until they turned white. She was trying to hide it, hide what she was hearing.

"You alright love," George asked.

"I'm fine I just need everyone to bugger off," Hermione finally snapped. Turning on her heel she stalked back into the castle.

It was at lunch when Snape told her right after dinner was when he'd expect her in his office. She didn't look up she just nodded mutely as she pushed around the food on her plate. She knew that this was going to be a horrible night.

At least that's what she was expecting when she walked into Snape's office. She quietly looked around ignoring the jarred body parts. Harry had told her it wasn't exactly a cheerful place, but still she hadn't expected something so dark… Sighing she waited until Snape swept in. He took one look at her a sneered down his large hooked nose at her.

"You'll be organizing the student stores since the lot of you get everything hopelessly muddled," he told her sharply and Hermione nodded hiding the slight flash of victory. She had hoped this would be her job, now she'd be able to easily get the last ingredients of the Polyjuice Potion.

HJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJP

A week later found Hermione eating alone as was becoming typical. After resigning from the Quidditch team the whole team refused to even so much as speak to her. They were all pissed, and steadily Tom's voice was getting worse in her head. Closing her eyes tighter Hermione pushed the food around some more.

Harry was angry at first, but he seemed to have gotten over it quickly, and Ron didn't understand what was wrong. He told Hermione if it made her happy then he wasn't angry. The only thing was everyone being so angry wasn't making Hermione happy at all. She felt even more like an outcast than she had before.

Hermione mainly spent all her time alone in the girl's bathroom watching the brewing potion. That was why she jumped at the chance to be apart of the dueling club the moment she heard Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan talking about it.

She thought they'd learn how to properly fight, but it seemed like she was destined to get into a wrestling match with Millicent Bulstrode. The Slytherin never even gave Hermione a chance to reach for her wand before she'd launched at her.

_"Pathetic, stupid, weak," _Tom chanted into her mind one insult after another. Lockhart seeing the violence had called it all to a halt, when Snape suggested Draco and Harry be paired together to demonstrate disarming spells.

Hermione grabbed Harry's arm as he moved to step forward. "Don't be an idiot," she murmured to him and Harry nodded with a grim look.

"Scared Potter?" Malfoy gloated as he pulled out his wand.

"You wish," Harry said calmly as he pulled out his own. Slowly the two bowed to the other their eyes never leaving their enemies. It seemed like it would be an interesting fight, until Harry cast Lockhart's completely useless spell, and Malfoy shot a giant snake out in front of Harry.

Frowning Hermione watched as Harry stepped boldly towards the snake. She'd seen him talk to a snake once, she'd heard the snake talk back. The thing was that day in the zoo all she'd heard was a fuzzy thank you. It was like her brain was struggling hard to translate the wording and it ended up coming out fuzzy and short circuited. Here she had no idea what was being said.

She knew Harry was speaking to the serpent in a hissing language she'd never heard before. She could see the snake arguing almost, it seemed like it was trying hard to disobey what orders were being given to it. Hermione just couldn't grasp the missing pieces of the language her brain had no hope of translating.

Everyone around them seemed absolutely horrified as they stared up at Harry with wide eyes. It seemed like Harry was egging the Snake on. Then it all clicked in Hermione's head. Salazar Slytherin was able to talk to snakes, she'd read about it in a book on the four founders. He was not only able to speak to snakes, but that was why it was the symbol of his house.

This wasn't going to be good, it couldn't be good. Hermione watched as Snape disposed of the serpent with a well-placed spell and she quickly made her way through the gathered crowd only slowing down when she heard Harry calling her name.

"You're a parselmouth," she said to him her eyes wide.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused as Ron caught up to him.

"Why didn't either of you tell me?" Ron demanded.

"I didn't realize it myself," Hermione said frustrated at her inability.

"You mean you had reason to suspect?" Ron asked furious.

"I mean I've seen him speak to a snake before but that was different, I could understand it in a way, but it was fuzzy… I didn't understand anything that Harry or the snake was saying this time," Hermione said.

"You mean I was speaking another language? Hermione you knew?" Harry asked with a frown.

"No, I hadn't put it together," Hermione said irritably as Ron stared between them.

"Hermione are you one too?" Ron asked.

"No, I don't think so, I think that time at the zoo was a fluke, accidental magic," Hermione said with a frown. "Maybe our twin bond allowed Harry to act as a one time translator…" she mused.

"Twin bond?" Harry asked with a frown.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "There are several ways to bond magic together, there are different types of ceremonies that can take place, or the people can be bonded together because they shared a womb. Technically you and me, our magic is in some way bound together…" she tried to explain with a frown.

"Do Fred and George have one as well?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Harry this Parseltongue thing isn't good," she told him.

"Why not I'm sure loads of people here can do it," Harry said.

"No Harry it's rare, really rare. Nobody wants that curse, or that gift… Besides its hereditary," Ron said.

Harry looked at Hermione confused and she sighed. "Harry Salazar Slytherin's line was the last known family to have that talent… People will think that we are his heirs, or at least that you are…"

"No! We aren't, we can't be…" Harry said with a frown looking at his sister.

"Harry we don't even know our grandparents… For all we know he could be our great-great-grandfather or something," Hermione sighed. "I'm going to go do some research okay, just tell Justin you weren't trying to talk the snake into killing him."

The next day Hermione found herself walking back to the library after Herbology was canceled. Rubbing her face she didn't notice the whispers until she passed by the library and everyone was silent as she walked inside. Frowning uncomfortably Hermione saw Harry asking a group of Hufflepuffs where he could find Justin, and then she heard it.

The whole school thought she and Harry, mostly Harry, were Slytherin's heirs. Frowning Hermione locked herself away in her study room and started reading as many books as she could.

_"This is pathetic,"_ she heard as if Tom was beside her. _"I don't understand why you don't just give up this quest to be useful… It's not going to work, you were born a waste of space,"_

"Leave me alone," she said sharply over her shoulder.

_"Why, I'm just trying to help you," _Tom purred.

"Stop!" she begged not hearing the lock click and the door open.

_"Poor little Potter, doesn't want to accept the fact that she's a waste of space,"_ Tom said.

"I'm not!" she screamed and in a burst of accidental magic her books nearly exploded and the glass from the door shattered.

"Blimey who are you yelling at Mi?" Fred asked brushing the glass from his robes. Hermione looked at him and her face paled.

"Get out of here Fred," she said softly and Fred frowned fixing the glass, and her books.

"I've never seen you lose control like that Mi… Tell me what's going on, I can help."

"You can't," she told him stubbornly.

"You'll never know if you don't try and talk to me," he told her gently.

"Just leave me alone Fred! Can't you see that I don't need you! Can't you see that I know why you're here, why you're nice to me! I'm done with it, I'm done with you and everyone else. I don't need your pity so get out!" she said shoving him out of the room and slamming the door in his face.

"Oh yeah? Fine I don't want to be around you either you bossy little bucktoothed know-it-all. Forget I was ever your friend!" Fred yelled back banging his hand on the door and stalking out of the library ignoring the angry glare Madame Pince was giving him.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked looking at the angry Weasley.

"You're sister is a damn crazy bird Potter, just make sure to keep her the hell away from me," Fred bit out walking past coldly.

Hermione sunk down closing her eyes tightly. _"I told you,"_ Tom taunted. _"They don't care about you, they don't love you… You should throw yourself off the astronomy tower, nobody would miss you."_

Hermione stood up and gathered her things quickly. She didn't know what to do, so she ran down to the dungeons and ended up banging on Snape's office door until it opened. Snape looked furious as he met her broken eyes. "What is it Potter?" he snapped.

"Sir I…" Hermione almost immediately broke down crying. "I think somebody gave me a cursed object, and I don't know who to talk to because Lockhart is a bumbling idiot, and I needed someone who can get rid of curses…" Hermione gasped out and Snape watched her his black glittering eyes now shining with something other than cruelty.

"What is the object?" Snape drawled leaning back.

"It's a diary sir, a rather old leather bound diary, and it writes back to you…" Hermione whispered. "At first I thought it was my friend. His name is Tom you see sir, and he was so lovely at first, but then he started showing me what other people thought of me. He'd lead me through memories conversations where my friends would be talking about me… Then he started to say such cruel thing to me," she looked down. "I got rid of it, but I can hear him sir, he's in my head… He tells me that I should just kill myself. He says I'm weak, pathetic, and stupid… That no one cares if I live or die… He says I'd be doing everyone a favor by just ending it," she whispers the last part and for once Severus Snape sees a person that is neither Lily Evans nor James Potter. He sees a girl struggling so hard to live up to the expectations of everyone around her.

He sees a girl who is desperately trying to make her family proud, and for once Severus Snape can say he feels something other than disdain for the child of Lily and James Potter. He can empathize with her, and he wants to help her.

"Where is this diary now Miss Potter?" he asked his voice kinder towards her than it'd ever been before.

"I don't know sir, hopefully in the garbage," Hermione said protecting Ginny immediately.

"Alright then we will have to battle the symptoms, and hope in time they lessen," Snape said standing up.

Hermione stayed quiet as Snape ran test after test, but oddly enough every test came out negative. It'd been at least an hour and there was nothing to prove she'd been cursed, and that was when Severus Snape began to understand.

"I need you to tell me everything, you said this diary had an entity inside it, what was its name?"

"Tom sir, Tom Riddle," Hermione said softly and she frowned as Snape stared at her in what could only be considered horror.

"Miss Potter I want you to stay right here while I go talk to Professor Dumbledore, and possibly even send a letter to Lupin," Snape said calmly.

"No sir, please don't bother them. I promise I'll be fine! I'll get over it," she told Snape seriously her hazel eyes wide. "If I start to see a change I'll tell you right away I swear," Hermione said. Snape wasn't sure what to do or how to help. All he could do was nod mutely as he watched the girl run off, all he knew was that he had to tell Professor Dumbledore.

HJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJP

It had been a month since the lacewing flies had started to brew, and Hermione was confident that the potion would work. The three second years were anxious to prove Malfoy was the heir. Especially after Justin and Sir Nicholas had both been petrified.

Hermione of course already had her hairs, turns out wrestling with Millicent Bulstrode wasn't such a bad thing after all. Especially since that was how she'd gotten her hair. The boys were less than enthusiastic about using Crabbe and Goyle's hair, but this was the reason why they'd stayed over the Christmas holiday. Harry was watching as Hermione handed out a mug filled with a putrid lumpy fluid that seemed to have the consistency of oatmeal. Grimacing he took the mug from her adding Goyle's hair into it.

The real Crabbe and Goyle were both knocked out in a broom closet at the moment. The two having stuffed themselves full for hours even after the Christmas feast had ended.

Harry downed the liquid as fast as he could feeling a warm sensation; his skin, bones, hair, and even his organs were changing to that of Goyle's. He looked over to see Ron coming out of the stall. Removing the glasses that were now making his vision blurry he could clearly see Ron who was now Crabbe. "Hermione are you ready?" he called out.

"There's been a change of plans," Hermione said back staring at her fur-covered skin. "Go without me, you don't have much time," she called closing her eyes against the stubborn onslaught of tears. She was just so tired of crying.

"Hermione this wasn't part of the plan," Ron called back. "I mean we know Bulstrode isn't exactly a looker, we promise not to judge you."

"Just leave!" Hermione yelled back groaning as she heard the boys run out. It was infuriating that she messed up once again. Why was it that she couldn't seem to be able to do anything right?

_"I've told you the way out,"_ Tom hummed in her head. _"They wouldn't care especially now you've led them to getting their answers. They'll toss you to the side soon."_

"Stop," Hermione whimpered pressing against the cat ears protruding from her head.

Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse she heard Moaning Myrtle's haunting cackle fill the bathroom. "Oh what do we have here?" the ghost asked with a smirk appearing in front of Hermione.

Hermione didn't look at the ghost just hugged her middle and stared firmly at the ground. "What's the matter love, cat got your tongue," Myrtle cackled and Hermione frowned. It felt like forever as she took Myrtle's insults silently.

"Hermione come out," Harry shouted and Hermione groaned. Their Polyjuice potion must have worn out.

"Oh you should see," she heard Myrtle's gloating voice. "It really is just absolutely dreadful," Myrtle cackled happily.

Hermione closed her eyes as she heard her bathroom stall bang open. Looking up she met her brother's eyes.

"Hermione?" Harry asked confused.

"It was cat hair on Millicent's robes," she muttered quietly looking down.

"We'll take you to Madame Pomfrey," Harry said taking her hand.

"I wonder if you can keep the tail," Ron said in wonder reaching out only to have his hand slapped by Hermione's.

"If you touch me Ronald so help me I will cast a slicing hex in a very uncomfortable place," Hermione warned and Ron gulped paling.

With Hermione's tail flicking she knew this was going to be a long couple of weeks. She just hoped that maybe she would be able to relax and keep up with her schoolwork. She also hoped that no one else would hear about her complete and total failure.

HJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJPHJP

Harry had been tactfully avoiding any question about Hermione's absence. She rarely took visitors, and though that seemed to be making her more upset he couldn't say that he blamed her. That didn't stop Fred and George from talking to her everyday outside of a screen.

Harry knew it was hard for them, and it was harder for her. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew Hermione was going through something he'd never had to deal with before. That in itself was hard for him to take.

Rubbing his face Harry smiled as he walked into the infirmary to see Hermione's hairless face looking up at him from a stack of books. "See you haven't wasted much time," he teased.

"Not my fault, if I fall behind my spot at top of the class goes to stupid Draco Malfoy. I'm not going to let that jerk beat me," she told Harry stubbornly.

"How are the hairballs?" Harry asked replacing her flowers and Hermione grimaced.

"They're stopping slowly but surely. I should be out by the end of the week," Hermione said with a shrug. The truth was Hermione was so ready to be out of the hospital wing. Tom's voice had only been getting worse, and she found herself becoming more and more inclined to do something desperate. It was terrifying her to no end.

"Harry we got to go," Ron called and Hermione sighed and waved to her brother. She truly did miss him and Ron being alone with only Madame Pomfrey, and occasionally McGonagall, Dumbledore, and even Snape was still lonely.

Harry followed Ron the two planning on finishing homework when he heard Filch grumbling angrily about the flooded bathroom. Grabbing Ron's sleeve he pulled him against the wall watching as Filch passed him. Without a second thought Harry took off running into the girl's bathroom.

"Myrtle?" Harry called with a frown.

"Have you come to throw more things at me?" Myrtle asked floating over to him.

"Who would throw something at you?" Harry asked and Myrtle grimaced.

"I don't know I was just sitting in the U-bend thinking about death when a book fell through the top of my head," Myrtle started sobbing and Harry looked over to see a beaten up diary lying on the wet ground.

"Well I mean it can't hurt can it, it'll just go through you right?" Ron asked and Myrtle flew at him, and Harry intercepted.

"Myrtle I'm sorry, but we're going to take this book and be going now alright?" Harry asked and Myrtle narrowed her eyes at him before diving into her toilet.

Harry and Ron walked out together the two getting almost completely to the portrait before they stopped to look at the book someone had thrown at Myrtle. From what Harry could see it was just an old blank diary. The initials T.M. Riddle were inscribed into the leather and Harry frowned.

"Wait I know that name!" Ron exclaimed taking the diary and frowning. "It's… Oh I've got it, it's from when I was polishing the trophies. Riddle had this nice big shield for a special service to the school about fifty years ago… I remember it because I kept burping up slugs and having to polish it again," Ron shuddered.

"Fifty years ago?" Harry looked at Ron who nodded his eyes widening as he understood what Harry was getting at.

"Harry you don't think…" Ron started only to be cut off.

"I don't know, but there may be something hidden in this diary that can tell us more about the chamber…" Harry looked down and bit his lip. "Don't mention this to Hermione, she has enough on her plate without the two of us bothering her with something that may be nonsense."

Ron nodded determinedly and walked with his best friend to the Gryffindor Common Room each silent as they went up to their dorm to try and unlock the secrets of the diary.

**Hello loves! First of all I am so sorry I just started college and I've been very overwhelmed here lately. No I'm not stopping this story, I'll try and update more regularly, but right now jut thank you to those who keep reading!**

**ILoveJayderPeyter: ****I know what you mean! No I don't enjoy making you tear up over Hermione, but at least you're feeling something love. I wanted to thank you for reading, and being such a big source of support. I don't think it'll be a mentor mentee relationship, more like a love-hate if I had to guess. Thank you again!**

**RL: ****Hi here's the thing, I'm writing this, and ultimately I think I get the final say in my pairings. I'm sorry if you like Ginny/Harry. I think they're great as well! I was just saying it may change, please don't try and threaten me…**

**StormWitch19851: ****Thank you so much love, I'm glad you like the story and I really appreciate the reviews!**

**Fraya: ****Thank you so much love, I hope you liked this chapter and I promise to update more often!**

**Anon: ****I know what you mean, but I'm afraid it may be a bit hopeless. Thank you for the review!**

**Violetvolvox: ****Hey thank you so much, I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**kUkANAbAybEE- Spoilers… I promise it'll work out.**

**Ginnylove12- I really don't think Hermione is going to be an animagus, but yes I can look into it.**

**Lencime- Thank you so much I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**The Three Stoogies- ****I'm so glad like it I can't wait to write more!**

** : I intend to, but thank you so much!**

**Amber31592- Here's an update love!**

**Rb2312- I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I hope you continue to do so! **

**Slytherin Mischief: Thank you so much! I hope you still think so after this chapter!**

**Wizard Flower: Thank you so much! I actually was looking for a story like this, and couldn't find one so I ended up writing one. I hope you continue to like it!**

**Lollypops101- ****I'm sorry it's all just growing pains, I swear we'll unveil her getting her strength back soon.**

**Guest: ****Alright so here's the thing hun, you haven't read near far enough to be telling me what to do. The twin link is there because it makes sense, but it isn't a link it's bonded magic. I hope you've read more, and I hope you understand that this is an AU that is going to put Hermione through different things than what she went through in the originals, I think that would constitute changes in character.**

**Guest: ****Thank you so much I'm glad you like it!**

**EleinKL: ****Aww thanks so much I'm glad you like the story!**

**Fangirling37: ****Thank you so much I really worry about my writing, and I'm glad you think it is good!**

**BardockWifey: ****Here's an update!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Valentines Day sucks

Hermione gathered her belongings just happy that she was finally able to go back to her room. It was the very beginning of February and the boys were each acting oddly. She knew they were keeping something from her, and Tom still prominent in her head liked to tell her exactly why they weren't talking to her. They'd realized how much of a screw up she was, she didn't help them at all with the Polyjuice potion and now they knew she was useless.

The moment Hermione walked into the common room she was immediately thrown off by a pair of strong arms picking her up in a tight hug. It was the most physical touch she'd gotten in months and she couldn't help herself as she hugged Fred back knowing instinctively it was him by the scent, and red hair. "Mi I'm so sorry, I know I was a jerk I… I didn't want tot talk about our fight while you were still in the infirmary, but I know you were still mad, and…"

"Fred shut up," Hermione sighed as she was set on her feet looking up at the ginger haired twin. "It wasn't your fault, nothing was your fault," she said softly before rubbing her face. She didn't like the idea of Fred beating himself up over the fact that she had pushed him to fight her. She knew her pushing him away was hurting him, but she also knew if he hadn't already he'd soon see why he was better off without her.

The school had been quiet lately, especially since the attacks had stopped. The mandrakes were almost ready to be brewed up, and that would mean the petrified victims would soon wake up. Of course Lockhart seemed to think he was what made the attacks stop. Hermione grimaced as she heard him telling Professor McGonagall all about how lucky the heir of Slytherin was. "He must've know I was on to him, decided to quit before I came down to hard…"

Hermione rolled her eyes at that bit. If anyone in their right mind was afraid of Gilderoy Lockhart she figured they'd need to be checked into St. Mungo's. "You know what this school needs a morale booster," Lockhart told McGonagall and Hermione just groaned.

It turned out that Gilderoy's morale booster came into play on Valentine's Day. The holiday was already one Hermione hated with a bitter passion, but now she had even more reason. She had gone down to the Great Hall early hoping to get away from the drama in her own dorm. She knew Harry wouldn't be down until later he had a late running Quidditch practice the night before. So she sat by herself engrossed in her book.

It wasn't until she heard the slam of the great hall door did she even realize that the Great Hall had changed. The walls were covered in bright pastel pink flowers, and heart confetti was raining down from the ceiling, much like Hermione's diary pages had last year. 'It's going to happen again,' Tom taunted and Hermione grimaced.

'You're going to be humiliated, and everyone's going to see why you don't have any friends," Tom practically sang while Hermione gritted her teeth and started stabbing into her eggs.

"Are you alright Hermione?" she heard a soft voice and she looked into Ginny Weasley's kind brown eyes.

"Gin," Hermione sighed and rubbed her face.

"I got rid of the Diary Hermione," Ginny whispered her eyes wide and scared. "I can hear him in my head though… he I think he was making me do bad things," Ginny whispered and Hermione frowned.

"I still hear him too," she confessed gently taking the younger girl's hand in her own. "We'll be okay Gin, I promise," Hermione said.

It was a shock to realize that Tom had been torturing Ginny as well, maybe the things that awful diary said to her weren't true after all.

It wasn't long before the rest of the Great Hall became more active and Hermione looked over seeing Lockhart in robes so pink they could pass for bubblegum. She grimaced and looked up as Harry and Ron sat down each of them grim and silent.

Ginny was writing something down, and Hermione rubbed her face as Professor Lockhart stood up. "Happy Valentine's Day!" he shouted. "And may I thank the forty-six people who have already sent me cards! Yes, I have taken the liberty of setting up this little surprise for you all, and it doesn't end here!"

Lockhart clapped his hands and suddenly the doors to the great hall opened revealing a dozen surly looking dwarves with wings and harps making them look like cupids.

"These are my friendly card carrying cupids, and will be delivering valentines to everyone throughout the day!" Lockhart beamed, "And the fun doesn't stop here ask Professor Snape to teach you to brew love potions, and I dare say Professor Flitwick does the best Entrancing Enchantments I've ever seen the old dog."

Professor Snape looked like he'd give detention to anyone who asked him how to drew a love potion, and poor Professor Flitwick looked absolutely mortified. Hermione frowned and rubbed her temples. This was just another reason why she hated Valentine's Day.

The teacher's weren't any more impressed with the display than the students. The dwarves kept bursting into classrooms in the middle of lessons and interrupting everything just to sing demented little poems. One of the funniest had to be the poem that was sung to Professor Snape.

"Snape, Snape, Severus Snape

His greasy hair holds no shape

He looks like a mean old ape

When in reality he's just a nasty old snake

Watch out for his eyes they spell danger

And his smile really takes the cake

To make this even stranger

He'll take points from your house faster then you can blink

Don't let him full you he'll melt you with a look

Snape Snape Severus Snape."

It wasn't until the Gryffindors were going to charms that a dwarf finally caught up with Harry.

"'Ay you 'Arry Potter!" shouted a grim looking dwarf who was making his way through the crowd. Harry's face turned bright red and he took off trying to get through the line of first years. A line which included Ginny Weasley.

The dwarf tacked Harry and sat on top of him glaring down at the boy. "Sit still!" the dwarf ordered while Harry tried his hardest to push him off.

"Not here!" Harry groaned and Hermione watched in amusement feeling bad for her brother, but unable to help.

Harry managed to free himself with Ron's help, but not before the dwarf grabbed Harry's bag. Harry groaned as he jerked his bag back a loud ripping sound echoing through the hall. Harry's books fell to the ground, and his ink bottle smashed all over them.

"What's gong on?" Came Percy's voice as he walked up.

"What's the hold up?" Came Malfoy's cold drawl as he walked up with Crabbe and Goyle his eyes landing on Harry who tried to make a run for it.

The dwarf tackled Harry again sitting on his ankles and pulling out his sheet of paper. "Right then. Here is your singing Valentine:

His eyes are as green as fresh pickled toad

His hair is as dark as a blackboard.

I wish he was mine, he's really divine,

The hero who conquered the Dark Lord."

Percy did his best to disperse the crowd all of whom were lughing, and some had tears running down their faces. "Off you go now the bell rang five minutes ago! And you Malfoy-" Harry turned around to see Malfoy stoop down and snatch something from his things still on the floor.

Harry realized with a jolt that Malfoy had Riddle's diary. "Give that back!" Harry yelled while Hermione was working on fixing his bag. Looking up she frowned at Malfoy not realizing what he had.

"Wonder what Potter's written in this?" Malfoy smirked obviously not noticing the date on the cover. "I wonder if it's anything like his sister's was last year…"

Harry glared and lunged forward trying to grab the book. "Give it back!" he said again while Hermione's face turned red in embarrassment.

"Malfoy give Potter his book back," Percy said no one noticed Ginny looking from the diary and back to Harry in horror.

"Hand it over Malfoy," Percy ordered only to receive a smirk from Malfoy.

"Don't think I will Weasley, I want to read Potter's juicy secrets," Draco gloated.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouts in irritation the book shooting from Malfoy's hand. Hermione reacted reflexively and reached out grabbing the book from the air. She looked down at the diary that didn't even seem to have a drop of ink on it. Her eyes widened when she saw the date stroked the familiar leather and she looked at Harry her eyes terrified.

"Mione?" Harry asked but she dropped the book as if it had burned her and took off running. She felt sick, so she ran to the nearest bathroom and locked herself away in a stall. Harry had the diary… her twin brother had the diary, the one that had ruined her life.

Hermione swallow thickly as she heard two sets of footsteps. "Are you sure you saw her run in here Freddie?" George asked and Hermione sighed in relief.

"Course I did Georgie," Fred frowned as he rubbed his face. Hermione threw open the stall door and the twins barely had time to register that her face was splattered in scarlet ink and so were her hands as she ran into Fred's arms.

Fred frowned and stoked her auburn curls gently holding her tight. "What happened love?" Fred asked only to be ignored as Hermione reached out and grabbed George's shirt pulling him into the hug.

George didn't question it, Hermione hadn't been like this since the beginning of term, and the boys missed their friend. They knew she would've been able to come up with a better poem for Snape, and their pranks weren't nearly as fun without her. "What do you need us to do love?" George asked and Hermione bit her lip.

"Take me to Professor Snape," Hermione said softly. Classes should be over, and Professor Snape should be in his office. The twins looked at each other, but they nodded at her. Each walked with Hermione sandwiched between them and their arms over her shoulders. There were whispers in the hall as people spotted them, but Hermione didn't hear them.

She bit her lip as Fred knocked on Snape's office door in the dungeons. The door flung open and Snape glared at the trio until he noticed Hermione's face. "She can come in, you two leave," Snape snarled and the Twins were about to protest when Hermione turned her big hazel eyes on both twins.

"We'll be in the Great Hall when you're done," Fred said while George gaped at his twin brother. Hermione nodded and walked into the office Snape shutting the door in both Fred and George's faces.

Hermione rubbed the back of her neck and sat down trying to avoid the chill of the dungeon. Snape sighed as he pointed his wand at the fireplace immediately the room brightening and the chill vanished. "What do you need Miss Potter," Snape drawled looking at the paper on his desk.

"Professor Harry has the diary," Hermione whispered and Snape looked down at her.

"Are you still hearing Tom's voice in your head?" Hermione bit her lip and nodded.

"I… hear him a lot, he's been silent since I saw Harry with the diary, but I'm sure he'll show back up…" she grimaced hugging her middle and staring at the ground.

"Miss Potter I think we need to start having lessons in occlumency, I will teach you how to block your mind from an unwanted presence," Snape said and Hermione's eyes widened.

"You'd… Really?" Hermione asked her hazel eyes filling with tears at the thought of being free from Tom, and any other unwanted visitors.

"Only is you would like for me to teach you," Snape said stiffly looking up from his paper.

Hermione was out of her seat and hugging Severus Snape within the blink of an eye. Snape grimaced but patted Hermione's shoulder awkwardly frozen in place. No one had hugged him since he called Lily a mudblood so long ago.

"Thank you Professor Snape, tell me when you'd be ready to start," Hermione said rubbing her eyes and walking out the door. She bit her lip looking down at Fred who was sitting on the ground across from the door.

"What are you doing Freddy?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

"Waiting for you," Fred said nervously as he stood up. He towered over Hermione, and he looked nervous and uncomfortable. "I wanted to say how sorry I am Mi, God I just… I was being an idiot that day in the library, I didn't mean any of it," he said his eyes wide and pleading.

"I know Fred it's alright, I'm not anything special, there's no need for you to get so worked up." Hermione took his hand and squeezed gently.

"Not… Hermione you're the most important, and special person I've ever met," Fred said causing Hermione to blush as he held out a piece of folded parchment placing it in Hermione's hand.

"What's this?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"My valentine to you, I didn't want to give it to one of those creeps with the harps, I knew that it'd embarrass you… I'll see you at dinner," he blushed and turned walking away.

Hermione frowned as she slowly unfolded the parchment preparing to get her heartbroken like so many times before.

"Hermione Jean Potter

I know she's way smarter

Than I could ever hope to be

She's gorgeous, and funny

And all around just an amazing lass and friend to me

She can tell me apart from my twin brother George

And I know she knows it's me because

Her eyes light up, and she smiles like she's finally seen the sun

Whenever I come in a room

Whenever I see her my heart beats faster, and I can't help but smile

I think she's the greatest,

and I know this valentine isn't the best way to say this

But someday when she's ready I'll ask her to be mine."

Hermione gasped and she bit her lip running after her bestfriend and hugging him tight burying her face against his chest. Fred looked around the crowded corridor in shock as he held Hermione close.

"I'll let you know when I'm ready Fred," she said softly standing on her tiptoes and pressing a gentle kiss to Fred's cheek causing his ears and neckto turn bright pink.

* * *

**Fair Warning I did not proofread I was too anxious to get it done. Oh my gosh I'm so sorry this is so freaking short! This is my Christmas gift to you all! I promise I'll have another chapter out soon!**

**Lollypops101: Thank you so much, your continued support means so much**

**The Three Stoogies: I hope you feel that way after this one**

**Hielnaraku: Thanks, don't worry about Ginny I've got her, and I'll take good care of her!**

**Guest: I'm sorry you think so, I promise it'll get better!**

**MissPanic: Well here's a little taste of more!**

**Hogwartswonderland: I'm trying to keep updating, just budy!**

**AsukaTirento: Oh God don't remind me I'm still only on book 2. I meant to be in book four by now, but alas life happened.**

**Jinx delrio: I'm glad you think it's good!**

**Mparmo: I'm trying to keep updating, just so busy! I'm glad you like it though!**

**StormWitch19851: She's about to come into her own trust me!**

**Lunne Lunnaris: I'm glad you like it!**

**Guest: I'm so glad you think so!**

**Wizard Flower: Well thank you!**

**Jillcovey: Thanks so much I try!**

**Eva: Well thank you for staying up all night, I hope you still feel that it's worth it.**

**RidikulusReparo: I wrote this story for Fremione, promise it isn't changing.**

**Guest: Thank you so much!**

**Guest: Finals week**

**Mistriss of Darkness: Yeah I passed all my classes so I guess it was okay! Thanks so much, I'm glad you like it, I'm going to try to update at least three more times before I go home.**


	23. AN

Authors note:

I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while… I lost all desire to keep writing this story after I found out that someone copied both this story and my others to another website… I don't know if I'll get the desire to keep writing. I'm sorry.


	24. UPDATE

UPDATE

I have decided to continue this story from this point, but I'm asking you to please be patient with me. I know so many of you have been already, I'm going to try and write two or three chapters edit, and post as I go, but I want to stay a few chapters ahead. I will finish this story, and I just want to say thank you again!


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Missing links

It was about four months since Justin had been attacked and the mandrakes were just about ready. It was early may and the last Quidditch games of the season were about to be done. Hermione had already selected her classes for third year, no surprise hat she chose all of them but now she was taking her occlumency lessons with Snape.

Hermione panted as Snape finally removed himself from her memories tutting. Secretly the man behind the sneer was horrified… but he couldn't allow that to show not in front of Potters kid. "Are we done?" Hermione asked sweat pouring off her as she struggled to catch her breath.

"For tonight…" Snape finally said with a curl of his lip. "Has it been better? Do you still hear him?"

"No…" Hermione said quietly, "I mean it's better… but I he's still there… sometimes it's like he's just on the surface ready to take control of me… Sometimes it's like he's there handing me my wand and making me say a slicing jinx," Hermione murmured softly hugging her covered arms close to her chest. She was shaking slightly her eyes down. "It's… better," she admits "And I'm still strong enough to resist… I haven't given in yet, I'm afraid of what could happen if I do… But even so, Ron and Harry are hiding things from me… Fred and George are… well I'm not quite sure, my friends on the team are still angry… Wood won't even acknowledge I exist… He seems to love that I'm alone…" Hermione finally looked up into the cold black eyes that for once actually resembled a caring human being.

"Your mother had a fair bit of trouble her second year," Snape finally admits. "Your Aunt has always been a rather… horrid person," Snape continues and Hermione bites her tongue against the barb aching to come out. After all Snape wasn't really one to talk about horrid people. "If you say what I know you want to say it'll be detention," he warns with a slight disgusted look causing Hermione to shrink back.

"Petunia…" Snape spat the name looking as if he'd tasted something foul. "She was jealous, and ignorant and made your mother feel horrible about herself… That year… I was her only friend…" Snape got quiet looking away from the girl who so much resembled the girl he once loved, and yet seemed to behave more like the man he despised. "I was the only one who noticed her studying habits… how she'd skip meals… how she became more sullen, more hollow when we weren't around each other… The girls in her dorm at first treated her horribly… All except Marlene, Alice, and Dorcas… but they didn't get me, and so Lily chose not to befriend them… I often joked that she would've made a better Hufflepuff for her complete loyalty."

"I'm sorry sir but it's late is there a point to this? I don't even remember her," Hermione said slightly bitter her hazel eyes almost blazing.

"My point Potter, is that your mother wouldn't want you wallowing in your own self pity… she wouldn't want you starving yourself to prove something you don't need to prove, and she damn sure wouldn't want you throwing away the life she sacrificed for you and that arrogant twerp of a brother you have," Snape said coldly. "Now get out of my office," he said turning away.

Hermione's mouth opened and closed a few times before she turned and walked out nearly stumbling into Fred who as usual was waiting to walk her back to the common room. "You okay there Mione?" Fred asked concerned.

"Snape told me about my mother... he told me she wouldn't… well never mind it was just odd," Hermione admitted pulling her dark auburn locks into a ponytail trying to get it away from her.

"That is strange… but if he knew your Dad he must've known your mum too right?" Fred asked taking her books easily having become use to carrying the bulk of them.

"I just…" Hermione took a deep breath, "It's not fair… someone as horrid as Snape got to meet my mother and father, got to be friends with my mum, and I don't even remember her… I just get to remember a bright green flash and in my nightmares I hear a scream… and that's it… that's all I get," Hermione whispered.

"You're right Mione, but she lives on… your mum and your dad live on through the memories of those that knew them… be grateful Snape has memories that you can hear about, so that you can remember her… even if he is a foul git, at least he liked her better than he did your Dad."

Hermione smiled softly despite how tired she was and shrugged. "Thank Merlin I look like her then," Hermione joked.

Fred couldn't help but laugh as they walked up the staircase. "You now I keep meaning to ask why is it you look like you've just got done running around the Quidditch pitch every time I see you?"

"Fighting to keep an intruder out of your mind is full body exercise," Hermione laughed as Fred said the password frowning as she walked in to find a distressed Harry.

"What's going on?" Hermione frowned. Ginny had promised her she'd get rid of the diary, and at the look on Harry's face it seemed like she'd succeeded.

"Nothing," Harry lied causing Hermione to bite her lip.

'Since when did lying to each other become so easy?' she asked herself before nodding as she went upstairs to shower and sleep.

Fred sighed and looked at Ron and Harry, "You two need to tell her whatever it is you're both hiding," he said in annoyance before going to find George and Lee.

Ginny bit her lip as she watched the two boys look at each other quietly she snuck upstairs to Hermione holding the journal out to her. "I got it back," she said softly.

Hermione was getting her shower things together when Ginny came in. Biting her lip Hermione touched the leather bound cover of the diary. "Good job Ginny…hide it, bury it… actually the two of us could burn it tonight…" Hermione cheered up immediately. "We could burn it and be done with the damn thing," Hermione said cheerfully.

"How about we do it after the game tomorrow? It'll be a school night on Sunday which means everyone will go to bed earlier, and we have less of a chance to get caught!" Ginny said excitedly and Hermione smiled back.

"Sounds good Gin!" Hermione smiled happy to be done with Tom Riddle, as she started to the shower while Ginny walked to her own dorm.

The next morning was Saturday and the big game against Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Hermione walked between Fred and George listening to the two of them go on and on about how good the game was going to be.

"I bet it'll be amazing!" Hermione smiled as the trio walked together frowning as she saw Harry Ron and Neville. "Excuse me boys," Hermione smiled before going to Harry.

Harry looked terrified and Hermione bit her lip "What is it?" she asked nervously.

"I-" Harry met her eyes, "I heard the voice again… its back on the move…"

Hermione frowned, as everything seemed to connect in her head at once. "I… I'll be right back," she said running past Fred and George going straight to the library.

"Where is she going?" Ron asked staring at Hermione's retreating back.

"Probably to the library," Fred shrugs.

"And how do you know?" Ron asked annoyed.

"Honestly Ron it's what she does when she gets like this," Harry shrugs. "Let's just get to the pitch…"

Hermione dug through the books until she found it… the basilisk. Frowning she looked up pulling the page from the contents of the book. That was when she saw Penelope Clearwater… She was a muggle-born… she was in danger.

"Penelope!" Hermione said grabbing the prefect's arm.

"Hermione?" the beautiful blonde frowned looking down at the hand on her arm.

"You're a muggle-born right?" Hermione said skipping past the pleasantries feeling increasingly anxious.

Penelope stiffened and stared at the girl, "I don't know what business…"

"Do you have a mirror?" Hermione cut her off her stomach a bundle of nerves.

"Y-yes?" Penelope stuttered her blue eyes cautious and scared.

"I figured out what the monster is," Hermione said talking faster now. "But you need to carry your mirror with you to see around the curves… If you look straight into its eyes it'll kill you," Hermione said urgently Penelope's eyes widening.

"We have to tell a professor," Penelope said and Hermione bit her lip nodding.

"Okay… okay but you have to be careful, use the mirror around the corners that way if it's there you won't look exactly in its eyes…"

"Why aren't you coming with me?"

"I'm a half blood… I'm likely not what its after right now, I'll be okay," Hermione promised but Penelope dug through her bag shoving another mirror into Hermione's hand anyway.

"Just be careful," the blonde said and Hermione nodded.

"Same to you," she said softly diving back into her books her mind working fast. She didn't even hear the announcement for everyone to return to their dorms. When Madame Pince came and told her Hermione was the only one in the corridors. Trying to navigate she stumbled into the common room. "Where is Harry and Ron?" she asked Fred who shrugged.

"I'm not sure why?" Fred answered.

"They… I'm going to go find them," Hermione said running out of the room.

She hadn't realized how late it was until she looked outside. She had no idea where the two of them would've gone and she was set on finding them that was until she passed the hospital wing, and familiar blonde hair caught her eye. Hermione hadn't even thought about the paper in her hands until she saw Penelope petrified.

"Penelope," she sighed moving to sit at her side. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "But you'll be back soon, that's a good thing… Madame Sprout said that the mandrakes will be ready any day now… some are already trying to move into others pots… that means their basically mature now… it's just a matter of brewing the potion to restore everyone," she said softly. "Don't worry, I'm going to find Harry and then we'll find the professors and…" Hermione looked down realizing who she needed to go to.

Running down the corridor Hermione noticed he curious absence of Tom's voice. It had in fact been a few days since she'd heard from him, but that could be because she was better at occlumency, but she didn't dare hope. Hermione took off down to Snape's office in the dungeons as fast as she could banging on the door.

Severus opened the door in annoyance looking down at Hermione Potter. "You should be in Gryffindor Tower… ten points from Gryffindor."

"That's fair," Hermione nodded shoving the paper into Snape's hand. "I've figured it out… What the monster is, I told Penelope, but she got petrified… I don't know what to do," she admitted.

Snape looked at the paper frowning, "You believe the monster is a basilisk…"

"Yes… it makes sense, the spiders… Harry hearing it, the victims being petrified… the one girl turning up dead…" Hermione looked into the dark glittering eyes biting her lip.

"Nice job Miss Potter," Snape said reading over the lines again and Hermione nearly choked at the praise. "You will return to your common room, ten points rewarded to Gryffindor for brains, now go and be careful…"

Hermione nodded and walked out of Snape's office smiling as she saw familiar red hair but frowning as she realized it wasn't who she thought.

Harry and Ron staggered out of Mr. Weasley's car the two slightly traumatized a couple of hours later. "Follow the spiders, when Hagrid comes home I'm going to kill him." Ron spat causing Harry to nod in agreement.

The two had followed the spiders into the forbidden forest, where they met a massive spider and his family. The aging Spiders name was Aragog, and he had grown up in a cupboard in the castle… He was once accused of being the monster in the chamber, though Aragog swore he was not.

Harry sighed as he and Ron climbed up the stairs mulling over something in his mind. "Ron… The girl that died what if she never left?" he asked looking at Ron.

"You don't mean…"

"Myrtle," Harry confirmed the two running trying to get to the girls bathroom. That was until they noticed all the teachers .

"I'm afraid our worst fears have been realized… not one but two girls have been taken by the monster," Minerva said softly.

Harry and Ron looked at each other throwing the invisibility cloak on so they could follow the staff into the teacher's room. The new haunting writing catching their attention, 'Their skeletons will lie in the chamber forever.' The bloody red words said.

"Who was it that was taken?" Flitwick asked gravely.

"Hermione Potter, and Ginny Weasley," McGonagall said swallowing hard. "I'm afraid… Hogwarts will likely be closed… The students will be sent home first thing in the morning."

"Miss Potter…" Snape came in, "Has discovered what type of monster resides in the chamber… She came to me earlier tonight with a torn page. What we are dealing with is a Basilisk."

"Sorry I'm late," Lockhart burst in with his signature smile. "What have I missed?"

"Ah Gilderoy… we were just talking about the fact that the monster has taken not one but two girls into the chamber, since you of course already know where the chamber is and what we're dealing with we'll leave it to you to recover them," Snape said coldly.

Gilderoy gave a weak smile and looked around at them all, "Of course, I'll just go prepare…" he said turning to walk back out and run to his office.

"That gets him out of our hair," McGonagall sighed unaware that Harry and Ron were running out the two in horrified silence as they went straight to the girl's bathroom.

"Myrtle?" Harry called looking around for the girl who'd died so many years ago.

"Oh? Hello Harry," Myrtle floated towards the two boys.

"Myrtle what killed you?" Harry asked and Myrtle glared.

"I don't know…" she said huffily about to float back to her toilet.

"Myrtle please… it has our sisters," Ron said.

Myrtle looked at the two handsome boys and sighed. "I had locked myself in the bathroom stall because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses… and I remember hearing a boy speak a funny kind of language… I opened my stall to tell him to go away, and that was it…"

"That's it?" Harry asked incredulously.

"All I remember was a pair of big yellow eyes right there," Myrtle said pointing to the sink.

Harry walked over looking all over the sink when he found a silver snake on the metal of the faucet. "Thank you Myrtle," Harry said politely as he met Ron's eyes. "We have to talk to Lockhart…."

"If you say so," Ron grimaced as the two slid the cloak back on making the steady tread to Lockhart's office.

"Ron this means there is another parselmouth in the school… one that's controlling the basilisk," Harry said meeting his friends eyes as they opened to the door into the classroom walking up the stairs and into his office.

There they found Gilderoy hurriedly packing away his belongings. "What are you doing?" Ron asked throwing the cloak off.

"Oh boys, you see I'm afraid something's come up, and I've got to run," Gilderoy said sending more clothes into his large trunk.

"But what about our sisters?" Ron asked his ears turning pink from anger.

"Yes well you see, I'm sorry about that but… there is nothing I can do… I offer my condolences…" Gilderoy said turning to pack more things away.

"But what about all your books?" Harry demanded.

"All those things you've done," Ron added.

"My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't believe I hadn't done all those things," Lockhart breaks his back to them.

"You're a liar, you've just been taking credit for what other people have done," Harry groaned not really all that surprised.

"Is there anything you can do?" Ron asked angrily.

"Yes, I'm rather accomplished at using memory charms," Gilderoy said straightening up.

Harry noticed and pulled his wand out Ron following suit. "Now boys now you know the truth I'm afraid I have no choice but to…" as Lockhart turned around he noticed Harry's wand already out.

"Don't even think about it…" Harry said irritably. "Expelliarmus," Harry said sending Lockhart crashing into the nearest trunk while Ron collected his wand. "Shouldn't have let Snape teach us that one… Now come on…"

"W-where are we going?" Lockhart asked as the boys led him to the girl's bathroom.

"You're coming down to the chamber with us, you're going to face the monster inside too," Harry shrugged.

Hermione's head hurt badly as she woke up to see a barely conscious Ginny at her side. Ginny was fighting hard to keep her eyes open as Hermione groaned her eyes opening. "Gin?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I wouldn't talk to her just now… you see the more she wastes her energy the weaker she becomes, and the stronger I get… I'm almost flesh and blood now," Tom's chilling voice sent a chill down Hermione's spine as she looked up at him.

"You're much stronger than I gave you credit for," Tom remarked idly as his cold eyes met the liquid amber fire in Hermione's own.

"I know that," Hermione said stiffly.

"You didn't at first though," Tom chuckled making pleasant small talk. "At first you thought I was right… I am right of course, but you're strong enough to resist that temptation now…" Tom remarked walking around the two girls as Ginny's eyes flickered shut and some color made it's way onto Tom's skin.

"I've never been weak," Hermione said defiantly moving to cradle Ginny's head in her lap. "Why don't you just kill me?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Tom laughed a cold laugh that made Hermione's insides curl.

"Then what do you want with me?"

"It's not you I want… Don't you understand stupid girl? You aren't the important one… the only thing that makes you important is the fact that Harry potter is your twin brother. Nothing else matters about you… You're just a skinny bucktoothed know it all who only has friends because your brother is the strongest one, because your brother is the important one… the boy who lived. You're just the spare that got lucky enough to survive to… You're one of his weaknesses… he'll come to save you, to save her and when he does… he'll die at your hand or he'll look into the eyes of the basilisk."

"How do you plan to make me kill my brother?" Hermione tried not to laugh.

"Because Hermione I've been controlling Ginny all year… Ginny is the one who opened the chamber, who killed the roosters, who wrote on the wall… All because I made her do it… and the best part you won't remember anything about it, until you stare down at his corpse."

"I won't!" Hermione said backing away and Tom chuckled.

"I'm afraid you will," he said with an arrogant smirk as Harry ran in seeing Hermione and then Ginny and finally Tom.

"Mione! Tom! We have to get her out of here!" Harry said getting on his knees beside Hermione and feeling her pulse.

Hermione watched as Tom picked up Harry's wand with a smirk. "Harry," Hermione said softly getting his attention. "I love you… no matter what I love you and I'm so glad you're my brother," Hermione whispered as Tom laughed out right.

"Oh how sweet," he said holding up Harry's wand. "stupefy," he said pointing it at Hermione who immediately went blank.

"What… What did you do to my sister?" Harry asked looking up at him confused.

"I stunned her for now… Doesn't always make them fall asleep, but she'll be out until I decide to wake her up, you see your sister didn't fall under my control like poor little Ginny did. At first I thought you might you know both writing to me to talk about their problems… how dreadful other kids can be… how happy they both were to have a friend like me… but soon I realized Hermione wasn't responding the way Ginny was…. Hermione wouldn't allow my memory to take her over like Ginny did, so I started making her think everyone hated her… I tore her apart piece by piece until she gave me back to Ginny, and until she heard me in her head daily talking about how you didn't love her… That was until she started going to Snape. The my fun was over…"

"What are you saying?" Harry frowned trying to piece everything together.

"Ginny started to become suspicious much much later than Hermione did mind you, and that is where you came in… out of all the people in the entirety of Hogwarts you found my diary… I don't think I've ever been more delighted. Sure your sister was fun but you… you're the golden boy I'd been dying to meet," Tom chuckled.

"Why did you want to meet me?" Harry asked trying to keep his voice down as anger coursed through him looking back at the still dazed expression on Hermione's face her eyes clouded over.

"Ginny told me all about you, and your sister told me quite a bit as well," Tom chuckled "I wanted to know more… talk to you… meet you if I could, so I decided to show you my famous capture of the oaf."

"Hagrid is my friend!" Harry snapped.

"It was my word against Hagrid's. Professor Dippet believed me of course, I was a star student. Although I admit even I was surprised at how easily everyone believed me… I mean it took me five years to learn everything I could about the chamber. You know everyone in the school believed me about Hagrid… all except for Professor Dumbledore my transfiguration teacher," Tom sighed.

Harry frowned as everything started coming together piece by piece. "I bet he saw right through you," Harry said looking at Tom who smiled tightly.

"He did, he kept an especially close eye on me after that and I knew I couldn't open the chamber again during my time at Hogwarts so I locked away part of my self in the diary so that one day I could finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"Well you haven't finished it… no one's died this time, not even the cat. In a few hours the Mandrake drought will restore all those that have been petrified," Harry said with a glare.

"Haven't I told you? I don't care about killing mudbloods anymore… My new target is you."

Harry stared at him in confusion, "Can you imagine how angry I was when the next time my diary was opened it was Ginny writing to me and not you? She saw you with the diary and panicked you see… she was afraid you'd find out how it worked and I'd tell you all her secrets… Of course your caring sister was scared too… what if I affected you like I did her?" Tom laughed again causing Harry to barely be able to suppress the shudder the laugh caused.

"So silly Hermione helped little Ginny find out when your dorm was empty so that she could steal the diary back. From what Ginny told me I knew you'd go to any length to solve the mystery, and I felt like Hermione would be the best way to ensure that."

"So you stole my sister? What do you want Tom?" Harry frowned moving to sit up.

"I told you Harry, I wanted to meet you, I wanted to ask you how you escaped from the greatest dark wizard in history you an insignificant baby."

"What does it matter how I escaped?" Harry frowned. "Voldemort was after your time…"

"Voldemort is my past, present, and future, Harry Potter" Tom sneered turning with a few movements of Harry's wand he spelled 'Tom Marvolo Riddle,' and then with a careless flick the words rearranged themselves to spell 'I am Lord Voldemort.'

"You see it was a name only my closest friends at Hogwarts knew me by… Did you really think I'd keep my filthy muggle father's name when through my veins ran the very blood of Salazar Slytherin himself? No. I devised a name tat I knew the wizarding world would one day fear… a name that would ensure my place as the greatest sorcerer in the world."

"You're wrong about that… I'm sorry and all but Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world."

Tom laughed once coldly it was a harsh sound the smile finally falling from his face. "Dumbledore was driven out by the mere _memory_ of me."

"He's not as gone as you might think," Harry retorted. He was grasping at straws wishing it to be true.

Riddle opened his mouth but before he could say anything music erupted into the chamber… and when it reached such a pitch that the inside of Harry's ribs started vibrating a pillar of fire burst forth and from it flew Fawkes.

"It's a phoenix," Riddle remarked shrewdly as Fawkes flew onto Harry's shoulder dropping a tattered old hat. "and the old school sorting hat…" Riddle became to laugh mirthlessly. "This is what Dumbledore sends his great defender? A songbird and an old hat?"

Harry grabbed Hermione's wand. "Wake up Mione," he begged.

"Oh she will… eventually, but for now to business… how is it you managed to defeat me?"

"No one knows why you lost your power, but we do know why you couldn't kill us… our muggle-born mother sacrificed herself to save us…" Harry said with a hard glare.

Riddle looked unimpressed "I see… your mother died for you… that is a powerful counter charm and I can see it now… You're nothing special after all, I did wonder you see there are certain likenesses between us… surely you must've realized as well… Both orphans raised by muggles, our wands, probably the only to parselmouths to enter into Hogwarts since Salazar Slytherin himself… we even look something alike. But it was only a lucky chance that saved you from me, you and your poor sister… you know without you she and your parents would be together… she could've been happy with parents who love her, but you had to be born with her… she's even more unimportant than you are you know… she doesn't realize it of course but it the fact that she's insignificant that could've led her to happiness had she only been an only child."

Harry swallowed hard as he grabbed his sister's wand sliding it up his sleeve. "Now Harry I'm going to teach you a little lesson, we'll stack my powers and the powers of Salazar Slytherin, against you and the only things Dumblefore could give you… Renerverate," Tom pointed Harry's wand at Hermione who looked up at her brother. "Imperio," Tom muttered next hermione's bright eyes turning clouded and a dazed look on her face.

Harry looked terrified as he stood Tom's mouth opening wide and the familiar hissing coming from his mouth. "_Speak to me Slytherin greatest house of the Hogwarts four."_

Hermione was struggling as her body began to act to the silent commands that Tom was giving her not seeing the Basilisk through clear eyes only seeing the enemy Harry her brother. 'Stop it…' she tried to drag her feet as she moved towards the one she was supposed to kill. That's all she could do she didn't hear the words Harry was telling her not really.

'Kill him!' came the command and Hermione grabbed his robes making do without a wand. They were in tunnels now a blind snake slithering in the back ground.

"Fight it Hermione…" Harry begged those words being the only thing to even close to break through to her. It didn't seem to matter as she once again hit him.

'Don't do this… don't hurt him,' Hermione begged herself.

"Please Hermione don't make me hurt you…" Harry begged his sisters.

"Harry… help…" Hermione managed to break through the stupor just enough to see his bloodied face and broken glasses. Her hands around his throat squeezing slowly until suddenly she was sent flying back.

"Expelliarmus," Harry said using Hermione's wand wincing as her head hit the hard stonewall. "I'm sorry," he told his unconscious sister. Running back to the chamber the basilisk not far behind him.

Hermione was knocked out for a few minutes before she groaned walking finding her way to the chamber. Her head was clearer now and she gasped as Harry nearly fell his wand… her wand snapping. Tom hadn't even seen her he was too busy focusing on Harry as her fought off the basilisk with the beautiful sword and suddenly Harry thrust the sword up into the roof of the great snake's mouth Hermione herself was dazed and as Tom turned to see her he chuckled.

Harry dropped to the ground his hand on a wound that hadn't been there before. "Hermione get down!" Harry screamed as Hermione turned to see Tom with Harry's wand.

"Imperio," Tom smirked and this time Hermione stood frozen she refused to move refused to give in. Tom was growing frustrated and suddenly shouted. "Crucio!"

Hermione collapsed her nerve endings on fire as she screamed. Everything hurt it felt like she was being stabbed all over her body and her body was trembling and shaking. "Stop it! Stop hurting her!" Harry begged.

Desperate Harry didn't know what else to do so he grabbed the basilisk fang and stabbed it as hard as he could into the diary. There was a dreadful scream that was less human than Hermione's own. The diary started sputtering torrents of Ink out and Tom was burst into fragmented light until at last he was gone.

The moment Tom was gone Ginny's eyes snapped open as Fawkes flew down beside them. "Harry?" she asked and then her eyes went to Hermione's prone form the tears in her eyes falling as she realized. "Oh Harry… I'm so sorry, go to Hermione!"

Harry wanted to tell her he was too weak biting his lip he just, "Ginny… take Hermione and find Ron… take Fawkes with you he should be able to carry all of you out," Harry panted as the poison slowly spread.

"No Harry we won't leave you," Ginny said as Hermione tried hard to fight the after shakes off and get to her brother.

Fawkes leaned forward the bird seeming to cry tears of its own as he allowed his thick hot tears to spill over the wound on Harry's arm. Harry slowly felt better and he smiled at the bird. "Thank you," he said softly before getting up with Ginny and helping Hermione to her feet.

Hermione's body wouldn't stop shaking. She'd never felt anything like the curse that Tom cast, but she sucked it up and walked shakily forward with Harry and Ginny Fawkes going ahead of them.

It wasn't long before they came to the cave in Hermione was physically and mentally exhausted and she'd broken Harry's glasses, her wand was broken… though Harry had yet to confirm that, but Hermione was sure she'd seen her wand snap.

Through one flight up the chamber and a couple of hours later Hermione found herself following the great big bird into Professor McGonagall's office where Mrs. Weasley turned to see them. "Ginny," she squealed pulling her youngest daughter into her arms making Hermione and Harry both realize how much they each ached for a mother or a father to do that for them.

Hermione looked away first not noticing a shabby looking wizard who had been staring pensively out the front window. She in fact only noticed him when the lanky man took several strides and pulled her and then Harry both tightly into his arms. "Thank Merlin," Remus muttered.

Harry quickly pulled away with a brief smile looking from Remus and then to Professor Dumbledore whose eyes were gleaming with pride. Harry then looked at Minerva's whose mouth was gaping open and closed for a moment looking at them all. His father pulled Ron into a hug and he melted into the man's embrace. Hermione in turn had yet to let go of Remus, and Remus seemed to refuse to let go of Hermione.

Remus was the comfort Hermione felt like she had been missing for her entire life. He was warmth like she'd never experienced, and kindness like she'd never known. He was like the father that had been stolen from her not that Hermine realized that herself. It was overwhelming to say the least and Hermione's body realizing that it was finally safe caused her to almost collapse into his arms tears spilling from her eyes.

Remus was scared he didn't know what he needed to do… but then he felt her body shaking and he could hear her muffled sobs. He didn't know how hard this year had been for her, but he knew that when he heard Hermione had been taken he felt as though he'd lost an important part of his life. He'd missed so much in both Hermione and Harry's lives. He'd never be James… He'd never be Sirius, or Peter… He wished he was James, he wished that he could have a daughter as great as Hermione or a son as brave as Harry. James and Lily would be so proud.

"I've got you," Remus promised as suddenly Hermione went limp in his arms and he scooped her up Harry looking alarmed. "I'm going to take her to Poppy…" he told the room trying to stay calm as he carried the unconscious girl to the hospital wing.

It was almost two days before Hermione woke up smiling weakly as she realized that Remus was by her side in his shabby robes. Hermione noticed the deep scars on Remus's face and she sighed.

The moment Remus noticed her waking up he sat up a bit straighter. The poor girl seemed to have dealt with the Imperius curse, and if that wasn't bad enough the Cruciatus curse was used on her. The worst part was undoubtedly that Tom Riddle's diary had been in her hands… and that she undoubtedly experienced something traumatic from that.

"Hey," Remus smiled softly handing her a chocolate frog. "I find that chocolate makes everything just a bit better," Remus chuckled softly.

Hermione smiled softly moving to sit up. "Harry?" she asked worriedly.

"Safe, he actually managed to get Dobby freed, and he's been in here to visit until past curfew, Ron and Ginny have too, and even Fred and George." Remus didn't miss the small smile Hermione tried to hide at the mention of the Weasley twins.

"I'm glad he's okay," she sighed in relief. "And everyone else?"

"The mandrake potion is going to be brewed tonight," Remus smiled. "Hermione… is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

Hermione looked down, "How much do you know?"

"Snape told us a lot… Harry told me some more, but I just… I'm worried about what's been going on in your mind Hermione," he said softly. "No one but you can tell me that."

"It's been a hard year," Hermione said quietly.

"I can tell," Remus smiled gently taking her hand gently.

"I just… Ever since last year when Harry and I were faced off against Quirrell.. I've noticed that we… that he is more important than me… He's the boy who lived… I just got lucky I wasn't killed with everyone else. I feel like all I am is smart… and I don't have many friends… I don't really like myself… Harry is so much better at all of this then I am and it hurts because he doesn't need me anymore…" Hermione said quietly.

"Hermione," Remus sighed and squeezed her hand gently. "You're important, and amazing, and strong, and loved… I just, next time talk to me… I can try my best to help," he promised and Hermione nodded hugging Remus tightly.

The rest of the term went quickly without much hesitation. Even the exams had been cancelled. Hermione had even gone with Remus to Diagon Alley to pick up a brand new wand. Since according to Dumbledore wands couldn't be mended, as wands were temperamental and almost had a mind of their own.

To say Ollivander was surprised when he saw Hermione and Remus would be an understatement. It took a while for Hermione to finally find a wand after the fifth Ollivander finally brought forth a beautiful wand that seemed to thrum in Hermione's hand. "10 3/4' Vine with a dragon heartstring core," Ollivander said with a soft smile. "Vine is a very interesting wood you know, they are always attracted to owners with hidden depths… the owners almost always seek a greater purpose and it's a rare wood type… Dragon heartstring can produce extremely powerful spells, and you'll find they are very loyal. I believe Hermione that this is the wand you were meant to have… Often with twins it can be difficult… a wizard or witch can bond to more than one wand in their lifetime… it's all about who that witch or wizard is at the time…"

Hermione smiled and she felt warmth inside her as she held her new wand. "I like it a lot…" she admitted shyly.

"It likes you too or else it would've reacted by now… like I said twins are difficult especially when we have the same wand in stock and they come together… Twins can often use the other's wand, but that doesn't always mean that is the wand they should be using."

Hermione smiled in understanding and paid for her wand before she and Remus left flooing back to Professor Dumbledore's office.

Hermione's new wand worked like a charm and she was happy to be able to use it without any difficulty, but all too soon Hermione and Harry found themselves packed into a compartment with Ron, Neville, Ginny, Fred, George, and Lee.

"Are you all excited to go home?" Neville smiled as the Weasley's all chimed in with an affirmative.

"What about you two?" Neville smiled looking at the Potters.

"Excited isn't a good word," Hermione said carefully.

"But Remus has invited us to spend time with him this summer," Harry grinned. "So it's better than most summers."

Hermione smiled as the train pulled to a stop hugging Ginny tightly and then pulling Ron into her arms before hugging Lee and nearly tackling Fred and George. It'd been a crazy year and she only hoped that next year would be calmer than the last two.

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH ME. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER I'M SO SORRY IF IT WAS RUSHED I FOLLOWED MOVIE TIMING. PLEASE FORGIVE MY TYPOS I JUST FINISHED AND WAS ANXIOUS TO POST! THANK YOU ALL AGAIN.**


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Summer Holidays are awful

Hermione sighed it was well after midnight and quietly she managed to sneak out into the back yard of Number Four Privet Drive. Harry was busy doing his homework by flashlight upstairs; Hermione had already completed what she'd set aside of her homework for this evening. Looking up at the great bright moon Hermione bit her lip. Once she'd considered the moon to be glorious. She thought it was one of the most beautiful things in the world… but it was now because of the moon that found her and Harry once again stuck with their Aunt and Uncle.

The moon though beautiful caused the one person Hermione had ever seen as a loving parent to turn into a vicious monster. Of course that wasn't Remus's fault, but try telling that to the wizarding world. They'd have poor Remus Lupin's head on a spike if they ever for one instant suspected he was a werewolf. Hermione just wished that she and Harry could visit like Remus promised, but lately his Full Moon's were getting worse and worse, and by the time he was strong enough for company the moon was once again full. It was simply cruel.

Of course it didn't help anything that the Dursley's were all in a foul mood since Ron Weasley had tried to call the twins a few days ago. Hermione had only seen Vernon Dursley that angry once… and she suffered from a cracked eye socket and spent quite a bit of time locked away in the family guest bedroom just waiting for meals last summer. This time it got her a bloodied and cracked split in her lip and some bruising on her cheek because she refused to let Vernon touch her brother.

Hermione was just glad to have received a few letters from her friends this summer; although, now the Weasley's were in Egypt visiting their brother Bill, and the only constants she had were Neville, and Lee. Smiling softly Hermione listened, as there was a rustle of leaves by the gate that didn't quite shut completely. Shaking her head Hermione looked until she saw dark eyes gleaming back at her. Crookshanks was asleep next to her and the Orange half-kneazle half-cat didn't seem to feel threatened. Of course Ron still hated her cat, and Crookshanks would still attack Ronald's rat Scabbers any chance he got.

If the cat didn't sense any danger Hermione couldn't imagine that the dog was harmful. As silly as it seemed Crookshanks had never been wrong before. The great Ginger fluff ball had hated Tom's diary, hated Lavender with a fiery passion and only seemed comfortable with the people Hermione counted as friends. Everyone else he hissed at the moment they came near him especially Katie Bell, having awoken from a dead sleep on Hermione's lap to warn them away time and time again.

Cautiously the great big shaggy dog stepped forward it's jet-black fur illuminated by the moon that Hermione despised so much. Holding out a timid hand Hermione scooted carefully away from Crookshanks so as not to wake him. Carefully closer the large dog moved forward padding quietly his head down to sniff Hermione's hand.

"It's okay," Hermione soothed with a soft smile as the dog licked her hand lying down on its belly. The dark eyes scanned over Hermione's face carefully and suddenly the black dog was up. It seemed like anger was flashing in its eyes and a low growl made its way through its body.

Hermione gulped but the dog wasn't growling at her. He seemed to be growling at the house and Hermione put her hand on its head. "You have to be quiet… if they wake up I'll be in trouble for sure," she whispered urgently. The dog's looked at her its hackles still raised. "I'm okay if that's what you're worried about… I have a twin brother you see, and he's really important he defeated this really bad wizard three times, and I'm just you know back up… and I'm kind of useless, but if I can keep him from getting hurt then I'm golden… and this will heal before school starts so no one has to know… besides Harry feels bad enough about it." Hermione sighed.

"It's not like he knows he's the important one of us… I can't be mad at him, but he's blocking me out almost like he's guilty and I don't want to get hurt even worse and make him feel even worse understand?" Hermione looked into the dogs deep dark eyes smiling soft as she found what looked like sympathy. "I think I'm going crazy finding sympathy from a dog," she laughed weakly as the dog in question quietly whined at her licking away a stray tear and nuzzling himself closer.

Crookshanks opened his eyes and took one long look at the dog his eyes piercing, as he seemed to study everything about it before he got up and ultimately laid on top of the mangy black mutt. Hermione smiled and just, "That means your good ya know, Crookie is half kneazle he knows when someone or something is bad."

The dog looked exasperated as it looked back at the orange fluff ball that seemed so comfortable on his back while Hermione continued to scratch behind his ears. The trio sat comfortably and Hermione resumed her hateful glaring at the moon, which the shaggy mutt noticed and let out what sounded like an almost throaty chuckle.

Hermione allowed a small smile to grace her lips as she looked at the dog. "I'm going to tell you a secret because you don't have anyone else to tell and it's not like you can speak," Hermione said looking down at the dog and then back up at the moon. "My friend Remus is cursed… it's awful and it has to do with the moon," she admitted solemnly. "I used to love the moon… I thought it was so bright and wonderful, but now I hate it… for my friend… He's more like a father to me, it's funny because I haven't known him for near long enough… but he's kind and gentle and warm a lot like I imagine a father should be ya know… besides it's not like we have a father to judge that off of," Hermione said softly.

Sirius Black sat listening to the girl who was his god child. Okay technically Peter was her godfather, but it was made clear that was only an honorary thing. James and Lily wrote in their wills that Sirius was to be the caretaker for both Harry and Hermione. After him it'd be Remus of course… the only reason Peter was named Hermione's godfather was because James and Lily felt that perhaps it'd snap him out of whatever funk he'd been in… of course Sirius now knew better, and it was because of him little Hermione sat hurt.

"Tomorrow's our birthday ya know… I hope Remus makes a visit… but I doubt anyone here will even notice," Hermione said quietly. Steadily she was growing more and more tired as she laid back looking at the sky. It was through her half lidded eyes that Hermione recalled a distant memory of a dog. "Paddy," she yawned. "I think I had a dog called Paddy once," she said before her eyes shut completely.

Sirius shook the ginger cat off him moving to all fours and staring down at the girl that was just like James and Lily always knew she would be. He wished he had his wand that way he could heal her bruised cheek and busted lip, but he knew better than most why she'd sacrifice herself to get them. Sirius always protected Regulus when they were younger. He made sure that his brother was safe no matter how many beatings he took. Sitting up he looked back to the house where his godson was. Dammit Remus why didn't he get his head out of his ass and take them in. Hermione obviously loved the man… and he had no doubt Harry did as well…

Then there was Peter… the rat was at Hogwarts… Sirius knew Harry and Hermione weren't safe with the rat so close to them. That was why he broke out of Azkaban… to protect the only two people who haunted his thoughts as much as his old friends did.

In Azkaban Sirius often wondered who they took after more, what they liked to do, if they were taken care of… Sirius whined as Hermione started to whimper and sat straight up her breath sputtering it hadn't even been an hour but she seemed haunted… That was a look that belonged in his eyes, a man who'd spent twelve years in Azkaban, not in the eyes of a thirteen-year-old girl who seemed near tears.

"I should go inside… thank you for listening Paddy… I'll try and visit tomorrow, and I can bring you out some food," Hermione gave a soft smile as she scooped up Crookshanks and stealthily snuck back into the house. Harry was falling asleep and he sighed as Hermione walked in quietly.

"I was getting worried about you," he admitted.

"There was a dog in the back… I was petting him and staring at the moon… poor Remus has a week before the full moon… I just don't even know if we'll get to see him tomorrow…"

"He's going to be furious about your face," Harry sighed rolling so he faced away from his sister.

"Yeah… I know," Hermione said quietly rolling to lay on her stomach as sleep completely enveloped her.

Hermione woke up to incessant tapping on her window yawning as she opened to find Errol the grey feather duster, Hedwig Harry's beautiful Snowy Owl, and a handsome tawny owl that Hermione assumed was from Hogwarts. Giving all the owls a treat she put one parcels on her bed and one on Harry's shaking him awake. Hermione then handed him his Hogwarts letter and the letters from Ron. "Happy Birthday," Hermione said quietly.

Opening the letters she found that Ron had written her a brief note explaining that on of the sneak 'o scopes was for her. And Fred had written her a letter that summed up said that he'd gotten her and Harry both Sugar quills and chocolate frogs, while George sent some of Dr. Filibuster's Wet-Start No Heat fireworks for them both. Hemione smiled as she tossed harry what was his and put away the sneak 'o scope from Ron. This birthday already seemed to be better than most as Harry put some food in for Hedwig and Errol the Hogwarts owl already gone.

The next letter was an official document from Professor McGonagall talking about Hogsmeade. As third years Harry and Hermione were allowed to travel to Hogsmeade on certain weekends with consent from their guardian. Looking to one another the twins sighed. Vernon and Petunia would never sign this.

Hermione walk downstairs a little bit ahead of Harry walking into the kitchen where the Dursley's all sat. They were staring at the brand new TV that Dudley had gotten as a welcome home gift. In fact Dudley had hardly ever left his seat and only to get food for the entire summer. It was no wonder his large butt fell over both sides of his seat.

"Notorious murderer Sirius Black has escaped from prison," came the reporters voice. Hermione was vaguely listening as she fixed dinner turning in time to see his mug shot.

"I could've told you he was no good, just look at his hair," Vernon bolstered turning to look at Harry for the first time whose messy hair had always been a source of great annoyance. He also looked to Hermione briefly her hair was just as untamable and her curls were incredibly bushy it was one of the sore points for Hermione, but as Vernon looked at her she just rolled her eyes sitting beside Petunia as a hotline number flashed across the screen before another anchor took over.

"What is that it? The psychopath could be walking down our street at this very moment and we'd have no clue," Vernon huffed as Aunt Petunia whipped her head around to stare out the window.

Harry and Hermione shared a brief look before staring at their plates. Petunia would love to be the one to call the hotline number because she was extremely nosy. Most of her days were spent spying on the boring law-abiding neighbors. As it was a shaggy black dog was the only thing she saw and before she could really take notice of the beast it was gone.

"I need to pick up marge at ten so I better get going," Vernon said moving to stand and Hermione looked up sharply at the same time as Harry.

"Aunt Marge?" they both asked incredulously. "She isn't staying here is she?" they asked.

"Marge will be staying here for a week… and while we're on the subject you two we need to get a few things straight."

Dudley smirked as he looked on the only thing more entertaining than the TV to Dudley was watching Vernon bully the twins. "Firstly you two will keep a civil tongue when speaking to Marge…"

"We will if she does," Hermione said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Secondly," Vernon continued like he hadn't heard them, " Marge doesn't know anything about your abnormalities… I don't want any _funny _business… you two will behave yourselves."

"Fine," Harry said through gritted teeth. "As long as she behaves herself."

"And thirdly we've told her you both attend a boy and girl's sect of St. Brutus's for Incurable Criminal Cases."

"What?!" The twins gasped.

"And you'll both be sticking to that story or else there'll be trouble," Vernon threatened nastily.

Hermione stormed out the door into the back door and back to the alley. This was the worst birthday present ever. Closing her eyes with her head against the brick fence Hermione only opened her eyes when she heard a soft whine and the black dog staring at her bruised face almost angrily. "Hey there boy," Hermione smiled holding her hand out. "Remus has yet to write… or even show up… he probably forgot about us, but at least you're here yeah?" Hermione smiled at the dog.

Quietly Sirius whined butting his head against her shoulder and Hermione smiled softly. "Sorry I wasn't able to sneak any food out," she said softly running her fingers through the matted fur. "My Aunt Marge is coming," she said distastefully.

"She's not really my Aunt, but Uncle Vernon has always made us call her Aunt Marge. She's an awful woman… breeds bulldogs, hates Harry and I although I suppose that's not anything to be surprised about. She's awful though… One Christmas she tripped Harry so that he wouldn't beat Dudley at musical statues… and a few years later she brought Dudley a brand new computerized robot and she gave Harry and I a box of dog biscuits… then Harry accidentally stepped on her favorite dogs foot and she let him chase Harry up a tree and I got bit trying to get him to leave Harry alone… it was so bad Aunt Petunia had to stitch up my leg. I still have an ugly scar and yet Aunt Marge just laughed the entire time."

"You know I need to give you a name… I think I'm going to call you Snuffles," Hermione laughed at the bewildered look on the dog's face. "You know Snuffles… I really just want a home… maybe I could get better in a home where people love me… but I don't think I'll ever get one. So I guess it's just my job to protect Harry so he can continue to be the savior of the wizarding world. I just wish I was better at it."

The black dog whined pressing its cold black nose to her hand as she quit petting him. Hermione laughed and shook her head. "Last year I was forced to hurt him… I eventually managed to fight off the curse that did it, but then I was in such pain Remus said it was the cruciatous curse… and the imperious curse not that you know what the means but I almost killed my brother… Such a great protector," Hermione muttered looking down laughing as the dog's massive head lightly head butted her shoulder. "You're a good boy," Hermione smiled looking up as Harry came out.

Harry stared at the massive stray and shook his head. "Adopt another one?" he teased his sister who stuck her tongue out. "Uncle Vernon promised to sign our Hogsmeade slips if we behave all week," Harry said with a grin keeping a cautious distance from the mutt who stared at him tilting his head.

"Really?" Hermione asked her eyes widening in surprise.

"Yeah I told him if he wanted to keep a secret from Aunt Marge that we'd be happy too, but we needed some incentive just to ensure we remembered everything… He threatened to knock the stuffing out of us, but I said that wouldn't exactly make her forget now would it? So finally he agreed," Harry said cheerily.

"Harry you're a genius!" Hermione smiled as the dog sniffed at Harry's leg before butting his massive head against it. "Crookie likes him which is usually a good sign," Hermione told her brother who gave a weak smile before scratching behind the dog's ear.

"What are you calling him?" Harry asked.

"Snuffles," Hermione laughed standing up. "C'mon we better get ready, did you already send Hedwig away?" she asked moving to get back into the back yard. "I'll come visit you tonight," Hermione smiled at the dog whose tail started wagging.

Sirius watched as the two went back into a home where they didn't belong. Why hadn't Hagrid just given the twins to him? Everything could've turned out so much better… he would've never gone after Peter if he'd have Hermione and Harry with him. His tail drooping slightly Sirius snuck into the back the back yard hiding in the bushes and settling down to take a nap.

Hermione sighed as Vernon opened the door to reveal his very large purple-faced sister. Under one arm the demon bulldog snarled at the twins, under the other a large suitcase that was shoved into Harry's arms. As soon as Aunt Marge got a glimpse of Dudley whose blonde hair had been combed back, and who under his many chins had a bow tie barely peeking out she gasped. "Duddy!" she said happily setting down the dog. "Oh is that my little nephy-poo!" she enveloped Dudley in a tight hug pressing kisses to his face.

Harry rolled his eyes as he saw Dudley with a crisp twenty-pound note in his hand as she pulled away. As usual the twins weren't even looked at as the family made their way into the sitting room. Hermione sighed as she helped Harry haul the giant suitcase into the guest bedroom upstairs. The two were just trying to take their time before they inevitably had to deal with Aunt Marge.

"Why did she have to come today of all days," Hermione muttered as the twins glumly went back downstairs taking their seats at the table.

The moment they did Ripper started growling, and for the first time since she'd arrived Aunt Marge's beady eyes focused on the two. "So you two are still here?" She barked.

Hermione didn't answer but Harry looked up, "Yes," he said evenly.

"Don't say yes in the ungrateful tone… it was good of my brother to keep you, they would've been sent straight to an orphanage if they'd ended up on my doorstep Vernon," Aunt Marge said.

Hermione sometimes wished they could be anywhere but Number 4 Privet Drive, but an orphanage… that was a cruel even for Marge. Harry, however, wanted to say he'd rather an orphanage than this damned place… but the promise of the Hogsmeade forms kept him pliant as he plastered a painful smile onto his face.

"Don't you smirk at me," Marge hissed. "And you girl don't you have anything going on in that head of yours?" Marge huffed and Hermione bit her lip.

"Yes ma'am," she answered the rhetorical question careful not to cost Harry Hogsmeade.

"What happened to your face?" Aunt Marge asked and looked to Vernon. "Did they do this at her school… damn good of them if they did… where was it you sent them again?"

"St. Brutus'… They have separate boy and female sects… it's for hopeless cases," Vernon said.

"Do they use a cane in St. Brutus's girl?" Marge asked and Hermione swallowed.

"Yes." She said feeling like it'd make the old bat happy.

"What about you boy?" Marge turned her beady eyes onto Harry.

"Oh yeah, yeah I've been beaten loads of times," Harry tried to keep the bite out of his voice.

"Obviously they aren't doing a good enough job of it… the two of you are able to mention your beatings in such a casual way they clearly aren't hitting either of you hard enough… I won't have any of this wishy-washy nonsense about not hitting people who deserve it… I'd write to them Petunia, make sure it is absolutely clear that the use of excessive force is preferred when dealing with these two," Marge said staring at Harry and then Hermione just daring them to say something.

Although Harry and Hermione weren't happy at Number 4 Privet Drive, the two longed for it to be completely Marge free. At least then they could vanish and the Dursley's would leave them alone. Aunt Marge liked them where she could see them at all times, and even threw out dark hints about why each twin was so unsatisfactory.

"You mustn't blame yourselves for how they turned out Vernon," Marge said over lunch on the third day of her visit. "You can't help that there's something rotten on the inside," her cold gaze landed on the twins.

'Remember Hogsmeade,' Harry chanted in his head like a mantra. The thought of the form that'd yet to be signed and the broomstick servicing kit Remus had sent him for his birthday was the only thing that'd been keeping him sane.

'Don't blow this, just take a deep breath,' Hermione chided herself. Similarly the thought of Hogsmeade had kept her from ruining everything, but also Snuffles had been a big help in keeping her calm. He listened to her rant whining or growling to communicate his own feelings, which Hermione thought was adorable. Remus sent her a ton of chocolate knowing her sweet tooth, and Hagrid sent both Harry and Hermione two monstrous books (called the Monster book of monsters) with the instructions that they'd be needing them this year.

"It's the first rule of breeding," Marge kept saying. "If there's something wrong with the bitch, there'll be something wrong with the pups."

At that moment her wine glass exploded glass flying everywhere. Hermione swallowed hard as Harry stared at her. Marge blinked her great ruddy face dripping.

"Marge are you alright?" Petunia gasped.

"Oh no need to fret Petunia, I have a very firm grip," Marge smiled wiping the excess wine from her face with a napkin. Hermione quickly excused herself quietly sneaking an extra piece of meat and fleeing to the back yard. It'd been a while since she'd lost control like that.

She slid down the outside wall waiting. She didn't have to wait for long as the black mutt came over to her. Smiling Hermione handed over the meat she'd snuck out for him sighing as she closed her eyes. "I lost control… I know it was me… Aunt Marge said Harry and I were messed up because our mother is and I just was so mad that her wine glass exploded in her hand." Hermione told Snuffles quietly shaking her head as she heard an almost throaty chuckle escape the dog.

"I'm going crazy…" she sighed scratching his head. "But it's not funny, Harry and I have already gotten in trouble with the ministry… stupid Dobby," she huffed looking up at the clouds.

Sirius licked her cheek and butted his head against her shoulder. "I know," Hermione sighed looking down at the dog. "I just wish Remus hadn't changed his mind…"

The next three days passed by without an incident. Each time Marge started in on them Hermione would promptly ignore her, and Harry would go through what he'd read from the handbook of do it yourself broomcare Hermione had gotten him. This seemed to give both a glazed look though and Marge had taken to commenting on their mental states.

At long last the final night of Marge's stay had arrived and Hermione and Harry felt like it was the day before they started Hogwarts all over again. Aunt Petunia cooked a fancy dinner, and Uncle Vernon uncorked several bottles of wine. All around it seemed like her stay would be mostly accident free.

"Excellent Nosh Petunia," Aunt Marge complimented. The dinner was perfect, Aunt Marge didn't acknowledge Harry and Hermione once, and during the lemon meringue pie Uncle Vernon talked mostly of his drill company. It wasn't until Aunt Petunia made coffee and Uncle Vernon came out with an opened bottle of Brandy that things took a turn for the worse.

"Can I tempt you Marge?" Vernon smiled and Aunt Marge never known for denying a drink graciously accepted.

Aunt Marge had already had quite a bit of wine, and her face was as red as the wine itself. "A small one then," she said with a smile. "A bit more than that… a bit more… that's the ticket," Marge said happily when her glass was over half full.

Dudley was having his fourth helping of pie, Petunia was drinking her coffee daintly with her little finger out, and Vernon was watching the twins making it clear that they'd have to endure this.

"Pardon me," Marge burped and looked at Dudley. "I do like to see a healthy-sized boy," she began winking at Dudley. "You'll be a good sized man Dudderz just like your father," Marge smiled before turning her head to look at Harry.

"This one here has got a mean runty look about him," Marge said and Hermione took Harry's hand under the table trying to keep her twin calm. "You get that with dogs too, I had Colonel Fubster drown one last year. Ratty little thing it was. Weak. Underbred. Of course this one here isn't much better," she stared at Hermione.

Hermione stared back defiantly until Marge finally looked away, but she didn't dare speak. "It's all to do with blood, as I was saying the other day, bad blood will out. Now I'm saying nothing against your family Petunia," Aunt Marge's shovel like hand patted Petunia's bony one. "But your sister was a bad egg, they turn up in the best of families," Marge sighed. "Then she ran off with that Wastrel and here's the result right in front of us," Marge's beady eyes rested on the twins Hermione gripping Harry's hand tighter.

Harry was staring at his plate his hand holding Hermione's in a vice grip. He couldn't remember what he had been reciting instead Aunt Marge's voice was boring into him like one of Vernon's drills.

"This Potter, what was it he did?" Marge asked sloshing more brandy into her cup and all over the tablecloth.

"He – didn't work," Vernon started with a slight glance at Harry and Hermione. "Unemployed…"

"A no-account good for nothing lazy scrounger –" Aunt Marge started.

"He was not!" Harry finally exploded. The table went quiet and Harry was shaking with Hermione calmly keeping him grounded, but he had never been so angry in his entire life.

"MORE BRANDY!" Vernon yelled standing up and looking at the twins. "Both of you go to bed," he told them.

"No," Aunt Marge's beady eyes settled on Harry. "Go on boy tell me how proud you are of your parents. The went and got themselves killed in a car crash, both drunks I suspect… "

"The only drunk here is you, you insolent, cruel, ignorant muggle," Hermione spat.

"They didn't die in a car crash," Harry said his voice getting dangerously quiet.

"You lying little scum, they did die in a car crash." Aunt Marge addressed Harry as she towered over the table. "And you girl what did you call me?" she demanded.

Harry was shaking so hard and Aunt Marge seemed to be swelling with anger more and more by the minute, but soon it became clear that it wasn't anger she was swelling from. In no time at all her fingers popped out like salami and her already great tweed belly busted free of it's waistband and buttons pinged off the walls from her exploding jacket.

"MARGE!" yelled Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia together as her great big body began to rise off the ground.

Hermione moved to follow Harry as he tore out of the room before anyone could stop him but Dudley's big fat meaty hand grabbed onto her. "Harry get my stuff," Hermione called as Ripped latched himself onto Vernon's leg.

The minute Harry reached the cupboard the door sprung open magically. He dragged both his and Hermione's trunks pulling them out by the front door. Harry opened the door of his bedroom he pried up the loose floorboards he and Hermione had hidden their homework and birthday presents in. Grabbing Crookshanks' carrier, and Hedwig's cage he dropped Hermione's books into the trunk carefully and did the same for his own as a ball of Orange hurtled past him.

Crookshanks started clawing Dudley's leg and somehow Snuffles had bolted in the house. Hermione's arm was now twisted painfully behind her back as Vernon took her from Dudley putting more and more pressure on it. Harry whipped out his wand causing everyone but Crookshanks, Snuffles and Hermione to freeze.

"Let go," Hermione gasped as the pain in her arm kept getting worse

"I'd do as she says," Harry said his wand pointed at Vernon.

"Bring her back," Vernon demanded putting more pressure on the arm causing Hermione to cry and Snuffles to growl the old bulldog ripper still trying to jump over the fence to follow his master.

"No she deserved what she got!" Harry said violently. "Now. Let my sister go."

"You have no where to go, they won't let you back in that freak school of yours," Vernon taunted and with a sickening crunch Hermione's arm finally gave in causing her to cry out.

The moment she was free the dog tackled Vernon to the ground inches from sinking its teeth into the man's jugular. Harry pulled Hermione behind him and scooped Crookshanks up into his arms.

"We don't care anywhere is better than here," he spat going back to the front door Sirius being careful to stay between the muggles and his god children until he knew they were out the door and then he was right behind them.

Hermione was fighting to stay strong as she put Crookshanks in his carrier. Harry refused to give her the trunk the two just walking until they got to the local park. Snuffles quickly caught up to them and whined pushing Harry's wand arm up and out before disappearing into the underbrush.

Hermione shook her head in confusion about to ask Harry why he'd done that when suddenly bright headlights swam into her vision. Hermione clutched her hurt arm biting back a whimper as she jostled it hearing a loud BANG. From almost out of thin air a violently purple triple bus had appeared in front of them with gold lettering that read The Knight Bus.

A conductor in a purple uniform jumped down and began to read "Welcome to the Knight Bus emergency transportation for the stranded witch or wizard, just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we'll take you anywhere you need to go. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this eve-"

Stan stopped abruptly and looked down at harry and Hermione who were still on the ground. Quickly Hermione and Harry scrambled to their feet.

"What were you both doin' down there?" Stand asked his professional manner dropping.

"We were resting." Hermione said picking up Crookie's carrier the cat hissing violently as soon as he saw the conductor.

"Wose your names?" Stan asked curiously and Hermione sighed. The ministry would undoubtedly be looking for them now. Harry had done serious magic in the house, not that it was his fault really.

"Penelope Clearwater," Hermione said climbing on board.

"Neville Longbottom," Harry answered quickly and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Neville we need to go to London… You did say you could take us anywhere right?" Hermione asked.

"Yep!" Stan said proudly. "Anywhere you like s'long as it's on land can't do nuffink underwater. You did flag us down dincha?" Stan asked suspiciously.

"Yes," Harry said immediately. "How much would it be to get to London?"

"Eleven sickles… but for firteen you get 'ot chocolate, and for fifteen you get a 'ot water bottle, and a toofbrush in the color of your choice."

Hermione dug fourteen sickles from her moneybag and got on board. Harry handed Stan Eleven and helped him get his and Hermione's trunks on board. "You two can share this one since it'll only be a quick ride," Stan said shoving their trunks under the bed frame closest to the driver.

There were no seats on the knight bus it was just full of brass bedframes and candleholders that were at the end of each bed. Stan got Hermione's hot chocolate and Hermione took a deep breath trying not to focus on the pain that was radiating through her arm.

The bus took off once again with another loud bag that sent Harry lying backwards and Hermione was barely able to keep herself up right thanking merlin for spill proof saucers as she took a long drink from her own hot chocolate.

Harry smirked at her and Hermione rolled her eyes as Stan introduced their driver as Ernie Prag a funny little man with extremely thick glasses. "Don't laugh at me… I may be mad at him, but Remus is right chocolate soothes the soul."

"Does it soothe a broken arm?" Harry asked in concern.

"Well enough," Hermione said looking out the window.

Stan had taken out a daily prophet that had Sirius black plastered across the front. "Sirius Black? He was on the muggle news…" Harry frowned.

"Well of course 'e was, where've you been Neville?" Stan laughed. "Black was a big supporter of You-know-oo," Stan said and Harry frowned. "Killed twelve muggles, and one wizard after You-Know-Oo was defeated by wittle 'arry Potter… but when the aurors came after 'im 'e was just laughin'. Went with 'em quietly still laughin' 'is 'ead off," Stan shook his head. "Mad isn't 'e Ern?"

"If he wasn't he will be after Azkaban," Ern said gravelly.

"How'd he escape?" Hermione frowned.

"No one knows 'ow 'es done it… 'e's the only one to ever break out of 'at place," Stan frowned.

"Let's change the subject Stan, those guards at Azkaban give me the collywobbles," Ern said and reluctantly Stan changed the subject.

As the night wore on the Knight Bus stopped routinely until Finally Harry and Hermione were the only ones left. "Now where in London di'choo need to go?"

"Diagon Alley please," Hermione said softly her arm throbbed and ached but she refused to let Harry know how bad it was.

The moment they pulled up to the Leaky Cauldron Hermione got out with Crookshanks and Harry first. Stan stood and then suddenly he was gasping and pointing at the door of the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione stiffened as she felt a hand on her shoulder looking up she saw the Minister of Magic himself. "Harry, Hermione… you both gave us such a fright running away from your Aunt and Uncle's that way…" Cornelius said with a frown.

"I'm sorry Minister but what did choo call Penel'pe and Neville?"

"I don't know who you're talking about… this is Harry and Hermione potter," Fudge frowned.

"Ern! You'll never guess who they are! I can see the scars now," Stan gasped excitedly while Fudge steered Hermione and Harry both inside the Leaky Cauldron where Tom met them. "A private parlor Tom would be appreciated is our other guest already here?" Fudge asked and Tom nodded.

"Yes Minister, Remus is in the parlor I've set up ready to take them." Fudge smiled. "Excellent," he said happily.

"Would choo look at that," Stan said as he and Ern heaved the trunks into the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione sighed as Harry waved glumly to the two assuming they were going to be in big trouble. They were going to be expelled, and Remus was going to take them to Azkaban… this was not good at all.

Fudge led the twins into the parlor where Remus bolted up to his feet and immediately grabbed the twins into a hug. Hermione's face had yet to be notice although it was almost completely healed now, but her arm had her yelping the minute Remus hugged her.

Harry quickly pushed him back and frowned, "Are you okay?" he demanded and Hermione couldn't speak yet as she tried to hold her arm in a way it'd stop hurting.

Remus frowned, "What did I do?" he asked panicked and Harry shook his head.

"Not you… I think Uncle Vernon broke her arm," he said quietly and Fudge frowned.

"Why didn't you both say something we could've had a healer here."

"Hermione I'm going to fix your arm okay?" Remus asked and Hermione nodded.

There was a quick sharp pain, but suddenly her arm felt much better and Hermione was able to hug Remus properly. "Thank you," she breathed in relief.

"Now that's settled you will both be pleased to hear that we have dealt with the matter at hand," Fudge pressed on acting as if he hadn't heard anything of what had just been said. "Your aunt has been deflated and her memory of the incident has been wiped, so that's that," Fudge smiled.

"Have you wiped our Aunt and Uncle's memories too?" Hermione asked and Remus frowned.

"No… they were understandably upset, but as long as the two of you stay at Hogwarts for Christmas and Easter holidays they will be happy to take you back next summer."

"We don't want to go back," Harry said.

"Now, now, you're all family," Fudge shook his head noticing the hard look in Remus's eyes the poor man looked a little worse for wear. "I'm sure very deep down you all love each other and I see no need to remove you from their care."

"What about the fact that Vernon broke Hermione's arm? And look at her face there has been definite bruising and the scab on her lip isn't healed yet." Remus said outraged.

"I'm afraid that we will have to have a stern sit down with Vernon, but Harry is unharmed," Fudge said and Hermione bit her lip.

"But Hermione is harmed," Remus raged and Harry glared at the minister.

"Well we can't separate them can we?" Fudge said and looked down. "You two will be staying with Remus for the rest of the summer… I'm afraid he's insisted on it."

Hermione breathed a soft sigh of relief at hearing she wouldn't have to go back to Privet Drive for the rest of the summer. "Thank you Minister," Remus said darkly taking his wand and sending Hermione and Harry's belongings to his small cottage all except Crookshanks who was cozily sitting in his carrier his eyes watching the minister darkly. "We're going to apparate so hold on tightly and hermion keep Crookshanks' carrier as still and as close as possible."

Hermione and Harry each took one of Remus' arms feeling a sickening tug at their navel. Hermione shut her eyes tightly her legs buckling the moment they touched ground. Crookshanks growled unhappily and Hermione looked up looking at the small cottage on the edge of a forest. She'd never seen it before now; with it's yellow shutters and cracked beige paint. Vine was growing over the walls and there seemed to be an upstairs bedroom light on glowing warmly in the dark night. The door was a warm yellow, lighter in color almost like creamy homemade vanilla ice cream.

Remus paused feeling uncomfortably like he was being watched before he helped Hermione up with Harry at his side. "It's not much but I've managed to divide the living room to create two bedrooms for you both… they're small but I think you'll find the beds quite comfortable… and Crookshanks and Hedwig can of course explore to their hearts' content." Remus said with a slight shrug.

"Thank you Remus," Hermione said softly Harry almost mesmerized as they walked in. True to form the small cottage was much bigger on the inside because well magic. Hedwig chirped from her place in the living room ruffling her feathers happily at the sight of Harry.

Remus smiled but led the twins into the kitchen where he fixed three mugs of hot chocolate and finally healed the bruised cheek and scabbed lip on Hermione. "Why are you so beaten up?" he finally asked.

"It's my fault," Harry sighed.

"Is not. I make my own decisions," Hermione shook her head letting Crookshanks out of the carrier.

"What do you mean?" Remus frowned handing the two a mug of rich creamy hot chocolate.

"I mean that Hermione gets both my beatings and her own if I do something wrong," Harry sighed. "She refuses to let me take a hit."

"It's nothing, Harry's the one that has to stay safe out of the two of us, and compared to him I'm not important."

"That's such a lie, you're amazing Mione, and important."

"I'm your weakness Harry… I might as well get used to it," Hermione sighed taking her mug and going to the room with her luggage in it.

* * *

**Chapter 24 done and in the books. Please Please review They are really what's keeping me writing this story! Thanks so much Love you all!**


End file.
